


El Invierno Tiene Nombre

by F__kingFreak



Series: El Invierno Tiene Nombre [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Captivity, Civil War Fix-It, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Electrocution, F/M, Fighting, First Dates, Flashbacks, Food Issues, Food Poisoning, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Miscommunication, Name-Calling, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovered Memories, Red Room, Rimming, Running, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sex, Spanking, Sparring, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Team Bonding, Torture, Touch-Starved, Ultron never happened, Violence, deprogramming, sucide attempt, touch deprevation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 74,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F__kingFreak/pseuds/F__kingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve se cae del tren en lugar de Bucky y se convierte en el Soldado de Invierno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cayendo a Pedazos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter Has A Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189697) by [marvelfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan). 



> Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo algo aquí, así que me tomará un tiempo familiarizarme con todo esto. Espero que no haya problemas -.-' y que disfrutes leyendo (¿no te importa que te tutée, verdad?) si es que aún después de las advertencias y todo lo demás has decidido quedarte.  
> Gracias marvelfan por dejarme traducir su historia (ella es la genio que escribió todo lo que viene a continuación, yo solo traduzco).  
> Puedes encontrar esta historia también en https://www.wattpad.com/story/79392804-el-invierno-tiene-nombre. Ese link lleva a la historia en la plataforma de Wattpad.  
> También tengo que aclarar, por si alguien no lo ha visto, que Ultrón no llega a pasar en este AU.  
> Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

Hace frío en la cima de la montaña, hace frío a donde quiera que vayan. Steve y Bucky están observando los raíles del tren, Steve en concreto está pensando sobre lo que necesitan hacer. Los otros soldados de los Comandos Aulladores están sintonizando la radio, rastreando el tren y reconociendo el terreno en busca de peligros potenciales. Bucky mira hacia delante, recordando una gema de su pasado.

―¿Recuerdas cuando te hice subir al Ciclón en Coney Island? ―pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

―Sí, que eché la papilla ―responde Steve, sin sentirse precisamente encariñado con ese recuerdo.

―¿No será una venganza, verdad?

Una sonrisilla ladina crece en la cara de Steve.

―¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

Los dos hombres se giran a la vez cuando Jones confirma la ubicación de Zola en el tren.

Steve, Bucky y Jones son los que llevarán a cabo el peligroso viaje hacia el tren. Nadie, ni siquiera el mismísimo Dios, podría haber hecho que Bucky no siguiera a Steve. Lo seguiría a cualquier sitio.

Steve y él se adentran en el tren buscando a Zola. Tan pronto como Steve pasa por la segunda puerta frente a Bucky, esta se cierra, encerrándolos a los dos por separado. Varios hombres comienzan a disparar a Bucky mientras Steve tiene que lidiar con una máquina equipada con un arma especial de HYDRA.

Tras deshacerse de la máquina, Steve se abre camino hasta Bucky, ayudándolo a eliminar a los agentes de HYDRA que los disparan.

―Lo tenía contra las cuerdas.

―Sí, lo sé. ―Steve está recordando todas aquellas veces que él había replicado de la misma forma.

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, la máquina está caminando hacia ellos, abriendo fuego. Steve reacciona con rapidez, empujando a Bucky fuera de la trayectoria. En el proceso, el lateral del tren sale volando y con él, el rubio, quien sólo es capaz de agarrarse con fuerza a la barandilla.

Bucky se sube a esta con rapidez, diciéndole a Steve que aguante, que va para allá.

―¡Steve, coge mi mano! ―grita, dando lo mejor de sí para estirar su brazo todo lo posible.

Steve extiende el brazo hacia él, pero la barandilla se suelta, incapaz de soportar su peso. Sus gritos son lo último que Bucky escucha de él.

 

 

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Bucky está sentado sólo en un bar consumido, bebiéndose todas y cada una de las botellas. Oye a Peggy caminar detrás de él; no está muy seguro de cómo es capaz de oír tan bien, pero lo hace de todas formas.

A la vez que se seca las lágrimas, alcanza la botella.

―Creo que lo que sea que me hicieran me ha vuelto más difícil de emborrachar.

Peggy mueve la silla que hay enfrente de él, sentándose en ella y estudiando su expresión antes de hablar.

―No fue su culpa.

―¿Ha leído el informe?

―Sí.

―Pues sabe que no es cierto ―resopla.

―Usted hizo cuanto pudo. ―Lo observa, está sentado en silencio con el dolor grabado en cada centímetro de su piel―. ¿Tenía fe en su amigo? ¿Lo respetaba? ―Bucky asiente―. No continúe culpándose. Otórguele a Steve la dignidad de su decisión. Sin duda él creía que usted merecía la pena.

Bucky sabe que está dolida, pero él lo está también, es probable que lo esté aún más. Steve era su todo, su única razón de vivir. Ahora se ha ido y todo lo que le queda es vengar a su amigo, su hermano, el hombre que amaba más que a nada.

―Voy a ir a por Schmidt. No pararé hasta que HYDRA esté bajo tierra o entre rejas.

―No estará solo ―le asegura ella.

  
  
[...]

 

Bucky se sienta a la cabeza de la mesa, escuchando al Coronel Phillips discutir dónde está Schmidt.

Finalmente, Gabe habla: ―¿Y qué vamos a hacer? No es como si pudiéramos ir allí y entrar por la puerta.

―¿Por qué no? ―Siente cómo todos los pares de ojos se giran a mirarlo como si estuviera loco. Él levanta la mirada de la mesa, asegurándose de mirar a todo el mundo a los ojos antes de decir: ―Eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

Los Comandos Aulladores se miran los unos a los otros, sabiendo que Bucky está listo para una misión suicida. No podrían estar más dispuestos a seguirlo.

 

[...] 

 

 

Bucky es capturado por HYDRA tal y como dictaba el plan. Está escuchando a Schmidt dándole su enfermizo discurso, sintiendo las ganas de vomitar.

―¿Qué le hace a usted tan especial?

―Nada, soy un chaval de Brooklyn.

Está preparado para el golpe en la cara que Schmidt le da. Un arrebato de orgullo se alza en la boca de su estómago al saber que Steve habría dicho algo parecido.

Los Comandos Aulladores atraviesan las ventanas y eso se convierte en una guerra sin cuartel.

Bucky sigue a Cráneo Rojo, persiguiéndolo como si fuera la última persona sobre la Tierra aparte de él mismo, lo cual es una actitud peligrosa. Lo ve subiéndose a un avión y acto seguido, él esta corriendo detrás con una ferocidad tremenda. Se niega a permitir que este hombre escape. A lo largo del camino, el Coronel Phillips y Peggy aparecen en un coche, indicándole que salte al interior de este a medida que conducen hacia el avión. Una vez que esta lo suficientemente cerca, Bucky entra de un salto al avión a través de la entrada trasera.

Consigue desmantelar una de las bombas de Hydra antes de que un agente aborde la que tiene escrito: «Nueva York» y comience a despegar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salta sobre el avión, arranca la parte superior y lanza al agente al exterior. Después, devuelve la nave al interior del avión con su mente centrada en su misión: destruir a Schmidt.

Camina a través de la puerta que lleva a la zona delantera del avión. En cuanto la puerta se cierra, oye a una de las armas especiales abrir fuego. Bucky salta con rapidez para salir de la trayectoria de la ráfaga antes de darse la vuelta y tirarle el escudo a Schmidt, quien tienen una apariencia asquerosa con su cara roja. En serio, Bucky no cree que vaya a acostumbrarse a eso alguna vez, o que no irá a tener pesadillas con esa cara.

Cráneo Rojo tiene a Bucky en el suelo, escuchando su sermón mientras rodea el cubo azul que llama «Teseracto» _._ Bucky sabe sólo una cosa sobre ello: que solo traerá problemas. Schmidt, abrumado por el poder, coge el cubo con sus manos y se desintegra frente a la mirada incrédula de Bucky.

Bucky hace un balance de cualquier lesión grave que pueda tener, no encontrando ninguna, por suerte. Sabe que aún hay bombas en el avión y también sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Se sienta en la posición del piloto, observando un hermoso cielo lleno de nubes por debajo y por encima de él. Está tan tranquilo.

―Aquí el Sargento Barnes. ¿Me reciben?

Peggy mueve a Morita a un lado de tal modo que ella pueda comunicarse con Barnes.

―¿Barnes, eres tú? ¿Estás bien?

―Peggy, Schmidt está muerto.

―¿Y el avión?

Bucky presiona los botones de la cabina de mandos, esperando que alguno de ellos funcione. Ninguno lo hace. Poniendo los ojos en blanco por el hecho de que nada vaya a funcionar, responde: ―Eso es un poco más difícil de explicar.

―Dame tus coordenadas y te localizaré un lugar de aterrizaje seguro.

―No habrá ningún sitio para aterrizar de forma segura ―afirma con un tono de voz desalentador―, pero puedo intentar un aterrizaje forzoso.

Peggy no nota que el Coronel Phillips ha arrastrado sus pies y los de Morita fuera de la sala, dándoles a estos dos su privacidad.

―A-avisaré a Howard, él sabrá qué hacer.

―No hay tiempo. Este trasto va muy rápido y vuela directo a Nueva York. ―Bucky hace unas cuantas respiraciones para tranquilizarse antes de seguir―. Tengo que hundirlo en el agua.

―Por favor, no lo hagas. Tenemos tiempo, vamos a arreglarlo. ―No quiere perderlo. Ya ha perdido a Steve y no quiere perder al que fue su mejor amigo también. Su preocupación es evidente en su voz.  

―Ahora mismo estoy en el medio de la nada. Si espero más tiempo, morirá muchísima gente. ―No hay nada más que silencio a través de la radio. Los dos saben lo que hay que hacer―. Peggy... Esta es mi decisión.

Bucky enreda con los controles del avión, tratando de descubrir cómo hacer que caiga en picado. Encuentra la palanca correcta y tira de ella, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo es echado hacia atrás en su asiento por la gravedad. Está dejando el avión caer. Es sencillamente apropiado, morir durante la época del año que más odia: el invierno.

Le echa un vistazo a la foto que tiene de Steve y sabe que está haciendo lo correcto.

―Peggy.

―Estoy aquí.

―Voy a ver a Steve otra vez.

―Mándale saludos de mi parte. ―Las lágrimas descienden sin cesar por su cara. Sabe que Bucky puede oír sus sollozos, pero no le importa.

―Lo haré... No estés triste, Peg. Voy a estar con él.

―Lo sé ―dice sorbiendo por la nariz―. Siempre lo supe.

El hielo está cada vez más cerca. Tiene que sacarlo a la luz, dejar que alguien lo sepa: ―Lo quer-...

La radio se corta. No se oye nada más que el ruido de la estática.

―¿Bucky? ―Las lágrimas se desbordan de sus ojos. No puede rendirse, tiene que tener la esperanza de que él está bien―. ¿Bucky? ―Silencio otra vez. Lo sabe.

El Coronel Phillips observa, siendo totalmente consciente de lo que ella ha perdido. De lo que él y los Comandos han perdido. Diablos, lo que ha perdido el mundo entero.

Esa noche, los hombres restantes de los Comandos Aulladores lloran la pérdida de su Capitán y su Sargento. Pero lo que es más importante, lloran la pérdida de sus amigos mientras todo el mundo a su alrededor celebra haber ganado la guerra, sin saber lo que eso ha costado.

―Por el Capitán. Por Barnes ―dice Falsworth antes de que los Comandos junten sus vasos una última vez por sus amigos caídos.

  
  
  
[...]

 

 _¿Dónde estoy?_ , piensa, despertándose poco a poco. Le golpea todo de golpe. Se acuerda. _Steve_. Abre los ojos, observando a su alrededor la habitación que lo rodea y escuchando un partido de baseball que se está emitiendo por la radio. Su mente tiene una única misión: encontrar a Steve.

Se incorpora en la cama con cuidado, sabiendo que hay algo que está mal. _Oh Dios, HYDRA._ Su cerebro está en alerta, buscando cualquier pista que le diga dónde está. Escucha ese maldito partido de baseball en la radio y da con ello. Él estuvo ahí, con Steve. Fueron a ese partido juntos.

Una mujer, vestida como una enfermera que trabaja para alguien del lado de los Estados Unidos, entra, estudiándolo antes de hablar.

―Buenos días ―dice ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La mujer le echa un vistazo a su reloj antes de volver a dirigirse a él―. Bueno, más bien tardes.

Bucky sabe que todo esto está mal. Su pelo, las ligeras desviaciones en su atuendo, sus zapatos y ese reloj; nada de eso está bien.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―pregunta.

―En una sala de recuperación de Nueva York.

Puede oír el aumento de las pulsaciones de la mujer. _¿Cómo es que soy capaz de hacer eso?_ , se pregunta. Gira la cabeza en dirección a la radio, recordando este momento exacto del partido. Fue cuando Steve le cogió la mano emocionado. Eso es algo que Bucky jamás olvidará.

―¿Dónde estoy? De verdad ―exige, apenas reteniendo un gruñido.

La mujer pelirroja trata de hacerse la tonta: ―Me temo que no lo entiendo.

Puede decir que está mintiendo.

―El partido. Es de mayo de 1941. Lo sé porque yo estuve allí.

Ve el momento exacto en el que ella sabe que la ha pillado. Se levanta de la cama, marcando el ancho de sus hombros para parecer aún más intimidante de lo que ya es.

―Ahora, te preguntaré una vez más. ¿Dónde estoy?

―Sargento Barnes...

―¿Quién es usted? ―demanda, interrumpiéndola.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que hay hombres entrando por la puerta. Están armados. Bien, se abrirá camino. No hay forma de que permita que Hydra lo coja vivo. Los tira a través de la pared, corriendo hacia el exterior y viendo que está en una especie de escenario en una sala mucho más grande.

Abre las puertas, corriendo hacia los pasillos y viendo hombres trajeados por todos lados al mismo tiempo que un «código 13» está siendo anunciado a través de algún tipo de altavoz. Todo es diferente, aún así. Los coches están por todas partes. Los edificios son más altos. Hay luces llamativas y pantallas.

Bucky mira a su alrededor confundido a media que vehículos negros lo rodean.

―Descanse, soldado ―le dice una voz desde atrás.

Dando media vuelta, localiza a un hombre con un parche en el ojo y vestido todo de negro, frente a uno de los coches. _El líder_ , piensa. Bucky se mantiene en su posición mientras el hombre camina directamente hacia él.

―Mire, lamento el numerito que le hemos montado, pero creímos que lo mejor era soltárselo despacito.

―¿Soltarme qué? ―Está tan confundido. ¿Qué tienen que contarle? ¿Es Steve? ¿Está vivo?

―Ha estado dormido, Sargento. Durante casi setenta años.

Bucky mira a su alrededor, mira de verdad. Oh Dios, le están diciendo la verdad. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es esto posible? Su mente se mueve a un ritmo desenfrenado, incapaz de procesarlo todo. Piensa en el choque del avión, recordando su promesa. Se suponía que el tendría que estar con Steve...

El hombre de negro nota algo que parece culpa y remordimiento en el rostro de Bucky.

―¿Se encuentra bien?

―Sí... Sí, es que... Iba a ver a alguien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Es normal que me hayan dado ganas de llorar con la escena del avión? Es decir, con la peli jamás me dolió tanto...  
> Espero que te haya gustado y si te da por dejar un comentario ahí abajo con tu opinión... ¡Pues no estaría mal, oye!


	2. Hail HYDRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué le pasó a Steve tras la caída? HYDRA pasó...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo hay menciones y descripciones de tortura. También sexo heterosexual (esto son solo cuatro líneas y no es nada muy explícito). Quien avisa no es traidor, es decir, si a mí me costó traducir este capítulo (se me hizo eterno) por algo será, ¿no? Estás advertid@, lee bajo tu responsabilidad.

Lo primero que nota es el frío. Lo segundo, el dolor. Cada centímetro de él grita afligido. Le lleva un momento, pero al final recuerda lo que ha pasado. Recuerda a Bucky estirándose para alcanzar su mano, la caída y después, nada. Steve apenas es capaz de levantar la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, viendo nada más que nieve. Permanece ahí, sin poder moverse por lo que parece un día. Steve era devoto antes de unirse al ejército, así que no es ninguna sorpresa que rece cada hora por que Bucky, Peggy o los Comandos lo encuentren y se lo lleven a casa. Pero como muchas otras veces, sus plegarias no obtienen respuesta. 

Steve puede oír los pasos dirigiéndose hacia él. Las voces que suenan son estrictas y alemanas. Una sensación de aprehensión comienza a florecer en su pecho; HYDRA. Preferiría morir antes que ser capturado por HYDRA, siendo esa la forma en que lo encuentran los agentes, tratando de quitarse la vida. Reza por la muerte, pero una vez más, sus plegarias no son respondidas. 

Hay seis hombres fuertemente armados y un doctor rodeándolo. Puede notar los brazos de los hombres envolviéndose bajo los suyos para recogerlo y llevárselo. Ninguno de los soldados se encoge siquiera cuando deja salir un grito a causa del dolor por el que su cuerpo está pasando. La mayoría de sus huesos están rotos, pero el médico aseguró que estaría bien hasta que lo llevaran a la base. 

Se las arregla para mantener la consciencia durante otros veinte minutos antes de rendirse finalmente y dejar que su mente vague a la deriva por la negrura. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


Hay gente enredando alrededor de él. Escucha con debilidad sus conversaciones murmuradas y sus pasos en el suelo. Al despertarse, no ve nada excepto luces brillantes.  _ ¿Por qué hay tanta luz? ¿Y por qué hace tanto frío?  _ Eso es algo que Steve ha empezado a preguntarse cada vez más.  _ ¿Por qué siempre está todo frío? _

Las voces de su alrededor se funden en silencio a la vez que siente que todos los ojos están posados en él. Es algo que pasa sólo durante un breve instante antes de que todo el mundo se mueva con velocidad y haya gente dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Los sonidos son ensordecedores, las luces, una presión en sus ojos y su cuerpo está devastado por el dolor. Tan sólo pasan unos momentos antes de que el soldado se funda de nuevo en la oscuridad.

  
  


[...]

  
  


Steve está mucho más alerta la segunda vez que se despierta. Es capaz de abrir sus ojos por completo para analizar la habitación en la que se encuentra; parece ser una especie extraña de consulta médica. Nota que está atado a una silla incómoda que suele utilizarse en operaciones quirúrgicas. 

―Bienvenido de vuelta, Capitán. 

―¿Quién cojones eres tú? ―escupe, incapaz de darse la vuelta para ver al hombre que está hablando. 

―Soy el hombre que le va a convertir en un soldado  _ de verdad _ . 

Puede apreciar que su acento es alemán, lo que significa que en manos de HYDRA. El ejército le enseñó lo que tenía que decir exactamente si alguna vez lo capturaban: nombre, rango y número serial. 

―Eso es innecesario, Capitán. Ya sabemos quién es usted. No necesitaremos ninguna información suya. Lo que necesitamos es su obediencia. Eso es por lo que me encuentro aquí. ―El hombre prepara su estación de trabajo, la cual consiste en una variedad de instrumentos utilizados para la tortura―. Esto va a ser divertido. 

Muy a su favor, Steve logra retener los gritos que se forman en su garganta a medida que un cuchillo corta a través de su piel. Advierte que el hombre está registrando el tiempo de curación necesario para su piel. Están experimentando con él. Desafortunadamente, no puede callar su próximo alarido cuando el hombre le acerca una antorcha al pecho, quemándole la piel. Quiere quitarle a puñetazos esa estúpida sonrisilla de la cara. Al final, el hombre decide poner una mordaza en la boca del Capitán para amortiguar sus gritos, ya que su experimento no los requiere. 

Horas más tarde, el alemán continúa torturando a Steve hasta que el bueno del Capitán pierde la consciencia. Se asegura de apuntar eso también.

  
  


[...]

  
  


―Buenos días, Capitán. Confío en que haya dormido bien. Espero que no le importe, pero vamos a seguir con los experimentos de ayer. Tampoco es como si usted tuviera alguna elección al respecto. 

Steve se da cuenta de que lo único que lleva es un delgado par de pantalones cortos que no están destinados a aislarlo del frío. Mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, analizando la habitación para encontrar cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarlo. Apenas puede observar que hoy hay herramientas nuevas junto a su captor. Trata de liberarse, pero unas esposas metálicas capaces de resistir la fuerza del súper sérum lo tienen sujeto con fuerza. El soldado gira su cabeza al oír una risa a su derecha. 

―No escapará, por mucho que lo intente. Tenemos grandes planes para usted. 

―Hacedme lo que queráis. El ejército vendrá a por mí. Bucky vendrá a por mí. 

De nuevo, escucha al bastardo petulante riéndose de él. 

―Nadie vendrá a por usted, Capitán. El ejército cree que usted está muerto. Su Bucky  _ está  _ muerto. 

Las palabras de su oración atrapan la atención de Steve. Ha dicho que Bucky está muerto, no que Bucky piense que  _ Steve _ está muerto. Tiene que ser una trampa para hacerle ceder. 

―Mientes. Bucky no está muerto. Está vivo y va a venir a por mí. 

―Oh, Capitán, su amigo está muerto. Estrelló un avión con Schmidt a bordo, en el ártico. Supongo que no pudo aguantar que usted hubiera muerto. ¿No me cree? Eche un vistazo por sí mismo. 

El hombre le sostuvo un periódico frente a la cara. 

**_¡ACCIDENTE AÉREO PONE FIN A LA GUERRA!_ **

_ James Buchanan Barnes, miembro de los Comandos Aulladores, sacrifica su vida con el fin de salvar al mundo. El Sargento se coló en el avión, acabó con la vida de Johann Schmidt, líder de HYDRA, y estrelló el avión, lleno de bombas, en el ártico. El Sargento Barnes y el Capitán Rogers son los únicos Comandos que han dado su vida en acto de servicio. _

Su cabeza está a punto de explotar con todos esos pensamientos dando vueltas a la mayor velocidad posible y hacia todas las direcciones existentes. Bucky no puede estar muerto. No lo siente. Siempre decían que lo sentirían si el otro moría. Tiene que ser un titular falso. HYDRA se lo ha inventado todo.

―Mientes. No está muerto. Podrías haber imprimido eso tú mismo. 

―Aferrarse a la esperanza es inútil y sin sentido, Capitán. ¿No cree lo que ha leído? A lo mejor cree lo que va a oír. 

El hombre enciende la radio y se encuentra de inmediato con el sonido de las noticias, detallando con exactitud lo que acaba de leer. James Buchanan Barnes está muerto. 

―Bucky. ―Su voz se rompe al pronunciar el nombre y las lágrimas comienzan a correr río abajo por su cara. Se suponía que vivirían en Nueva York y criarían a sus hijos juntos. Ahora Bucky está muerto y Steve es el nuevo juguete de HYDRA.

Bucky era la única razón de Steve para vivir; lo único que mantenía su esperanza viva. Su esperanza está muerta. Sus hombros se hunden en señal de derrota y todo el brillo que alguna vez pudo tener en sus ojos, desapareció. Hoy es el día en el que Steven Grant Rogers muere. 

―Cuando hayamos acabado con usted, ni siquiera lo recordará a él, ni a los detalles de su patética existencia. Tan sólo conocerá las órdenes. 

El agente coge el primer instrumento para la sesión de hoy y comienza la tortura. Steve no siente ni un ápice de dolor, su cuerpo entero carece de sentimientos. Cuando la sesión termina esa noche, él no duerme. Si lo hiciera, soñaría con Bucky y no quiere hacer eso. 

Al día siguiente, el agente de HYDRA vuelve para repetir la misma rutina. Lo han vaciado, destripándolo y despedazándolo sólo para verlo sanar antes de hacerlo una vez más. Ha pasado cuatro meses sufriendo esta tortura antes de que su adiestrador venga con nuevas instrucciones. 

―Hoy es el día en el que usted olvidará todo. El día en el que se convertirá en algo mejor. 

Steve siente cómo el hombre lo ata con todavía más fuerza y le abre la boca con facilidad para colocarle un protector bucal. El hombre coloca un aparato a modo de casco en su cabeza, informándole de que lo siguiente le dolerá. No le importa. El dolor es bienvenido para él. Steve vuelve de sus pensamientos gracias a la pregunta que el hombre le hace. 

―¿Cómo se llama?

―Steven Grant Rogers. 

Ninguna otra palabra es dicha cuando el hombre tira de una palanca para dar comienzo a la sesión de hoy. Su cuerpo convulsiona a medida que la electricidad corre a través de él, atacando su cerebro. Ahora entiende porqué le pusieron el protector bucal, para que no se mordiera la lengua. El dolor es abrumador y al final se desmaya. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


Abre los ojos sin estar muy seguro de lo que ha pasado. Le duele la cabeza. Está el vago recuerdo de un alemán, pero aparte de eso, no hay nada concreto. Su mente se tambalea al no saber quién es ni dónde está. Un hombre aparece delante de él. 

―¿Cómo te encuentras?

El hombre parece ser ruso. ¿Qué le ha pasado al alemán que...? ¿Qué es lo que le hacía?

―¿Dónde estoy? ―pregunta con un ligero acento ruso. ¿Siempre ha tenido ese acento? ¿Es de Rusia? Recuerda los Estados Unidos, pero tampoco es nada específico. 

―¿No te acuerdas?

―No.

―Los estadounidenses atacaron y tú los enfrentaste. Estás en una sala de recuperación de Moscú. 

―¿Qué? ¿Qué ataque? ―dice esta vez en ruso. A lo mejor él es ruso. Puede hablar el idioma y entender a otros cuando lo hablan. 

―Estábamos trabajando para ayudar al mundo, para arreglarlo y después los estadounidenses atacaron y retrasaron nuestros planes. ¿Sabes en qué año estamos?

Tiene que pensárselo antes de responder. Lo último que recuerda es el año 1944. Quizás. 

―No, no me acuerdo. ―Recuerda la cara de un hombre de pelo moreno, pero piensa que es mejor no mencionarlo.

―Estamos en 1956. ¿Sabes cómo te llamas?

―No. ¿Quién soy?

―Tu nombre es Sujeto, alias: Soldado de Invierno. Así es como nos referiremos a ti. Tenemos trabajo para ti. 

―¿Señor?

―Te presentarás en el gimnasio para el entrenamiento. Queremos ver cómo funcionas. 

―Sí, señor ―afirma, asintiendo con la cabeza. 

―Vístete y estate allí en cinco minutos. No llegues tarde, o serás castigado. 

El hombre sale por la puerta para dejar que cumpla sus órdenes. 

Exactamente tres minutos y veinte segundos más tarde, está caminando a través de las puertas del gimnasio, asimilando sus alrededores. La sala está dividida en varias secciones para distintos objetivos de entrenamiento. Hay hombres y mujeres repartidos, algunos utilizando las pesas y otros luchando. En el centro de la habitación, localiza al hombre que estuvo con él cuando despertó, acompañado por diez hombres con pinta de ser soldados. Va hacia allá con rapidez, no queriendo disgustar a esta gente, y se detiene a una corta distancia de la multitud. 

―De acuerdo. Lucharás contra estos hombres. Queremos ver si has retenido  tus habilidades o no. 

A su orden, los hombres se extienden en un círculo alrededor del Sujeto como si fueran un tiburón rodeando a su presa. El hombre da otra orden antes de que uno de los soldados corra hacia el Sujeto con el puño preparado para golpear. 

El Sujeto reacciona apartándose de la trayectoria del puñetazo a la vez que lleva su rodilla al pecho del soldado, girándolo después para darle un golpe en la cara. El soldado cae al suelo de inmediato. Sigue respirando, pues tan sólo lo ha dejado inconsciente. 

Esta vez, dos soldados se apresuran hacia él, tratando de atacarlo por los dos flancos. El Sujeto es mucho más rápido y se las arregla para romperle la pierna a un soldado y cada costilla del cuerpo del segundo. Los dos quedan derribados en la lona. 

Tres soldados con porras en sus manos se acercan a él. El Sujeto logra incapacitar a uno de ellos y robarle la porra, utilizándola para dejar KO a los otros dos soldados que lo rodean. 

Justo cuando los cuatro soldados restantes intervienen, el hombre de la habitación ordena al Sujeto que los mate. Algo en el Sujeto se tensa. Es una orden, y él tiene que obedecer órdenes. Hace lo que se le pide y mata a los últimos cuatro soldados, dándole a cada uno una muerte rápida. Su amo nunca especificó cómo debía acabar con sus vidas. 

―Muy bien, Sujeto. Has actuado de forma correcta. Te presentarás aquí todos los días para trabajar en tu entrenamiento de combate. Tienes que estar preparado para enfrentarte a los americanos cuando la ocasión llegue. 

―Sí, Señor.

―Por si todavía no lo sabes, soy tu amo. Mi nombre es Karpov. Te referirás a mí como Señor. Harás lo que yo te diga y no preguntarás nada. ¿Está eso entendido?

―Sí, Señor. 

―De acuerdo. Mañana comenzarás también con el entrenamiento de armas. Serás el primero de HYDRA. No nos falles. 

―No lo haré, Señor. 

―Bien. Descanse. 

Al Sujeto se le enseña su cuarto, algo que algunos llamarían un «vestidor». No tiene importancia. Él no necesita mucho espacio. Le basta con un sitio para dormir y él puede hacer eso en cualquier lado. Una habitación es un lujo, uno que no quiere perder. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


Ha pasado un mes desde que Karpov lo despertó y le dijo qué año era. Desde entonces, ha sido entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en el uso de armas. Ahora habla ruso con fluidez así como comprende el inglés. Está progresando tal y como sus amos quieren que lo haga. La única excepción es el sueño que tuvo anoche. Era de un hombre de pelo castaño que estaba en un tren en las montañas. No está seguro de porqué ha tenido ese sueño, o de quién era ese hombre, pero lo lleva al límite. 

Su mente está centrada en el sueño durante su entrenamiento y mata por accidente a dos de los hombres que lo entrenan. Lo argumenta diciéndose a sí mismo que si no eran capaces de mantener su ritmo, no habrían llegado muy lejos de todos modos. 

Karpov lo obliga a presentarse en su oficina inmediatamente. El Sujeto obedece y deja la sala de entrenamiento con rapidez. Cuando llega a la oficina de Karpov, su amo lo mira con curiosidad y preocupación. 

―¿Qué te ocurre, Sujeto?

―Tuve un sueño anoche, Señor. Era de un hombre en un tren en las montañas. Yo... Creo que lo conocía. ―Mira a su amo con confusión al no saber cómo comprender sus sentimientos encontrados y los recuerdos vagos y sombríos. 

La expresión de Karpov se endurece ligeramente antes de que se levante de su silla para caminar hacia él. 

―Esto no es bueno. Sígueme. 

El Sujeto lo sigue, no queriendo meterse en más problemas de los que ya tiene. Su amo lo lleva al cuarto en el que se despertó la primera vez. La misma silla sigue ahí, en medio de la habitación, y entonces comprende lo que está a punto de pasar. Antes de que pueda protestar siquiera, otro hombre le clava una jeringuilla en el cuello cuyo contenido lo seda casi de inmediato. Lo colocan en la silla mientras él puede oír a su amo decirle a otro hombre que lo ate. El Sujeto está demasiado relajado para luchar y resistirse, así que se limita a yacer ahí y aceptar su destino. Espera a que el dolor lo golpeé y que con él, llegue el inevitable sueño. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


Sus ojos se abren de repente a la vez que se incorpora con rapidez en la mesa en la que está tumbado. Los hombres a su alrededor tratan de tumbarlo de nuevo pero él es más fuerte. Empuja al último hombre vestido con una bata blanca lejos de él antes de oír un silbido. Sus movimientos se detienen enseguida, dejándolo sentado y atento con una mirada vacía en su rostro. 

Un hombre se acerca a él y le abofetea la cara. 

―¿Cual es tu nombre? ―pregunta en ruso. 

―Sujeto; alias, Soldado de Invierno.

―¿Sabes que año es?

―No. 

―Es 1959. Tenemos una misión para ti. Matarás a un hombre que quiere destruir lo que defendemos. Te vas mañana. Esta noche recibirás un informe sobre la misión que te dirá exactamente lo que necesitas saber. 

El Sujeto mira al frente con una expresión carente de cualquier emoción. Tiene un trabajo y lo realizará. 

Esa noche, el Sujeto se encuentra con su amo y recibe una explicación sobre cada detalle de lo que pasará. Tiene que parecer un accidente. Será un objetivo fácil. 

El Sujeto se va al día siguiente rumbo a Francia. Su misión resulta tener éxito y se encuentra de vuelta en Rusia esa misma noche. Le borran la memoria y lo ponen de nuevo en criostasis hasta que vuelva a ser necesitado. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


Es 1989 cuando su amo lo vuelve a despertar. Sabe que tiene que seguir órdenes y su nueva orden es entrenar a una chica joven, Natalia Romanova. Forma parte del programa Viuda Negra para la  _ Red Room _ . Es rápida, precisa y bella; una combinación letal. Él la enseña a luchar, a cómo ir a por la muerte más rápida. También la entrena con armas, pistolas y cuchillos para ser concretos. Para cuando terminan el programa de entrenamiento de seis meses, ella es capaz de utilizar cualquier arma con cada una de sus manos y una precisión casi perfecta. Sus habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo han mejorado significativamente, ya que ahora es capaz de matar a cualquier objetivo que ella elija. Le ha enseñado a utilizar sus habilidades de bailarina con el fin de conseguir la furtividad; le ha enseñado cómo ser ligera sobre sus pies y lanzarse con sigilo sobre cualquiera. Aún así, jamás ha sido capaz de vencerlo, siendo siempre el Soldado de Invierno mejor y más fuerte. Se volvieron cercanos a lo largo de ese periodo de seis meses, acostándose juntos algunas noches cuando alguno de ellos deseaba una intimidad física. 

Tras su periodo de entrenamiento, sus adiestradores los envían en una misión conjunta para ver cómo cooperan en el campo de trabajo. La misión va según lo acordado: una figura política pierde la vida. Al volver de una misión exitosa, los dos asesinos deciden celebrarlo.

El Soldado de Invierno mueve sus caderas en un ritmo circular, embistiendo en el interior de Natalia con más y más profundidad. Le muerde el cuello antes de envolver su boca en un beso para acallar sus sonidos a medida que ella llega al orgasmo. Él llega también momentos más tarde y sale de su interior. 

Antes de que pueda darle las gracias, sus adiestradores aparecen por la puerta encolerizados y apartan al Soldado de Invierno de Natalia, dándoles una reprimenda por su relación. Se supone que su Soldado no debe tener sentimientos y que su espía no debería desarrollar ningún apego emocional. 

Hacen lo único que pueden: lavarle el cerebro al Soldado de Invierno y colocarlo en la máquina criogénica. Y Natalia, mientras, observa cómo la alejan del hombre al que ha estado a punto de amar para no volver a verlo jamás. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


Karpov y Lukin informan al Soldado de Invierno de que es 1991 y que tiene que asesinar a un inventor estadounidense. Lo preparan para la misión antes de enviarlo en un avión a América. Una vez allí, encuentra a su objetivo, elabora un mapa de sus movimientos y encuentra la mejor ubicación para matar al hombre. Decide que la mejor manera de hacerlo es disparar mientras conduzca para hacer que parezca un horrible accidente de coche. 

El coche se acerca por la curva con rapidez y sin cuidado. Observando a través de la mirilla de su rifle, el Soldado identifica a otra persona en el vehículo: una mujer, probablemente la mujer de su objetivo. Inspira antes de tirar del gatillo, haciendo que el coche se salga del puente y se estrelle en el agua. Misión completa. 

El Soldado de Invierno regresa a Rusia, dando un informe completo sobre la misión. Quiere preguntar si conoció al hombre que acaba de asesinar. Quiere saber por qué pensó en  _ fondue _ cuando presionó el gatillo. Pero decide no hacerlo. Recibirá un castigo si hace preguntas y no quiere que lo castiguen. Aún así, no puede hacer nada para acabar con la intranquilidad de que ha hecho algo que no debía. Sus adiestradores están contentos con los resultados y le borran la memoria. La electricidad se lleva cualquier pensamiento sobre el hombre al que mató con tan sólo unas horas de antelación. De nuevo, lo ponen a dormir hasta que se lo vuelva a necesitar para moldear la raza humana una vez más. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te haya, ¿gustado? No sé cómo decirlo, este es un capítulo bastante duro... Pero bueno, te agradecería que dejaras un comentario con tu opinión :) xX


	3. Vengadores, ¡Reuniros!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky se ajusta al nuevo mundo. Oh, y también hay alienígenas del espacio exterior.

Ha pasado un año desde que Nick Furia le informó de que había estado dormido en el hielo durante setenta años. Era mucho lo que tenía que asimilar; su vida entera ha desaparecido y se supone que ahora tiene que actuar como si estuviera bien. Bucky está muy lejos de sentirse bien. Perdió su brazo, a su familia, a sus amigos, a Peggy, a los Comandos y a Steve. Perdió a Steve. Esa ha sido el aspecto más difícil de entender en su nueva vida. Tiene que vivir sin Steve. 

La pérdida de su brazo fue algo impactante también. Bucky ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello cuando se despertó por primera vez en la imitación de una sala de recuperación en SHIELD. De hecho, no lo notó hasta que el momento en que estuvo hablando con el Director Furia en las calles de Nueva York. Fue a lanzarle un gancho izquierdo al hombre y por poco no mata a alguien cuando no sintió el movimiento de su brazo. No tenía brazo para mover; el choque de avión en 1944 se lo sesgó. El hielo mantuvo cualquier infección a raya y SHIELD se aseguró de curar correctamente la herida mientras él estaba ocupado jugando a ser la Bella Durmiente. 

Lleva yendo al gimnasio cada día desde que se despertó del hielo. Es su único escape del nuevo mundo a su alrededor. Es la única forma que tiene de expresar cómo se siente sobre todo lo que ha perdido. Cada día va a través de un grupo de siete sacos de boxeo y todos y cada uno de ellos terminan de la misma manera: rotos, hechos pedazos en el suelo. Si fuera honesto consigo mismo, reconocería el simbolismo que hay en eso. Hoy no es diferente. Bucky entra al gimnasio y se venda la mano humana valiéndose de su recién adquirido apéndice; cortesía de Tony Stark. Una vez que se siente cómodo con el vendaje de su mano, se acerca al saco de boxeo, se pone en posición y empieza a apalear al pobre saco hasta que sale volando por la sala. Su sérum podrá no ser tan fuerte como lo era el de Steve, pero sigue siendo suficiente para partirle la cara a alguien si se ve obligado a ello. 

Bucky acaba de romper el primer saco cuando oye por detrás a Nick Furia entrando en el gimnasio. Endereza su postura, ensanchando los hombros como el buen soldadito que es, o mejor dicho,  _ era _ . Ya no sabe lo que es. Bucky no está seguro de ser un hombre, un soldado, un monstruo, o alguna combinación de las tres. Nadie, Furia incluido, necesita saber que cada vez que golpea el saco, imágenes y recuerdos de su vida pasada aparecen tras sus ojos, reproduciéndose como una película en su cabeza. Ya nada de eso merece la pena. Todo lo que importa es aparentar fuerza para que todo el mundo la vea y es exactamente lo que hace cuando se da la vuelta para enfrentar a Furia. 

―¿Problemas de insomnio? 

―He dormido durante setenta años, señor ―afirma al mismo tiempo que comienza a golpear el saco de boxeo nuevo que ha colgado―. Creo que tengo el cupo cubierto. 

Un chasquido alto y resonante llena el ambiente cuando Bucky da un puñetazo muy fuerte.

―Entonces debería estar fuera celebrando, viendo el mundo. 

Bucky detiene su asalto al saco el tiempo suficiente para ver el expediente que el otro hombre sostiene entre sus manos. Dejando salir un resoplido molesto, empieza a quitarle la venda a su mano, sabiendo que no va a lograr quitarse su frustración de encima en paz. 

―Cuando me hundí, el mundo estaba en guerra. Al despertar, me dicen que ganamos, pero no dicen lo que perdimos. 

Pensamientos sobre Steve corren por su cabeza con la palabra «perdimos». Nadie sabe lo que perdió durante la guerra y no le importa a nadie más que a él mismo. 

―Hemos cometido errores por el camino. Algunos, muy recientes. 

Bucky le echa vistazo para ver que Furia se ha sacado el archivo del abrigo y que se lo está dando para que lo vea. 

―¿Está aquí por una misión, señor?

―Así es. 

―¿Tratar de reintegrarme en el mundo?

―Intentar salvarlo. 

Bucky se pregunta si este hombre es siempre así de dramático. Le recuerda a Stark, con un sentido del drama menos llamativo. Ojea el contenido del archivo que Furia le ha tendido, cogiendo aire al verlo. Está viendo ese maldito cubo que le impidió estar con Steve. 

―El arma secreta de HYDRA ―dice, cogiendo el expediente de manos de Furia. 

―Howard Stark lo rescató del mar cuando lo buscaba a usted. Pensó lo que todos creemos: que el Teseracto podría ser una fuente de energía ilimitada y sostenible. Algo que el mundo necesita urgentemente. 

―¿Quién se lo ha robado? ―pregunta, devolviéndole el archivo a Furia. 

―Se llama Loki. Él... no es de por aquí. Si participa, tendremos que ponerle al día en muchas cosas. El mundo se ha vuelto todavía más extraño de lo que usted ya sabe. 

―Llegados a este punto, dudo de que algo pueda sorprenderme ―dice, levantándose del banco en el que estaba sentado. Esta conversación ha terminado. 

―Diez pavos a que se equivoca. 

Bucky se acerca a la pila de sacos de boxeo que ha dejado en el suelo, cogiendo uno y echándoselo al hombro para llevárselo consigo. Si la gente va a molestarlo en el gimnasio, se llevará el gimnasio a su habitación: el único lugar en el que siente algo semejante a la seguridad. 

―Hay un paquete con toda la información esperándolo en su apartamento. ¿Puede decirnos algo del Teseracto que debamos saber de inmediato?

―Deberíais haberlo dejado en el océano ―ladra, sin girarse siquiera antes de salir caminando por la puerta. 

  
  
  
  


Al final, Bucky decide tomar la misión con la que Furia se le presentó. No confía en nadie más para lidiar con una fuerza tan poderosa. No se fía de Furia y desde luego, no se fía de SHIELD. Es por eso que está en un avión con un hombre que no deja de adularlo como si acabara de conocer a su héroe de la vida real. Es extraño. 

―¿Y ese tal doctor Banner intentaba replicar el suero que utilizaron con... Que el doctor Erskine creó?

―Mucha gente lo intentó.

Genial, ahora este hombre extraño está estirando el cuerpo entero, exhibiéndose justo frente a sus ojos. Justo lo que necesitaba: un extraño agente que lo acosara. 

―Él fue el primer superhéroe del mundo. Banner creía que la radiación desentrañaría la fórmula original de Erskine. 

Bucky observa la pantalla entre sus manos que reproducir una grabación del doctor Banner como «Hulk». Es aterrador, pero también es triste. Bucky no estaba entusiasmado cuando le inyectaron el sérum a Steve. Él no creía que hubiese nada malo con el gamberro delgado de Brooklyn. Lo único bueno del sérum es que curó los problemas de salud de Steve y le dio un cuerpo acorde a su personalidad. 

―No salió como esperaba, ¿eh? ―murmura. 

―Más bien no. Aunque no es esa cosa. El chico es como un Stephen Hawking. 

Bucky mira confuso al agente, no sabiendo quién es este Stephen Hawking del que habla. 

―Es como una persona realmente lista. Debo decir que es un honor conocerlo oficialmente. 

Los labios de Bucky se curvan en una sonrisilla irónica. Puede que el agente sea un poco normal después de todo. 

―Ya lo conocía. Es decir, lo observaba mientras dormía. 

Y el agente vuelve a dar mal rollo de forma oficial. Bucky mira hacia el suelo, queriendo no hacer contacto visual con el que, acaba de descubrir, fue el hombre que se encargó de observarlo mientras dormía. 

―Quiero decir que estaba, estaba presente mientras usted estaba inconsciente por la congelación. 

Bucky ya ha tenido suficiente de las divagaciones constantes de este hombre. Se pone en pie para acercarse a la cabina de mandos y un sentimiento de aprehensión comienza a extenderse en su pecho. La última vez que estuvo así de cerca a la parte delantera de un avión, lo estrelló en el ártico con la esperanza de morir y estar junto a Steve. Nadie excepto él conoce esa parte de la historia. Y muy a su pesar, el agente sigue hablando. 

―Es un, es un enorme honor tenerlo a bordo.

―Bueno, espero ser el hombre adecuado ―dice en voz baja, esperando en secreto que el agente no lo escuchara. 

―Oh, lo es. Por supuesto. Uh, hemos hecho un nuevo traje de Capitán América... Le hemos añadido unas pocas modificaciones. Yo he ayudado en el diseño ―declara el agente con orgullo. 

―¿El uniforme? ¿Las barras y estrellas no están un poco... pasadas de moda? ― _ Y no hechas para mí _ , quiere decir, pero piensa que es mejor no hacerlo. 

―Con todo lo que está pasando y las cosas que van a salir a la luz, puede que la gente necesite algo pasado de moda. 

El resto del viaje en avión lo hacen en silencio. Bucky no podría estar más agradecido por eso. El avión aterriza sobre lo que parece ser la pista de aterrizaje  marina. Al menos esto le es familiar. Se sentía fuera de lugar en este mundo nuevo y estar de vuelta en una zona lista para la guerra le ayuda a asentar los nervios. Bucky y el Agente Coulson salen del avión para saludar a una mujer de pelo rojo. 

―Agente Romanoff, este es el Sargento Barnes. 

―Señora. 

La agente femenina le dedica un breve «hola» antes de dirigir su atención a su agente superior: ―Te necesitan en el puente. Han iniciado el rastreo facial. 

El Agente Coulson le murmura a Bucky un «te veré allí» mientras se aleja con rapidez. Ahora se ha quedado con una mujer que le recuerda a Peggy: fuerte e inteligente además de dispuesta a poner a cualquiera en su sitio. También le da una sensación de peligro, como si ella pudiera matarlo con su dedo meñique si así lo quisiera. Un pequeño escalofrío le recorre la espalda. La última vez que sintió eso, HYDRA lo capturó. Su atención vuelve a ella en el momento en que empieza a hablar. 

―Hubo un revuelo enorme cuando lo encontraron en el hielo. Pensé que Coulson se iba a desmayar. 

Una sonrisa diminuta aparece en su cara. Al menos él no es el único que sabe que el agente es un poco fanático. 

―¿Ya le ha pedido que le firme sus cromos del Sargento Barnes?

―¿Cromos? ―A lo mejor el futuro no es tan malo. Hay cromos de él y de los Comandos Aulladores. 

―Son una reliquia. Está muy orgulloso. 

Están caminando hacia un hombre que Bucky supone debe de ser un confundido y ligeramente perdido Dr. Banner. Buck piensa que le va a gustar este tío. Le recuerda a Steve en ese sentido: siempre pareciendo perdido y fuera de lugar, pero sabiendo exactamente de lo que es capaz. 

―Doctor Banner ―lo saluda, tendiéndole su mano humana. Lleva un guante sobre la de metal, ya que no quiere que llame la atención. 

―Oh sí. Me dijeron que vendría ―dice a la vez que le devuelve el apretón de manos. 

―Dicen que usted puede encontrar el cubo. 

―¿Es lo único que dicen de mí? ―pregunta, mirando a su alrededor para ver cuántas personas hay y si alguna lo está mirando. 

―Es lo único que me importa. ―Puede ver una gratitud atronadora en los ojos de Banner. Lo más probable es que todo el mundo asuma que el doctor no es más que un monstruo, pero Bucky sabe que eso no es cierto. Si Banner no es más que un monstruo, entonces es lo mismo con él y con Steve. Y Bucky defenderá a Steve hasta su último estertor. 

―Debe de ser raro para usted, todo esto. 

Bucky le echa un vistazo a la pista de aterrizaje y siente un sentimiento de familiaridad, un sentimiento de pertenencia. 

―Esto, de hecho, me es familiar. 

La pelirroja interviene antes de que la conversación vaya más allá. 

―Caballeros, será mejor que entren en menos de un minuto. Les va a ser difícil respirar. 

―¿Esto es un submarino?

―¿En serio? ¿Quieren que me meta en un contenedor de metal sumergido y presurizado? ―Banner no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa en su cara al pensar en cuán estúpida es esta gente en realidad. El «submarino» empieza a alzarse en el cielo sobre el océano―. Oh no, esto es mucho peor. 

Bucky echa un último vistazo antes de seguir a Banner y a la pelirroja.  _ Santa mierda,tienen un submarino volador, pero no tienen coches voladores. ¿Qué cojones, Stark? _

Cuando están en el interior, Bucky casualmente saca de su bolsillo un billete de diez dólares para dárselo al Director Furia. El director tenía razón; está claramente sorprendido cuando la aeronave se vuelve invisible. 

  
  
  
  


Esa noche, encuentran una coincidencia con el presunto Loki y Furia les pide que se preparen, informándoles de que se van a Alemania. ¿Por qué todo lo malo tiene que pasar en Alemania? Siente que el traje le aprieta, tanto física como emocionalmente. No es él quien debería estar llevando esto, sino Steve, pero no está aquí. Steve no está aquí porque Bucky fue capturado y tuvo que ser recatado como una damisela en apuros. 

Se deja caer del avión cuando llegan al teatro en Alemania, donde tiene los ojos puestos en Loki. El «Dios» tiene literalmente cuernos en su casco. Bucky cree que debe de pesarle la cabeza con todo ese peso cayendo sobre él. Enseguida entra en acción y bloquea un rayo de energía que está a punto de golpear a un señor mayor que tuvo la valentía suficiente para hacerle frente a Loki. 

―Sabes, la última vez que estuve en Alemania y vi a un hombre imponerse sobre todos los demás, acabamos discrepando ―dice a medida que camina hacia delante para quedar frente a Loki. 

―El soldado. El hombre sin tiempo. 

―No es a mí a quien se le acaba el tiempo. 

Loki dispara a poca distancia del avión que Natasha está pilotando y él le tira el escudo para atacarlo. Lo que no se esperaba era que Loki fuera tan fuerte; más fuerte que él. Bucky no lo admitirá nunca, pero agradece que Stark apareciera, incluso si Loki se rinde con demasiada facilidad. 

―Señor Stark. 

―Sargento. 

Stark y Barnes suben a Loki al avión para regresar al helitransporte. En poco tiempo, Bucky recuerda por qué nunca le agradó Howard: su maldita boca. Tony es tan molesto como su padre y tiene ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara y hacer que cierre el pico. 

Caen rayos y de repente, la parte trasera del avión es arrancada y a Loki se lo lleva un rubio musculado. Él y Stark van detrás de los dos Dioses al aterrizar en un bosque. Stark trata de llevárselo por su cuenta, pero cuando eso no funciona muy bien, él toma parte. Bucky le dice con calma al rubio que baje su martillo, cosa que en retrospectiva, parece ser una mala elección de palabras. El Dios salta en el aire y su martillo golpea justo en su escudo. Los tres acaban empujados en las profundidades del bosque destrozado. Finalmente, el Dios accede a acompañarlos a Tony y a él en su aeronave con Loki en mano. 

  
  
  
  


No pasa mucho antes de que Bucky, Stark, Banner, Romanoff, Thor y Furia estén todos en una habitación, discutiendo sobre quién tiene razón y quién no. Bucky y Tony continúan peleando y se lanzan insultos el uno al otro. 

―He conocido a tíos sin nada de eso que valen diez veces más que tú. Por lo único por lo que luchas es por ti. Tú no eres de los que se sacrifican y se tiran sobre el alambre de espino para que el otro pase. 

―Creo que simplemente cortaría el alambre. 

―Siempre tienes una salida. Puede que no seas una amenaza, pero es mejor que dejes de fingir ser un héroe. 

―¿Un héroe, como tú? Tú eres un experimento de laboratorio, Barnes. Todo lo que tienes de especial salió de una botella de HYDRA. 

La pelea termina cuando Bruce coge de manera inconsciente el cetro de Loki, apuntándolo hacia el grupo. Bucky le pide que lo baje mientras Natasha está sacándose el arma del muslo. Las disculpas se cortan en cuanto el helitransporte se ve bajo un ataque. Tanto Bucky como Tony le dicen al otro que se prepare al mismo tiempo que corren hacia uno de los reactores. 

La lucha es corta, pero Loki consigue escapar, no sin antes matar al Agente Coulson. Bruce desaparece tras saltar del helitransporte para destruir un avión más pequeño que le estaba disparando. Thor cayó del avión en la jaula en la que Loki se encontraba, mientras que Natasha logra deshacer lo que sea que mantuviera el control de Loki sobre Barton durante su pelea. 

Furia les da a Tony y a Bucky un discurso depresivo sobre cómo él tenía esperanzas en que ellos fueran a ser capaces de unirse y salvar al mundo. Bucky piensa que utilizar a Coulson en su sermón fue un truco sucio. Es posible que no conociera al chico desde hace mucho, pero el Agente Coulson parecía ser un buen hombre. Intentar manipular sus sentimientos a costa de su muerte no está bien. 

―Hoy es la noche del estreno y Loki es una auténtica diva. Quiere flores, quiere desfiles, un monumento que apunte al cielo con su nombre grabado... Hijo de puta. ―Tony le informa de que Loki va a montar un espectáculo en la Torre Stark.

Bucky entra a la habitación para encontrarse a Natasha sentada en una cama, esperando a que Barton salga del baño. Los dos agentes están heridos, lo sabe, pero los necesita. No va a dejar que otro tirano mate todo lo que aprecia, aun si los ha conocido a todos ellos hace tan solo un día.

―¿Tiene un traje? Pues póngaselo. 

Bucky, Tony, Clint y Natasha secuestran un avión del helitransporte y se van directos a la Torre Stark.

Para cuando llegan, el Doctor Selvig ya está abriendo el portal con el cubo, dándole la bienvenida a un ejército del espacio exterior. 

De verdad que Bucky odia el futuro. A lo mejor no es un líder táctico genial como lo fue Steve, pero sabe lo suficiente como para elaborar un plan e implementarlo con  ~~ sus soldados ~~ su gente.

Bruce aparece por suerte cuando una enorme criatura alienígena de metal con forma de ballena (más o menos) aparece a través del portal, yendo directa hacia ellos. Bucky observa a Banner caminar hacia la bestia, murmurando que su secreto es estar siempre furioso. Él conoce esa sensación. 

También ve cómo Stark conduce un misil al portal, salvando todo Nueva York. Al final le pide a Natasha que cierre el portal cuando no esperar más tiempo a que Tony vuelva. Después, la peor parte de todo esto ocurre: presenciar la caída desde el cielo del cuerpo sin vida de Tony. Está helado en el sitio, su cuerpo entero ha perdido todo rastro de calor a la vez que recuerdos de Steve cayendo del tren aparecen en su cabeza. No puede cerrar los ojos ni apartar la mirada, condenado a revivir el peor momento de su vida. 

Después, más que ver, escucha a Hulk clamando a la vida en el momento en que salta a un edificio para coger a Tony. Hulk lo deja el el suelo, arrancándole la máscara. El corazón de Bucky se hunde aún más cuando Stark no se despierta. Si es así como se siente estar junto a alguien cuando muere, casi se alegra de no haber estado con Steve cuando su cuerpo golpeó la base de aquellas montañas nevadas. Un instante más tarde, Hulk le ruge a Tony en la cara, trayendo al hombre de vuelta al mundo real. Un suspiro de alivio se le escapa de la boca al saber que no presenció la muerte de otra persona a la que conoce. Su día parece empezar a mejorar. 

Entre todos, capturan a Loki y se lo llevan a un punto de Central Park en el que Thor lo devolverá a Asgard para que se enfrente a los castigos pertinentes por sus crímenes, después de haberse comido un delicioso shawarma en una tienda destrozada de la ciudad. Cada Vengador se va por su propio camino. Bucky ve a Thor y Loki teletransportándose a Asgard y a Tony y a Bruce irse conduciendo uno de los coches caros de Stark al mismo tiempo que Clint y Natasha se van conduciendo a Dios sabrá donde quiera que van los espías cuando han llegado a un acuerdo. 

El viento sopla a través de su pelo mientras conduce por las calles de Nueva York en su moto. Va a ser un viaje largo, pero valdrá la pena. Bucky no lleva mucho tiempo en este mundo nuevo y quiere ver cómo ha cambiado, cómo ha cambiado  _ él _ . Necesita pasar tiempo lejos de SHIELD, puede que incluso sea permanente. No lo sabe todavía. Todo lo que sabe es que verá a Steve en cada sitio que visite al observar las vistas sobre las que siempre hablaron y que dijeron que visitarían juntos. Ese pensamiento le hace sonreír. Este va a ser un viaje perfecto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas, esto es como ver las películas pero teniendo a Bucky como protagonista y sabiendo lo que piensa en cada momento :/ pero no te preocupes, no falta mucho para que la historia tome su propio rumbo (en serio, estoy ansiosa por traducir esos capítulos).   
> Comenta, dame kudos... lo que sea que te haga feliz(¿?) y que me ayude a saber lo que opinas ;) Esto ha sido todo por hoy :) xX


	4. El Soldado de Invierno (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente, los eventos de la película "Capitán América: el Soldado de Invierno".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero decir que a partir de aquí, los capítulos son increíblemente largos y no exagero. Todos los que vienen a continuación y este mismo rondan las 12000 palabras así que he decidido dividir la mayoría de capítulos en dos partes. Espero que no te moleste :/   
> Ahora, dejémonos de avisos y, ¡a leer! :p

El amanecer es un momento del día precioso para correr. El cielo es una mezcla de azul y rosa, a veces enlazado con rojo, morado o naranja. Es hermoso. Es una mañana cálida en Washington, D.C.; el tiempo perfecto para salir a correr. Eso es lo que Bucky ha hecho cada mañana desde que llegó a D.C. a trabajar para SHIELD. Sigue sin fiarse de ellos, pero siente que tiene que hacer algo para honrar la memoria de Steve. 

Un hombre está corriendo por delante de él; es el mismo hombre que ha estado corriendo esta ruta de forma diaria durante el último año. Bucky no ha tenido ningún amigo de verdad (aparte de los Vengadores) desde los Comandos Aulladores. Este hombre que corre parece ser decente desde su posición a distancia. 

―Por la izquierda ―murmura al adelantar al otro hombre. 

Bucky sabe que es más rápido que cualquier otro que pueda haber ahí fuera y por eso decide divertirse un poco con ello. Cada vez que lo adelanta (y son unas cuantas), siempre le dice: «Por la izquierda».

Está corriendo detrás del chico otra vez y Bucky sabe que lo está escuchando venir. Cada vez se acerca más.

―No lo digas. ¡No lo digas!

―Por la izquierda. 

―¡Vamos! ―dice el hombre prolongando la palabra, claramente molesto por que Bucky no deje de generar antagonismo. 

Sabe que el otro hombre intenta acelerar, pero no sirve de mucho. No puede alcanzar a Bucky. 

Tras su carrera, el chico está sentado contra un árbol, tratando de coger aire y con el sudor chorreándole por la cara. Bucky, por otra parte, apenas suda. Decide que ya es hora de presentarse. Steve estaría orgulloso de él por hacer un amigo nuevo por su cuenta. 

―¿Necesitas un médico?

Riéndose, le responde: ―Necesito otros pulmones. Tío, en media hora has corrido unos veinte kilómetros. 

―Supongo que he ido lento. ―No puede evitar reírse de él. Él y Steve siempre fueron pequeñas mierdas, aún cuando todas las señoras mayores del barrio pensaban que ellos eran los chicos más dulces de alrededor. 

―¿Ah, sí? Eso debería darte vergüenza. Ya estás dando otra vuelta. ¿Ya la has dado? Sí, imagino que sí. 

―¿En qué unidad estás? ―pregunta cuando nota el emblema militar en su sudadera. 

―En la cincuenta y ocho de pararrescate. Pero ahora trabajo para los veteranos. ―El hombre le tiende la mano para que tire de él―. Sam Wilson. 

Bucky lo ayuda a levantarse con amabilidad. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer por él por llevarlo alrededor de los monumentos. Afortunadamente, no dice palabra sobre su brazo de metal. Sigue siendo una llaga para él. 

―Bucky Barnes. 

―Ya me lo había imaginado. Debiste de flipar al volver a casa después de la descongelación. 

Bucky mantiene una expresión neutra, pero en su interior ya se está cerrando y contando a Sam Wilson como una pérdida. Todo el mundo habla sobre el hielo, quieren saber cómo se siente sobre ello y lo raro que todo debe de ser para él. Nadie le pregunta nunca sobre cómo se está ajustando  _ él _ . Nunca lo reconocen como Bucky Barnes, un ser humano. Todos lo ven como el suplente del Capitán América y ex-miembro de los Comandos Aulladores. 

―Lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse. Ha sido un placer, Sam ―se despide, dándose la vuelta para irse. 

―¿Es la cama, verdad?

Espera, a lo mejor puede redimirse. 

―¿El qué?

―La cama, es muy blanda. Cuando estuve allí, dormía en el suelo, una roca como almohada, como un cavernícola. Y ahora estoy en casa, tumbado en mi cama y es igual que...

―Tumbarse en una nube. Sientes que te hundes y te vas directo al suelo. ―Puede que este chico no fuera tan malo como le había parecido. Bucky lo achacará a conocer a una celebridad. Todo el mundo habla con entusiasmo cuando conocen a una persona famosa―. ¿Cuánto?

―Dos reemplazos. Debes de echar de menos los viejos tiempos. 

―Bueno, las cosas no están tan mal. La comida es mucho mejor. Solíamos hervirlo todo. Que no haya polio es bueno. Internet, muy práctico. He estado leyendo un montón sobre ello, tratando de ponerme al día. 

Ve al hombre pensando sobre qué leyenda de la cultura pop necesita informarse. Todos le dicen sobre lo que necesita saber. 

―Marvin Gaye, 1972, la banda sonora de Trouble Man. Todo lo que te has perdido embutido en un sólo álbum. 

Anota eso en el cuadernillo que lleva a todas partes. Le es más fácil apuntarlo en vez de intentar recordarlo. Su versión del suero no le dio una memoria perfecta como a Steve.

―Lo pondré en la lista. 

El móvil de Bucky comienza a sonar y ve la cara de Natasha junto a un mensaje de texto, diciéndole que estará allí para recogerlo en veinte segundos. Hora de ir a trabajar. 

―Bueno, Sam, el deber me llama. Gracias por la carrera, si a eso le llamas correr. 

La cara de Sam se ilumina con una indignación fingida: ―Oh, ¿con que esas tenemos? De acuerdo. 

Se está alejando cuando escucha que Sam le vuelve a hablar. 

―Cuando quieras pasarte por los veteranos y hacerme quedar de fábula delante de la chica de recepción, dame un toque. 

Bucky puede ser un compinche. Siempre fue el de Steve cuando salían. 

―Lo tendré en mente. 

Natasha hace rugir el motor, indicando que está ahí. Él sabe que ella, en secreto, ama conducir coches caros y rápidos. 

―Hola, chicos. ¿Sabéis dónde está el Smithsonian? Estoy aquí a recoger a un fósil. 

―Graciosísimo ―comenta con un humor socarrón. Bucky se desliza en el interior del coche, dándole a Sam una última mirada. Nota los ojos de Sam en Natasha. No puede culparlo, ella es preciosa―. No puedo ir corriendo a todos lados. 

  
  
  
  


Furia los envía a una misión con el Equipo Alpha Strike para rescatar personal de SHIELD de manos de unos piratas en un barco. Si Bucky tiene que oír a Brock contándole algo más sobre la misión, puede que termine pegándole un puñetazo. No sabe qué es lo que hay en él, pero no le transmite confianza. 

―¿Lo pasaste bien el sábado por la noche? ―le pregunta ella.

―Bueno, todos los chicos con los que solía cantar gospel están muertos, así que no, no mucho. 

Se alegra de poder sonreír y bromear alrededor de Natasha. Todos lo tratan como si fuera a romperse en cualquier minuto, pero todo lo que quiere es que lo traten como a un ser humano normal. Natasha hace eso por él. 

―Sabes, si invitas a Kristin, la de estadística, probablemente te diría que sí. 

Natasha ha estado intentando arreglarle citas con mujeres desde que llegó a D.C. Es agotador inventarse excusas una y otra vez. No cree que ella sepa que es bisexual, pero no es como si importara. La única persona con la que alguna vez ha querido estar de verdad fue Steve. Recuerda que compartían besos a escondidas en su viejo apartamento de Brooklyn. Steve no había besado nunca a nadie y Bucky iba a asegurarse de que estuviera preparado en caso de que alguna dama se interesara de verdad por Steve. Si el beso tuvo a Bucky todo caliente y afectado, bueno, nadie lo sabe. 

―Es por eso que no lo hago ―responde por encima del ruido del viento entrando a través de la entrada del avión. 

―¿Demasiado tímido o miedoso?

―Demasiado ocupado. ―Y después está fuera, saltando del avión sin paracaídas. 

Nadie le ha llamado la atención todavía sobre su actitud descuidada. No cree que se hayan dado cuenta de que tomará riesgos innecesarios si eso significa unirse a Steve en el más allá, justo como se suponía que iba a pasar cuando estrelló el avión en el ártico, allá en el 44. 

  
  
  
  


Es fácil deshacerse de los piratas del barco. El único problema que Bucky tiene con ellos tiene que ver con su líder. 

―Creía que eras algo más que un escudo. 

― _ On va voir _ ―responde. 

Este tío le está retando en toda regla. ¿Sabe que Bucky tiene una versión del sérum? De todas formas, Bucky va a acabar con él. No puede dejar que este tipo ande secuestrando a agentes de SHIELD. 

Termina empujando al hombre a través de una puerta de una patada, saltando sobre él y dejándolo inconsciente. 

―Vaya, qué engorroso. 

_ ¿Qué cojones hace Natasha aquí? Debería estar ayudando a Rumlow con los rehenes.  _ La cara se le pone roja de rabia, sintiéndose aún más decepcionado de que Furia y Natasha no dejen de mentirle. ¿Es que ya nadie puede decir la verdad?

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Acabando el volcado del disco duro. Es una sana costumbre. 

―Rumlow necesitaba tu ayuda. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―Mira a la pantalla y ve exactamente lo que está haciendo―. Estás haciéndote con información de SHIELD. 

―Lo que sea que pueda pillar. 

―Nuestra misión es rescatar rehenes. 

―No, esa es tu misión. Y la has hecho a la perfección. 

―Has puesto en peligro toda la operación. 

―Creo que estás sacando las cosas de quicio. 

Oye a alguien moverse detrás de ellos, abriendo una...  _ Oh mierda, _ una granada. Coge a Natasha, quien dispara a la ventana para poder tener un refugio. 

―Vale. Eso ha sido culpa mía. 

―Tienes la maldita razón. ―Está oficialmente harto de sus mentiras. Civiles y otros agentes podrían haber resultado heridos.

  
  
  
  


―Usted no puede dejar de mentir, ¿verdad? ―acusa a la vez que va directo a la mesa de Furia. 

―No mentí. La Agente Romanoff tenía una misión distinta. 

―De la que usted no informó. 

―No estoy obligado a hacer nada. 

Señor, Jesús, dadle paciencia para no golpear a su jefe. 

―Esos rehenes podrían haber muerto. 

―Envié al mejor soldado de la historia para asegurarme de que eso no pasara. 

_ No lo hizo. _

―Los soldados confían en el resto. Eso es un ejército. No un montón de tíos corriendo por ahí, disparando armas. ―Los Comandos siempre confiaron los unos en los otros. Demonios, confiaron cuando ni sabían quienes eran los otros. Siguieron a Steve a lo peor del infierno después de que él les hubiera contado que golpeó a Adolf Hitler más de doscientas veces. Si eso no es confianza, entonces él no sabe lo que es. 

―La última vez que confié en alguien, me quedé sin un ojo. Oiga, no quise que hiciera algo con lo que se sintiera incómodo. La Agente Romanoff se siente cómoda con todo. 

―No puedo liderar una misión si la gente a la que estoy liderando tiene misiones propias. 

―Se denomina compartimentación. Nadie puede soltar todos los secretos porque nadie los conoce todos. 

―Excepto usted ―escupe, incapaz de esconder el veneno en su voz. 

Erskine le dijo a Steve que el sérum no sólo mejora los rasgos físicos, sino que también los mentales y los de la personalidad. Bucky siempre ha sido un sabelotodo, capaz de sentir celos y odio. El suero que le inyectaron a él aumentó sus cualidades indeseables también, volviéndolo más fácil de enfurecer e incapaz de tolerar la mierda de las personas. Ni siquiera han visto su lado enfadado y protector. 

―Se equivoca conmigo. Yo comparto. Soy así de generoso. 

Furia se lo lleva al ascensor, llevándolo a la sala Insight. El director le cuenta una historia de cuando su abuelo trabajaba en un ascensor. El tiempo pasa y Bucky entiende un poco de dónde sale la desconfianza en la gente de Furia. 

Cuando alcanzan la sala, Bucky flipa con lo que ve. Hay tres helitransportes gigantescos. Esto es el  _ Proyecto Insight. _ Está diseñado para poner el ojo sobre personas de todo el mundo. 

―Pensé que el castigo llegaba tras el crimen. 

―No podemos esperar tanto. 

―¿Quienes?

―Tras lo de Nueva York, convencí al Consejo Mundial de Seguridad de que modernizáramos el análisis de amenazas. Y por una vez, estamos a la vanguardia. 

―Ponerle una pistola en la cabeza a toda la Tierra y llamarlo protección. 

Decir que Bucky es escéptico sería poco. Es capaz de identificar al menos veinte formas en las que este proyecto puede ser un desastre. La gente del planeta no merece ser observados y mantenidos bajo amenaza. SHIELD está tratando de moldear el mundo como ellos quieren. Le recuerda a Hitler con Alemania. Él vio lo bien que eso acabó. 

―Sabes, he leído esos informes de la SSR. ¿La generación más grande? Hicieron cosas bastante feas. 

Encuadrando los hombros, Bucky pone su cara a unos treinta centímetros de la de Furia. 

―Sí, nos comprometimos. A veces en formas que no nos dejaron dormir tan bien. Pero lo hicimos para que la gente pudiera ser  _ libre _ . Esto no es libertad. Es miedo. 

Furia acorta el espacio entre sus cuerpos, dejando centímetros entre sus rostros. Se supone que es una táctica intimidatoria, pero no funciona con Bucky. ¿Qué va a hacer, pegarle? Que lo intente. 

―SHIELD acepta el mundo tal como es, no como nos gustaría que fuera. Y usted está empezando a tardar demasiado en entrar en vereda, Sargento. 

Bucky nunca entrará en vereda. 

―No se haga jodidas ilusiones.

  
  
  
  


Necesita irse, escapar de SHIELD y de todo su secretismo. El único lugar en el que siente cualquier tipo de comodidad es su piso, o el museo. Se sube a su moto en el aparcamiento de SHIELD y se va conduciendo por el puente que conecta su edificio con el resto de la ciudad. 

Es otro día precioso en la capital de la nación. El cielo está azul y despejado, el sol brilla y el viento sopla en su cara. Su pelo es un poco más largo que durante la guerra, tampoco es que quisiera que volviera a ser de esa forma. 

Conduce hasta el Smithsonian donde hay una exhibición dedicada al Capitán América. Muestra vídeos de él y los Comandos cuando estaban en la guerra. También hay vídeos de Steve. Steve mientras lideraba al grupo, mientras estaba concentrado, y cuando le sonreía a Bucky y se reía con él como si él colgara la luna por la noche y pusiera el sol en el cielo durante el día. Echa de menos esa risa, la manera en que la sonrisa de Steve podía iluminar la habitación a su alrededor. El mamón era demasiado estúpido para notar cómo iluminaba la sala. Echa de menos a su mejor amigo. Lo echa de menos como se echa de menos una parte del cuerpo (su brazo).

Sintiéndose nostálgico, Bucky decide ir a visitar a Peggy. SHIELD le informó de que estaba viva cuando se despertó. Se emocionó por que alguien de su antigua vida siguiera vivo todavía. Le rompió el corazón que le dijeran que tiene Alzheimer, una enfermedad que afecta a la memoria. Algunos días lo reconoce y otros cree que es un extraño que decidió pasarse por ahí.

Cuando entra a su habitación, el olor de un cuerpo en descomposición le llena las fosas nasales. Peggy es mayor y tiene ese olor que toda la gente mayor adquiere a cierta edad. Sigue siendo preciosa aun con arrugas, pelo blanco y todo. Siempre ha sido una de las mujeres más hermosas que Bucky haya visto jamás. No tonteaba en ese bar e 1944 cuando le preguntó si querría bailar. 

Hay una foto de ella y su familia en su mesilla junto con unos pocos libros, gafas para leer y una foto de los Comandos Aulladores. No importa cómo, él sabe que entonces eran una familia. Todos ellos cuidaban los unos de los otros. 

―Yo he vivido mi vida. Lo que de verdad me duele es que tú no hayas podido vivir la tuya.

Se siente como si hubiera sido golpeado justo en la garganta. Peggy siempre había sido capaz de descifrar lo que una persona sentía y lo que le ocurría. 

―¿Qué pasa?

No tiene caso esconderlo.

―Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he querido hacer lo correcto para Steve. Supongo que ya no estoy seguro de cómo hacer eso. Y pensé que simplemente podría volver a lanzarme de lleno, seguir órdenes. Pero no es lo mismo. ―Una pequeña sonrisa de arrepentimiento juguetea en sus labios. Es su intento de fingir valentía frente a ella. No lo consigue y ella ve a través de él. 

―Qué dramático. Steve solía ser el serio y dramático. Tú eras desenfadado y siempre estabas haciendo el tonto.

Eso le saca una risa. Steve siempre sintió que tenía que ser serio para probar que podía liderarlos. Él, en cambio, quería ser su desahogo, ser el que pusiera una sonrisa en su cara y lo hiciera reír. Resulta ser que también se metían en más problemas juntos de lo que nadie creía posible. Steve siempre sacó lo mejor de Bucky. 

―Escucha, tú salvaste el mundo. Nosotros, más bien, nos lo hemos cargado. 

―No ―le asegura. 

Peggy era como Steve, siempre tratando de hacer lo correcto y enfrentándose a los matones. No había ni una pizca de maldad en su cuerpo, a no ser que le tocaran las narices; que Dios ayudara entonces a ese pobre hijo de perra.

―Saber que tú ayudaste a fundar SHIELD es la mitad de mi razón para quedarme. 

Se enseria cuando ve que ella le tiende la mano con el amor y la desesperación escritos en su cara. 

―El mundo ha cambiado. Ninguno de nosotros puede volver atrás. Sólo podemos hacerlo lo mejor que podamos. Y a veces, lo mejor que podemos hacer es emp- comenzar.

De inmediato, Bucky le acerca un vaso de agua cuando ella empieza a toser sin control. Le recuerda a Steve cuando era diminuto y enfermizo, de vuelta en Brooklyn antes de la guerra. Toser significaba fiebre y la fiebre podía fácilmente volverse una neumonía. 

Ella lo mira con los ojos abriéndose con reconocimiento, incapaz de creer que él está ahí. Su mente ha vuelto atrás y se olvidó de que estaba vivo. Esto es lo que más odia. Es como morir y volver a la vida una vez más. 

―¿James? Estás, estás vivo. Has vuelto. 

Está haciendo lo mejor que puede para retener las lágrimas.

―Sí, Peg. He vuelto.

―Ha pasado tanto tiempo. ―Está llorando justo delante de él―. Tanto.

―Bueno, no podía abandonar a mi chica. No cuando me debe un baile. 

Él y Steve la llamaban así. Peggy era, y sigue siendo, la mejor mujer que ha conocido jamás. Por mucho que lo hubiera odiado, habría estado bien si Steve se hubiera casado con ella porque se merecían el uno al otro. Ambos eran obstinados y tercos, llenos de amor y compasión por aquellos que la merecían.

Bucky siempre le dijo que tendría con ella ese baile que le denegó en aquel bar cuando sólo tenía ojos para Steve pero Bucky pensaba que él podría haber hecho que bailaran juntos. Más tarde, esa noche, acordaron bailar juntos frente a Steve para ponerlo celoso. Peggy sabía que Bucky amaba a Steve. Ella estaba feliz de que Steve tuviera a alguien a quien querer y en quien confiar, alguien que lo cuidara. Ahora que lo pensaba, Bucky cree que podrían haber estado los tres juntos en una relación. Ambos amaban a Steve y Steve los amaba a los dos. Podrían haberlo hecho funcionar. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


Es un hombre roto, lo sabe. No sabe lo que hacer al respecto o cómo manejarlo. Sam le dijo que fuera a los veteranos si alguna vez quería hablar o escuchar las historias de otros soldados. Les da a todos ellos un crédito por ser capaces de abrirse como lo hacen, compartir lo que pasa en sus cabezas. Cree que pensarían que está loco si supieran lo que corría por su cabeza la mitad del tiempo. 

Se queda en la entrada a la sala, escuchando los últimos cinco minutos de la sesión. Se siente como si fuera un intruso en un momento privado, pero en realidad sabe que es bienvenido a unirse a ellos. 

Se encuentra con Sam en el pasillo después de que la reunión se haya disuelto. 

―Mira quién está aquí, el corredor. 

―He llegado a escuchar los últimos minutos. Es muy duro.

―Sí, hermano. Todos tenemos los mismos problemas. Culpa. Arrepentimiento. 

Bucky detecta una pérdida en el tono de su voz.

―¿Perdiste a alguien?

―A mi escolta de vuelo, Riley. En una misión rutinaria. Una operación nocturna de rescate estándar, nada que no hubiéramos hecho más de mil veces. Hasta que una granada propulsada barrió su estúpido culo del cielo. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer. Es como si hubiera estado ahí sólo para mirar. 

Steve. Bucky se siente de ese modo sobre él. Él estuvo en ese tren sólo para ver a su mejor amigo caer hacia su muerte. Él y Sam tienen en común más de lo que el otro cree.

―Lo siento. ―Porque, de verdad, ¿qué más puede decir?

―Después de eso, lo pasé bastante mal buscando una razón para permanecer allí. 

_ Conozco ese sentimiento. _ No podía encontrar una razón para vivir después de que Steve se hubiera caído. Es por eso que estrelló el avión y no se molestó en buscar un lugar seguro para aterrizar. 

―¿No estás contento? ¿De nuevo en el mundo? ―Quiere saber si alguien como Sam, quien ha perdido tanto, podría encontrar la felicidad de nuevo. Necesita tener esperanza de que él encontrará la felicidad también. 

―El número de personas que me dan órdenes se ha reducido casi a cero; joder que sí. ¿Te planteas dejarlo?

―No. No lo sé. Para ser sinceros, no sé que haría si lo hiciera. 

―Combates extremos. Sólo una idea genial que se me acaba de ocurrir. No estoy seguro de si te dejarían luchar con ese brazo, pero todavía podrías vencerlos a todos. En serio, puedes hacer lo que quieras. ¿Cómo serías feliz?

Steve. Steve lo hacía feliz. Pero Steve ya no está con él. Está en algún lugar al pie de esas montañas en las que Bucky lo dejó en 1944. No ha sido feliz desde entonces. Ni siquiera sabe qué lo haría feliz ahora, si es que hay algo siquiera. Responde a la pregunta con sinceridad: ―No lo sé. 

  
  
  
  


Conduce hasta su apartamento después de hablar con Sam y es ahí donde se encuentra con su vecina guapa, Kate. Es una enfermera rubia preciosa que vive a su lado en la misma planta. Siempre es dulce con él, asegurándose de saludar y preguntar qué tal le va. Tampoco le mira el brazo o le hace sentirse incómodo con ello. Es maja, pero no es su tipo. Ella le informa de que se ha dejado la música encendida, él le da las gracias y espera a que ella se vaya para entrar en su piso. Bucky está alerta, sabiendo que no se dejó la música puesta. Alguien ha entrado en su apartamento y es posible que siga ahí.

Sale a la calle y sube hasta su planta por la escalera de incendios. En silencio, abre la ventana y entra de un salto, agarrando su escudo para investigar el peligro potencial. Está oscuro en el interior del apartamento, pero el aire huele diferente. Huele a sudor y sangre. Una suave música jazz suena desde su salón. Lo que se encuentra es lo último que se esperaba: Furia herido y sentado en su silla. Bucky nunca ha visto a Furia ni un poco fuera de sí, siempre lo ha visto como una estructura sólida e impenetrable. Si Furia parece estar asustado, Bucky sabe que él también debería estarlo. 

―No recuerdo haberle dado una llave. 

―¿De verdad cree que necesito una? Mi mujer me ha echado de casa. 

―No sabía que estuviera casado.

―Hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mí. 

―Lo sé, Nick y ese es el problema. 

Enciende la luz y ver lo mal que Furia se ve lo echa para atrás. Antes de que pueda preguntar, Furia levanta su mano para silenciar cualquier pregunta que Bucky tenga en este momento antes de apagar la luz y teclear en su móvil. 

El mensaje de texto dice:  _ hay oídos en todos lados. _

Bucky entiende que estaba intentando de hablar en clave cuando dijo lo de su mujer. 

―Siento mucho haber hecho esto, pero no tenía otro sitio en el que quedarme. 

Le enseña otro mensaje:  _ SHIELD está en peligro. _

―¿Quién más sabe lo de su mujer? 

Si SHIELD está en peligro, no sabe en quién confiar. Toda su vida está empezando a descontrolarse ante él, justo cuando estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a las cosas. 

―Solo usted y yo, mis amigos. ―El mensaje que teclea dice lo mismo. 

―¿Eso es lo que somos?

―Depende de usted. 

De pronto, balas vuelan a través de las ventanas y paredes, golpeando a Furia directamente en su pecho tres veces. Él salta a la acción, tirando del cuerpo del director al suelo para evitar cualquier disparo que pueda venir. Pilla un vistazo de un hombre en el techo del edificio colindante. Antes de que pueda irse, Furia coge su mano, deslizando en ella una memoria USB y diciéndole que no confíe en nadie. 

Su vecina entra, tirando su puerta abajo, armada con una pistola con la que apunta a cualquier cosa que pueda ser una amenaza. Parece estar entrenada. 

―¿Sargento Barnes? Soy la agente 13 de SHIELD, servicio especial. 

―¿Kate?

―Mi misión es protegerlo.

―¿Bajo la orden de quién? ―demanda.

Ella le echa un vistazo al cuerpo del suelo y responde: ―Él. 

Kate, o como quiera que se llame, pide refuerzos, diciéndole a quien quiera que esté en la radio que  _ Foxtrot  _ (Furia) ha caído. La voz de la radio pregunta si han visto al tirador. 

―Dile que yo me ocupo de él. 

Bucky atraviesa la ventana de su piso, saltando al edificio de al lado. Destruye varias puertas y paredes, pero no le importa. Furia acaba de ser asesinado frente a sus ojos. No le importa cómo, pero va a capturar al tirador. Lo localiza corriendo por el techo como si fuera a saltar. Antes de que pueda hacerlo, Bucky atraviesa la ventana, tirándole su escudo lo más fuerte que puede. 

El hombre se da la vuelta y atrapa su escudo con facilidad, casi como si fuera un  _ frisbee _ . Sus ojos están rodeados por un maquillaje negro corrido que le oscurece la cara de modo que está irreconocible. Por encima de eso, el hombre parece peligroso, como si pudiera matar al mundo entero sin que nadie se diera cuenta. 

El tirador le lanza el escudo de vuelta a Bucky, quien lo coge a la altura de su pecho, siendo empujado unos pocos pasos por la fuerza del tiro. Cuando vuelve a mirar, el tirador ha desaparecido. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


Está de pie fuera de la sala de operaciones con Natasha y Maria Hill, esperando que los cirujanos sean capaces de salvar la vida de Furia. Por mucho que no confiara en el chico, Bucky no quiere que Nick muera. Es una de las pocas personas a las que puede llamar amigo, aun si no estaban siempre de acuerdo en ciertos temas. 

―Háblame del tirador. 

―Es rápido y fuerte. Pelo rubio y ojos azules, vestido de negro. Sus ojos... parecían estar muertos, como si no hubiera nada ahí. El motor funcionaba pero el coche no tenía conductor. 

―Informe balístico. 

―Tres proyectiles, sin estriado, es irrastreable. 

―De origen soviético. 

―Sí. 

Observan cómo los cirujanos se mueven por la sala con rapidez cuando Furia empieza a errar. No respira y parece que no saben lo que hacer. Bucky escucha el sonido que le dio pesadillas muchas veces antes de la guerra. Es el sonido de un hombre muriendo. Está muerto. Tiene que dejar la habitación. No puede verlos decir la hora de defunción. 

Bucky mete la mano en su bolsillo, encontrando la memoria USB que Furia le dio. Puede tener el secreto para averiguar quién quería al director muerto. Natasha sale de la habitación como si fuera su misión personal matar a quien sea que haya hecho esto. 

―Natasha. 

―¿Por qué estaba Furia en tu apartamento?

Por supuesto que preguntaría. Es una espía después de todo, y está entrenada para recabar información de sus objetivos. Bucky acaba de convertirse en uno. 

―No lo sé. 

Sabe que ella puede ver a través de él. Siempre fue un mejor mentiroso que Steve, pero no por mucho. Puede engañar a la gente normal y a la mayoría de los agentes, pero Natasha no es normal. 

―Sargento, lo reclaman en SHIELD ―escucha decir a Rumlow detrás de él. Le dice al chico que espere un minuto―. Tiene que ser ya ―insiste. 

―Vale. 

Se da la vuelta para enfrentar a Natasha, quien lo mira como si lo tuviera justo donde quiere. 

―Eres un pésimo mentiroso ―le dice antes de irse. 

Furia le dijo que no confiara en nadie y nadie podría significar Natasha. Está seguro de que no puede fiarse de Rumlow ni del resto del equipo Strike y no confía en nadie de SHIELD. Sin ninguna otra opinión, Bucky esconde el USB en una máquina de dulces detrás de cinco paquetes de chicle que nadie mastica ya. Estará seguro ahí. O al menos, estará más a salvo que con él. 

  
  
  
  


Caminando por los pasillos de SHIELD, ve a su  _ vecina _ , dándole a Alexander Pierce su versión de lo ocurrido. Le molesta incluso más que antes. Su propia vecina le estaba mintiendo. 

―Sargento Barnes. 

―Vecina ―escupe, pasando a su lado para alcanzar a Pierce. 

Pierce le da la bienvenida a su oficina, hablando sobre cómo es un honor conocer a Bucky y de que su padre sirvió en la milicia. Una vez dentro, le habla sobre cómo conoció a Furia y por qué lo ascendió a director. Todo eso suena como un montón de mentiras para ser sinceros. No sabe por qué, pero Pierce lo lleva al borde de la misma forma en que Rumlow lo hace. Es sólo que hay algo en ellos que no está bien. 

Pierce quiere saber si sabe que su apartamento estaba siendo vigilado y le cuenta que cree que Furia contrató a los piratas para que se infiltraran en la Estrella del Lumarian. Bucky no creería que Furia pudiera a hacer algo como eso. Le pregunta si Furia le dijo algo antes de morir. Al menos Bucky no tiene que mentir esta vez.

―Me dijo que no me fiara de nadie. 

―Me pregunto si eso lo incluía a él. 

―Lo siento. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Disculpe. 

Ha decidido oficialmente que no confía en Alexander Pierce. El hombre no sólo le da mal rollo, sino que también es un miembro del Consejo Mundial de Seguridad. El mismo consejo que ordenó que un misil fuera enviado a Nueva York cuando Loki lo invadió.  _ Síp _ , desconfiar de él parece lo correcto. Puede que Furia fuera un mentiroso y no contara toda la verdad, pero nunca hizo que Bucky se sintiera tan mal sólo por estar a su alrededor. Pierce sí. 

―Sargento, alguien ha matado a mi amigo y pienso averiguar por qué. Y cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino lo va a lamentar. Cualquiera. 

Lo sabe. Eso es una amenaza tan clara como el día. Pierce sabe que Bucky esconde algo y no va a parar hasta que lo descubra. 

―Entendido. 

  
  
  
  


Está sólo en el ascensor cuando se monta, presionando el botón del garaje. Quiere volver al hospital a por esa memoria USB para averiguar qué hay en ella y saber si puede ayudarle a descubrir quién mató a Furia. 

Algunos miembros del equipo Strike entran en el ascensor uno a uno. Otros hombres grandes trajeados también. Esto no se siente bien. Se posicionan de manera que Bucky queda rodeado por todos lados, básicamente atrapándolo. Sabe lo que está a punto de pasar y está casi expectante por ello. Necesita alguien en quien descargar su rabia y por qué no hacerlo sobre la gente que pueden haber tenido algo que ver con el asesinato de Furia. 

―Antes de que empecemos, ¿hay alguien que quiera salir?

El hombre que está detrás de él se mueve hacia delante para atacar y Bucky se aparta, agarrando la porra eléctrica para usarla contra él y el resto. Son diez hombres contra uno. Sería algo injusto si no fuera porque Bucky tiene el súper sérum y un brazo de metal. 

El imán que Rumlow le tira al brazo es tan duro de quitar como si fueran unas uñas clavadas en él, pero con la fuerza suficiente, tira lejos de su brazo. Él y Rumlow son los únicos que quedan en pie. 

―Esto no es nada personal, Sargento. 

El hombre lo ataca y logra darle unos cuantos buenos golpes a Bucky en el estómago con el bastón antes de que pueda noquear a Rumlow. 

―Pues parece serlo. 

Sin ninguna otra opción, Bucky rompe el cristal del ascensor, saltando fuera de él y utilizando su escudo para frenar la caída. Es jodidamente doloroso. Alcanza su moto y se va hacia el final del puente, el cual está bloqueado por un jet de combate. 

Tira su escudo hacia el motor del jet y salta de su moto para recuperarlo. Las puertas se cierran tras de él, bloqueando a cualquiera que pretendiera seguirlo. 

  
  
  
  


Bucky ahora lleva pantalones de chándal, una camiseta y una sudadera con la capucha sobre su cabeza, ocultando su identidad a la gente de su alrededor. Ahora es un hombre buscado. El USB ya no está en la máquina. Escucha el pequeño estallido de una pompa de chicle. Justo detrás de él, de pie y en toda su gloria está la inigualable Natasha Romanoff, tan arrogante como siempre. Tenía un presentimiento de que ella lo encontraría, pero esperaba que no lo hiciera. Como siempre, estaba equivocado. 

Tras darse la vuelta y agarrarle el brazo con su mano humana, Bucky la arrastra hasta una de las habitaciones y la empuja contra la pared, quitándose la capucha en el proceso. 

―¿Dónde está? ―gruñe. 

―A salvo. 

―Hazlo mejor. 

No es un juego. Furia confió en él dándole esa memoria por alguna razón y no quiere que Natasha la cague. 

―¿De dónde lo has sacado?

―¿Por qué te lo diría?

―Furia te lo dio. ¿Por qué?

―¿Qué contiene?

―No lo sé. 

Dios, suena como una adolescente petulante discutiendo con su padre.

―Deja de mentirme. ―Él aumenta la presión en su brazo, haciéndole saber que va en serio. 

―Yo sólo actúo como si lo supiera todo, Barnes. 

―Sabías que Furia contrató a los piratas, ¿verdad?

―Bueno, tiene sentido. El barco no era trigo limpio y Furia necesitaba entrar, igual que tú...

La empuja con más fuerza contra la pared. Está furioso por que lo hayan utilizado como a una marioneta sin elección. 

―No voy a preguntarte otra vez.

La ve mirándolo, tratando de decidir si puede confiar en él. La ironía de la situación no pasa desapercibida para él. 

―Sé quién mató a Furia. Muchos servicios de inteligencia creen que no existe, pero los que sí, lo llaman el Soldado de Invierno. Se le atribuyen casi treinta asesinatos en los últimos cincuenta años. 

―Es un fantasma. 

―Hace cinco años, mientras yo escoltaba a un ingeniero nuclear en Irán, alguien paró las ruedas cerca de Odessa. Perdí el control y caímos por un barranco, sin embargo, logramos salir, pero el Soldado de Invierno estaba ahí. Yo cubría a mi ingeniero, de modo que disparó atravesándome a mí. Una bala soviética, sin ninguna estría. Se acabaron los bikinis. 

― _ Seh _ , apuesto que ahora te ves horrible en ellos. 

Bromear es su forma de hacerle saber al otro que está perdonado. Ella y Barton son los únicos Vengadores ―y personas, ya que estamos― que bromean con él y lo molestan. Todos los demás piensan que está demasiado dañado. Pero él y Natasha lo conocen mejor.  

―Ir tras él es un callejón sin salida. Lo sé porque lo he intentado. Como tú has dicho, es un fantasma ―le dice, tendiéndole la memoria USB y ofreciéndole descubrir este misterio junto a él. 

Coge la memoria sin romper el contacto visual con ella, por si acaso.

―Veamos qué quiere el fantasma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué será lo que el fantasma quiere? (¬‿¬) Bueno, vale, todos lo sabemos, pero prometo que una vez que haya publicado la segunda parte del Soldado de Invierno, la historia comenzará a tomar un rumbo propio y... Uff, será intenso, así que preparaos :s  
> Gracias por leer <3  
> F.Freak :) xX


	5. El Soldado de Invierno (Parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anteriormente:   
> ―Ir tras él es un callejón sin salida. Lo sé porque lo he intentado. Como tú has dicho, es un fantasma ―le dice, tendiéndole la memoria USB y ofreciéndole descubrir este misterio junto a él.  
> Coge la memoria sin romper el contacto visual con ella, por si acaso.  
> ―Veamos qué quiere el fantasma.

****El centro comercial está lleno, proporcionándoles la coartada perfecta para moverse por el lugar sin que nadie lo note. La tienda _Apple_ del centro comercial es el lugar en el que pueden abrir los archivos para ver lo que el fantasma quiere. Les da una dirección en Nueva Jersey. Bucky conoce esa dirección. Es el primer lugar al que Steve fue después de que Erskine lo considerara apto antes de que le inyectaran el suero. Es ahí donde el Capitán América nació.

El tiempo se ha acabado, tienen que irse. Manteniendo sus cabezas agachadas, se mueven a través del centro comercial, asegurándose de evitar a los agentes que los siguen. Se suben en las escaleras mecánicas y Natasha ve a Rumlow antes de que él se suba también. Ella le dice que la bese, que las demostraciones públicas de afecto hacen que la gente se siente muy incómoda.

El beso es breve, pero oculta sus caras lo suficiente para no ser detectados por Rumlow.

―¿Sigues incómodo?

―No es exactamente la palabra que utilizaría.

Joder, ese fue un buen beso. Sus labios eran suaves y aterciopelados, justo como solían ser los de Steve. Agita la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de encima. Ahora no puede estar pensando sobre el pasado, no cuando le están dando caza.

 

 

 

 

Bucky logra robar una camioneta del aparcamiento del centro comercial. Nadie notará que falta hasta más tarde. Natasha lo está mirando, intentando averiguar algo.

―¿Cuándo aprendió Bucky Barnes a robar un coche?

―En la Alemania Nazi y sólo lo estamos tomando prestado. Quita los pies de ahí arriba. ―Por el rabillo del ojo, puede verla sonreír, impresionada de que se preocupe por el estado de la camioneta.

―De acuerdo, tengo una pregunta para ti, no tienes que contestar si no quieres. Aunque creo que si no lo haces, eso sería una respuesta.

―¿Qué?

―¿Ha sido ese tu primer beso desde el 45?

Natasha se ve como si acabara de robarle la virginidad o algo. ¿No sabe que era él el que antes estaba siempre con alguna dama? Se lo conocía como a un hombre de muchas mujeres que siempre las dejaba sonriendo.

―¿Tan bueno fue?

―Yo no he dicho eso.

―Bueno, suena como si lo hubieras hecho. ―Le gustó besarlo. Se siente tan orgulloso de sí mismo.

―No, no es así. Sólo me preguntaba cuánta práctica has tenido.

―No la necesito.

―Todo el mundo necesita practicar.

―No ha sido mi primer beso desde el 45. Tengo noventa y siete, no estoy muerto.

―¿Y no hay nadie especial?

Steve era especial. Siempre ha sido el único para Bucky, pero ella no necesita saber eso. Nadie excepto Peggy sabía sobre lo que tenían y no va a arriesgarse a mancillar el nombre de Steve con rumores sobre su relación.

―Lo creas o no, es difícil encontrar a alguien que comparta experiencias contigo. ―Peggy es la única persona viva que lo entiende, que sabe por lo que está pasando.

―Dá igual, invéntate algo y punto.

―¿Como tú?

―La verdad depende de las circunstancias. No todo es igual para todo el mundo en todo momento. Y yo tampoco.

―Es una forma dura de vivir. ―Nadie debería reinventarse continuamente para asegurarse de que otros no conocen su verdadera identidad. Suena agotador y solitario.

―Pero es una buena forma de no morir.

Conoce hasta cierto punto los horrores que ella ha vivido con la _Red Room_. Natasha no le ha contado mucho, pero por lo que ha oído, fue pésimo. Ha tenido que fingir ser tantas personas distintas durante tanto tiempo; no sabe cómo no llegó a perderse a sí misma por completo.

―Sabes, es un poco difícil confiar en alguien cuando no sabes quién es ese alguien en realidad.

―Sí... ―Lo está mirando como si estuviera viendo su alma―. ¿Quién te apetece que sea?

_No quiero que seas nadie, sólo quiero a Steve._ Sabe que no puede decir eso en alto. Ella pensaría que está loco por aferrarse al pasado.

―¿Una amiga? ―Eso se gana una verdadera sonrisa por parte de Natasha. Bucky sabe que eso es raro, así que se asegura de apreciar el momento.

―Es posible que te hayas equivocado de trabajo, Barnes.

El resto del camino lo pasan en un cómodo silencio.

Cuando llegan a la base, no hay nada allí más que edificios antiguos y fuertes. Cuando Natasha está a punto de rendirse, Bucky nota que el edificio de la munición está demasiado cerca de los barracones. Hay algo en ese edificio, lo sabe.

Rompe el candado con su escudo, abriéndose paso hacia el interior. Descubren que es aquí donde SHIELD comenzó. Siente una ráfaga de aire frío venir desde la parte de atrás de la estantería. Utilizando su brazo de metal, se las arregla para empujarla, dejando un ascensor a la vista.

Les lleva al sótano de la instalación antigua. Parece una sala de ordenadores realmente vieja. Natasha encuentra una parte con tecnología más reciente e inserta la memoria en ella. La habitación cobra vida. Todos los ordenadores y máquinas se encienden, funcionando tal y como lo hacían en el tiempo del que proceden.

―¿Jugamos a un juego? Es de una película muy popular...

―Lo sé ―la interrumpe―. La he visto. ―Tony le hizo ver _Juegos de Guerra_ dos semanas después de que se hubieran conocido.

Una cara que se asemeja a las máscaras antiguas de HYDRA aparece en la pantalla del ordenador, diciendo su nombre y otros datos sobre él. ¿Cómo sabe todo eso? La cámara se mueve hacia Natasha, diciendo su nombre y origen. ¿Cómo puede saber eso sobre ella? Es una de las mejores espías cuya identidad es sólo conocida por unos pocos. Y no hablemos ya de que ella ni siquiera era conocida cuando toda esta tecnología fue creada.

―¿Conoces a esta cosa?

―El Doctor Armin Zola. Era un científico alemán que trabajó con Cráneo Rojo. Lleva años muerto.

―Primera corrección, Sargento: soy suizo. Segunda: mire a su alrededor. Nunca he estado más vivo. Mi cuerpo murió en 1972, pero mi mente sigue viva. Ustedes están en mi cerebro.

―¿Cómo llegó aquí?

―Pude infiltrarme en SHIELD cuando me reclutaron, cultivando HYDRA desde entonces. Córtale la cabeza y otras dos ocuparán su lugar.

―Demuéstrelo.

Un vídeo comienza a reproducirse, en él, Zola narra los eventos de la guerra y cómo HYDRA se infiltró en SHIELD.

―Cuando la historia no colaboraba, se cambiaba.

La pantalla muestra imágenes del Soldado de Invierno cometiendo asesinatos. El hombre se veía igual entonces a como se ve ahora. La voz continúa hablando: ―Hemos ganado, Sargento. Su muerte vale exactamente lo mismo que su vida: 0,0.

Bucky ha tenido suficiente de este maldito científico. Le da un puñetazo a la pantalla con su mano de metal, pero la cara de Zola aparece en el resto de pantallas. El hombre está en todas partes.

―¿Qué hay en el _pendrive_?

―Como su nombre indica, el _Proyecto Insight_ requiere intuición, así que escribí un algoritmo.

―¿Qué clase de algoritmo? ¿Qué genera?

―La respuesta a su pregunta es fascinante. Desgraciadamente estará demasiado muerta como para oírla.

Las puertas de la sala se cierran, atrapándolos en el interior. Natasha le informa de que hay un misil de camino y de que sólo queda un minuto para el impacto. Él arranca la cubierta del suelo, empujando a Natasha debajo de sí mismo y cubriéndose con su escudo.

Ella está inconsciente para cuando consigue quitar las rocas que tenían encima. La lleva en brazos al estilo nupcial, alejándose lo más rápido que puede de ese sitio. Puede oír a los agentes acercándose a ellos.

No tienen ningún sitio más al que ir. SHIELD está en peligro y las noticias están llenas de fotos con su cara llamándolo traidor. Es bastante probable que la Torre Stark esté también en riesgo. No conoce a nadie fuera de SHIELD excepto... Sam Wilson.

 

 

[...]

 

 

El soldado sabe cómo entrar y salir de algún lugar sin ser detectado. La casa de su jefe no es ninguna excepción. Entra y espera en la mesa de la cocina con la luz apagada. Escucha a la asistenta al otro lado de la pared cuando Pierce entra, mirándolo como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Supone que, técnicamente, el hombre lo hizo.

El Sujeto evalúa al hombre que tiene frente a él: desarmado y sorprendido. Parece asustado por él, pero trata de enmascararlo con rapidez preguntándole si quiere un poco de leche. Patético.

―El programa ha cambiado. Tenemos poco margen.

Observa con cuidado cómo el hombre camina, rodeando la mesa, tomando asiento frente a él. Está intentando parecer relajado, pero el soldado sabe que no es así. Nadie está nunca relajado alrededor del Soldado. Sus dueños siempre estuvieron asustados de su creación.

―Dos objetivos de nivel seis. Ya me han costado la mente de Zola. Los quiero muertos antes de diez horas.

Sus ojos se mueven del hombre sentado frente a él a la asistenta que entra, diciendo que se olvidó el móvil. El hombre coge el arma de la mesa, dándose la vuelta en su silla y disparando a la mujer. Está muerta e incapacitada para decirle a nadie lo que vio. Rápido y sencillo, tal y como le gusta al soldado.

 

 

[...]

 

 

Llama a la puerta, desesperado por que Sam esté allí. No quiere tener que irrumpir en su casa para mantenerse a raya. Sería mejor si respondiera, permitiéndoles a él y a Natasha explicar lo que ha pasado. Un segundo más tarde, la puerta se abre revelando a un muy confundido Sam Wilson.

―Perdónanos. Necesitamos un sitio para escondernos.

―Todo el mundo intenta liquidarnos.

Sam les hace pasar con prisa, dejándoles utilizar su ducha y comerse su comida. Le explican lo que ha pasado, cómo HYDRA ha tomado el control de SHIELD y que ahora están siendo buscados. Sam les informa sobre sus deberes durante la guerra. Natasha y Bucky dejaron claro que confían el uno en el otro después de haberse dado una ducha. Su pequeña charla a corazón abierto solidificó su relación.

Bucky le cuenta a Sam que no puede pedirle que se una a su lucha. Él salió por una razón y Bucky no quiere arrastrarlo de nuevo.

―Tío, el Capitán América, Bucky Barnes, necesita mi ayuda. No hay mejor razón para volver.

_Impresionante._

―¿Dónde podemos hacernos con uno de estos?

―El último está en Fort Mead, detrás de tres puertas vigiladas y una gruesa pared de acero.

Bucky mira a Natasha quien se encoge de hombros como respuesta.

―No debería ser un problema.

 

 

 

 

Bucky y Natasha están teniendo una conversación sobre el plan cuando Sam vuela hacia el tejado para depositar a Jasper Sitwell. A Bucky tampoco le gustaba ese. El hombre siempre le pareció una comadreja. Le pregunta a Jasper sobre la Estrella del Lumarian y el _Proyecto Insight._ Se mueve hacia delante, llevando a Sitwell al borde de la azotea.

―¿Con este numerito pretende decirme que me va a tirar de la azotea, Barnes? Porque no es su estilo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, él le responde: ―Tiene razón, no es mi estilo. Pero sí el suyo ―apartándose para que Natasha lo tire de una patada. Los gritos de Jasper llenan el corazón de Bucky de felicidad.

―Oye, ¿qué tal esa chica de contabilidad? Laura, Laurel...

―Lillian. La del piercing. Ya, no estoy listo para eso. ―Ha llegado a aceptar que Natasha seguirá intentando encontrarle una cita. Así que puede que le siga el rollo.

Sam vuela con Sitwell de vuelta al techo, tirándolo sobre la gravilla. Esta es la parte que le gusta a Bucky. Le gusta cuando las cosas van a su manera y no le importa salirse de las líneas de la moralidad para ello. Escucha a Sitwell soltarlo todo sobre el _Proyecto Insight_ y el algoritmo. El hombre les dice que los helitransportes van a matar a millones de personas que puedan ser una amenaza para HYDRA, incluyendo a los Vengadores y demás mutantes del resto del mundo.

Meten a Sitwell en su coche para llevarlo a SHIELD. Bucky espera que sea capaz de colarlos para que puedan llegar a los helitransportes y acabar con este proyecto. Sam conduce, Natasha y Sitwell van en los asientos de atrás, y mientras, Bucky va delante con Sam. Todo va bien hasta que oye un ruido estruendoso en la parte de arriba del coche.

Un hombre mete el brazo a través de la ventana, agarrando a Sitwell y tirándolo frente a un autobús. Tenía razón. A HYDRA no le gustan los soplones. El hombre comienza a dispararles mientras Natasha salta al asiento delantero con Bucky, empujando a Sam fuera de la trayectoria de las balas. Consigue aparcar el coche, tirando al soldado de la parte de arriba de este.

Un vehículo utilitario deportivo los golpea por detrás, empujando su coche justo hacia el Soldado de Invierno, quien salta y le arranca el volante al coche. El soldado salta desde su coche hacia el interior del deportivo, observando a su coche dar vueltas. Bucky logra apiñarse con Nat y Sam tras su escudo, rodando fuera del coche cuando este gira sobre su lateral.

Bucky utiliza el escudo para proteger a Natasha del mini cohete que el Soldado les dispara. Desafortunadamente, es empujado fuera del puente y termina cayendo en un autobús en movimiento lleno de civiles.

El Soldado de Invierno y sus hombres empiezan a disparar a los otros dos objetivos. El hombre negro no era parte de su misión, pero lo matará si es necesario. El soldado dirige su disparador de mini cohetes a la mujer de pelo rojo, identificándola como el adversario de mayor peligro. Observa cómo ella es impulsada fuera del puente pero utiliza algún dispositivo de agarre para frenar su caída. La ve yendo bajo el paso, corriendo hacia el otro lado.

Después de que haya murmurado en ruso que ella es suya, sus hombres abren fuego contra el otro objetivo. El soldado recuerda a esta mujer de su misión en Irán. Hoy va a morir. Nadie escapa jamás del Soldado de Invierno.

Cogiendo el arma que le da uno de sus hombres, el Soldado camina hacia el borde del puente, buscando a la asesina pelirroja. Sorprendentemente, unos tiros golpean sus gafas a prueba de balas, forzándolo a quitárselas para ver con claridad. Ahora esa mujer lo ha cabreado. La ve escondiéndose detrás de una grúa, pero él sigue disparando, intentando hacer que salga.

Tras saltar sobre un coche desde el puente, se pavonea como si estuviera en una pasarela, viéndose más amenazador y grácil que nunca. Le enseñaron a ser tan grácil como una bailarina. Quién pensó que unos movimientos tan bellos podrían llegar a encender el miedo en los corazones de otros.

La gente corre asustada y temerosa por sus vidas, hay coches de policía acercándose para salvar el día, pero el logra con facilidad seguirle el paso entre el caos. Su voz es suave tras un coche apartado, pidiendo refuerzos. Sabe que nadie va a venir por ellos. Sus empleados están en cualquier lugar que la gente cree que es seguro, al acecho entre las sombras, justo como él.

El pequeño explosivo se detona y aún así, ninguna mujer sale corriendo por detrás.

_Es una trampa._

Tiene un par de muslos gruesos alrededor de su cuello mientras una cuerda de garrote está intentando decapitarlo. El dolor se difunde por sus dedos a la vez que la cuerda es empujada cada vez más en ellos. Utiliza su brazo libre para quitarse a la mujer de la espalda y tirarla sobre un vehículo abandonado. Cogiendo el arma del suelo, apunta con ella a su cabeza con la intención de pulsar el gatillo, pero ella le tira un aparato mecano-electrónico al brazo, electrocutándolo temporalmente. Ella no tiene ni idea de que sus dueños lo electrocutaron con descargas mucho peores y que su cuerpo está construido para aguantar esos ataques.

_Araña tonta_ , piensa. El Soldado no entiende por qué ese pensamiento apareció en su cabeza, ni por qué asocia a esta mujer con una araña.

Quitándose el aparato del brazo, sigue con su ataque. Apuntando con su arma, le dispara en el hombro, cerca de una arteria mayor. No es un disparo letal, pero sin el tratamiento médico adecuado, morirá desangrada. Huir de él es inútil. Nunca entenderá del todo por qué la gente cree que huir de él salvará sus vidas de alguna manera. Si acaso, lo molestaría si fuera capaz de sentir algo. El único sentimiento que conoce es el de completar su misión: eliminar a los dos objetivos.

Observa a la mujer herida esconderse tras un coche, buscándolo. Sería una gran rival para él, pero sabe que ella es consciente de que perdería esa pelea. Un ataque sorpresa le ayudará a completar su misión más rápido y con mayor eficiencia. Salta desde detrás del coche en el que ella se esconde, apuntándole con el arma.

Por el rabillo del ojo, localiza a su objetivo de pelo oscuro atacándolo con un escudo. La situación se siente familiar, pero el Soldado no entiende por qué. No tiene mucho más tiempo para pensarlo cuando el objetivo bloquea su puñetazo con el escudo. Apartando el escudo, se deja caer sobre el coche a la vez que empuja al hombre de él con una patada. _Esa patada debería haberlo herido. Reevaluar objetivo: más fuerte de lo estimado previamente; posee un brazo de metal._

Rodando fuera del coche, el Soldado intenta disparar a su objetivo, pero no tiene suerte. El otro hombre salta sobre el vehículo, logrando quitarle el arma de una patada. De acuerdo, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo está bien también. El Soldado es un mejor luchador de todas formas. Esto debería ser sencillo.

Arreglándoselas para quitarle el escudo, el Soldado se lo tira a la cabeza, no perdiendo ni un segundo en avanzar para atacarlo. El Sujeto coge con sigilo la daga escondida en su cinturón, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos antes de comprometer al hombre en un combate más cercano. El hombre de pelo oscuro logra darle un par de puñetazos con su brazo de metal al Soldado antes de enviarlo de una patada contra un coche y continuando el ataque con un fuerte rodillazo en la cabeza. Si él hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre, su cabeza habría salido volando con ese golpe. Pero no es así. Posee un suero que lo hace más fuerte que nadie en este mundo, incluyendo a su objetivo, quien parece haber sido tratado con un sérum parecido al suyo propio.

El hombre tira al Soldado al suelo, pero él se recupera con rapidez, levantándose para envolver su mano alrededor del cuello de su objetivo, apretando y lanzándolo al pavimento. Escucha el sonido de unas costillas rompiéndose al dar múltiples golpes en el costado a su objetivo. El hombre envuelve su brazo de metal alrededor de la cintura del Soldado para bajarle los humos. El objetivo recupera su escudo, utilizándolo para bloquear los ataques del asesino. El hombre llega a ponerse detrás de él, empujando el escudo contra su brazo y deslizándolo por debajo después para propinarle un gancho. Eso logra desequilibrar al Soldado el tiempo suficiente para que el otro hombre pueda agarrarlo por máscara, tirándolo por encima de su hombro a unos tres metros de distancia.

El aire fresco golpea una cara ahora vulnerable. Sus labios llevan décadas sin sentirlo. Sus adiestradores siempre le hicieron llevar su máscara en las misiones. Decían que era para proteger su identidad. El Sujeto cree que era un bozal hecho para protegerlos a ellos y no a él. Él no tiene ninguna identidad; sus amos se aseguraron de eso. El rubio es el Soldado de Invierno. No tiene ningún otro nombre.

Dándose la vuelta con lentitud, el Soldado ve cómo los ojos de su objetivo se agrandan con lo que parece ser reconocimiento. Hay algo sobre el moreno que se siente tan familiar, como un sentimiento de pertenencia. Es una mentira, sabe que lo es. Él no pertenece a ningún sitio a no ser que sus dueños le digan lo contrario.

―¿Steve?

_Steve... ¿Quién es Steve?_ ¿Por qué este hombre lo ha llamado así? Su nombre es Soldado de Invierno. Si eso es cierto, ¿entonces por qué siente una presión en el pecho, como si fuera una presa a punto de desbordarse...?

―¿Quién demonios es Steve? ―Su voz suena grave, como si no hubiera sido utilizada en años, lo cual, técnicamente, es cierto. Lukin, Karpov, e incluso Pierce nunca le han dejado hablar si no era para dar parte de lo ocurrido. E incluso entonces, lo único que decía era: «Misión completa» y «Se necesitan reparaciones».

Este hombre lo conoce y él lo conoce también... ¿Pero de dónde? Decidiendo no gastar más tiempo pensando en ello, saca el arma que tenía escondida en la mano, apuntando con ella directamente a su oponente. Es hora de acabar con esto.

Un dolor repentino lo golpea gracias a la tercera persona que estaba con sus objetivos, el hombre de piel oscura. Tiene alas pegadas al chaleco que lleva alrededor del pecho, ayudándolo a volar y a alejar al Soldado del objetivo de una patada.

_Bu... Buck... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Cómo me conoce?_

Esos pensamientos de incertidumbre e identidad son hechos a un lado. Tiene una misión que completar. Eliminar a los objetivos de nivel seis.

El Soldado está a punto de disparar cuando ve a esa maldita mujer disparándole con un lanzamisiles. Esta gente nunca sabe cuándo rendirse. El rubio lleva a cabo su retirada con rapidez, echándole sólo un último vistazo al hombre confundido que sujeta el escudo detrás de él. Ese hombre le hace sentirse en paz consigo mismo, como si toda su vida tuviera un sentido. No, eso no puede ser verdad. Su vida no tiene significado, él únicamente tiene misiones. Necesita irse para preguntarle a sus adiestradores sobre su objetivo. Necesita respuesta.

A Bucky se le acaba de caer el mundo ante sus ojos. Steve está vivo... ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Lo vio caer desde el tren en el 44. Esto no debería ser posible. ¿Y por qué no lo ha recordado? Eran mejores amigos... ¿Como es que no sabe quién es?

Sabe que en realidad Sam y Natasha están con él, que hay vehículos del SWAT y de SHIELD acercándose, pero todo se siente distante, como si todas esas cosas estuvieran más allá del horizonte mientras él sigue todavía en la orilla.

Bucky está en shock cuando agentes de SHIELD, no, de HYDRA, se mueven en manada a su alrededor. Rumlow le está gritando que deje su escudo en el suelo y lo hace. El motor de su cabeza está encendido, pero no hay conductor. Demonios, Rumlow probablemente podría ordenarle que disparara a alguien ahora mismo y lo haría. Estaba intentando matar a Steve. ¿Por qué está trabajando para HYDRA? ¿Qué le han hecho?

Registra la sensación de sus rodillas siendo pateadas, forzándolo a arrodillarse en el suelo mientras Rumlow lo esposa por la espalda. Los agentes están murmurando algo sobre no matarlos ahí, sino llevarlos a una localización remota. Bucky va a morir sabiendo que Steve trabaja para HYDRA.

 

 

 

 

―Era él. Me miró. ―Estas son las primeras palabras que Bucky ha dicho desde que él, Sam y Natasha fueron metidos en una furgoneta que los llevará a su muerte―. Ni siquiera me conocía.

―¿Cómo es eso posible? Han pasado setenta años.

―Erskine. Experimentó con Steve, le dió el suero. Steve siempre quiso ser más grande y fuerte. Ese mamón estúpido no pensó dos veces siquiera en las repercusiones. Su cuerpo debió de haberse recuperado tras la caída. Debieron encontrarlo.

―Nada de eso es culpa tuya, Bucky.

―Incluso cuando no tenía nada, tenía a Steve. ― _Él siempre fue mío y yo siempre fui suyo._

Nadie lo quería antes del sérum. Lo único que veían en él era un niño escuálido y enfermizo que no tenía posibilidades de pasar los veinte. Bucky siempre vio algo diferente. Y Steve, Dios, ni siquiera sabe por qué lo mantuvo a su alrededor. Él siempre se mereció algo mejor.

Uno de los guardias enmascarados deja al otro inconsciente, sacándose el casco de la cabeza.

―¿Hill?

―Uff. Esa cosa me estaba aplastando el cerebro. ¿Quién es este tío?

Por supuesto que es María Hill. Ella es, o más bien era, el aliado en el que Furia más confiaba. Debe de haber sabido que HYDRA se ha infiltrado en SHIELD y fue en su búsqueda. Ese hijo de perra se preocupaba por su gente incluso estando al borde de la muerte. _Gracias, Furia._

Por suerte, Hill lleva un rayo láser consigo; sinceramente, Bucky nunca se acostumbrará a esta parte del futuro. Estos dispositivos eran cosa de las novelas de ciencia ficción de su época y ahora tiene la oportunidad de utilizarlos en la vida real. Los cuatro logran escapar pasando desapercibidos. Hill les dice que tiene un lugar seguro para ellos que nadie de SHIELD conoce.

Entran a una habitación pobremente iluminada a la que Hill les ha llevado. No debería ni sorprenderse de ver a Nick Furia descansando en lo que parece una camilla de hospital. Al parecer, hoy es el día de «volver de entre los muertos» en Washington, D.C. Primero Steve y ahora Furia. Lo próximo es que le digan que su hermana y sus padres están vivos también. Menudo día de mierda.

―Ya era hora ―les dice el director en proceso de recuperación.

Menudo gilipollas. Incluso el haber muerto y volver a la vida no puede llevarse el descaro de Furia. Bucky piensa en secreto que Furia es más descarado que Stark en cierto nivel. Eso da miedo.

 

 

[...]

 

 

― _Capitán Rogers_ ― _dice el alemán reconociéndolo._

_Un tren..._

― _¡Steve, no!_ ― _Está cayendo, dejando al hombre de pelo moreno en el tren._

_Soldados rusos arrastrándolo por la nieve, dejando un rastro de sangre detrás._

― _Usted va a ser el nuevo puño de HYDRA. Métanlo en el hielo._

_Frío..._

Gruñendo furioso por los recuerdos, el Soldado empuja al doctor lejos de sí, tirándolo contra la pared. Está enfadado, asustado y confundido. Nunca antes había reconocido a un objetivo. El único que se acercó al reconocimiento fue el objetivo que asesinó en aquel accidente de coche del 91. Pero ahora, no sólo ha reconocido a la pelirroja, sino que también lo ha hecho con el hombre del brazo de metal. El Soldado no recuerda el brazo, pero la cara del hombre le es familiar, como si lo hubiera conocido durante toda su vida.

Consigue retener su gruñido cuando Pierce entra estando al borde y diciéndoles aun así con un gesto a los agentes armados que bajen las armas. Ya ha molestado a su dueño, no quiere ser todavía más castigado. La puerta que da al pasillo se cierra, atrapándolo en el interior con toda esta gente. Podría matarlos a todos y terminar con sólo unos pocas heridas de bala, ¿pero a dónde iría?

―Informe completo.

Silencio.

―Informe de la misión, ahora ―demanda.

Todavía silencio.

Pierce lo abofetea, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

―El hombre del puente ― _de pelo oscuro y preciosos ojos grises_ ―, ¿quién era?

El Soldado nota que Pierce está incómodo con el reconocimiento, pero el hombre mayor lo cubre enseguida.

―Lo viste a principios de semana en otro trabajo.

_Pero es más que eso,_ quiere decir. Quiere decir que recuerda caer y ver al mismo hombre en el tren, pero no lo hace. Sabe que lo electrocutarán otra vez y lo pondrán de vuelta en el hielo.

―Yo lo conocía. ―Esto enfada a su dueño, puede verlo en sus ojos cuando Pierce se sienta en el taburete frente a él.

―Tu labor ha sido un gran regalo para la humanidad. Le has dado forma a este siglo. Necesito que lo hagas una vez más. La sociedad vive en un punto medio entre el orden y el caos. Y mañana por la mañana vamos a darle un empujón. Pero, si tú no haces tu parte, yo no puedo hacer la mía. Entonces HYDRA no le dará al mundo la libertad que merece.

Libertad. Esa palabra solía significar algo para él, pero ahora es un recuerdo perdido, tal y como todo lo demás que ronda por su cerebro.

El Soldado está prácticamente gritando por dentro gracias a la forma en que Rumlow lo está evaluando con sus ojos. Al Soldado le pone incómodo que alguien lo mire de esa forma.

―Pero lo conocía. ―Su propia voz suena extraña cuando habla, como si fuera un niño pequeño y enfermizo.

Su boca se curva hacia abajo en una señal de desaprobación al saber que no acaba de decir lo más correcto, pero tampoco le importan demasiado las consecuencias. Necesitaban oírlo. Él necesitaba oírlo.

La emoción que muestra la expresión de su adiestrador es la de la resolución. Poniéndose de pie, el hombre le ordena a los médicos que le laven el cerebro y lo preparen para la cámara criogénica.

No quiere que pase esto. No quiere olvidar al hombre con el que ha peleado antes. Su cuerpo entero le está gritando que huya y corra hacia ese hombre, que lo bese y abrace. Pero él es un soldado, _el_ Soldado, y está hecho para obedecer órdenes. Si quieren doblegarlo, no hay nada que él pueda hacer para detenerlos.

Los médicos, que parecen estar arrepentidos, lo empujan de vuelta en la silla para empezar a borrar los recuerdos de sus últimas veinticuatro horas. Joder, incluso Rumlow parece querer vomitar. Bien. Deja que vean lo que le están haciendo, que sientan el malestar que viene al saber lo perturbador que el Soldado de Invierno puede ser.

Una sonrisa sádica se extiende en su rostro a medida que acepta el protector bucal que le ponen en la boca. Esta es su única manera de decirle «que os jodan» a esta gente. Aceptará el dolor y les enseñará el monstruo que han creado. Sabe que un día se arrepentirán de haberlo hecho.

La máquina lo atrapa, recluyéndolo en la silla. El anillo metálico se mueve, adaptándose a la forma de su cabeza. La electricidad se dispara desde la máquina hasta su cerebro, obligándolo a gritar por la sensación. Quema y duele. Después, no hay nada.

 

 

[...]

 

 

Furia abre un maletín, revelando los tres chips que deberán ser insertados en los helitransportes. Una vez que los tres estén en posición, podrán detenerlos y salvar millones de vidas. Bucky no puede creer lo que oye cuando Furia menciona salvar los aviones. ¿Está loco? Son armas de destrucción masiva, creadas para matar millones de personas en nombre de una falsa seguridad.

―No vamos a salvar nada. No vamos a desactivar simplemente los helitransportes, Nick, vamos a acabar con SHIELD.

―SHIELD no tiene nada que ver con esto.

―Me diste esta misión. Es así como termina. SHIELD está en peligro, usted mismo lo dijo. HYDRA se expandió justo en nuestras narices y nadie se dio cuenta.

_¿Mejores espías del mundo? Y una mierda._

―¿Por qué te crees que nos reunimos en esta cueva? Yo me di cuenta.

―¿Y cuántos han pagado el precio antes de que lo hicieras? ―escupe. Deberían haberlo sabido antes. Deberían haber salvado a Steve.

―Escuche, yo no sabía lo de Rogers.

―Y si lo hubiera sabido, ¿me lo habría dicho? ¿O habría compartimentado eso también? SHIELD, HYDRA, todo se acaba.

Bucky sigue las miradas de Nick a las otras tres personas en la sala, esperando que estén de su lado. Por el momento, todos están de parte de Bucky. Por una vez, todos ellos están del lado de la justicia.

―Bien... Parece que ahora usted da las órdenes, Sargento.

 

 

[...]

 

 

― _Te estuvimos buscando. Mis viejos querían llevarte hasta el cementerio._

― _Lo sé, perdona. Es que, quería estar sólo._

― _¿Qué tal ha sido?_

― _Ha estado bien. Ya está con mi padre._

― _Iba a decir..._

―Ya sé lo que vas a decir Buck, y...

― _Podemos poner los cojines en el suelo como cuando éramos críos. Será divertido y sólo tendrás que limpiarme los zapatos y a lo mejor, tirar la basura._ ― _Le tiende la llave de repuesto del apartamento._

― _Gracias, Buck, pero puedo apañármelas sólo._

― _La cosa es que, no tienes porqué. Estoy contigo hasta el final de la línea, amigo._

Ese recuerdo ha estado persiguiéndolo desde que vio a Steve en esa pelea. O al menos, desde que vio en lo que sea que HYDRA lo convirtió. Por suerte, Sam le da a Bucky unos cuantos minutos a solas en el puente que hay sobre la cueva antes de decirle que es hora de irse.

―Él estará allí, ¿sabes?

―Lo sé.

―Da igual quién fuera antes, el tipo que es ahora no es de los que hay que salvar. Es de los que hay que parar.

―No sé si puedo hacer eso. ―No sabe si puede herir a Steve a propósito. Dedicó toda su vida a proteger a Steve y ahora quieren matarlo. Bucky no sabe si puede hacerlo.

―Posiblemente, él no te dé opción.

Sabe que Sam tiene un buen punto. Steve antes estaba buscando sangre y esta vez buscará su muerte. Tiene que haber una manera de evitar que eso pase.

―No te conoce.

Bucky ha estado pensando sobre esto un montón desde que llegaron a la cueva. Steve no lo recuerda, pero puede que recuerde al hombre que Bucky solía ser en su antiguo uniforme. No el del Capitán América, sino el de los Comandos Aulladores.

―Lo hará.

 

 

 

 

Los pantalones todavía le valen, pero la chaqueta azul está un poco ajustada alrededor de su brazo de metal. Todavía puede pelear y moverse con facilidad, así que servirá. Colarse en SHIELD va a ser difícil, pero Hill conoce una manera de entrar.

Romanoff y Furia se separaron de ellos para cumplir sus objetivos de misión: infiltrarse en la reunión del consejo con Pierce. Natasha está camuflada como una de los miembros femeninos. Sam, Hill y él mismo, tienen la tarea de meterse en la sala de control para comunicarles al resto de empleados de SHIELD que HYDRA ha tomado el control. Bucky nunca ha sido bueno con los discursos inspiracionales ―siempre fueron cosa de Steve―, pero logra inventarse uno y darlo a la perfección. Sam incluso bromea con él, preguntándole si lo tenía ya planeado todo este tiempo o si se le había ocurrido sobre la marcha. No pasa ni un sólo día sin que Bucky le de gracias a Dios por conocer a Sam Wilson.

Hill se pone en posición en la sala de control para iniciar la destrucción de los helitransportes una vez que Bucky y Sam hayan reemplazado lo chips. Es hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Él y Sam se llevan la pelea afuera, haciendo todo lo que pueden por alcanzar los transportes para implantar los chips.

―¿Cómo distinguimos a los buenos de los malos?

―Si te disparan, son malos. ―Es una buena definición para Bucky.

El río se abre literalmente ante los ojos de Bucky, revelando los helitransportes completamente funcionales. HYDRA debe de haber llegado a la sala principal de control y se habrán saltado los controles. Él y Sam deben meterse en esos aviones ahora. No cuesta lidiar con la mayoría de los hombres; son humanos y Bucky tiene un brazo de metal mezclado con una versión del suero. Esa gente nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

Tan sólo hay una persona que le da problemas: Steve. Bucky sigue sin entender cómo le ha pasado esto, cómo no escapó para volver con él. Verlo así le rompe el corazón a Bucky. Todo lo que siempre ha querido era proteger a Steve. Falló su único propósito en la vida.

Bucky consigue implantar el primer chip. Uno fuera, quedan dos más. Sam está volando por los alrededores, intentando que los tiradores se disparen a sí mismos. Él logra colarse en el segundo transporte para implantar el chip con éxito en el sistema. Dos fuera, sólo queda uno.

―Hey, Sam, me vendría bien un viaje.

―Dime cuando estés listo.

―Acabo de hacerlo ―le dice, saltando de encima de uno de los aviones, cayendo en caída libre hasta que Sam pasa por debajo y lo coge. Wilson los lleva de vuelta al helitransporte, intentando entrar para insertar el tercer chip.

―Sabes, pesas mucho más de lo que parece.

―Tuve un desayuno grande.

Bucky apenas lo ve antes de que Steve lo empuje del transporte. Steve acaba de intentar matarlo haciendo que caiga hacia su muerte. Se reiría de la ironía de la situación si esto no afectara a la dominación y destrucción del mundo. Steve acaba de intentar matarlo a él, su mejor amigo en el mundo. A lo mejor Sam tenía razón. Puede que no sea del tipo a los que hay que salvar. No, no puede pensar de esa forma. Si los roles estuvieran invertidos, Steve nunca se rendiría con Bucky. Por suerte, Bucky logra enterrar su puño de metal en el helitransporte para no caer del todo. Puede escuchar a Steve y Sam luchando por encima de él, y suena como si Steve estuviera ganando. Por supuesto que está ganando, tiene ese maldito sérum en su interior. Bucky ve todo lo que necesitaba cuando mira hacia arriba para ver a Steve tirando a Sam con una de sus alas rotas de una patada. Gracias a Dios que Sam tiene un paracaídas en esa bolsa.

 

 

 

 

Steve está de pie frente a la máquina en la que Bucky necesita implantar el chip cuando entra en el andamiaje del helitransporte. Sabe que va a tener que luchar contra su mejor amigo. Pero no sabe si va a tener que matarlo... otra vez.

Su ritmo cardíaco se está incrementando, la adrenalina y el miedo corren por sus venas. Respirando hondo, trata de razonar con Steve.

―Va a morir gente, Steve. Gente inocente. No puedo dejar que eso pase.

El silencio llena el ambiente mientras mira al hombre que una vez conoció; al hombre que una vez amó. Los ojos del rubio carecen del todo de expresión y puede oír su corazón latiendo con lentitud. No puede creer lo tranquilo que Steve está ahora mismo y lo vacío que se ve.

―Por favor, no me obligues a hacer esto.

Ve a Steve bajar levemente la cabeza, preparándose para evadir cualquier ataque a su persona. Pelearán entonces.

Bucky le lanza su escudo a Steve, quien lo bloquea y se lo envía de vuelta. Steve ha sacado su pistola, abriendo fuego contra él. Las balas rebotan en el escudo, pero una logra rozarle en un lateral antes de que él golpee a Steve en la cara con el escudo.

Steve desenvaina el cuchillo que utilizó en su último encuentro. Su traje está lleno de armas, muchas de las cuales, Bucky está seguro de no poder ver. Bucky logra empujarlo lo suficiente como para empezar el proceso del chip, pero tiene a Steve de vuelta justo en su cara, haciendo que se le caiga el chip al suelo. Lo ve caer al borde del saliente, amenazando con caer.

Steve placa a Bucky, cayendo los dos del paso al pequeño saliente de debajo. Consigue encajar un puñetazo pero Steve lo gira por los aires, haciéndolo acabar junto al chip. Steve lo sigue y le tira el chip de la mano después de que Bucky lo hubiera cogido, acabando este en el suelo a doce metros bajo ellos. Bucky tiene la suerte suficiente como para golpearlo en la cara con su puño de metal, seguido de una patada que envía a Steve al borde antes de caer al nivel más bajo del transporte. Bucky salta hacia allá para recuperar el chip antes de que Steve pueda hacerlo.

Corriendo hasta donde el chip ha caído, Bucky se agacha para cogerlo, pero es atacado por el escudo que Steve acaba de tirar. Puede que no lo recuerde, pero el hombre todavía puede lanzar ese escudo por pura memoria muscular. Steve lo alcanzado en un instante, disparando a Bucky quien bloquea las balas con su escudo recién recuperado. Se lo vuelve a tirar a Steve y él lo desvía.

Los dos vuelven al combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Steve le apuñala con su daga en el hombro y Bucky contraataca dándole tres cabezazos antes de que Steve lo empuje a un lado. Steve se tira al suelo, asegurando el chip en su mano y Bucky le salta encima, envolviendo su mano de metal alrededor del cuello de Steve y sosteniéndolo en el aire por encima de sí. Los sonidos de Steve ahogándose le recuerdan a los días en los que Steve tosía hasta quedarse sin aire. Le recuerda a cuando un Steve más pequeño corría más de la cuenta y su asma estallaba. Quiere reconfortarlo y protegerlo, pero no puede hacer eso cuando Steve está intentando matarlo. Tirándolo al suelo, Bucky asegura un agarre fuerte en su brazo, presionando su otra mano en la cara del rubio para apartarlo. Eso crea una gran fuerza en sus huesos y articulaciones, preparándolos para estallar con el menor movimiento.

―Suéltalo. Suéltalo ―gruñe.

Bucky evita los patéticos intentos de Steve de golpearlo con su brazo libre. Sabiendo que no lo soltará por su cuenta, Bucky no tiene más opción que dislocarle el hombro. Los gritos de por sí son suficientes para que Bucky quiera cometer suicidio. Nada en este mundo le duele más que Steve gritando de dolor, sobre todo si es dolor causado por él.

Steve sigue negándose a soltar el chip incluso después de eso, así que Bucky se envuelve alrededor de su espalda, tirando a Steve por encima de sí mismo para atraparlo en un agarre asfixiante. Utiliza su brazo de metal para mantener los brazos de Steve sujetos con fuerza, mientras, sus piernas se envuelven alrededor de las de Steve, tirándolos al suelo. El otro brazo de Bucky está enrollado en el cuello de Steve, tirando cada vez con más fuerza hasta que el cuerpo del grandullón se vuelve relajado y él se queda inconsciente. De hecho, Bucky puede sentir el pulso en su garganta descender a un ritmo constante a medida que lo deja sin aire. La saliva que sale de su boca cuando jadea en busca de aire logra que los ojos de Bucky se llenen de lágrimas. Es él quien le está haciendo esto. Le está causando a Steve más dolor.

El chip por fin se desliza fuera de su mano relajada al suelo. Él se quita de encima el cuerpo de Steve, cogiendo el chip para implantarlo y acabar con todo esto de una vez. Salta para llegar al saliente en el que Steve y él cayeron antes y está a punto de alcanzar la pasarela cuando una estruendosa pistola se levanta hasta su muslo, cerca de su culo. _Steve está despierto._

Bucky logra llegar a la pasarela sin ninguna lesión más. Oye a Hill diciéndole a través del pinganillo que quedan treinta segundos más hasta que el _Proyecto Insight_ de comienzo. No hay nada como sentir el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros para poner su culo en marcha. Saca el chip de su uniforme, poniéndolo donde hay que insertarlo pero sin introducirlo del todo.

Siente la sangre chorrear en su abdomen a través de su traje. Se siente tal y como imagina que sería ser golpeado en la garganta con su brazo de metal. Duele jodidamente demasiado y le arranca el aire de los pulmones. Esto, mezclado con el disparo a su pierna, tiene a Bucky desplomándose en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Sabe que no va a salir de esta vivo. Le dijo a Steve hace mucho tiempo que estaría con él hasta el final de la línea y maldita sea que si va a cumplir su promesa. Pero también sabe que sólo porque le hizo una promesa a Steve hace más de setenta años, no significa que ahora millones de personas tengan que morir por ello. Juntando fuerzas para moverse, Bucky se impulsa desde el suelo para enfrentar a la máquina que sostiene el resto de chips. Con sólo un segundo de sobra, Bucky intercambia los chips, haciéndole saber a Hill que está hecho.

Sabe lo que está pidiendo cuando le dice a Hill que vuele los helitransportes en este mismo momento. Tiene un deber que está por encima de su país, de la milicia y de Dios. Ese deber es proteger al mismísimo Steven Grant Rogers de cualquier cosa o persona que pudiera causarle daño, incluso si se trata de él mismo. Ya se vio obligado a hacerlo antes. Bucky recuerda a Steve siendo tan testarudo y queriendo salir para hacer justicia por cualquier mala acción que él tenía que atarlo literalmente en ocasiones para impedirlo. Puede que el pequeño fetiche que Steve tenía con ser atado cuando se liaban hubiera venido de ahí (se lo contó a Bucky una noche mientras se besaban). Hará lo que sea para manter a Steve a salvo, incluso si eso significa que él tiene que morir.

Unos gritos estallan desde el nivel inferior cuando Steve es arrollado por un enorme trozo de metal que cayó en el helitransporte cuando empezaron a verse atacados por las otras naves. No puede seguir aguantando el sonido de Steve siendo herido mucho más. Si escucha otro alarido más, su corazón se romperá al completo.

Bucky se acerca a donde Steve se encuentra atrapado. Puede ver sus ojos salvajes en busca de cualquier cosa que pueda protegerlo de lo que percibe como su sentencia de muerte. Le tiene miedo a Bucky... No cree que haya visto a Steve asustado de nada nunca antes en su vida. Matones, la guerra, la enfermedad o cualquier otra cosa de las muchas que podrían herirlo. Steve siempre lo miró como si Bucky fuera el mejor hombre del mundo. Ahora le teme. Olvida los gritos, el corazón de Bucky se ha roto al saber que inspira miedo en Steve.

El helitransporte se está cayendo a pedazos a medida que Bucky se arrastra hacia donde Steve está atrapado. Sabe que Steve está asustado y lo ve tratando de quitarse la viga de metal de encima antes de que Bucky pueda llegar hasta ahí. En ese momento, él jura hacer pagar a cualquiera que estuviera involucrado en lo que le pasó a Steve si es que no están ya muertos.

Utilizando toda su fuerza, Bucky levanta la viga lo suficiente como para que Steve pueda apartarse.

―Me conoces. ―Va a hacer que Steve recuerde quién es aunque sea lo último que haga.

―No. ―Steve dirige un puñetazo a la cabeza de Bucky con el brazo que no tiene roto.

Los dos están agotados y cansados de luchar contra el otro. Diablos, Bucky está cansado de la vida desde que lo sacaron del hielo. Puede decir que Steve está hecho polvo también. Lo que sea que HYDRA le haya hecho lo ha arruinado.

―Steve, me conoces de toda la vida.

Bucky observa la lucha interna de Steve a través de sus ojos. Reconoce la mirada en sus ojos que le dice que está recordando algo de su pasado.

El Soldado vuelve a atacar con un gruñido, golpeando a Bucky de lleno en la cara.

―Tu nombre es Steven Grant Rogers.

―¡CÁLLATE! ―Otro golpe devastador aterriza en el escudo, empujando a Bucky treinta centímetros atrás.

Se gira para enfrentar a su mejor amigo de nuevo. Apenas puede mantenerse en pie y no hablemos ya de pelear. Pero está bien, porque ya no va a luchar contra Steve. Si el que Steve lo mate lo liberará, entonces Bucky morirá feliz.

―No voy a enfrentarme a ti ―le dice, tirando su escudo al río a través de los cristales reventados―. Eres mi amigo.

Steve lo derriba al suelo, propinándole golpe tras golpe en la cara.

―Eres mi misión ―afirma Steve, manteniendo una sujección dominante sobre él, puñetazo tras puñetazo―. Eres ―un puñetazo―. Mi ―otro puñetazo―. Misión ―y otro más.

Puede oír el corazón de Steve latiendo con prisa y siente su sudor cayéndole en la cara. A cada segundo que pasa la lucha lo deja. A ninguno de ellos les queda nada en el tanque. Están molidos. Ve a Steve levantar su brazo como si fuera a golpearlo otra vez. Es ahora o nunca.

―Pues termínala. Porque estoy contigo hasta el final de la línea.

Algo se activa dentro de la cabeza del Soldado con el sonido de esas palabras. _Bucky._ Imágenes del hombre que tiene acorralado debajo se reproducen en su mente. La madre de Steve acababa de morir y Bucky estaba ahí, intentando reconfortarlo, haciéndole saber que no tenía porqué pasar por todo eso sólo.

Su respiración está acelerada y su brazo sigue alzado en el aire mientras la confusión, mezclada con el dolor y el reconocimiento se manifiestan en su cara. No ha sentido nada cercano a esto en más de setenta años. Todo lo que corre por su mente es el nombre de Bucky.

El suelo bajo ellos cede cuando una parte del helitransporte choca contra la superficie. Steve ve cómo el cuerpo sin vida de Bucky cae al río de debajo desde el transporte. _NO,_ le grita su mente. _SÁLVALO_. Recuerda caer del tren; recuerda la mirada en la cara de Bucky mientras caía a su supuesta muerte. Necesita a ese hombre. No entiende nada de ello, pero posee un conocimiento primario que le dice que Bucky debe ser salvado.

Steve se suelta de la viga a la que estaba sujeto, sumergiéndose en el río para coger al hombre que cayó antes que él. Sacándolo del agua, Steve deposita su cuerpo en la orilla, asegurándose de que el moreno respira. Quiere quedarse, pero sabe que no puede. SHIELD o HYDRA podrían capturarlo y encerrarlo o matarlo. Necesita averiguar quién es, o era. El Soldado de Invierno no quiere recuperar su identidad, pero el otro hombre que grita en su interior, sí. HYDRA se la robó y quiere reclamarla como suya. No hay nada que sea suyo, pero pronto, el nombre por el que el otro hombre lo ha estado llamando lo será. Tomará un tiempo, pero descubrirá la verdad sobre sí mismo.

Mirando al hombre, piensa: _«mío»_. No lo recuerda todavía, pero Bucky siempre ha sido suyo y viceversa. La otra voz en el interior de la cabeza del Soldado le grita que no le haga daño, que lo proteja a toda costa. Eso es lo que va a hacer. Le echa un último vistazo al precioso hombre tumbado delante de él y después se da la vuelta para irse. Lo volverá a ver.

 

 

[...]

 

 

Huele como a muerte, mezclado con el desodorante de Sam. Escucha un monitor cardíaco pitando con un ritmo constante a su izquierda junto con una especie de música que no había oído nunca antes. Nota dolor en su cabeza, abdomen y pierna. Puede sentir sus huesos deslizándose en su lugar para sanar por su cuenta y regenerándose en las zonas en las que las balas los destrozaron. Abriendo los ojos, se mira primero a sí mismo y después a su derecha, donde ve a Sam durmiendo en una silla. _Debe de haber estado aquí toda la noche._ No sabe quién lo sacó del río y tampoco conoce la situación de Steve, SHIELD e HYDRA, pero eso está bien por ahora. Le pedirá a Sam que lo informe más tarde. Pero en este momento, tiene a su nuevo amigo aquí, cuidando de él y eso es todo lo que puede pedir. Porque sigue siendo una pequeña mierda, Bucky no puede evitar molestar a Sam.

―Por la izquierda.

 

 

[...]

 

 

―Así que, ¿usted ya ha pasado por este tipo de cosas antes?

―Te acostumbras a ello ―le dice a Furia, mirando a la lápida falsa del director en el cementerio.

―Hemos estado limpiando los archivos de HYDRA. Parece ser que muchas ratas no se hundieron con el barco. Esta noche me dirijo a Europa. Quería saber si vendría.

Por mucho que aprecie que Furia le ofrezca la oportunidad de destruir las bases de HYDRA y ser un espía, tiene otras cosas importantes que hacer, como localizar a Steve y asegurarse de que está bien.

―Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes.

―De acuerdo, entonces. Si alguien pregunta por mí, dígale que puede encontrarme justo aquí ―indica, señalando su tumba.

Bucky le da un apretón de manos, deseándole buena suerte en su búsqueda.

―Deberías sentirte honrado. Eso es lo más cerca a un _gracias_ que puede darte.

Él y Sam se giran a la vez para ver a Natasha acercándose a ellos con un expediente en mano.

―¿No vas a ir con él?

―No.

―Pero tampoco te quedas.

―He descubierto todas mis tapaderas. Tengo que encontrar algunas nuevas.

―Eso puede llevarte un tiempo.

―Cuento con ello ―le dice sonriéndole―. En cuanto a eso que me pediste ―le tiende el archivo que tiene en su mano―, he llamado a algunos contactos de Kiev. ¿Me harás un favor? Llama a esa enfermera.

―No es una enfermera de verdad. ―No, no. Esa enfermera resultó ser la Agente 13 de SHIELD y ahora, una agente de la CIA.

―Y tú no eres un agente de SHIELD.

Natasha se inclina para abrazar a Bucky y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Va hecharla de menos mientras esté fuera. Se han vuelto cercanos desde el ataque de Nueva York. Ella lo ayudó a adaptarse al nuevo mundo, a asentarse en su apartamento y pasó tiempo con él cuando no le apetecía estar solo. Ella es una de sus amigos más cercanos y le gusta. Le hace prometer que le contará todo sobre sus aventuras cuando vuelva.

Sus últimas palabras antes de irse son: ―Ten cuidado, James. A lo mejor no quieres tirar de ese hilo.

Al abrir el archivo, ve de inmediato una foto de Steve congelado en una especie de tubo. Esa debe de ser la razón de que se vea igual que en 1944. Debajo, hay una foto de cuando Steve acababa de alistarse al ejército.

―Vas a ir tras él ―pregunta Sam, aunque termina siendo una afirmación.

―No tienes que venir conmigo.

―Lo sé. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

No va a ser fácil, pero Bucky encontrará la verdad sobre Steve. Se enterará de todo lo que HYDRA le hizo a su mejor amigo y después, va a encontrarlo y a ayudarlo a enfrentarse a lo que sea que le hicieron. Recuperará al amor de su vida incluso si tiene enfrentarse al mundo entero para ello.

 

 

[...]

 

 

El museo está repleto de gente, pero nadie le presta atención. No tiene la apariencia del hombre que la gente dice que él es. Su pelo está más largo y tiene vello facial en sus mejillas y cuello. No mencionemos ya que todo el mundo cree que murió en 1944. Tira hacia abajo de su gorra de béisbol para cubrirse la cara por si acaso.

Acercándose a la exhibición, escucha a la máquina relatarle la historia de James Buchanan Barnes y Steven Grant Rogers. Se ve exactamente igual que el hombre de las fotos y vídeos, pero ya no actúa como él. Lo único que sabe de forma segura es que preferiría morir antes que volver a estar en manos de HYDRA. Una vez que descubre quién es, el Soldado decide encontrar al hombre con el peleó y conseguir las respuestas que está buscando. Averiguará quién era pase lo que pase. Volverá a ser algo más que un asesino sin conciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, esta parte terminó siendo mucho más larga que la anterior (y ahora es cuando me pregunto cómo logré sacar un 10 en matemáticas ಠ_ಠ).  
> ¿Qué crees que pasará a continuación? Te daré una pista: drama. (Como si no hubiera habido drama ya u.u).   
> Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado ;)  
> F.Freak :) xX


	6. El Fantasma de Quien Solía Ser (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky encuentra a Steve y se lo lleva a la Torre de los Vengadores. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Vaya, he publicado un día antes para variar! (づ￣ ³￣)づ   
> Advertencias: menciones de violación. Violencia y castigos. Lee bajo tu responsabilidad.

****El museo proporcionaba datos útiles sobre quien solía ser. _Capitán Steven Grant Rogers._ El programa del museo le informó de que él y Bucky fueron los mejores amigos en el patio y en el campo de batalla. Supuestamente le inyectaron un suero que creó el Doctor Erskine, quien fue asesinado por un agente de HYDRA de inmediato tras ello. Se enteró de que él y Bucky fueron inseparables y que se movían el uno detrás del otro de forma constante. _Estamos conectados. Protégelo. Ámalo. Vuelve con él,_ le dice Steve, la otra voz de su cabeza. No sabe qué hacer con eso. HYDRA le ordenó que matara a Bucky, pero él no ha completado su misión a propósito. Su programación falló y el otro hombre salió a la superficie en ese helitransporte. Por una vez, el Soldado de Invierno se sintió impotente y el museo le hizo darse cuenta de porqué. Steve apenas recuerda lo que pasó antes de HYDRA: se cayó desde un tren mirando a Bucky directamente a los ojos. Recuerda al hombre viéndose con el corazón totalmente roto después de que la única razón de su completa existencia le fuera arrebatada. Steve experimentó sentimientos similares durante la caída.

HYDRA creyó que le borraron los recuerdos, pero todo lo que hicieron fue reprimirlos. Steve está recordando aspectos aleatorios de su vida, de la época en la que era delgado y también de cuando era mucho más grande. Recuerda imágenes de su vida pasada, pero sólo vienen a él en forma de fotogramas en lugar de ser verdaderos recuerdos. Su mente está intentando curarse a sí misma, tratando de volver a juntar las piezas del puzle, pero la mayoría de las piezas faltan todavía. Tiene que saber por qué y los únicos que pueden decírselo son HYDRA y Bucky. _HYDRA primero_. Pagarán por lo que le hicieron, por volverlo de esa manera. El museo muestra que solía ser una persona de bien. HYDRA le robó eso. Lo convirtieron en un monstruo. Bueno, están a punto de descubrir lo que pasa cuando su monstruo se encuentra fuera de sus ataduras.

La base de D.C. ha sido puesta en peligro y destruída. El Soldado de Invierno sabe que las bases restantes en Estados Unidos no son importantes en este momento. Sabe que debe ir primero a Rusia; cree que es donde pasó más tiempo. Hará que se retuerzan como los cochinillos que son y le dirán todo lo que quiere saber.

 

 

[...]

 

 

Steve se olvidó de lo fría que es Rusia. Se acuerda de ello, preguntándose si es por eso que los rusos lo llamaron «Soldado de Invierno». Antes de la _Red Room_ , había sido simplemente «El Sujeto». Los rusos encontraron eso falto de estilo y por lo tanto, se les ocurrió ese nombre. _Probablemente porque hace tanto puto frío y se siente como si estuvieran en invierno durante todo el año._ Odiaba este sitio, pero por muy raro que parezca, se siente como estar en casa para él. No en el buen sentido como Nueva York, sino en el sentido de que pasó una gran parte de su vida aquí y la gente y los lugares le resultan familiares.

Hayy bases de HYDRA repartidas por toda Rusia. La principal está localizada en Moscú, pero hay otras más pequeñas en San Petersburgo, Novosibirsk y Ekaterimburgo. El plan es deshacerse de las bases menores primero para recabar información antes de destruir la base madre. Conseguirá la información que necesita y después los quemará hasta los cimientos.

La base de Ekaterimburgo le proporcionó poca información sobre él, tanto como el Soldado de Invierno, o como Steve Rogers. El Soldado empieza a pensar que la única persona que puede hablarle sobre su antiguo yo es Bucky Barnes, el hombre del helitransporte. _Lo conoces_ , le dice la irritante voz bocazas de su cerebro. Los agentes de la base le dijeron que las otras bases tendrían más información sobre lo que le hicieron. No tenía caso mantener el edificio en pie o a esa gente con vida, así que mató a cada persona que estuviera en las instalaciones antes de prenderle fuego a todo el edificio, observándolo arder con un brillo en sus ojos. _Uno fuera, quedan tres más._

La base de Novosibirsk es algo más grande y tiene personal más armado que la de Ekaterimburgo. Pero no importa, el Soldado de Invierno pasó por ella como si nada, con la gracia y precisión por la que se lo conoce. Los bastardos nunca tuvieron oportunidad. Una técnica le rogó que la dejara vivir si le contaba lo que pasó en la _Red Room_. Él la miró durante minutos antes de que el silencio la llegara y comenzara a soltar toda la información que tenía sobre él.

― _Fuiste creado para ser su esclavo. Te programaron para que hicieras lo que ellos quisieran sin oponer resistencia. No tenías más opción que la de matar a todo el mundo. Si comenzabas a recordar, te borraban la memoria y te congelaban hasta que volvieras a ser necesitado. Te torturaron más de lo que cualquier humano normal podría soportar. Pero eres fuerte y sobreviviste a todo lo que te hicieron. Por favor, no me mates._

La parte de su cerebro a la que se refiere como Steve le dijo que no la matara, pero el Soldado le dijo que necesitaba hacerlo. Apuntó el arma hacia ella sin vacilar y pulsó el gatillo. Lo justificó con su otro yo, argumentando que la mujer tuvo una muerte rápida e indolora y que debería alegrarse. El Soldado de Invierno podría haberla torturado por horas antes de que hubiera muerto desangrada, pero no lo hizo. Mostró clemencia hacia alguien que no consideraba merecedor de ella y eso lo molesta. Su otro lado lo está volviendo suave e indulgente; lo odia.

La base de San Petersburgo es casi tan grande como la de Moscú, pero en ella no está la cabeza de la _Red Room_. El Soldado de Invierno interroga a cada ser humano en el que posa la vista hasta que uno de ellos le diga algo que quiera saber. Esos aguantan más que los agentes de las ciudades anteriores, pero como todos los que sufren sus torturas, terminan rompiéndose. Uno de los agentes le contó todo lo que sabía sobre el programa del Soldado de Invierno; Steve como mínimo estaba descontento. El agente le informó de cómo se llevaba a cabo cada lavado de cerebro, los detalles exactos de lo que este haría y de cómo haría retroceder los recuerdos de Steve hacia su inconsciencia, sin que pudieran salir a la superficie a no ser que se viera altamente estimulado por algo de su pasado. _Nueva York. Howard._ El agente también le dio cierta información sobre la máquina criogénica. Lo cierto es que no hay mucho que decir sobre ella excepto que lo mantenía durmiendo y congelado a medida que el tiempo pasaba. El Soldado de Invierno le rebanó el cuello tras la conversación y quemó esas instalaciones también. Era consciente de que la _Red Room_ tenía que saber que a continuación iría a Moscú; que se les haya prendido fuego a tres de sus instalaciones principales en cosa de un mes debe de haberlos alertado sobre su llegada.

 

 

[...]

 

 

―Sam, está en Rusia. Tenemos que ir.

―Tío, va a hacer frío.

―Sé un hombre y lidia con ello. Voy a ir tras él y prefiero tenerte conmigo. Si no quieres ir, lo entiendo. Pero necesito que me lo digas ahora.

―Oh, voy contigo. Alguien tiene que cubrirte mientras haces estupideces.

―Sabía que he seguido contigo por alguna razón ―le dice, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Sam por la que se sentía la segunda vez del mes.

―Y yo que pensé que era por mi endemoniada apariencia y mi deslumbrante personalidad.

―Amigo, tu apariencia es mediocre como mucho.

―Por favor, estos ojos embelesan a hombres y mujeres ―presume, batiéndole sus pestañas a Bucky.

―Claro que sí, Sam. Claro que sí. ― _No tanto como los ojos de Steve._

―¿Cuándo nos vamos?

―En el primer vuelo que salga a Rusia. Hay que hacer las maletas.

 

 

[...]

 

 

Moscú era enorme como mínimo. Estaba más urbanizada que otras partes de Rusia: más edificios modernos y clubs nocturnos, más hospitales e instalaciones médicas, restaurantes, cafeterías, montones de licorerías y mucho más. Eso también incluye la base principal de HYDRA, oculta en lo alto de las montañas. Es una localización remota que asegura que ninguno de sus sujetos escape y alcance la ciudad antes de que sus adiestradores puedan llevárselo de vuelta. También aseguraba que ningún civil se le encontrara y lograra salir vivo para contarles sus secretos al gobierno.

Recuerda a Karpov, su antiguo dueño. El Soldado de Invierno recuerda haber matado a un hombre en la sala de entrenamiento justo después de haber sido descongelado porque Karpov se lo ordenó. Esa fue su primera vez matando a antes sin ser Steve Rogers ni El Sujeto. Ese fue su primer asesinato como el Soldado de Invierno. _Los rusos me crearon. Me dieron una misión. Me hicieron matar_. Sus pensamientos se revuelven por todo su cerebro, tratando de procesar los recuerdos que se acercan. Sacudiendo la cabeza, el Soldado aclara su mente y yergue los hombros para verse lo más amenazador posible cuando se cuela en las instalaciones.

Nadie nota su entrada, o al menos, ninguna alarma se activa. Estuvo con la _Red Room_ durante décadas, conoce los pros y los contras de estas instalaciones mejor que la mayoría. Karpov incluso le hizo aprender los planos del edificio para que pudiera tener presentes las rutas de escape más eficientes en caso de emergencia.

El Soldado de Invierno es capaz de moverse a través de gran parte del edificio con interferencias menores. Mató a algunos técnicos y agentes por el camino, pero no es nada comparado a lo que hizo en las otras localizaciones. Es como si sólo tres cuartos de los agentes trabajaran hoy, lo que es extraño. Los empleados de la _Red Room_ , ya sean técnicos, científicos o guardias, no tienen días libres y mucho menos si son tantos a la vez. Cuando entra en la que solía ser su habitación, se da cuenta de que es una trampa, pero es demasiado tarde. Lukin lo está esperando y pronuncia una palabra clave antes de que el Soldado pueda atacar.

―Вниз.

El Soldado de Invierno colapsa en el suelo delante de él, incapaz de repente de mover su cuerpo. Lo último que ve antes de perder la consciencia es esa sonrisa petulante en la cara Lukin. De verdad que odia esa sonrisa.

 

 

[...]

 

 

―Parece ser que tu chico ya ha estado aquí. Ni siquiera queda nada que nosotros podamos rastrear.

―Ha estado aquí y eso es lo que importa. Esto debe de haber sido la _Red Room_. El expediente que Natasha me dio decía que pasó décadas con los rusos. Esto tiene que serlo.

―¿Crees que sigue en Rusia?

―Tendremos que averiguarlo.

Bucky está decidido a encontrar a Steve y llevarlo de vuelta a Estados Unidos, llevarlo de vuelta a casa, a donde pertenece. Todo lo que siempre ha querido es que Steve estuviera seguro y es más que probable que no lo esté en Rusia, visitando la _Red Room_.

 

 

[...]

 

 

―El soldado prodigio a regresado. Has estado haciendo un desastre con nuestras otras instalaciones. ¿De verdad pensaste que no estaríamos preparados para ti?

―¿Qué me pasó? ―pregunta, abriendo los ojos y viendo un frío laboratorio médico rodeándolo. Intenta moverse, pero su cuerpo está amarrado a una mesa de metal en la que sus extremidades están siendo aprisionadas por esposas de titanio reforzado. Está atrapado e indefenso.

―Te convertimos en algo mejor. Deberías estar agradecido. Todo lo que HYDRA quería era experimentar contigo y crear más súper soldados. Nosotros sólo necesitábamos uno. Y tú ayudaste a darle forma a nuestra organización, entrenaste a la Viuda Negra, llevaste a cabo innumerables asesinatos para nosotros y cambiaste el curso de la historia. Eso es lo que te hicimos, pedazo de mierda desagradecido.

El Soldado de Invierno gruñó en respuesta, siendo consciente de pronto de cómo fue manejado como una marioneta creada para hacer sólo lo que ellos decían. Y eso es exactamente lo que era: consciencia. El Soldado nunca antes había sido consciente de si lo que hacía era malo o de cómo manipulaban su mente para someterlo. El Soldado de Invierno sólo sabía obedecer órdenes.

―Has sido un mal soldado y necesitas ser castigado. Sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que recuerdas los castigos, querido _Styopa_.

El cuerpo de Steve tiembla con los recuerdos de haber sido abierto en canal, azotado, quemado, electrocutado y, el peor de todos, congelado. Odia el frío más que a nada. Recuerda lo insoportable que era cuando pasaba tiempo en su congelador. Hacía todo lo que podía por no cometer errores que lo llevaran ahí. Aún así, aquí está, tumbado en una mesa de metal a punto de ser castigado por su estúpida forma de pensar.

―¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te tocaron?

 _No, no, no, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando. Lo recuerdo. Por favor, no, no otra vez._ Steve recuerda que solían privarle el contacto humano por meses para después pasar los dedos con gentileza por su mejilla, logrando que se arrodillara ante ellos.

―Respóndeme, Soldado. ―Lukin presiona un botón del control remoto que hay junto a su mano, haciendo que la mesa envíe cargas eléctricas a través de Steve.

Tras recuperar el aliento, Steve responde en un perfecto ruso: Полтора месяца. Вашинтон, Ди-Си. Гидра использовала меня.

―Ya veo. Veamos cómo lidias con el contacto. ―Lukin levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Steve, provocándole temblores al rubio por la sensación―. Eso es, lo has echado de menos. ¿Quieres más? ―le pregunta el hombre a la vez que se ríe de la reacción de Steve.

Steve no puede evitar gimotear y asentirle a Lukin. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguien lo tocó. Desde que Bucky lo tocó, incluso si fueron golpes en la cara. Seguía siendo contacto.

―Nuestro precioso soldadito necesita contacto. Podemos quitarte los entrenamientos y las misiones, pero no la puta que hay en ti. Patético. ―Lukin presiona el botón del control remoto una vez más y observa convulsionar en la mesa al cuerpo de Steve―. Veamos cuánto tiempo puedes pasar sin que nadie te toque este vez antes de que te vuelvas loco. Adiós, _Styopa._

―No, no, no. Por favor, vuelve ―lloriquea. Sabe que está mostrando debilidad, pero no le importa en este momento. Lukin lo tocó y después se fue. Había sido abandonado, sintiéndose frío y necesitado.

 

 

[...]

 

 

―Esta es la tercera base de la _Red Room_ en la que hemos estado este mes y nunca queda nada. Puede que haya recordado algo y se haya embarcado en una descabellada misión para destruir a todo aquel que alguna vez lo tuvo.

Sam está cansado de seguir su rastro por Rusia. Es un lugar frío y desconocido, pero sobre todo, es simplemente frío.

―Solo queda una. Natasha dijo que su base principal está en Moscú. Tenemos que ir si hay alguna oportunidad de que esté ahí. No voy a perderlo otra vez, Sam. No puedo.

Bucky también está cansado, pero hará lo que sea para conseguir a Steve de vuelta. Tan sólo se enteró hace un mes de que su mejor amigo está vivo. No hay forma en el infierno, HYDRA o la _Red Room_ de que Bucky no vaya a recuperarlo y llevárselo a casa.

―Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos. Hay un viaje de dos días hasta Moscú. Estaremos ahí para el jueves.

―Cuando volvamos, me daré la ducha más caliente que nadie pueda imaginar.

―Encenderé el fuego para ti, niño grande. Vamos. Estamos perdiendo luz del sol.

 

 

[...]

 

 

El Soldado de Invierno sabe que no tiene que rogar, que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Lukin lo dejaría más tiempo ahí si rogaba. El Soldado no es estúpido. Sabía que prenderle fuego a la _Red Room_ atraería la atención y eso es exactamente lo que quería. Quiere respuestas y si estar sólo, atado en una habitación, iba a conseguírselas, que así fuera.

Su parte humana, Steve, le está gritando que escape. Quiere volver con Bucky a Nueva York. Recuerda algo sobre su vida pasada: Bucky solía reírse de él por llevar periódico en los zapatos y el nombre de su madre era Sarah.

Le duele la cabeza por la discordia constante entre el Soldado de Invierno y Steve. Su programación le dice que está mal recordar y cada nuevo recuerdo quema su cerebro como un fuego descontrolado. Su lado humano le dice que necesita recordar, que tiene que pelear. Es demasiado para él. Su cerebro está empezando a sobrecargarse con información contradictoria. Su sistema no está hecho para esto y está fallando. Cree que, a lo mejor, esos recuerdos los implantó HYDRA o la _Red Room_. Lo único de lo que está seguro de saber es que no sabe nada en absoluto. Hasta ahora, no se ha dado cuenta de que líneas húmedas bajan por su rostro. Ha estado llorando por el dolor en su cabeza mezclado con el dolor de la privación del contacto. Un momento más tarde, está recibiendo otra descarga más larga que la de antes. Todo es demasiado y vuelve a perder la consciencia.

 

 

[...]

 

 

―Sam, estamos a sólo dos días. Se ha confirmado que a Steve lo retienen prisionero en la _Red Room_ en Moscú. Natasha me ha enviado los planos de las instalaciones al móvil. Necesitamos un plan si vamos a entrar.

―He llegado muy lejos como para rendirme. Vayamos a por Steve para que podamos irnos de este país dejado de la mano de Dios.

Bucky y Sam le echaron un vistazo a los planos del edificio en el autobús de camino a Moscú. Pensaron en una estrategia sobre cuál sería la mejor habitación por la que entrar, en qué lugares había más posibilidades de que estuvieran reteniendo a Steve y la ruta de escape más rápida y segura. Tienen la ventaja de un ataque sorpresa: nadie espera que una partida de rescate vaya a por Steve. El elemento sorpresa está de su lado esta vez.

 

 

[...]

 

 

Steve quiere tocarse donde sea con desesperación, pero no puede. Tiene las manos atadas lejos de su cuerpo para que no pueda haber ningún tipo de contacto. Es absolutamente enloquecedor. El Soldado se alegra de que nadie lo esté tocando. Significa que no le están dando ninguno de los peores castigos que pueden. Lo que más odia Steve son los castigos mentales y sexuales, mientras que el Soldado de Invierno detesta los físicos. Una parte ansía el contacto mientras que la otra lo rechaza.

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Lukin lo dejó sólo en esta habitación y todo lo que quiere es moverse. Su cuerpo está cubierto en sudor, orina y sangre. Todo en él se siente desagradable. No hay forma de que Lukin vaya a tocarlo estando así.

_De verdad que me haría bien una ducha._

_Estatus: funcional._

Si la privación del contacto no lo volvía loco, las dos voces diferentes en su cabeza lo harán. Hay demasiado ruido en su mente. Todo lo que quiere hacer es silenciar las voces y sólo hay una manera de hacer eso. Se arma de valor para llorar y rogar por Lukin. Tal y como planeó, otro golpe de electricidad corre por sus venas, acallando las voces hasta que recupere la conciencia.

 

 

[...]

 

 

―Ya hemos llegado. ¿Recuerdas el plan?

―Sí. Vamos a recuperarlo, Bucky. Lo llevaremos a casa.

―Eso espero. Tengo que hacerlo. Después de todo lo que hizo por mí, todo lo que sufrió por mí, le debo esto como mínimo. Puede que no me recuerde, pero haré de todo para asegurarme que está a salvo.

―Stark me ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que Clint estará aquí con el jet en una hora. Necesitamos movernos rápido.

―Vamos.

Los dos se cuelan en silencio en el edificio a través de una entrada secreta de la que Natasha les habló. Decidieron que si se encontraban con alguien, la mejor opción es incapacitarlos (idea de Sam) o matarlos (idea de Bucky). Sam es un buen hombre y Bucky no le pediría que hiciera algo con lo que no se siente cómodo. Si eso significa que Bucky los mate y Sam los deje inconscientes, que así sea.

Apenas tienen problemas a lo largo del camino, deshaciéndose de sus enemigos con rapidez antes de que puedan activar alguna alarma. Basándose la heliografía, el área médica está a tan sólo unas puertas de distancia. Según Nat, probablemente es ahí donde tendrán retenido a Steve, queriendo castigarlo por causarles tantos problemas y caos.

Bucky abre la puerta y se detiene, impactado por lo que ve: Steve está amarrado a la mesa, hay saliva cayéndole de la boca y su cuerpo está cubierto en sangre y sudor. Steve está totalmente roto. Bucky puede oírle pidiendo ayuda en susurros, murmurando súplicas de clemencia. Sam camina hasta él y sigue la línea de visión de Bucky hasta Steve. La vista hace que le den ganas de vomitar.

―Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí. Vamos, Bucky. ―Sam se adentra en la sala para quedar junto a Steve, inspeccionando las esposas que retienen al hombre.

―Duele. ―Las palabras son apenas audibles incluso para la audición mejorada de Bucky.

―Voy a sacarte de aquí, Steve, lo prometo.

Él y Sam empiezan a cortar los grilletes que sujetan a Steve, esperando que nadie los pille durante el proceso. Después de cinco minutos cortando con un pequeño láser, los grilletes caen al suelo y Steve es liberado.

El Soldado de Invierno se levanta de inmediato, empujando a Bucky contra una pared y clavándole los dedos en el brazo.

―Eres mi misión.

―Soy tu amigo. Por favor, Steve. Me conoces. Mi nombre es James Buchanan Barnes. Solías llamarme Bucky. Nos conocemos desde que éramos críos. Por favor, me conoces. Eres mi amigo.

―Yo- yo no... No sé nada. ¿Por- por qué?

A Bucky le rompe el corazón oír que Steve suena tan pequeño y roto otra vez. No ha oído esa voz desde los cuarenta, desde la noche en la que Steve lo encontró en ese recinto de HYDRA. Sin pensarlo, Bucky levanta su mano para acunar la mejilla de Steve y se echa para atrás en cuanto este se arrodilla.

―Oh Dios. Sam, ayuda.

―¿Qué le está pasando?

―No lo sé, pero tenemos que sacarlo de aquí. Ayúdame a ponerlo en pie.

Sam y Bucky lo levantan del suelo. Normalmente Bucky podría hacerlo por sí mismo, pero Steve es un peso muerto en este instante. Cuando empiezan a moverse, oye a Steve susurrarle «a salvo» al oído. Bucky no sabe qué pensar sobre eso, si significa que se siente seguro, que quiere estarlo, o qué. Solía saber lo que Steve quería todo el tiempo, era capaz de leer su lenguaje no verbal mejor que nada, pero ahora no sabe lo que quiere. Steve no está hablando, simplemente los sigue con la cabeza agachada como un cachorro pateado.

Rodeando la esquina tras salir de la habitación, se encuentran con seis agentes armados. Antes de que Sam o Bucky puedan hacer nada, algo se activa en Steve y coge las armas de la cintura de los dos hombres, disparando con rapidez y una precisión letal a cada agente. Los dos se giran a mirarlo y ven que ya no es el hombre que se encontraron; es el Soldado de Invierno.

―Seguidme y saldréis vivos.

Bucky y Sam intercambian miradas antes de seguir a Steve. Siempre que se cruzan con algún agente, Steve los mata de inmediato y después, siguen caminando. El hombre daba zancadas como si estuviera en una misión del mismísimo Dios.

Están a punto de alcanzar la salida cuando un hombre sale de la habitación que hay a la izquierda de la puerta, bloqueándoles la salida. Steve se congela enseguida, viéndose incapaz de moverse al ver a Lukin. Su mente va a un ritmo frenético con pensamientos sobre volver a la silla, sabiendo que se le ordenará matar a estos dos hombres. No cree que pueda matar al que llama Bucky. La voz en su interior le grita que lo mantenga a salvo.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya. Vinisteis a por el Soldado. No puedo permitir que os lo llevéis.

―Su nombre es Steve y se viene con nosotros.

―Вниз.

Steve se arrodilla a su lado, poniendo las manos tras la espalda y agachando la cabeza. Bucky reconoce la mirada de sumisión completa, así que coge el arma que Steve dejó caer y le dispara a Lukin, quien está claro que no esperaba una reacción tan rápida. El ruso no tiene ni idea de que a Bucky le inyectaron una versión del suero de Steve y que este mejoró su tiempo de reacción.

Tres balas golpean de forma directa a Lukin, quien cae al suelo con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. La misma mirada sigue en su cara cuando muere. Steve está lloriqueando en el suelo bajo ellos, como si quisiera arrastrarse hasta el cuerpo de Lukin.

―Vámonos. Clint nos está esperando a ochocientos metros de aquí.

Bucky y Sam vuelven a levantar el cuerpo de Steve, sosteniéndolo por los hombros mientras escapan veloces por la puerta hacia la zona inhabitada para encontrar el avión de Stark.

Bucky se atreve a echarle un vistazo a Steve y desea no haberlo hecho. La cara de Steve carece completamente de expresión, vacía de cualquier emoción o pensamiento. Bucky desea desesperadamente saber cómo ayudar a su amigo. Por fortuna, Sam cogió unos cuantos archivos de la sala médica que esperan puedan arrojar algo de luz sobre los procedimientos que ejecutaron sobre Steve.

Bucky y Sam logran llevar a Steve al avión sin problemas mayores. Steve es manejable y dócil en estos momentos, haciendo lo que sea que los otros le pidan. No es lo ideal, pero les facilita el atarle el cinturón y hacer que esté lo más cómodo posible durante el vuelo de vuelta. El viaje lo hacen en silencio; Sam duerme y Bucky observa a Steve mientras este mira al frente, al infinito, con la misma falta de expresión de antes en su rostro.

_Espero que Steve siga ahí. Por favor, Dios, déjale estar ahí._

 

 

[...]

 

 

El avión aterriza en lo alto de la Torre de los Vengadores y Bucky despierta a Sam con un golpe en la pierna. Bucky sabe que Steve ha permanecido despierto durante todo el vuelo, mirando a la nada en silencio. No le hizo preguntas a Steve y el rubio no dijo ni una sola palabra ni les miró a ellos en general. Bucky no tiene ni idea de cómo Steve va a reaccionar al equipo, sobre todo a Tony ya que hay posibilidades de que le recuerde a Howard. Steve ni siquiera reconoció a Clint en el avión una sola vez en todo el vuelo, así que puede que tampoco reconozca al resto.

Sam está liderando el camino mientras que Bucky y Steve lo siguen detrás, y Clint les guarda las espaldas en caso de que algo se tuerza. Natasha, Tony y Bruce los están esperando cuando entran. Sam sacude la cabeza hacia ellos minuciosamente, haciéndoles saber en silencio que no esa del todo Steve.

Bucky pregunta a qué piso debería de llevar a Steve y Tony le dice que puede quedarse con el que está debajo del suyo.

―Gracias ―musita con sinceridad, llevando a Steve más allá del equipo y hacia el ascensor.

Echa un vistazo y ve que Steve ha evaluado rápidamente a cada nueva persona, incluyendo a Clint y se guarda esa información para más tarde. Es extraño ver al hombre que ama siendo tan precavido y calculador. Él nunca fue así. Steve siempre era dulce y cariñoso, y confiaba en la gente, o al menos les concedía el beneficio de la duda más de lo que debería haber hecho. ¿Pero este hombre? El hombre a su lado no confía en nadie, ni siquiera en Bucky y eso duele.

Natasha se mete en el ascensor con ellos y prácticamente puede sentir a Steve tensándose por tener a otra persona ahí, con él. La pelirroja le informa de debería llevar a Steve al ala médica para que lo revisen y se aseguren de que no tiene ninguna lesión grave. La cara de Steve se cierra aún más si es posible, reprimiendo cualquier emoción a las profundidades de su mente, dejando su rostro vacío y sin expresión una vez más.

Nadie ha tocado a Steve desde que Bucky y Sam lo sacaron de la _Red Room_ y lo aseguraron a su asiento en el avión. Le preocupa que Steve vaya a arrodillarse otra vez con el más mínimo toque. Por otra parte, también le preocupa que Steve pueda agredir a los médicos, por lo que supone que es por eso que Natasha está con ellos.

Entrando en el ala médica, Steve se congela al ver gente con batas blancas de laboratorio moviéndose alrededor, preparando diferentes máquinas y herramientas. Odia las máquinas y odia aún más la mesa que hay en medio de la habitación. Cerrando su mano en un puño, aprieta con fuerza para que pueda centrarse en el dolor en vez de en lo que está a punto de pasarle. Sus nuevos dueños deben de estar enfadados con él y van a castigarlo. El Soldado de Invierno sabe que merece esto. Merece cualquier forma de castigo por intentar escapar y haber ayudado a esas personas. Debe de haber sido una prueba que ha fallado miserablemente. El Soldado de Invierno nunca falla, pero este castaño jugó con su mente y le hizo fallar. El Soldado sólo espera que el castigo vaya a ser rápido y que le borren la memoria cuanto antes para que no tenga que recordar sus errores.

―Steve, hey, mírame. Está bien. Nadie va a hacerte daño. Sólo quieren ver si tienes alguna lesión que necesite tratamiento, ¿vale?

No se ha dado cuenta de que su cuerpo entero estaba temblando. _Un error negligente. El Soldado de Invierno no tiembla. No se encoge ni asusta. Te castigarán._ Poniéndose firme, el Soldado camina hasta la mesa y se tumba en ella con los músculos tensos y viéndose todo lo incómodo que uno puede.

―Steve, nadie va a herirte. No estás en problemas. Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que estás bien.

―Estatus: funcional. El Soldado de Invierno puede pasar otras treinta y seis horas sin comer antes de caer bajo los niveles de funcionamiento mínimos. No se requieren horas de sueño hasta otras setenta y dos horas antes de que la fatiga de comienzo, afectando a los niveles de funcionamiento mínimos. Listo para la misión.

Y eso que Bucky había pensado que su corazón no podía romperse en más pedazos, estaba equivocado. Steve es el Soldado de Invierno y no entiende que no está en problemas. Girándose hacia Natasha, le pregunta qué debería hacer.

―Déjame intentar algo. ―Se mueve hasta quedar delante de Bucky para tener una mejor visión del hombre tumbado en la mesa―. Мне нужно чтобы ты успокоился, Солдат. Лечение необходимо. Сообщи врачам о любых повреждениях. Ясно?

―Да.

―Debería estar bien.

―¿Qué le has dicho?

―Que necesita relajarse y dejar que los médicos trabajen. Puede haberle parecido una orden, así que debería seguirla, pero sigue teniendo la opción de no hacerlo.

―Le has dado una orden ―gruñe.

―Era la única manera de asegurarnos de que no matará a nadie cuando se acerquen.

Después de eso, los médicos se movieron despacio alrededor de Steve, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento repentino que pudiera alertar al súper soldado. Era complicado, pero todo el mundo salió vivo. Los doctores les dijeron que Steve está malnutrido, necesita dormir y probablemente sufrió alguna especie de electrocución antes de que lo hubieran rescatado. También les informaron de que no estaban seguros de nada más gracias a las capacidades de sanado rápido de Steve. También querían hacer diagnósticos y escáneres neuronales para ver qué es lo que HYDRA le hizo exactamente y descubrir si hay alguna manera de revertirlo. Sobre todo, querían ver si hay algún daño permanente del que su cerebro no sea capaz de recuperarse.

Bucky se acercó a Steve, tocándole el hombro.

―Está bien Steve. Han terminado. Lo has hecho tan bien.

El cuerpo de Steve se encogió por el comentario junto con Bucky tocándole el brazo. Le recuerda demasiado a lo que Lukin le hacía y no mencionemos ya para lo que HYDRA lo utilizaba entre misiones.

Bucky apartó la mano como si quemara por el gesto. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo puede ayudar a Steve si el hombre no le habla ni deja que lo toque? Todo lo que quiere hacer es envolverlo entre sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir.

―Lo siento.

La cara de Steve se volvió carente de expresión otra vez. Sus dueños jamás se disculparon. Siempre era culpa del Soldado si algo iba mal. No entiende qué clase de personas son sus nuevos dueños, pero muy en el fondo, espera que sean mejores que Pierce, Rumlow, Lukin y Karpov. Cualquiera es mejor que esos hombres.

―N-no quiero tocarte otra vez si no te sientes cómodo con ello. ¿Puedes levantarte por tu cuenta?

El Soldado de Invierno se mueve con la misma gracia que Natasha, incorporándose en silencio y poniéndose de pie junto a la mesa. Sus hombros están bajos y su cabeza alta, preparado para recibir otra orden.

―Voy a llevarte a tu propio cuarto, ¿vale? Puede que incluso te demos algo suave y respetuoso con tu estómago, como sopa. ¿Está eso bien?

―Estatus: funcional. No se requiere ninguna sustancia hasta que los niveles desciendan.

Natasha camina con ellos hasta el ascensor para asegurarse de que Steve no intenta nada con Bucky. Si sigue actuando como el Soldado de Invierno, puede intentar atacarlos.

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

―Hace seis días, veintisiete minutos y doce segundos.

―¿Seis días? ¿Has pasado seis días sin comer? ―No era su intención levantar su voz cuando ve a Steve encongerse, pero le cabrea tanto que Lukin lo dejara morirse de hambre dentro de esa celda―. Lo siento. No estoy enfadado contigo, lo prometo. Está bien. No voy a hacerte daño.

Es como si Steve estuviera esperando un castigo por enfadar a sus amos. Esto es confuso para él; sus antiguos dueños no querían que comiera a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario, pero sus nuevos dueños quieren que coma aún cuando sus niveles no han caído del todo. Las órdenes contradictorias están haciendo que le duela la cabeza y no quiere otra cosa más que no sea que le borren la memoria y le den una nueva serie de comandos.

Llegan al piso de Steve, saliendo con lentitud del ascensor para mostrar calma. Steve sale de él y escanea la habitación de inmediato en busca de cualquier peligro potencial. La sala está suavemente decorada con piezas antiguas de arte en las paredes y tiene muebles modernos repartidos por ella. Hay una cocina, dos habitaciones de invitados, un dormitorio principal, dos baños (uno de los cuales, está conectado al dormitorio principal), una oficina vacía y una sala de estar con un sofá agradable y una televisión enorme.

―Todo esto es tuyo, Steve. Esta torre probablemente sea el lugar más seguro del mundo para ti. Las ventanas son a prueba de balas, la seguridad es estricta: nadie entra o sale a no ser que lo quieras tú o si JARVIS lo considera necesario.

Las cejas de Steve se juntan al oír ese nombre. No conoce a ningún JARVIS y tampoco se presentó cuando llegó.

―Oh, JARVIS es la Inteligencia Artificial de Tony. Como en esos cómics de ciencia ficción que leíamos. ¿Guay, verdad? Si alguna vez necesitas algo y no quieres decírnoslo a alguno de nosotros, siempre puedes pedírselo a JARVIS. Es increíble.

―Gracias, Sargento Barnes.

Steve salta con el sonido de la voz de JARVIS, buscando franaticamente un cuerpo al que relacionar la voz. Tiene los puños en alto, preparado para luchar contra cualquier intruso.

―Steve, está bien. JARVIS es un programa que Tony creó. No tiene cuierpo. Piensa en él como el mejor programa informático del mundo.

―Mis disculpas por asustarlo, Capitán Rogers.

Steve gruñe al oír el nombre y aprieta los puños. No le gusta que le llamen Capitán.

―Mejor, llámale sólo Steve, JARVIS.

―Por supuesto, señorita Romanoff.

―Gracias, JARVIS.

―De nada, Sargento Barnes.

―Bucky. Por favor, llámame Bucky.

―Como desee, Bucky.

Dirigiendo su atención al hombre confundido que hay delante de él, Bucky continúa hablando: ―Te prometí sopa. Ponte cómodo y te traeré un bol.

Natasha sigue a Bucky hasta la cocina para preparar un tazón de sopa de pollo y fideos. Puede sentir su mirada todo el tiempo, sin estar muy seguro de cuál es el problema.

―¿Qué?

―Solo quiero que tengas cuidado con él. También, no deberías estar sólo con él en la misma habitación durante cualquier periodo de tiempo. Puede intentar matarte de nuevo.

―No va a matarme.

―Eso no lo sabes.

―Sí que lo sé ―dice de repente alzando la voz―. Me conoce. Puede que no lo haga del todo, pero algo o alguien en él me reconoce. No va a matarme.

―No sabemos qué es lo que le hicieron. Cualquier cosa podría provocar ciertas reacciones en él en cualquier momento y no terminaría bien para ninguno de nosotros.

―Voy a ayudarlo. Es mi amigo, Natasha. Haré lo que sea por él y eso implica que me enfrentaré a _cualquiera_ que intente hacerle daño, incluyendo a este equipo. Y ahora, si me perdonas, necesita comer algo porque esos cabrones lo mataron de hambre. A no ser que pienses que no merece comida ―reta, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora, invitándola a intentar pararlo.

Natasha se hace a un lado y lo sigue hasta el salón, donde Steve continúa todavía de pie.

―La sopa está lista. ―Bucky le tiende la sopa de microondas a Steve, quien la mira como si no supiera qué hacer con ella―. Se come con esto ―le explica, enseñándole la cuchara que tenía en la mano.

Steve lo mira y ve el dolor y la determinación en sus ojos por que coma algo. Sin prisa, coge la cuchara y la sumerge en el bol antes de llevársela a la altura de su boca. El Soldado de Invierno la huele e inspecciona con cautela, como si esta gente estuviera tratando de envenenarlo. No sería la primera vez que alguien lo intenta.

―Es sólo sopa, Steve. No va a hacerte daño.

Steve se mete la cuchara en la boca, tragándose su contenido y sintiéndolo bajar hasta su estómago. Por primera vez desde que dejó D.C., Steve se siente cálido por dentro. Mantiene su rostro carente de cualquier emoción, sin dejarle ver a esta gente que le gusta por si acaso se la quitan por esa misma razón.

―Está bien, Steve. Muy bien.

Bucky se siente orgulloso de que Steve esté comiendo, pero no puede evitar ver que cada vez que lo alaba o felicita, parece querer vomitar y derretirse en sus manos de manera simultánea. Algo carcome a Bucky, el presentimiento de que Steve posee una reacción adversa a la palabra «bueno». Le hace querer matar a cualquiera que haya usado alguna vez esa palabra contra él.

Steve se termina el bol de sopa y lo mira como si ahora no supiera qué hacer con ello. Bucky mueve la mano para cogerlo y Steve se sobresalta. _Me lo van a quitar. Saben que me ha gustado y no me lo volverán a dar jamás._

―Está bien, Steve. Sólo voy a poner el bol en la pila del fregadero por ti. ¿Está eso bien?

El rubio se limita a asentir en respuesta, dejándole coger el bol para ponerlo de vuelta en la cocina. Observa cómo el otro hombre lo lava con rapidez junto con la cuchara, lo seca y lo vuelve a poner en donde había estado antes. Sus adiestradores sólo le dejaban comer _MRE's_ o batidos de proteínas. Los batidos tenían todos los nutrientes y calorías que necesitaría para poder trabajar a niveles óptimos.

El Soldado de Invierno mueve su mirada de Bucky a la pelirroja. No confía en ella y sabe que ella no confía en él. _Bien, no debería_. La mataría en un segundo si ella lo provocara. La única persona con la que se siente remotamente seguro es el hombre al que todos llaman Bucky. Le resulta raro sentirse casi cómodo alrededor de alguien, pero por alguna razón, es así cuando está con el castaño. Sabe que hay más de lo que el museo le contó y tiene intenciones de preguntarle eventualmente sobre ellos, pero está demasiado asustado de que el otro le mienta y le de recuerdos falsos.

―¿Necesitas algo, Steve?

El rubio lo mira como respuesta. No necesita nada. Está funcional y listo para la misión. Lo único que necesita es una. _Eres mi misión._ Su mente reproduce ese recuerdo y algo hace click en la cabeza del Soldado. Sin ninguna señal previa, Steve ataca y derriba a Bucky, acorralando al hombre más pequeño debajo de él.

―Eres mi misión.

Empieza a lanzar puñetazos a la cara del hombre; algunos llegan y otros son bloqueados. El otro está intentado darle la vuelta pero Steve es demasiado fuerte y pesado.

Bucky ve los movimientos de Natasha por el rabillo del ojo y se da cuenta de que tiene una jeringuilla en la mano con la que está apuntando al cuello de Steve.

―No, no, no, no, no. ―Es demasiado tarde.

Natasha inyecta la jeringuilla en el cuello del rubio, quien colapsa de inmediato junto a Bucky. El resto entra de sopetón por el ascensor con armas preparadas cuando ven el cuerpo inconsciente de Steve junto a Bucky.

―¿Todo bien?

―Sí, Clint. Ha tenido un episodio. Lo he sedado con algunos de los tranquilizantes que tú usas, Bruce. Debería estar inconsciente durante un rato. Necesitamos trasladarlo a algún lugar seguro.

―La sala de Hulk debería funcionar, si no te importa dejársela, Brucie.

―Por mi está bien. La habitación debería retenerlo. Podemos ponerle una cama ahí.

―¿Cómo habéis llegado tan rápido? ―Bucky está de pie, con la mirada alternando entre el cuerpo de Steve y el resto del equipo.

―JARVIS nos alertó de que su presión sanguínea se estaba elevando y que podría volver a ser el Soldado de Invierno. Como siempre, JARVIS tenía razón.

―Gracias, Señor.

―De nada, colega. Que alguien lleve a la bella durmiente a la habitación de Hulk, mientras, Bruce y yo pondremos una cama ahí dentro para él.

―Gracias, Tony.

―No tienes porqué decir nada. En serio, no se lo digas a nadie. No puedo dejar que mi reputación se arruine si se hace pública mi debilidad por los viejos súper soldados. Ahora, lleváoslo de aquí antes de que se pase el efecto de los sedantes.

Bruce y Tony, junto con Clint, se suben al ascensor los primeros. Natasha se queda atrás para ayudar a Bucky a levantar a Steve y a meterlo en el ascensor.

―¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

―La cogí del ala médica cuando estuvimos ahí. Supuse que nos vendría bien en caso de que perdiera el control. Tenía razón.

―¿Por qué no lo ha intentado antes? Es decir, ha tenido el viaje entero para matarme junto con el viaje en el ascensor hacia el ala médica, el rato en el que estuvimos ahí y antes de que le diera la sopa.

―Puede que una parte de él te haya reconocido, pero algo de lo que hicimos lo ha activado o ha hecho que su cerebro retrocediera a su estado anterior. El control mental es complicado, Barnes. Tendremos que estudiarlo para averiguar qué es lo que le hicieron exactamente.

―¿Me recordará?

―Puede que sí, o puede que no. Es difícil saberlo. Pero llevará tiempo. Lo más probable es que no lo recuerde todo de una sola vez.

―Solo quiero que sepa que nada de esto es su culpa. Él hizo todas esas cosas sólo porque HYDRA lo obligaba.

―Buena suerte con eso ―se ríe, mirando a Barnes―. Por lo que he leído sobre Steve y tú me has contado sobre él, es cabezota y se echa el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Lo más seguro es que siempre se culpe por ello. Eso, si recuerda quién es.

―Recordará. Tiene que hacerlo.

Llegan a la planta que contiene el enorme cuarto de juegos de Hulk. La cama ya está preparada, con sábanas y almohadas. _Gracias, Tony._ Él y Natasha colocan a Steve con gentileza sobre la cama, arropándolo con las sábanas. Bucky se agacha para susurrar en su oído: ―Lo siento tanto, Steve ―y él y Natasha se van después de eso, dejando que Steve tenga el descanso que necesita tan desesperadamente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вниз [Vniz] = Abajo  
> Полтора месяца. Вашингтон, Ди-Си.Гидра использовала меня [Poltora mesyatsa. Vashington, Di-Si. Gidra ispol'zovala menya] = Mes y medio. Washington, D.C. HYDRA estaba utilizándome.   
> Мне нужно чтобы ты успокоился, Солдат. Лечение необходимо. Сообщи врачам о любых повреждениях. Ясно? [Mne nuzhno chtoby ty uspokoilsya, Soldat. Lechenie neobjodimo. Soobshti vracham o lyobij povrezhdeniaj. Yasno?] = Necesito que te relajes, Soldado. El tratamiento méidco es necesario. Dile a los médicos si estás lesionado de cualquier manera. ¿Entendido?  
> Да [Da] = Sí   
> Aclaro que Styopa es la versión rusa de Steven. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ay qué dolor ಥ_ಥ, pobre Stevie. En serio, solo de pensar en todo lo que el Soldado de Invierno tuvo que sufrir siento una ligera presión en el pecho.     
> Debo decir que me una de las cosas que más me sorprendieron (para bien) y que me llamaron la atención de este AU es que las traducciones en ruso que la escritora utiliza a lo largo de toda la historia no solo son correctas, sino que además son las que utilizaría un nativo. Creéme, a poco que conoces el idioma se nota muchísimo cuándo se ha utilizado el traductor y cuando no. (Y no, no necesité ninguna ayudita del traductor ni nada para escribir eso de ahí arriba u.u).  
> Bueno, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Si es así, ya sabes lo que hacer ;) y si no, pues dime qué es lo que te parece que podría haber sido mejorable o..., ¡qué sé yo! ¡Hasta otra!  
> F.Freak :) xX


	7. El Fantasma de Quien Solía Ser (Parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anteriormente:  
> ―Solo quiero que sepa que nada de esto es su culpa. Él hizo todas esas cosas sólo porque HYDRA lo obligaba.  
> ―Buena suerte con eso ―se ríe mirando a Barnes―. Por lo que he leído sobre Steve y tú me has contado sobre él, es cabezota y se echa el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Lo más seguro es que siempre se culpe por ello. Eso, si recuerda quién es.  
> ―Recordará. Tiene que hacerlo.  
> Llegan a la planta que contiene el enorme cuarto de juegos de Hulk. La cama ya está preparada, con sábanas y almohadas. Gracias, Tony. Él y Natasha colocan a Steve con gentileza sobre la cama, arropándolo con las sábanas. Bucky se agacha para susurrar en su oído: ―Lo siento tanto, Steve ―y él y Natasha se van después de eso, dejando que Steve tenga el descanso que necesita tan desesperadamente.

 

 

―Entonces, ¿qué cojones acaba de pasar? ―Bendito sea Sam por ser tan directo cuando quiere.

―Ha tenido un episodio. Ya sea porque algo que hicimos o dijimos lo desencadenó, o porque su mente retrocedió por sí sola. Es más probable que haya sido esta última ―explicó Natasha, diciéndole lo mismo que le dijo a Bucky hace unos pocos minutos.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―HYDRA forzó la creación de otra personalidad completa en su cerebro. Este probablemente esté intentando curarse por su cuenta, pero debe de tener problemas con la información contradictoria. Sus conexiones neuronales están posiblemente cruzadas y se mantiene cambiando de Steve al Soldado de Invierno. Hasta que recupere sus recuerdos del todo, lo más seguro es que pase de uno a otro sin pensarlo.

―Mierda, eso está jodido.

―¿Cuándo podremos echarle un vistazo a lo que le hicieron a su cabeza?

―JARVIS ya ha escaneado su cerebro. J, enséñanos la foto que has tomado de la cabeza del bueno del Capitán.

Un escáner holográfico en 3D del cerebro de Steve aparece ante ellos. Muestra lesiones menores a varias partes de su cerebro; probablemente fueron causadas por los electroshocks que ha recibido. Quitando eso, su cerebro parece estar bien.

―Supongo que su cerebro sanó por su cuenta tras gran parte de la tortura que sufrió. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que el resto sane también? Y cuando lo hagan, ¿recordará quién es o eso tomará más tiempo?

―Bruce, esta es más tu área de conocimiento.

―No soy ese tipo de doctor ―murmura. Nadie le hace caso cuando dice eso―. Es posible que las partes de su cerebro que se ven afectadas en estos momentos sólo estén ocultando sus recuerdos sin bloquearlos del todo. Tendría que saber más sobre lo que le hicieron para reprimir sus recuerdos para poder darte una mejor respuesta. Según el escáner, debería tener gran parte de sus recuerdos de vuelta, pero es obvio que no.

―Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con él?

―Darle nuestra puta ayuda ―escupe. Le irrita que hayan llegado incluso a pensar en hacer otra cosa que no sea ayudar a Steve.

―Cálmate, Barnes. Nadie estaba pensando en algo distinto.

―Y una mierda. No intentes decirme que no quieres llevártelo a SHIELD o a otra agencia gubernamental y entregarlo. Sé que eso ha pasado por tu mente.

―Si no mejora, es probable que tengamos que hacerlo.

―Dejadme que os aclare una cosa: si alguno de vosotros intenta hacerle daño o entregarlo a quien sea, os aplastaré yo mismo. ―Le da a cada miembro su más terrorífica mirada asesina hasta que llega a Bruce―. Excepto a ti, Bruce. No puedo matarte.

―Gracias por eso. ―Bruce no tiene nada en contra de Bucky o Steve, así que no les dará ningún problema con eso.

―Estoy con _Bucky_ _Bear_ en esta. Steve ha sufrido mucho y ha pasado de agencia en agencia durante demasiado tiempo. Dejad al hombre vivir en paz.

―Lo siento, Tash, pero yo también estoy con ellos. Steve no tenía ningún control sobre lo que hizo, justo como me pasó a mí con Loki. No debería ser castigado por eso.

Los ojos de Natasha se ablandan con las palabras de Clint, sabiendo lo duro que fue para el hombre cuando se libró del control mental.

―De acuerdo.

―Bien. ―Bucky se siente aliviado por que los otros estén de su lado. Lo volvería todo mucho más fácil si él y Steve tenían que dejarlos alguna vez.

―Pero en serio, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él? No es como si alguno de nosotros le gustáramos, lo que es raro, porque todo el mundo me ama. Soy encantador. La revista _People_ escribió un artículo sobre ello.

―Debería estar bajo vigilancia constante. De esa manera, podemos mantener un ojo en él y ver si podemos descubrir cualquier catalizador que pueda provocarlo.

―Se sentirá molesto cuando se levante y se de cuenta de que está atrapado en una habitación de la que no puede escapar.

Bucky sabe lo mucho que el otro hombre odiaba sentirse atrapado antes del sérum y de HYDRA, no puede imaginarse cómo va a sentirse ahora. No va a ser bonito.

―¿Quién puede estar a su alrededor? No deberíamos atestarlo con gente, pero sí que tenemos que presentarnos e integrarnos lentamente en su vida diaria, de manera que termine sintiéndose cómodo a nuestro alrededor.

―Yo, probablemente Sam, Bruce y puede que Natasha. Puede. No pienso perderlo de vista, así que yo estaré ahí sí o sí. Sam estuvo conmigo durante el rescate, así que hay probabilidades de que lo reconozca. Clint, tú pilotaste el avión, pero no creo que te mirara en todo el vuelo, así que eres un quizá. Tony, puede asociarte con Howard, lo que te molestará, él se dará cuenta y puede que termine atacándote. Así que eres un no por ahora. Bruce, eres médico, lo que significa que puede odiarte, pero al menos puedes revisar sus constantes y todo eso. Además, no es como si pudiera hacerte daño. Y Natasha, no sé como se siente contigo. Tú también eres un quizá.

―Necesitamos averiguar lo que sabe y cuánto recuerda. Barens, tú deberías ser el primero en hablarle. Ver si se abre contigo. Le resultas familiar en una forma que no entiende, así puede ser más hablador contigo.

Clint entiende cómo es librarse de un lavado de cerebro. Todavía puede recordar todo lo que Loki le hizo hacer y se odia a sí mismo por ello. Pero odia a Loki aún más y espera que Steve odie a HYDRA más de lo que pueda odiarse a sí mismo y al equipo.

―Lo pillo. Iré a verlo ahora. Lo más probable es que esos sedantes estén dejando de hacer efecto en él.

―Monitorizaremos la videovigilancia por si acaso se vuelve loco otra vez e intenta matarte. También le hemos dicho a JARVIS que nos alerte en cualquier momento del día o la noche si algo parece ir mal con él.

―Bien. ―Bucky se va, dejándolos para que puedan discutirlo aún más entre ellos. Sería idiota de su parte pensar que hablarían de algo distinto.

 

 

[...]

 

 

Su cabeza se siente calmada y en paz por una vez. No hay múltiples voces chillándose las unas a las otras en su cerebro, no hay ruido a su alrededor y la iluminación de la habitación está atenuada. Lo que sea que le hayan hecho teniéndolo donde lo tiene, lo hace sentirse cómodo.

Abriendo los ojos, Steve estudia la sala, viendo que no hay mucho además de la cama en la que está tumbado y una papelera. _¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? Bucky. ¿Dónde está Bucky?_ Su mente está recordando la línea de hechos que lo llevaron a esta habitación. Recuerda que le enseñaron una sala, haber comido sopa y después... _Oh Dios_. Recuerda haber atacado a Bucky antes de que la pelirroja lo sedara con tranquilizantes.

Incorporándose, se esfuerza por recordar cualquier cosa anterior a eso. Su mente está borrosa y sus recuerdos hechos un revoltijo. No está seguro de lo que son recuerdos reales y lo que no. De alguna manera, puede recordar haber estado en Rusia para destrozar la _Red_ _Room_. _Moscú_ _._ _Lukin_ _. No me dio ningún tipo de contacto. Bucky me salvó. ¿Por qué me salvó? Me ha traído aquí. Tiene un equipo._

Steve quiere preguntarle a Bucky qué le pasó, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo puede preguntar sobre algo que no conoce? No recuerda su vida pasada, sólo recuerda su tiempo con HYDRA y la _Red_ _Room_ _._

El Soldado de Invierno sabe que nunca ha estado sin ser criogenizado durante tanto tiempo sin que le borraran la memoria. Sus dueños siempre se la borraban cada dos o tres semanas si tenía que estar despierto durante tanto tiempo. No tiene información ni órdenes que seguir excepto lo que esta gente le diga. Esto es territorio inexplorado para el Soldado. Nunca ha estado sin órdenes y no sabe muy bien cómo proceder. Al igual que su otro yo, asocia a Bucky con seguridad. No sabe porqué, pero lo hace. Eso no significa que haya perdido la necesidad de matar al castaño, pero se siente más seguro a su alrededor.

Levanta la cabeza al notar que la puerta se abre, observando a Bucky entrar con cuidado. El hombre intenta parecer que está relajado, pero el Soldado sabe que no es así. Está asustado de él. Escucha al otro hombre hablar.

―Hey, Steve. Soy yo, Bucky. ¿Me recuerdas?

Los ojos del Soldado de Invierno se suavizan durante un breve momento antes de volver a ser fríos como el acero.

―Sé que se me ordenó matarte. Tu nombre es James Buchanan Barnes, pero prefieres que te llamen Bucky. Sé lo que el museo me contó sobre ti. Cualquier otra información me es desconocida.

_¿Así que ha ido al museo? Rata bastarda. Y sigue sin recordarme. Me está matando_.

―¿Recuerdas algo más sobre mí? ¿Algo más de lo que el museo te contó?

―Recuerdo... un tren. Caer de él. Tú estabas ahí. HYDRA me arrastró por la nieve. Me hicieron esto. Nueva York. Howard. Recuerdo Washington, D.C. Pierce era mi adiestrador y Rumlow mi adiestrador secundario. No recuerdo nada más. Duele.

―Lo siento tanto, Steve, tanto. Debería haber sido yo quien se cayó, no tú. Soy yo quien debería estar sufriendo ese dolor, no tú. Tú no te merecías esto.

El rubio se queda mirando al otro hombre, sin saber cómo responder. Una parte de su instinto de le dice que reconforte al hombre, pero no está seguro de cómo hacerlo. La siguiente mejor opción es mirarle sin mostrar emociones hasta que vuelva a hablar.

―Mencionaste a Howard. ¿Qué recuerdas sobre él?

Steve frunce el ceño, no muy seguro de cómo responder a esa pregunta.

―Recuerdo... su cara y culpa.

―¿Por qué sentirías culpa por él? No lo entiendo.

La expresión de Steve se cierra aún más, decidiendo que es mejor no decirle que mató a Howard.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

El cerebro de Bucky recibe un latigazo mental por el rápido cambio en su amigo.

―Estoy aquí porque me preocupo por ti. Eres mi amigo y quiero ayudarte.

―Las armas no necesitan ayuda, sólo mantenimiento.

―No eres una arma. Eres un ser humano. ―Está prácticamente rogándole a Steve que entienda que no es una arma, sino un humano. _Voy a matar a toda_ _HYDRA_ _por lo que te hicieron._

El Soldado de Invierno se desliza hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza agachada, esperando su castigo.

―Steve, ¿qué estás haciendo? Háblame, colega. Me estás asustando.

―Te he enfadado. Merezco ser castigado. Los Sujetos no enfadan a sus dueños. Son castigados si lo hacen ―explica, manteniendo la cabeza baja.

―No- no voy a castigarte. Oh Jesús, no, Steve. Jamás te castigaría. No me has enfadado. Yo me he enfadado. Lo siento mucho. Aquí no vas a ser castigado. Nadie aquí quiere hacerte daño. Jamás querría hacerte daño. Sólo quiero protegerte y mantenerte a salvo. Por favor mírame, Steve.

El rubio desvió su vista desde el suelo a la cara de Bucky. Un par de ojos grises y cálidos se encontraron con su mirada endurecida. Este hombre está sensible y no entiende la situación. _Dice que no me va a castigar, ¿pero es eso verdad? Lo es. Confía en él. Bucky es seguro._

―Lo siento mucho, Steve. Espero que algún día me perdones por todo lo que te ha pasado.

―Tú no me has hecho nada. No necesitas mi perdón.

_Desearía que eso fuera cierto._

Decidiendo cambiar de tema, Bucky pregunta: ―¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

―Estatus: funcional. Listo para la misión.

_Necesitamos trabajar en eso._

―¿Te duele la cabeza?

―Sí.

―¿Te duele alguna otra parte del cuerpo?

―No.

No importa lo que los demás digan, Bucky puede ver partes de Steve a través de la muralla de su expresión indiferente. Steve solía odiar que los médicos y la gente le preguntara si estaba bien. Esta conversación no es nada nuevo para él.

―¿Me mentirías si estuvieras herido?

Es raro para Bucky estar teniendo una conversación con Steve cuando el hombre está arrodillado en el suelo frente a él.

―No.

―Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Estaría bien que dejara entrar a Bruce? Él es médico y quiere revisar tus constantes para asegurarse de que todo está bien. ¿Suena eso bien?

Steve se levanta de inmediato con la palabra «médico».

―Vais a experimentar conmigo. Ponerme de vuelta en esa silla. ―Su voz suena como si fuera la rabia embotellada que está intentando contener.

―¡No! Nadie va a ponerte otra vez en esa maldita silla. Todo lo que Bruce quiere es asegurarse de que estás bien. No va a experimentar contigo.

El rubio le responde fulminándole con la mirada, sin decir ni una palabra.

―Voy a traerlo. _Yo_ quiero asegurarme de que estás bien. Es importante para _mí_ que tú estés bien. Confío en Bruce con mi vida. No te hará daño.

La mirada de Steve pierde parte de su rabia, pero sigue estando bastante enfadado con todo el tema.

―Por favor, no intentes matarlo. A lo mejor llega a gustarte. Es un tío genial.

Steve no dice nada.

―JARVIS, ¿puedes decirle a Bruce que puede entrar?

―Por supuesto, Bucky.

Momentos después, Bruce llama a la puerta y Bucky lo deja pasar.

―Hola, Bruce. Pasa. ―Bruce entra y Bucky cierra la puerta tras él―. Bruce, quiero presentarte a Steve. Steve, este es Bruce.

―Me alegra conocerte, Steve. ―Bruce es listo y sabe no tenderle la mano al rubio para que la agite.

Steve mira con furia al buen doctor, no confiando en él ni por un minuto. Parece lo suficientemente agradable, pero hay algo en él que activa las campanas de alarma en su cabeza.

―Solo quiero tomarte la presión sanguínea y revisar tus constantes. ―Bruce se acerca a Steve y le da al súper soldado su bolsa―. Puedes mirar todo lo que tengo ahí. Nada de lo que hay ahí dentro te hará daño.

Steve coge la bolsa y empieza a rebuscar, inspeccionando su contenido. Hay un brazalete medidor de la presión arterial junto con su bomba, un aparato para revisar sus oídos y garganta, y un auscultador. Mira de la bolsa a Bruce, a la bolsa otra vez y finalmente, de nuevo a Bruce. Le devuelve la bolsa al hombre y asiente con sequedad, permitiéndole al doctor proceder.

―Voy a tocarte el brazo. ¿Está bien?

Los doctores de HYDRA o la _Red_ _Room_ jamás le preguntaron si estaba bien que lo tocaran. Hacían lo que querían sin preocuparse por lo que quería él. Puede que Bruce no sea tan terrible como su mente lo pintaba.

―Sí.

―Vale. ―Bruce envuelve el brazalete medidor alrededor de su brazo―. Voy a empezar a bombear. Sentirás una ligera presión en tu brazo, pero eso es normal. Es lo que tiene que hacer.

―De acuerdo.

―Bien. ―Bruce empieza a bombear y puede ver, junto con Bucky, el momento en el que el cuerpo de Steve se tensa por la presión. No es que duela, pero puede recordarle a lo que sus anteriores médicos le hicieron―. Lo estás haciendo bien, Steve. Sólo un segundo más y habrá terminado.

Bucky nota que Steve pone una mueca de disgusto cuando Bruce lo alaba. Ha sido un simple «buen trabajo», pero ha afectado a Steve. El hombre parecía querer vomitar otra vez y arrodillarse al mismo tiempo. _Definitivamente posee una reacción adversa al ser felicitado._ Necesitará advertir al equipo de esto.

Bruce lleva a cabo el mismo procedimiento con los otros instrumentos, pidiéndole permiso a Steve en cada ocasión para tocarlo. Tras haber terminado de revisar sus oídos, garganta y corazón, Bruce le da las gracias por habérselo permitido y se va. No necesita permanecer alrededor de una bomba de relojería más de lo necesario.

Bucky vuelve a mirar a Steve después de que Bruce se haya ido y nota que el hombre está tenso y evita el contacto visual.

―Hey, Steve. Estás bien. Lo has hecho bien. ―Se maldice a sí mismo en silencio por haber vuelto a alabar a Steve―. Gracias por dejar a Bruce hacer eso. Sé que probablemente no fue fácil para ti, pero gracias de todos modos. ―El otro hombre no responde―. ¿Quieres estar solo ahora o está bien que me quede?

Steve no se encuentra con los ojos de Bucky, pero relaja los hombros; no mucho, pero los relaja. Casi parece que se ha obligado a sí mismo a relajarse, para engañar a la gente. Bucky lo toma como una señal para que se quede y eso hace. Él y Steve se sientan en silencio durante dos horas antes de que el estómago de Bucky retumbe.

―Tengo hambre. ¿Y tú?

―El Sujeto no necesita comer hasta dentro de cuatro días.

_¿Cuatro días? Pensé que eran seis antes de la sopa_. El pollo con fideos deben de haber sido más nutritivos que cualquier otra cosa que HYDRA le haya dado.

―Deberías comer, Steve ―le dice, dejando salir un gran suspiro―. No es sano para ti no comer y menos con tu metabolismo.

―¿Quieres que coma?

―Sí.

―Comeré. ―El Soldado de Invierno supone que debe comer y recobrar fuerzas para luchar en buenas condiciones si se lo necesita para alguna misión o tiene que escapar de aquí.

―Vale. Voy a hacerte algo y traértelo aquí abajo. Volveré en un rato.

Steve observa a Bucky dejar la habitación. Ahora que está finalmente sólo, quiere comprobar si hay puntos débiles en las paredes. Camina alrededor de la habitación, pasando sus manos por las paredes para sentir algún punto en el que cedan o algún tipo de interruptor oculto. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Planea estudiar la firmeza de las paredes cuando esté sólo esta noche.

Bucky vuelve diez minutos más tarde con un plato de comida y los se comen lo suyo en silencio. Steve coge su comida y la mira como si fuera a morirse de verdad si se lo comiera todo. Bucky sabe que su amigo puede comerse con facilidad diez veces esa cantidad, pero decide no presionar el tema. Está feliz por que Steve se esté comiendo el sándwich que él ha hecho. Después de que hayan terminado, Bucky se queda con él otra hora. No hacen nada más que sentarse en silencio. Hay tantas preguntas que quiere hacer, pero Bucky sabe que Steve no está de humor para hablar en este momento. Luego, Bucky recoge los platos y le da las buenas noches a Steve, diciéndole que volverá por la mañana.

 

 

[...]

 

 

El equipo se presenta poco a poco en el curso de las dos siguientes semanas. Nadie tiene permitido acercarse a él sin que Bucky esté presente. Intentaron eso con Clint, pero Steve no dejó de amenazar con hacerle daño si no se iba. No volvieron a cometer ese error.

Steve está bien con Sam alrededor. Se lo atribuyen a que ayudó a Steve a escapar de la _Red_ _Room_. Sam, al igual que Bruce, posee una presencia tranquilizadora a su alrededor. Steve recuerda haberle arrancado las alas al hombre en D.C. y haberle empujado del helitransporte de una patada. Le confunde que el hombre no albergue rencor hacia él por esas acciones y si lo hace, esconde muy bien esos sentimientos.

Steve es cuidadoso y reservado alrededor de Tony; no le dedica ni una palabra y se niega a hacer contacto visual con él. Tony leyó los documentos que Natasha publicó en internet cuando desbancaron a Pierce. Sabe que Steve mató a su padre. El orgullo y la alegría de Howard terminó siendo quien lo mató. La ironía que hay en eso no es algo que se haya perdido. Tony está enfadado con Steve por lo que hizo, pero entiende que el chico no tenía control sobre lo que hacía. Aún así, sigue doliendo como una perra.

Steve se está acostumbrando lentamente a Bruce. Le gusta que el hombre sea tranquilo y pacífico. También aprecia que Bruce siempre le pida permiso antes de tocarlo. Sigue pensando que el hombre tiene su lado oscuro, pero por ahora, Steve está bien con él.

Por otro lado, se siente tenso alrededor de Clint. Sabe que el arquero es un espía de SHIELD. Eso hace de forma automática que no confíe en el hombre. Parece que puede ser un buen tío con el que estar, pero sigue siendo un espía y sigue siendo peligroso. Y no mencionemos que Steve recuerda el día que Clint trató de visitarlo sin que Bucky estuviera ahí: el rubio rugió literalmente y golpeó las paredes, intentando que el otro man se fuera. Estaba a punto de atacar a Clint cuando el arquero decidió que ya había hecho suficiente daño.

Natasha está en una liga totalmente diferente. Cada vez que se acerca a él, le duele la cabeza como lo hace cada vez que recuerda algo sobre sí mismo (o una pequeña parte de un recuerdo). Sabe que es peligrosa, es algo que ya ha provocado. Tiene la sensación de que la hirió, pero no puede recordar del todo por qué o cómo. Puede que ella lo conozca y no esté diciendo nada. Eso hace que ella le desagrade desde un principio. Si lo conoce, debería decírselo.

Thor es raro. El Dios no estaba cuando llegó la primera vez, argumentando haber estado fuera del planeta, en Asgard. El hombre es escandaloso y definitivamente fuerte. Steve lo escuchó hablar sobre todas las formas en las que su martillo ―el cual, aún tiene que ver― es poderoso e imponente y que sólo los merecedores de ello son capaces de levantarlo. Es extraño si le preguntas. Steve puede lidiar con lo extraño. Sabe que Thor sería el más capacitado de todos para darle la pelea más dura, pero extrañamente, le gusta el chico.

 

 

[...]

 

 

Steve sólo deja el cuarto de juegos de Hulk para ir al baño de al lado. Bucky y Bruce le han traído libros y revistas e incluso le dieron un _Starkpad_ con el puede jugar. Mantiene al hombre ocupado el tiempo suficiente durante el día; el resto del tiempo lo pasa haciendo ejercicio en su habitación (flexiones, abdominales, golpeando al aire, estocadas y otros estiramientos básicos y ejercicios). No ha tenido muchos problemas con la interacción humana, incluso teniendo a Bucky visitándolo todos los días. El equipo aprendió que no era algo bueno que Bucky no se dejara ver al menos una vez al día: hubo un día en el que no lo vistió y Steve se volvió loco en la habitación, empezando a golpear las paredes, gritando que le habían hecho algo a Bucky. No fue un día agradable en el cuarto de juegos de Hulk.

Bucky cree que sería una buena idea invitar a Steve a cenar con el equipo en la planta comunitaria. Que el equipo cene en conjunto es algo que pasa una vez a la semana en la torre: cualquiera que esté ahí debe de estar presente y tomado en cuenta en la mesa. Hoy resulta ser una de esas noches raras en las que todos resultan estar reunidos en la torre.

―JARVIS, por favor, pregúntale a Steve si está bien que entre.

―Por supuesto. Espere un momento, por favor. ―Pasan cinco segundos antes de que la IA vuelva a hablar―. Steve gruñó.

―Creo que esa es su forma de decir que sí. Voy a entrar. ―Abriendo la puerta, localiza a Steve sentado junto a la cama, con los hombros encogidos como si estuviera haciendo pucheros por algo―. Hola, Steve.

El rubio apenas establece contacto visual como respuesta.

―¿Me preguntaba si querrías salir de esta habitación y unirte a nuestra cena de equipo? Es sólo nosotros sentados alrededor de una mesa, hablando sobre nuestro día y comiendo una comida deliciosa. Supuse que sería una oportunidad para que estiraras las piernas e interactuaras con nosotros. ― _Por favor, di que sí_ _Stevie_ _._

_Sería una excelente oportunidad para observar y aprender más sobre este grupo. La información podría ser evaluada para futuras misiones._

―De acuerdo.

―¡Genial! ―exclamó, fallando en contener su emoción―. La cena estará lista en cinco minutos, así que deberíamos ir subiendo. Sígueme.

Steve sigue al castaño hasta el ascensor, sin entender por qué está tan emocionado por esta cena. _A lo mejor intentarán_ _envenenarme_ _._ _Pierce_ _lo hizo una vez_. Yergue su postura y mantiene su cabeza alta mientras él y Bucky salen del ascensor, caminando por la planta comunitaria. Es la misma por la que caminó cuando llegó por primera vez a la torre.

Escanea brevemente la habitación para identificar dónde se encuentra cada miembro del equipo y cualquier amenaza potencial. Clint y Natasha están juntos en el sofá con las piernas entrelazadas, sentados al lado de Sam. _Relación íntima entre_ _Clint_ _y_ _Natasha_ _. Posible relación_ _poliamorosa_ _con_ _Sam_ _._ Bruce y Tony están en la cocina, discutiendo sobre robótica. Steve los ignora. Thor está poniendo la mesa con platos y cubertería de plata, llenando la mesa con diferentes platos de comida. _Qué doméstico._

El temporizador de la estufa se activa, haciendo que Steve se tense y agache en una posición defensiva, empujando a Bucky consigo en caso de una explosión. Steve le echa un vistazo a Bucky para ver que el hombre está intentando contener la risa a la vez que parece estar preocupado. Las emociones conflictivas se están volviendo una molestia para Steve. Se levanta y se da cuenta de que el equipo le está dando miradas preocupadas. _Les preocupa que le haga daño. Él es mi misión. No le hagas daño._ _Protégelo_ _._ _Mantén_ _a Bucky seguro._

Steve deja que Bucky lo dirija a la mesa, donde este le informa de que puede sentarse donde quiera. Cada asiento ofrece diferentes puntos de vista de la habitación, pero también tienen puntos débiles. Steve cree que sería de mal gusto si se sentara a la cabeza de la mesa (desde donde se tiene el mejor punto de vista y el menor número de puntos débiles). Al final opta por sentarse en el lado de la mesa más cercano al ascensor.

El resto se acerca poco a poco cuando Thor trae la última cazuela con comida a la zona del comedor. La comida tiene una pinta deliciosa, pero Steve sabe mejor que nadie (excepto Natasha) que las apariencias engañan. Sigue sin confiar en estas personas y ha tenido terribles experiencias comiendo cosas que no preparó él mismo. La otra parte de su cerebro le dice que se ha comido lo que Bucky le trajo todos estos días. _Eso es diferente. Es Bucky._ Esta comida no fue preparada por Bucky, sino por otros miembros del equipo. _Sólo come para que no te castiguen_.

El equipo empieza a pasarse los diferentes platos los unos a los otros para que todos tengan la oportunidad de probar cada comida. Cuando un plato llega a Steve, él simplemente coge una cantidad de comida mínima y pasa el resto. Todos los miembros tienen el plato lleno cuando el suyo está medio vacío. Puede sentir la preocupación que Bucky radia, pero el hombre decide callarse y no decir nada sobre el tema.

Bucky está a punto de darle el primer mordisco a su comida cuando la mano de Steve se dispara para agarrarle la muñeca, no permitiéndole comer. El rubio fulmina con la mirada a cada miembro de la mesa, retándolos a probar nada. Nota que Natasha ya está armada con un cuchillo, lista para atacar si es necesario. Steve mira a Bucky, después a la comida de su tenedor y luego a Bucky otra vez, negando con la cabeza.

―Steve, ¿qué está mal? Dime qué ha pasado.

Steve le gruñe al equipo cuando los siente prepararse para una pelea. Sigue teniendo un agarre fuerte sobre la muñeca de Bucky y no la dejará ir hasta que sepa que la comida es segura. Le echa un último vistazo al tenedor en la mano de Bucky y después vuelve a mirar al castaño, esperando que entienda a lo que se refiere.

―¿Es la comida? ¿Qué hay con ella, Steve?

―Veneno. ―Natasha parece casi arrepentida al decirlo. Steve estrecha su mirada en ella. Puede haber sido la primera en darse cuenta, pero eso sólo hace que desconfíe aún más de ella―. Cree que la comida está envenenada. La _Red_ _Room_ es conocida por darle a sus Sujetos buena comida y después quitársela o envenenarla la próxima vez. Disuade a los Sujetos y espías de querer comida real.

Bucky dirige su atención de Natasha a Steve.

―Steve, te prometo que nadie ha envenenado la comida. Nadie está intentando hacerte daño. Está bien que te lo comas. ―Suspira cuando Steve refuerza ligeramente el agarre en su muñeca―. Vale, lo haremos de esta forma. Que todos prueben su comida para probarle a Steve que no está envenenada.

Steve observa a cada persona que hay en la mesa comer de su plato exceptuando a Bucky. No quiere que Bucky coma hasta que sepa que la comida es segura. Cuando pasan dos minutos y ninguno colapsa ni muestra reacciones negativas, Steve libera su agarre sobre la muñeca de Bucky y le permite comerse su comida.

El resto del equipo recupera el ritmo de sus conversaciones anteriores y siguen como si no hubiera pasado nada, aún así Steve siente que todos continúan tensos por su sujeción sobre Bucky. Es consciente de que Bucky y Sam le dirigen miradas preocupadas a lo largo de la noche.

Steve deja su plato limpio de cualquier comida antes de que los otros terminen siquiera un cuarto del suyo. Tan sólo se le daba un minuto para comer o beber lo que fuera que sus dueños o técnicos le dieran. Si quedaba algo de comida, se lo llevaban sin dejarle terminar.

La conversación en la mesa fluye con naturalidad. Tony monopoliza la mayor parte del tiempo detallando el proyecto en el que él y Bruce están trabajando en el laboratorio. También le recuerda a Bucky que debe pasarse por ahí para que le revise el brazo. Steve los observa sin decir ni una sola palabra en toda la cena.

Después de que la cena se haya terminado y la conversación haya muerto, Tony y Bruce se excusan para volver a su laboratorio. Clint y Natasha son los siguientes en irse, mientras que Sam y Thor se quedan detrás para limpiar.

Steve se levanta de la mesa y sigue a Bucky, quien se asegura de darles las gracias a Sam y a Thor por la cena y por limpiar. Entra detrás de él en el ascensor con sus pasos sincronizados. Bucky lo acompaña hasta su habitación (es decir, el cuarto de Hulk). El rubio escucha cuando Bucky le da las gracias por haberse unido a la cena y le dice que espera que lo haga más a menudo. El hombre parece emocionado con la posibilidad. Lo cierto es que a Steve le da igual ya que no le gusta la mitad de ellos y a la otra mitad simplemente la tolera. Steve asiente cuando Bucky le da las buenas noches y camina de vuelta hasta su habitación. _Celda. Es una celda a la que me han condenado._

Sólo pierde los papeles una vez durante toda la noche y eso es al principio, así que sabe que el resta cuenta eso como una victoria por cualquier razón. No importa lo bien que la noche haya ido, Steve sabe que sólo va a ir cuesta abajo desde aquí. Ha estado teniendo pesadillas cada noche desde que llegó a la torre y sabe que esta noche será igual. Tan sólo espera que no vaya a gritar durante ellas. No quiere alertar al resto sobre sus terrores nocturnos; es un signo de debilidad y el Soldado de Invierno no muestra debilidad. Le pide a JARVIS que apague la luz y lentamente se queda dormido con el sonido de sus latidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya era hora de desviarse de los acontecimientos de la peli, ¿no? Quiero decir que en el próximo capítulo habrá una escena bastante fuerte y bueno, prefiero advertir con tiempo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que me costó bastante traducirla aún si se trata de tan solo unos pocos párrafos.  
> Y hablando del próximo capítulo, esta es la última vez que publico con tres días entre actualización y actualización.En estos momentos tengo más proyectos entre manos y también tengo que empezar a ultimar poco a poco los detalles de un viaje que haré a Nueva Jersey dentro de unas semanas. Así que a partir de ahora, las publicaciones serán semanales. Lo siento :(  
> La parte buena de esto es que comenzaré a publicar más cosas. Historias que quizás te pueden interesar, así que no estaría de más que te pasaras por mi perfil de vez en cuando, ya sabes, por si acaso u.u  
> Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y... Bueno, lo demás ya te lo sabes ;)  
> F.Freak :) xX


	8. Las Pesadillas Son Realidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tiene una pesadilla y Bucky intenta ayudarlo. Las cosas no van según el plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: flashbacks de violación a modo de castigo así como violencia (mayor a la que suele haber en las películas). Te pido por favor que leas con precaución si crees que esto puede afectarte de algún modo. 

****― _Eres un pedazo de mierda inútil, Sujeto. ¿Por qué se molestan siquiera contigo? No puedes seguir órdenes y no eres bueno para nosotros. ¿Fallas las tareas más simples y esperas que te tratemos con amabilidad? Vas a aprender cómo se trata a los fracasos._

_El hombre empuja la cabeza del rubio contra la mesa con la fuerza suficiente para abollar el metal. Sostiene un cuchillo en su mano derecha mientras su otra mano vaga por el cuerpo desnudo del Sujeto._

― _Por favor, no... Seré bueno. Lo prometo._

― _Tus palabras no significan nada. Tú no eres nada. Sólo eres un trozo de carne, una arma para nuestro uso, un juguete para cuando queramos jugar. Aprenderás a comportarte y a ser bueno para nosotros._

_El hombre mueve sus uñas con dureza por el pecho de Steve una y otra vez hasta que sale sangre. Está utilizando el cuchillo de su otra mano para grabar patrones de HYDRA en los muslos del rubio. La mano izquierda del hombre desciende por su abdomen hasta su entrepierna._

― _¡NO! Por favor, por favor, por favor no lo hagas. Seré bueno, por favor, no. No. No_ ― _ruega Steve, queriendo que el hombre se detenga y llorando cuando la mano del agente se envuelve alrededor de su miembro y lo aprieta._

_El cuchillo se ha ido y el hombre lo abofetea con fuerza._

― _No hablarás a no ser que sea para pedir más. Cuanto más hables, peor será para ti. Ahora túmbate ahí y tómalo como un buen juguete._

_Steve está tumbado sobre su espalda y el agente le empuja las piernas hacia arriba para que estén sobre la mesa a la altura de sus caderas. Le ata los pies, teniendo ahora una vista perfecta del agujero de Steve. Antes de que Steve lo sepa, el agente está empujando su pene endurecido en el interior de su culo totalmente falto de lubricante._

_Steve llora con la intromisión, esforzándose por escapar cuando el hombre que hay encima de él le cruza la cara de un golpe y le dice que se calle. Steve no puede evitar rogarle que pare. Nadie excepto Bucky le ha tocado así jamás. El cuchillo le rebana las costillas con cada sollozo; es su castigo por hacer ruido._

_El agente continúa embistiendo en su interior, sonriéndole al_ juguete _que tiene debajo._

― _Voy a cubrirte con mi corrida y hacerte andar por ahí de ese modo para enseñarle al resto lo que eres._

― _No, no, no, por favor. No... ¡NO!_

Steve envuelve su mano alrededor del brazo que lo está sacudiendo y lanza a quien quiera que sea al suelo. Saltando encima del cuerpo, Steve ataca y le rompe la nariz al hombre que hay debajo de él. Su ritmo cardiaco va a golpes y el sudor baja por su cara, goteando sobre el cuerpo que tiene debajo. Consigue dar cuatro puñetazos más antes de que la voz que está hablando logre atravesar la niebla de su pesadilla.

―Steve, por favor, para. No voy a hacerte daño. Eres mi amigo. Estabas teniendo un mal sueño. No debería haberte tocado y lo siento. Ese fue mi error.

―¿Bucky?

―Soy yo, Steve. Soy Bucky. Estoy aquí.

Steve se aparta del hombre ensangrentado que está en el suelo a la velocidad de la luz, golpeando la pared de detrás.

―Lo sie- Yo... Por favor, no... ―Su voz se rompe con las últimas palabras, sintiendo la pesadilla muy fresca todavía.

Bucky se levanta despacio y camina hasta su amigo, murmurando que está bien y que no está enfadado. Por costumbre, los ojos de Bucky inspeccionan a Steve para ver si tiene alguna lesión y no descubre ninguna.

―Buck. ―La voz de Steve está temblorosa y ronca por su pesadilla.

Sin pensar, Bucky se inclina y besa a Steve en la boca. El beso está lleno de pasión y seguridad, queriendo hacerle saber a Steve que todo está bien y que está a salvo.

Steve, quien sigue tambaleante y en pánico por su sueño, empuja a Bucky cuando se aprietan aún más contra la pared. Sus ojos están descontrolados y no está seguro de lo que está pasando. No puede lidiar con ningún contacto íntimo después de la pesadilla que acaba de tener.

―Steve, lo siento tanto. No debería haberlo hecho. Por favor, cálmate, lo siento.

No quiere seguir escuchando, ni estar en esta habitación o esta torre. Moviéndose con rapidez y dejando a Bucky atrás, Steve sale del cuarto y se dirige a la salida más cercana. Sabe que Bucky está justo detrás de él, intentando alcanzarlo, pero él es más rápido. Se sube al ascensor y presiona el botón del gimnasio, sabiendo que hay escaleras que lo llevarán a otro ascensor que lo llevará a otra planta desde la que puede escapar.

―Steve, a Bucky le gustaría saber en qué planta está. Su ritmo cardiaco es elevado y está en mi protocolo informale de detalles de este tipo.

―Dile que quiero estar a solas en el gimnasio. He tenido una pesadilla y quiero estar sólo un rato.

―Por supuesto, Steve. ―Pasan veinte segundos antes de que la IA vuelva a hablar―. Bucky quería que le dijera que lo siente y que no quiere que pase toda la noche aquí.

―Gracias, JARVIS.

Hasta ahora, su plan está funcionando. Bucky cree que está deshaciéndose de los efectos de la pesadilla en el gimnasio y por ahora, JARVIS piensa eso también. Tras pasarse dos minutos de pie en el gimnasio, Steve anda hasta el otro ascensor, teniendo cuidado de evitar las cámaras de cada zona, y presiona el botón del piso número treinta. Hace dos semanas, le preguntó a JARVIS para qué se utilizaba este edificio y la IA le informó de los diferentes departamentos de Industrias Stark, y también de que las plantas treinta a la treinta y cinco no son más que salas de reuniones. JARVIS fue tan amable de enseñarle los planos básicos del edificio y Steve recuerda haber visto ventanas que podía abrir en esas salas.

Una vez que llega a la planta, Steve encuentra la ventana más cercana con acceso a la calle, la abre y salta. Necesita escapar y dejar de ser su prisionero, necesita averiguar quién es y lo que quiere. Steve y el Soldado de Invierno están de acuerdo en que necesitan alejarse de Bucky. Steve no quiere herirlo, ni corromper a Bucky con el mal que hay en su interior. Al Soldado de Invierno, en cambio, no le gusta lo débil que el otro hombre lo está volviendo y quiere irse para recuperar su fuerza.

 

 

 

 

―JARVIS, ¿qué tal le va a Steve?

Bucky se siente como la mierda por haber besado a Steve y haberle dado una impresión errónea. Sabe que solían ser pareja anes, peor HYDRA hizo que Steve se olvidara de ello. Se ha aprovechado de su amigo en un momento de debilidad y Bucky cree que eso lo hace tan malo como HYDRA.

―No estoy seguro. Ya no está en el gimnasio. Los escáneres muestran que ya no está en el edificio.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿A dónde se ha ido?! ¡¿Cómo ha pasado esto?!

―Parece ser que dejó el gimnasio dos minutos después de haber entrado. No aparece en ninguna otra cámara. He alertado al resto del equipo y están de camino a aquí.

_No puedo creer que se haya ido..._

―¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Barnes? ―Natasha está furiosa cuando se acerca a él. Los otros están detrás de ella.

―Él... Ha salido huyendo.

―¿Por qué?

―JARVIS me alertó de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, así que fui a darle un vistazo. Parecía estar sufriendo así que lo desperté y él me atacó.

Todos ellos le dan una mirada que dice: «No puedo creer que hicieras eso, idiota».

―Lo sé, lo sé. Fue estúpido y no debería haberlo tocado. Se echó para atrás en cuanto vio que era yo. Estaba temblando y sin saber qué hacer y yo... Lo jodí todo.

―Tú eres quien más le gusta, cabeza de metal. ¿Le diste una orden o algo que le pusiera nervioso?

―No, Tony. Nada de órdenes.

―Entonces, ¿qué, Barnes? ―Clint no se ha tomado ninguna taza de café y no está de humor para jueguecitos.

―Lo besé.

Bucky jura que podría oír una pluma caer con el silencio que se ha formado de repente.

―¿Lo besaste?

―Sí. No sabía que más hacer y simplemente pasó. Estaba devastado después de eso, como si acabara de patear un refugio para cachorros entero o algo. No puedo creer que la jodiera de esa manera...

―¿Qué pasó después?

―Entró en pánico y salió corriendo. Le pregunté a JARVIS a dónde se había ido y me dijo que al gimnasio. Un par de minutos más tarde ya se había ido.

―J, inspecciona las cámaras que den a la calle de los alrededores. A lo mejor podemos seguirlo y encontrar a dónde ha ido.

―Por supuesto, Señor.

Las imágenes grabadas por veinte cámaras de vídeo aparecen frente a ellos y sólo una de ellas muestra a Steve.

―JARVIS, ¿podemos seguirlo desde ahí utilizando alguna otra grabación de seguridad?

―No, Señor. Es como si se hubiera subido al tejado del edificio contiguo y hubiera desaparecido.

―Mantén un ojo puesto en todos lados en busca de cualquier avistamiento suyo, JARVIS. Si su cara aparece en cualquier cámara, quiero saberlo.

―Por supuesto, Señor.

―¿Qué pasa si vuelve con ellos o si lo encuentran y capturan? No puedo volver a perderlo. Lo acabo de recuperar. ―El mundo de Bucky se está cayendo una vez más. Ha tenido a Steve y estuvieron progresando pero después, por culpa de esta pesadilla lo ha perdido una vez más. Bucky no cree que pueda aguantar que Steve vuelva a perder sus recuerdos.

―Lo encontraremos, Bucky. Clint, Sam y yo vamos a buscar a pie. Puede que podamos seguirle el rastro de esa manera. Mientras tanto, JARVIS está registrando cada cámara, buscándolo. Lo encontraremos, lo prometo.

―Por favor, encontradlo. Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que lo hagan ellos.

―Lo haremos.

 

 

[...]

 

 

Ha pasado una semana desde que Steve desapareció. El hombre le está haciendo honor a su reputación de fantasma: ni JARVIS ni Natasha lo han encontrado todavía.

Bucky se ha hundido aún más en su depresión. Ya era mala antes de que se enterara de que Steve estaba vivo. Despertarse en un nuevo mundo, en un siglo nuevo y con toda la gente nueva; era demasiado para él. Se ajustó y empezó a mejorar de alguna memoria, incluso hizo un nuevo amigo (Sam). Después, descubrió que Steve estaba vivo y siendo utilizado como un asesino sin conciencia por HYDRA. Eso clavó el cuchillo aún más hondo en su depresión. Es él quien debería haberse caído del tren, no Steve. Después, Steve desapareció tras la pelea en el helitransporte para destruir antiguas bases de la _Red Room_. Su depresión mejoró al saber dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Cuando Sam lo encontró en Moscú, Bucky quiso llorar por lo roto que estaba su amigo. Tomó tiempo, pero Steve se estaba recuperando lentamente. Y ahora Bucky tenía que llegar y arruinarlo todo con un beso.

Bucky se pasa la semana en su habitación, sin salir por nada que no tenga que ver con Steve. Sam lo revisa y le lleva comida, y Natasha y Clint lo ponen al día con su búsqueda. Bucky se siente inútil, lo que hace que se sienta aún peor de lo que ya lo hace.

Después de pasar una semana preocupándose por Steve, llega una bendición disfrazada en forma de un ataque a la ciudad. JARVIS alerta al equipo de que monstruos del pantano están atacando Nueva York. Sólo en 2016 Bucky podría imaginar que oiría sobre monstruos del pantano invadiendo la ciudad.

Bucky está emocionado por tener algo que lo distraiga de pensar en Steve. Él y el resto del equipo se preparan y se dirigen al lugar en el que los monstruos están centralizados. Bucky y Natasha hacen de apoyo en tierra mientras que Tony y Sam lo son en el aire. Sam lleva a Clint a una azotea para detectar sus patrones de actuación y disparar a los monstruos desde ahí. Bruce se queda en el avión hasta que lo necesiten. No tienen por qué desatar a Hulk hasta que sea absolutamente necesario.

El cielo se oscurece y suenan truenos en la distancia. Los rayos no tardan en golpear a un grupo de monstruos a la vez que Thor vuela hasta donde se encuentran Bucky y Natasha.

―Qué bueno verte, grandullón.

―He venido a ayudar.

―Me alegra oír eso. Vienen por todos los ángulos. Cárgate a todos los que puedas. Tony y Sam hacen de respaldo aéreo mientras que Clint está en un tejado, ocupándose de los monstruos desde ahí.

La batalla se alarga más de lo que Bucky había esperado. Estos monstruos son más fuertes de lo que parece y atacan de todas las formas posibles y desde cualquier flanco. Clint les dice a través del pinganillo que no hay ningún patrón discernible y que se mueven al azar. No es que sean difíciles de matar, pero son tantos... Empieza a ser como si Bucky y Natasha fueran a ser engullidos por la tierra.

Un disparo atraviesa el aire y mata a uno de los monstruos que intentaba atacar a Natasha.

―Gracias, Ojo de Halcón ―dice ella.

―No he sido yo.

―¿Y quién ha sido?

―No lo sé, Viuda. Pero quien quiera que sea nos está ayudando. Estás cosas están por todos lados.

Natasha se encoge de hombros hacia Bucky y le dice a Clint que esté atento a quien sea que los esté ayudando.

―Sargento, detrás de ti ―avisa Clint a través del pinganillo.

Bucky se da la vuelta con su escudo levantado, preparado para bloquear y atacar a quien sea que esté detrás de él. Antes de que pueda hacer nada de eso, ve como un puño atraviesa el pecho del monstruo del pantano, sacándole el corazón cuando el brazo se flexiona. El monstruo cae al suelo, revelando a un Steve muy molesto. O Soldado de Invierno. Bucky no está del todo seguro de cuál de los dos está más presente en estos momentos, pero le da igual. Todo lo que importa es que Steve está delante de él. Observa cómo su amigo aplasta el corazón que sostiene en su mano, quedando su cara salpicada de sangre y logrando que Steve tenga una apariencia demoníaca.

Bucky quiere darle las gracias por salvarle, pero no tiene oportunidad. Steve ya está moviéndose con soltura alrededor de Bucky para matar a cualquier monstruo en un radio de seis metros. Es sangriento y brutal, y Bucky siente que vomitará en cualquier momento. Esto no es simplemente deshacerse del enemigo; esto es una violencia viciosa e innecesaria. Lo único que puede hacer es quedarse de pie y mirar cómo Steve rompe cuellos, arranca corazones y miembros de sus cuerpos antes de matarlos y, utilizando la fuerza suficiente para ello, agujerearles la cabeza a puñetazos.

Tony anuncia que él y Sam se han deshecho de una gran parte del ejército, mientras que los otros están terminando con sus secciones. Bucky puede oír vagamente a Clint hablándole a través del pinganillo, pero su mente está demasiado concentrada en observar el terror que Steve está infringiendo en los monstruos. Esto es Steve siendo cruel. No. Este es el Soldado de Invierno siendo cruel. Esa es la única palabra en la que Bucky puede pensar para describir lo que está presenciando.

El equipo llega para encontrárselo congelado en el sitio. Todos observan cómo Steve le arranca el corazón al último monstruo que queda en pie, apretándolo hasta que explota.

Bucky puede ver que Steve está cubierto en sangre y tripas de pies a cabeza cuando se gira a enfrentar al equipo, dejando caer de su mano el corazón destruido. Bucky, junto con los demás, se tensa a medida que Steve camina con tranquilidad hacia ellos. No está seguro de si Steve va a atacar o qué.

Cuando Steve lo alcanza, Bucky se tensa aún más en el momento en que posa las manos en sus hombros.

―A salvo ―le dice Steve.

Bucky no sabe qué más hacer excepto decirle: ―Sí, estoy a salvo. Gracias, Steve.

El equipo observa en silencio antes de que Tony anuncie que probablemente deberían irse.

Todo el mundo está callado en el viaje de vuelta a la torre. Nadie excepto Bucky y Natasha se atreve a mirar a Steve, los otros tienen miedo de lo que puedan ver. Steve mira al frente en silencio. Su rostro a vuelto a su típico estado indiferente y vacío.

 

 

 

 

Una vez que aterrizan a salvo de vuelta en la torre, Bucky se lleva a Steve a su cuarto para limpiarlo en la ducha. Steve está cubierto de tripas de monstruo y Bucky tiene la sensación de que si por él fuera, Steve no se preocuparía por ducharse.

Bucky lo lleva hasta su baño, asegurándose de dejar la puerta abierta para que Steve no se sienta atrapado. Le pide a Steve que se desvista y tiene el tacto suficiente como para darse la vuelta mientras su mejor amigo se desviste frente a él, sin ningún rastro de la vergüenza o inseguridad de su cuerpo que solía tener. Ese es otro aspecto que HYDRA le quitó.

Bucky mantiene su voz suave y tranquila cuando le habla a Steve; no quiere que nada suene como una orden. Pone la ducha a una temperatura alta que relaje sus músculos agarrotados y se lleve los restos de la batalla. Ver cómo Steve acata todo lo que él dice, en silencio y siendo complaciente, mirando al infinito... es algo que le hace daño a su corazón.

Él se desviste también y se mete en la ducha con Steve, bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Permanece detrás de Steve y coge el jabón para humedecerlo con las manos. Anuncia de manera exacta los lugares en los que pondrá las manos sobre Steve antes de moverlas hasta su cuerpo. Los movimientos de sus manos son suaves y clínicos. No quiere que Steve piense que esto es algo más que una ducha. No realiza el proceso con prisa, pero tampoco es que se tome su tiempo. Bucky quiere asegurarse de que cada centímetro de Steve está libre de la batalla anterior, seguro de que cada repugnante muerte se la haya llevado el desagüe con el agua sucia.

Una vez que está satisfecho con la limpieza de ambos, guía a Steve para salir de la ducha y lo seca con una toalla. Le recuerda a cuando vivían en Brooklyn, allá en los treinta; Bucky se encargaba de secar el cuerpecillo de Steve y de envolverlo en una sábana caliente tras haberlo vestido. Ahora este es un recuerdo amargo, ya que Bucky tiene que secarlo porque el otro hombre está demasiado ido como para hacer nada por sí mismo.

Después le da ropa a Steve para que se la ponga y no ande por la torre desnudo. Bucky observa al hombre que supuestamente es su mejor amigo y que ahora no es más que un confundido ex-asesino de HYDRA. Demonios, todavía podría tener como objetivo matar a Bucky y él no podría saberlo porque Steve no dice nada. No le ha dicho nada a nadie desde aquella proclamación que le hizo a Bucky luego de haber matado a todos esos monstruos del pantano. Para ser justos, Bucky está seguro de que tendrá pesadillas hoy. Sabe que este no es verdaderamente Steve, pero nunca pensó que viviría para ver el día en el que Steve fuera despiadado porque sí. Todo lo que Bucky quiere es tener a su mejor amigo de vuelta.

El equipo ha discutido si Steve debería volver al cuarto de Hulk para dormir, pero Bucky se opuso a esa idea. Argumentó que Steve los ha salvado a él y al resto de esos monstruos y que está claro que quiere mantener a Bucky a salvo. Sam y Thor estuvieron de su lado, mientras que Tony y Natasha creyeron que debería quedarse en la habitación de Hulk. Bruce decidió mantenerse neutral y no se puso del lado de nadie. Bucky les dijo que esto podría ser un juicio para ver cómo Steve maneja el estar fuera de esa habitación aunque tampoco importaba mucho, teniendo en cuenta que él ya tenía la mayoría de votos.

Ya que Steve va a quedarse en su piso, Bucky le enseña su nuevo dormitorio una vez que están vestidos. Tiene una cama bastante agradable, dos cómodas, una mesilla de noche, un armario espacioso (aunque no es como si Steve tuviera ropa para poner ahí) y un escritorio. La habitación está decorada tal y como la de Bucky y el resto del piso: Nueva York antiguo, mezclado con algunas características modernas. Era el intento de Tony por ayudar a Bucky a sentirse conectado al pasado a la vez que lo integraba al futuro.

―Esta es tu nueva habitación. Espero que te guste. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, hay una cocina en este piso, tienes una tele en el salón, o simplemente puedes decírnoslo a JARVIS o a mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Steve no dice nada mientras continúa observando la cama que hay frente a él.

―Vale, bueno, buenas noches, Steve. Duerme a pierna suelta. ―Bucky enseguida se arrepiente de esas últimas palabras cuando ve a Steve moviéndose en una postura un tanto extraña―. No, yo... No es literal. Sólo quería decir que durmieras bien. ¿Mejor?

Steve vuelve a moverse hasta quedar en una posición más natural, esperando que sea suficiente para contentar a Bucky.

―Bien. ― _Mierda, me olvidé de su respuesta adversa a las alabanzas. Que le den a mi vida_ ―. Me voy a dormir. Como ya he dicho, si necesitas algo avísame. Por favor, intenta dormir algo. ―Bucky siente la urgencia de abrazar a su amigo y darle un beso de buenas noches. Deja la habitación sin cerrar la puerta del todo para que Steve no se sienta como si tuviera que permanecer en esa habitación toda la noche en caso de que no quiera.

Una vez en su dormitorio, Bucky cierra tres cuartos la puerta por si  Steve lo necesita para cualquier cosa. En cuanto se mete a la cama, colapsa y se queda dormido en cuestión de segundos. Está destrozado por la batalla y necesita una buena noche de descanso para rejuvenecer. Espera que por la mañana se vaya a sentir mejor y esté mejor equipado para hablar con Steve.

 

 

 

 

―Mmhmm, cariño, no pares. Sigue así. Oh, Dios, por favor, no pares. Se siente tan jodidamente bien ―murmura, sin estar del todo consciente todavía. Su necesidad de correrse lo despierta de su sueño y se ve sorprendido al sentir que alguien se la está mamando de verdad―. Steve, ¿qué cojones estás haciendo? ― _Pensé que era un sueño. Oh Dios, me estaba haciendo una mamada de verdad._ Bucky intenta apartarlo, pero Steve le agarra las muñecas y las sostiene contra la cama a la altura de las caderas de Bucky.

―Creí que esto es lo que querías ―dice Steve, utilizando el tono de voz seductor que la _Red Room_ le enseñó a poner.

―No, no así. Por favor, Steve. No quiero que hagas esto. ―La súplica en su voz es palpable, tratando de hacer entender a Steve lo mal que está esto. Dios sabe lo que HYDRA le hizo y Bucky no puede aprovecharse de él de esta manera. Todavía se siente horrible por haber besado a Steve hace más de una semana―. Steve, colega, tienes que escucharme. No quiero aprovecharme de ti. Tu mente está hecha un lío por lo que sea que te hicieron. N-no puedes dar un consenso en condiciones. Por favor. ―Las últimas palabras salieron rotas de su garganta, revelando lo mucho que a Bucky le duele esta situación.

Él y Steve solían ser pareja pero no quiere herirlo por hacer nada que no consintiera del todo. Incluso cuando jugaban y representaban escenarios juntos, había siempre un acuerdo entre los dos. ¿Pero esto? Esto definitivamente no es consensuado. No sabe si Steve siente que le debe algo por lo que sea, o si lo que piensa es que él es su dueño y está obligado a hacer esto.

Steve resopla insatisfecho. Esperaba agradar a Bucky y hacerle sentir bien. Recuerda vagamente haber estado juntos en una relación. Sabe hasta cierto punto que solía hacer esto con Bucky. No tiene sentido que ahora no lo quiera. _Es porque soy basura de HYDRA. No me quiere por lo que he hecho. Ahora es demasiado bueno para mí. No puede quererme sabiendo todas las personas a las que he matado. Esto ha sido un error. Abortar misión._

Bucky se mueve para tocar a Steve e intentar reconfortarlo, pero este se aparta y sale corriendo de inmediato de la habitación. Lo llama, tratando de que vuelva para que puedan hablar, pero ya se ha ido.

―JARVIS, ¿a dónde va Steve?

―Parece ser que se dirige al gimnasio.

―Asegúrate de que su estúpido trasero no huye esta vez.

―Lo haré. ¿Debo informar a los otros sobre esto?

―No, por favor, no lo hagas. Ugh, puede que a Natasha. Ella sabe más de esta mierda que yo.

―Ya la he informado. A ella le gustaría que le dijera que no aprecia ser despertada en medio de la noche y que le debe una.

―Añádelo a la lista de los muchos favores que le debo a esa mujer.

―Anotado.

Bucky se deja caer vencido en su cama, sabiendo que no volverá a dormir en lo que queda de noche porque se precupará por Steve. Vuelve a pensar en el «sueño» que creyó que estaba teniendo. La boca de Steve se sentía tan bien, agradable, cálida y dándole la bienvenida. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo algo de intimidad, el día anterior a que Steve se cayera de aquel tren hace todos esos años, para ser exactos. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, Bucky ha echado de menos el sexo, y lo que es más importante, echa de menos el sexo con Steve. Ha habido alguna que otra mamada ocasional aquí y allí, pero nada de sexo desde que se despertó del hielo. Steve había sido el único con el que el sexo había tenido importancia y no quería deshonrar lo que él y Steve compartieron yendo por ahí, teniendo sexo casual en este mundo nuevo. Va a ser una noche larga para Bucky.

 

 

[...]

 

 

Dos sacos de boxeo rotos permanecen en el suelo a seis metros de donde Steve se encuentra golpeando a un tercero. Pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto al intentar darle placer a Bucky. Lo ha hecho antes en su vida pasada, así que, ¿por qué no iba el hombre a quererlo ahora?

_No me quiere. No soy nada más que un asesino sin conciencia para él. ¿Cómo podría quererme tras lo que he hecho? Se merece a alguien mejor que yo._

La escucha entrando al gimnasio y sabe que lo está observando. Está intentado ser sigilosa e ir en silencio, pero el oído mejorado de Steve le permite escuchar sus latidos desde donde está.

―¿Qué? ―No deja de golpear el saco a medida que la pelirroja se acerca a él. Recuerda una versión mucho más joven de ella en la _Red Room_. La entrenó para ser un asesino como él.

―Supuse que querrías algo que te devolviera los golpes.

Se trataba de un reto tan simple como el día para él. Ni Steve ni el Soldado de Invierno son nadie para rechazar un desafío. Deja de darle golpes al saco y camina hasta el ring de boxeo. Pensar en que a Bucky no le gustaría que le hiciera daño de verdad le hace encogerse.

―No te preocupes, no voy a matarte ―dice serena, mirándolo.

Quiere decirle que debería ser ella la que se preocupara de que él la fuera a matar, pero sabe que es mejor no decirlo en voz alta. Se mantiene en una quietud forzada con la esperanza de que ella ataque primero. La recuerda siendo paciente como una araña ―como una viuda negra―, dejando que sus oponentes se introdujeran en su trampa. Lo cierto es que él nunca fue paciente, así que decide atacar.

Natasha esquiva el golpe y contraataca con un puñetazo en las costillas que logra evadir con facilidad. Intercambian golpes de un lado para otro, aunque la mayor parte de los golpes de Steve le llegan a Natasha. No está utilizando toda su fuerza porque cree que Bucky no lo aprobaría y la pelirroja sabe eso, así que se aprovecha de ello. Pero Steve es más fuerte y casi tan rápido como ella. Atrapa un codazo que le dirige y le tuerce el brazo por detrás a la vez que hace un barrido con sus piernas, tirándola de cara contra la colchoneta.

―Дурной Паучок ―susurra. Se aparta de ella y la deja ponerse en pie para volver a sus posiciones iniciales.

En unos segundos están lanzándose de nuevo al cuello del otro para ganar ventaja. Natasha no tiene que contenerse y utiliza todos los trucos sucios que conoce para intentar derribarlo. Salta para envolver sus muslos alrededor de su cuello, pero él la atrapa y la golpea contra el suelo. Su cuerpo emite un fuerte chasquido al ser conducida hacia las colchonetas. Puede que Steve no esté utilizando todas sus fuerzas, pero no se opone a ser duro con ella. Después de todo, sigue sin confiar en ella del todo.

En la siguiente ronda, es Natasha quien lo derriba. Steve estaba intentando posicionarla en un agarre asfixiante pero ella logró deshacerse de él y debilitarle las piernas a patadas. Cuando golpeó el suelo, enseguida la tuvo encima, con la mano en su cuello y declarando su victoria.

Los dos continúan peleando en el ring durante otra hora. Steve derriba a Natasha más de lo que ella lo derriba a él. El suero le da ventaja y hace que sea menos probable que él se vaya al suelo cuando ella cambia su punto de apoyo para intentar desequilibrarlo. Él la entrenó y conoce la mayoría de sus movimientos. Archiva el hecho de que ha recibido más entrenamiento y se ha convertido, por lo tanto, en un mejor oponente.

―¿Me recuerdas? ―pregunta ella, sentándose en el tatami golpeando el sitio a su lado.

―Да.

―¿Todo?

―Да.

―¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado esta noche con Bucky?

Steve no le responde.

―¿Intentaste hacerle daño? ―El tono de su voz es tranquilo pero Steve puede sentir la preocupación de fondo.

―No. ―La está mirando como si acabara de acusarle de prender fuego a una camada entera de gatitos.

―¿Te ha hecho daño?

―No.

―¿Ha intentado besarte otra vez? ―Está buscando pistas en su cara que la ayuden a guiar su interrogatorio.

―No ―niega. Esa palabra tiene tanto significado para él. Quiere que Bucky lo bese, pero sigue sin entender del todo por qué. Sabe que tenían una relación, pero aún no ha recuperado esos recuerdos o los sentimientos asociados a ellos.

―¿Lo besaste tú? ―Sonríe de lado cuando sus mejillas se encienden con la menor sombra roja―. Lo has besado, ¿y qué hizo?

―No le he besado.

―¿Y qué has hecho entonces? ¿Intentar tener sexo con él? Steve, puedes contármelo. Tú y yo ya hemos tenido sexo, esto no debería ser difícil de hablar. Escúpelo.

―Se la chupé mientras dormía.

―¿Qué hizo él? ―pregunta en un latido.

―Me apartó y dijo que no me quería.

―Para ser justos, fue forzado de alguna manera.

Steve la mira con furia y por poco se descontrola para golpearla.

―No le haría daño. Es algo que nosotros solíamos... hacer. Creo.

―¿Crees?

―Recuerdo habérselo hecho antes. No me acuerdo de todo, pero sí de que pasó. Ya no me quiere. ―Su voz es suave y callada, casi como si estuviera confesando un terrible pecado.

―Lo que no quiere es aprovecharse de ti u obligarte a tener una relación que puedas no querer. No has recuperado todos tus recuerdos. Probablemente piensa que hacer algo sexual contigo no sería consensuado en estos momentos porque no sabes quien eres.

―Puede que no quiera basura de HYDRA. ―Sus palabras son amargas y están envueltas en ira, tanta, que tiene las manos apretadas en puños a cada lado―. He matado a más gente de la que puedo contar. ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien así?

―Oh, Steve, eso no es cierto. Él no piensa eso de ti. Te quiere. Te mira como si pusieras el sol en el cielo. Bucky jamás podría pensar nada malo sobre ti.

―Es lo que soy. No soy más que un asesino. Él se merece algo mejor. Cualquiera se merece algo mejor que eso.

―Nada de eso es culpa tuya, Steve. Esos asesinatos son de HYDRA y la KGB. Te lavaron el cerebro y te quitaron todos tus recuerdos. Te convirtieron en un arma. Bucky lo sabe y créeme, no piensa que seas basura. Y tú tampoco deberías pensar eso sobre ti.

―Si tú lo dices, Паучок.

Steve y Natasha dejan el gimnasio quedando en buenos términos con el otro. La recuerda casi por completo y confía en ella hasta un punto. Sigue siendo una espía y podría volverse en su contra en cualquier momento, pero por lo menos, ahora se siente cómodo a su alrededor. Sabe que puede hablar con ella cuando necesite a alguien que entienda por lo que ha pasado y las cosas horribles que ha hecho.

Cuando llega al piso de Bucky, se va directo a su propio cuarto. No quiere hablar con Bucky sobre lo que ha pasado. No importa lo que Natasha haya dicho, sigue pensando que no es lo suficientemente bueno para Bucky. Se tumba en su cama y se queda dormido con el recuerdo de él y Bucky volviendo a casa del cine en Brooklyn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дурной Паучок [Durnoy Pauchok] = Arañita tonta  
> Да [Da] = Sí  
> Паучок [Pauchok] = Arañita
> 
> Wow, Steve, ¿no es un poco pronto para ir tan a saco?   
> Por otro lado, pobre Stevie, se siente rechazado y como la mierda :(  
> Tengo que decir que el otro día, mientras traducía, descubrí que la escritora tiene publicadas una especie de escenas eliminadas. Escenas sin tanto dolor y drama que sintió que distaban de la esencia de la historia pero que decidió publicar igualmente. Es posible que, una vez que haya terminado de traducir la historia al completo, me ponga a traducir esas escenas eliminadas. Todo depende de lo que tú y los demás me digáis en los comentarios.   
> También quiero avisar de que el próximo capítulo es un mostrenco de unas 19000 palabras así que sí, cada parte rondará las 9000-10000 palabras. Te recomiendo que las leas con tiempo.   
> Lo siento mucho si la escena del principio te ha hecho sufrir (créeme, yo también lo he pasado mal traduciendo eso), pero, ¡resiste! Los momentos felices están cada vez más cerca :D  
> Espero que pese a esa escena inicial el capítulo te haya gustado. Si te apetece, podemos lamentarnos en compañía en los comentarios. O fangirlear. Me da igual ;)  
> F.Freak :) xX


	9. Deprogramación de la Fondue (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ―Sé que parece algo malo, pero lo cierto es que es bueno.  
> Todos ellos se giran a mirar a Natasha como si estuviera loca por sugerir que esto podría ser bueno.  
> ―Pensadlo. Tony acaba de pulsar uno de los botones en su mente. Es otra palabra que sabemos que desencadena reacciones en él. Nos trae el tema de la deprogramación, cosa en la que deberíamos haber trabajado cuando lo trajiste por primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: menciones de violación, intento de suicidio y violencia.

Esta última semana ha sido difícil para Bucky. Steve no le ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde el incidente de la mamada. De hecho, Steve no ha hablado con nadie después de la conversación de esa tarde con Natasha. Bucky ha notado (jura por su vida que no está acosando a Steve en la torre) que su amigo se ha atrevido a salir más de su habitación y ha comenzado a explorar los niveles superiores de la torre. Un pequeño sentimiento de orgullo florece en su corazón al saber que Steve se siente cada vez más cómodo con vivir aquí.

Todos, incluyendo Steve, están en la planta comunitaria o, como a Tony le gusta llamarla, la planta del vínculo de equipo. Bucky está en la cocina con Tony y Bruce mientras Natasha y Clint están sentados en la mesa, esperando por la comida. Thor está en el sofá, viendo _Discovery Channel_ y echándose unas buenas risas por lo atrasado que está el campo tecnológico del planeta.

Bucky oye a Natasha darle los buenos días a Steve cuando el rubio sale del ascensor para unirse al resto. Esta sólo es la tercera vez en la que está alrededor de todo el equipo fuera del campo de batalla. Es un gran escalón para Bucky. Steve está de pie entre la cocina y la mesa, incómodo al no saber a dónde ir o con quién.

―Steve, colega, ¿te importaría venir y alcanzar una caja por nosotros? Bruce y yo somos bajitos y Bucky tampoco llega. Tú eres el más alto, exceptuando a Thor, por supuesto. Ese hombre nos pasa a todos los demás. ¿Sabías que los asgardianos no son la especie de mayor tamaño del universo? Thor dice que hay gigantes y gente de hielo. Es algo increíble.

―Tony, estás divagando. ―Todo lo que Bruce quiere hacer es beberse su café y comerse su _muffin_ en paz.

―Cierto. De todas formas, ven y alcánzanos eso.

En un instante, Steve se encuentra en el suelo gracias a la palabra «ven» y a que Tony hubiera chasqueado los dedos. Está con las manos y las rodillas en el suelo, gateando lentamente hacia la cocina.

―Um, creo que lo he roto. Ayuda, por favor. ―Tony se siente culpable por provocar esa respuesta en él, pero no hay forma de que hubiera sabido que decir eso desencadenaría este tipo de respuesta.

Bucky se pone a su lado en un segundo, posicionándose de forma similar para disipar el diferencial de poder al mismo tiempo que le dice: ―Stevie, hey, ¿qué pasa? Háblame, por favor.

Steve sigue gateando por la cocina hasta que alcanza a Tony. Se mueve de modo que está levantado de nuevo, agarra la caja que le había pedido hace un minuto y se la da, manteniendo los ojos en el suelo en todo momento. Tras darle la caja, Steve regresa al suelo, sentándose en él de rodillas y con el trasero apoyado en sus talones. Mantiene la cabeza gacha y las manos en lo alto de sus muslos.

―Sé que parece algo malo, pero lo cierto es que es bueno.

Todos ellos se giran a mirar a Natasha como si estuviera loca por sugerir que esto podría ser bueno.

―Pensadlo. Tony acaba de pulsar uno de los botones en su mente. Es otra palabra que sabemos que desencadena reacciones en él. Nos trae el tema de la deprogramación, cosa en la que deberíamos haber trabajado cuando lo trajiste por primera vez.

―Deprogramar, como lo que las personas le hacen a los ordenadores. Es una persona, Nat, no una maldita máquina. ―A Bucky le enfurece que alguno de ellos pensara que Steve es inferior por lo que acaba de pasar.

―Lo sé, pero HYDRA lo trató de esa forma. Sacaron los viejos e insertaron sus propios programas. Sabe lo que ellos querían que supiera. Lo programaron para ser el mejor asesino del mundo, James.

Bucky sabe que lo dice en serio en el momento en que lo llama por su nombre de pila. Que lo llamen James le recuerda a cuando era regañado ya fuera por su madre, o por la de Steve, cuando fastidiaba algo o se metía en peleas.

―¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? ―Bruce puede no conocer a Steve personalmente, pero durante su primer mes aquí se volvieron buenos conocidos. Ninguno trató de matar al otro y eso significa mucho para Bruce.

―Lo más probable es que no te vaya a gustar.

―¿Por qué no me iba a gustar? ―inquiere Bucky, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto defensivo.

―Porque necesitamos pasar por una lista de comandos y palabras gatillo por las que se conoce a la _Red Room_. Las conozco mejor que nadie. Clint estuvo ahí durante mi recuperación, así que puede ser de ayuda. Conocemos el proceso y sabemos exactamente lo que hay que hacer para deshacernos de la programación de su cerebro. No va a ser bonito y llevará un tiempo. ―Natasha aprecia que Clint se acerque a ella para reconfortarla. Los dos saben lo que es que te deshagan y vuelvan a juntar tus piezas.

―¿Cuánto?

―No lo sé con exactitud. Depende de la profundidad que alcance su programación. Considerando que tiene el sérum y no se curado de parte de ella, supongo que será bastante. Esto llevará como mínimo unas cuantas semanas con sesiones diarias.

―¿Le hará daño?

―Sí. Será doloroso, pero valdrá la pena. Aunque, cuando haya terminado, tendremos que preocuparnos de las reacciones que HYDRA hizo que interiorizara. Eso va a ser lo más difícil.

―¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? Sé que no se me dan bien las personas, pero destaco con las máquinas y la programación.

―La _Red Room_ puede haberle puesto un chip o una especie de código en su cerebro. Mira a ver si puedes averiguar de qué se trata.

―Ya estoy en ello. Estaré en mi laboratorio. Portaos bien, niños. ―Tony se va, agarrando a Bruce del brazo para descubrir cualquier codificación que hayan podido usar con Steve, quien sigue arrodillado en el suelo.

―¿Por qué está Steven en el suelo? No lo entiendo. ¿Hay magia controlándolo?

―No, Thor. Esto no es como lo que Loki hizo. Más bien es el resultado de castigos repetidos para inculcar una idea o dominar la mente de alguien. Lo electrocutaron para ser así.

―Desearía herir a quien sea que se atreviera a hacerle esto a tal guerrero.

―Tú y yo, grandullón ―añade Bucky, planeando desmembrar a cada persona que estuvo involucrada en hacerle esto a Steve.

―Voy a hacer que me siga a la habitación de Hulk. No podrá causar muchos daños allí.

―Vale.

―Встань ―ordena en ruso.

Steve se levanta enseguida pero se mantiene mirando al suelo.

―Следуй за мной ―le dice. Natasha sabe que esto es degradante para el hombre, pero es la única manera de hacer que la escuche.

Steve la sigue hasta el ascensor y descienden a la sala de juegos de Hulk, donde comenzarán con la deprogramación.

 

 

[...]

 

 

La primera semana, Natasha se mueve a través de comandos básicos como: «sienta», «ven», «arriba», «abajo», «sígueme» y «quieto». Son los más sencillos y por lo tanto, los más fáciles de romper. Para el final de la semana, Steve no sigue ni una de estas órdenes a no ser que quiera. Y lo que es mejor, no siente la necesidad de arrastrarse o de comportarse como un perro cuando alguien le habla.

La segunda semana es más complicada. Natasha se centra en las órdenes más duras como lo son «obedece», «vomita», «come» y «hiere». La última tenía un doble sentido en el que nadie pensó. Cuando Natasha lo pronunció, Steve, o bien trataba de hacer daño a quien sea que estuviera en la habitación, o bien intentaba autolesionarse. Eso es algo que tardaron semana y media en deshacer.

Continúa inquieto y tiene un sentimiento punzante por herir a alguien, pero ahora posee un mejor sentido del autocontrol. Supone que siempre se sentirá así por lo que HYDRA y la _Red Room_ le hicieron. Volvieron el dolor y el lastimar en elementos clave de su ser.

La tercera y cuarta semana son física, mental y emocionalmente agotadoras para cualquiera que se vea involucrado. Natasha, Clint, Bucky y Thor, todos ellos dejan la habitación con varios moratones y arañazos. Natasha está haciéndolo lo mejor que puede para tratar a Steve respecto a las órdenes sexuales. Son, con diferencia, las órdenes que más le retuercen las tripas a Bucky de entre todas las que ha presenciado. Odia lo que obligaron a Steve a hacer. Esa gente lo convirtieron en su propio juguete sexual y Bucky quiere arrancarles la polla a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Steve fue programado para darle placer a ambos sexos, de diferentes tamaños y formas, siendo esta la razón de que invitara a Clint y a Thor. Cada uno varía en tamaño (tanto de altura como de pene) y poseen diferentes complexiones. Clint es más bajo, pero tiene unos brazos y un torso increíbles. Thor simplemente es enorme en todos los aspectos. Steve no permite que Bucky entre en estas sesiones. No quiere que lo mire con asco y lástima.

Natasha atraviesa una letanía de comandos como: «chupa», «come», «lame», «agáchate», «abre» (tanto la boca como el culo), «traga», «escupe», «utiliza las manos» y «solo la boca». También se ve obligada a utilizar órdenes que incluyen su posición: «de rodillas», «sobre tu espalda», «abierto de brazos y piernas», «atado», etc. A cada posición se le asigna un comando, lo que vuelve el proceso de deprogramación más lento. Jamás dejan que Steve siga realmente la órdenes, lo detienen antes de que haga nada. No son HYDRA, no van a forzarlo a hacer nada sexual sin el consentimiento adecuado.

Esas dos semanas casi hacen que Bucky rehuya del sexo en sí. Recuerda que crecer para Steve fue algo muy duro, habiendo sido siempre una víctima potencial del abuso sexual y llegando a serlo a veces; Bucky se encargó de que la gente que le hizo daño a Steve acabara en una camilla de hospital. Steve nunca quiso tener sexo con nadie después de eso. Recuerda que hubo una noche en la que estaban compartiendo su cama y Steve estaba acurrucado a su lado por el calor. Esa noche, Steve le dijo que la única persona con la que querría tener sexo era él. A partir de esa noche, Bucky era la única persona que alguna vez tocó a Steve en un sentido sexual. O fue así hasta que Steve se cayó de ese tren e HYDRA lo capturó. Pensar en ello lo pone enfermo.

La quinta semana la pasan intentando romper las órdenes de «tortura» y «mata». Esta vez, sólo Natasha y Thor se encuentran presentes en la habitación. Steve no deja que Bucky entre con estos comandos tampoco. No quiere hacerle daño.

Estos dos son un poco más difíciles de borrar que la mayoría y se pasan dos semanas y media deprogramándolas de la cabeza de Steve. Le dan gracias a Odin por que Thor sane rápido ya que sufre bastantes lesiones durante estos encuentros. Natasha también recibe su justa medida de hematomas, cortes, esguinces y huesos rotos (lo único que se fractura es la muñeca).

En un total de seis semanas, Steve está totalmente deprogramado de los comandos de la _Red Room_. Desearía conocer las palabras gatillo de HYDRA, pero no las recuerda. Le borraron la mente demasiadas veces, dejando su mente vacía de cualquier recuerdo importante.

Steve se ha vuelto más social con el equipo. Come con ellos y también ve películas y la tele en su compañía. No siempre les habla o reconoce su existencia, pero no es como si alguno de ellos lo esperara. Todavía evita a Bucky la mayor parte del tiempo. No quiere hablar de lo que pasó hace más de un mes. No podría manejar la lástima o el rechazo por parte de Bucky, así que Steve evita todo eso. Si se encuentran en la misma habitación, Steve logra ponerse cerca de otro miembro del equipo o se aleja.

Se ha vuelto más familiar con la torre y disfruta de estar en el balcón o en el tejado para observar la ciudad. Apenas recuerda cómo solía ser e intenta compararla a lo que es en el presente. La ciudad ha cambiado tanto en setenta años. Steve sabe que no está del todo curado ni cerca de recordarlo todo, pero está mejorando y eso es todo lo que le importa. Bueno, le importa eso y Bucky. Bucky siempre le importará más que nada, incluso cuando no recuerda al hombre.

 

 

[...]

 

 

Natasha ha convocado una reunión urgente del equipo tras haber hablado con uno de sus contactos respecto a las bases restantes de HYDRA.

―¿De qué va esto, Roja? Estaba en medio de un proyecto.

―HYDRA.

―¿Qué pasa con ellos? ―pregunta Bucky. Puede ver a Steve tensándose a su lado y espera poder matar alguna escoria de HYDRA pronto por hacerle esto a su mejor amigo.

―Uno de mis contactos me ha informado de una base de HYDRA en las afueras del estado de Nueva York. No sabía si alguien querría ir a desmantelarla y ver si podemos recabar algo de información sobre Steve.

Steve se tensó aún más al oír su nombre.

―¿Cuándo nos vamos?

―Hoy es un día tan bueno como cualquiera ―sugiere Sam, adelantándose hasta quedar a la derecha de Bucky.

―Dale la dirección a JARVIS y haré que escanee el edificio por un plano.

―Voy con vosotros.

Todo el mundo se giró para mirar a un Steve Rogers de apariencia mortificada.

―Ni de coña. No voy a dejar que te acerques a ellos jamás. Ya te hicieron suficiente y no pienso arriesgarme a que te capturen otra vez.

―¿Que no vas a dejarme?

Bucky cree que si esto fuera un dibujo animado, habría humo saliendo literalmente de las orejas y la nariz de Steve, y sus ojos estarían rojos como la sangre.

―No vas a dejarme. ―A Steve no le importa si el equipo da un paso hacia atrás por si acaso, está _muy_ molesto. Tiene los puños apretados y agitándose con furia cuando da un paso amenazador hacia un Bucky con los ojos muy abiertos―. HYDRA no me dejaba hacer nada que ellos no querían que hiciera. Me quitaron mi libertad y mis decisiones. ¿Y ahora tú vas a quedarte ahí y decirme que no me dejarás hacer algo que quiero, tal y como hicieron ellos? ―Sabe que es un golpe bajo, pero no le importa. Bucky no tiene derecho a decirle lo que puede y no puede hacer.

Bucky pone una mueca de dolor por las palabras de Steve a la vez que la culpa le destroza el estómago. Está haciendo lo mismo que HYDRA le hizo. Va a vomitar.

―Escucha con atención, James Buchanan Barnes. Haré lo que quiera, cuando quiera. Tú y tu alegre banda de inadaptados sociales podéis meteros vuestras opiniones por el culo si pensáis que podéis detenerme o tratar de controlarme. ―Se ha acercado a Bucky de forma que están a tan sólo treinta centímetros de distancia―. Y _jamás_ me digas que no me dejarás hacer algo ni intentes darme órdenes.

Bucky quiere llorar por hacerle daño a Steve, pero también está celebrando en su mente porque Steve acaba de hacerse respetar delante de todos ellos. Su amigo se ha recuperado lo suficiente como para decir que no y decidir por sí mismo. Bucky podría llorar de felicidad por que Steve esté mejorando al fin. Se está curando.

―Estoy con Steve en esta, más que nada porque no quiero que me mate mientras duermo. ―Tony siempre es bueno rompiendo silencios incómodos.

―La dirección es de una pequeña ciudad a las afueras de Rochester. Los detalles están en mi móvil, JARVIS.

―He recuperado la dirección y estoy escaneando los planos del edificio. Estarán listos en un momento.

―Dos pisos de alto con otros tres subniveles por debajo. Su tapadera es la de una biblioteca y guardan sus archivos en los niveles subterráneos. ―Steve está hablando con la voz del Soldado de Invierno―. Soldado de Invierno, estatus: parcialmente funcional. Se necesitan reparaciones.

―Steve, colega, mírame. Por favor, Steve, mírame ―pide Bucky, acunando su rostro antes de que Steve lo mire al fin―. Ahí está. Estás en la Torre de los Vengadores en Nueva York. Esto es el 2016. Estás a salvo.

La cara de Steve se contrae con tristeza al oír la voz de su mejor amigo.

―¿Bucky?

―Soy yo, Stevie, estoy aquí. No me iré a ningún lado. Estoy contigo, ¿recuerdas? Hasta el final de la línea.

Steve sabe lo que Bucky quiere hacer y se deja vencer por ello. Envuelve los brazos alrededor de Bucky en un fuerte abrazo, sosteniendo al hombre lo más cerca a sí mismo que puede. Los besos son demasiado para Steve ahora mismo, pero los abrazos son aceptables.

Bucky envuelve los brazos a su alrededor y le devuelve el abrazo con la misma fuerza y emoción. El momento llega con setenta y cinco años de retraso.

―Chicos, odio tener que ponerle fin al festival de amor, pero tenemos una base de HYDRA que destruir.

Steve se separa de Bucky pero se mantiene lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo por si vuelve a necesitar el contacto físico.

―Deberíamos estar listos para cualquier cosa. La base puede estar llena de agentes de HYDRA o estar abandonada. Vestíos.

Bucky le da un largo vistazo a Steve, quien lo está mirando con cabezonería y determinación en sus ojos. Bucky sabe que no puede hacer ni una sola maldita cosa para hacer que Steve no vaya con ellos. Recuerda cómo era Steve antes: una vez que se le metía una idea entre ceja y ceja, tiene que llevarla a cabo y nada lo detendrá. Le calienta el corazón saber que esas partes de él siguen ahí, incluso si están enterradas bajo una montaña de la programación de HYDRA.

 

 

 

 

Tony aterriza el avión que lleva a los Vengadores a ochocientos metros de la base de HYDRA. Thor, Tony y Sam se encargan del abordamiento aéreo mientras que Bucky, Steve, Natasha y Clint van por tierra. Tony informa al equipo en tierra que todo parece tener buena pinta desde su punto de vista. Tiene a JARVIS escaneando el edificio para ver si hay algún ocupante y el número de niveles.

Bucky y Steve entran por delante mientras que Clint y Natasha van por la entrada trasera. Ninguno de los equipos se encuentra con mucha resistencia: tan sólo unos pocos agentes de HYDRA solitarios aquí y allá. Cuando despejan la primera planta, se mueven con sigilo para conquistar los niveles subterráneos.. Thor y Sam tienen que encargarse del segundo piso y después, proceder a cubrir a los que estén en el sótano.

El equipo se reúne a medida que se acercan al nivel más bajo en el que se guardan los informes. Mientras despejan las distintas salas, se encuentran con la habitación de castigo, que es como la llama Steve.

―Esa habitación tiene una silla...

Antes de avanzar, Bucky se adentra en la sala y destroza la silla, desmantelándola por completo y dejándola en una pila para que Tony la incinere con el láser de su traje. Vuelve directamente con Steve, atrayendo a su mejor amigo en un abrazo.

―Esa silla no te volverá a hacer daño nunca más.

Steve envuelve los brazos alrededor de Bucky, devolviéndole el fuerte abrazo.

―Gracias.

Al final del pasillo, un fuerte ruido sale de las otras habitaciones. Se mueven para investigarlo y terminan encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que Rumlow destruyendo pruebas.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira lo que la sucia basura de HYDRA nos ha mandado ―le dice Tony al hombre.

―Oh no, te equivocas. Sois vosotros los que han traído a la basura de HYDRA consigo ―responde, mirando a Steve.

―Que te jodan, Rumlow. Ríndete ahora y no te mataremos. ―Bucky está a un insulto dirigido a Steve de matar al agente por sí mismo.

―No hay forma de que te libres, Brock.

―Ahí has fallado, Romanoff. ¿Cómo vais a centraros en mí cuando estaréis ocupados deteniéndolo a él? ―pregunta, señalando a Steve con la cabeza, aunque parece más bien una afirmación―. Спутник.

Steve endereza su cuerpo en un instante y se gira hacia la persona más cercana, quien resulta ser Clint, para atacar. Steve, o más bien el Soldado de Invierno, sólo logra fracturar la pierna izquierda de Clint antes de que Bucky se meta en una pelea con su amigo una vez más.

Los dos súper soldados luchan mientras Thor se asegura de que Rumlow no escapa. Bucky tiene el brazo de Steve en una posición similar a cuando estaban luchando en el helitransporte todos esos meses atrás. Steve opone resistencia en su intento por escapar y no le deja más opción a su amigo excepto romperle el brazo.

Bucky quiere vomitar por tener que romperle el brazo a Steve, pero puede justificarlo como una forma de salvar tanto a Steve como al resto del equipo.

Steve no deja de resistirse y Bucky logra atraparlo en un agarre asfixiante para calmarlo.

―¿Rumlow, cuál es la palabra para pararlo? ―pregunta Natasha con Tony detrás de ella. Está sosteniendo la mano hacia él, listo para disparar un rayo repulsor si es necesario.

La risa de Brock es cruda y amenazadora, como si él fuera el único que sabe el secreto de la respuesta.

―¿Y por qué os lo diría a vosotros? Podría no decir ninguna otra palabra y él tendría que seguir la orden de mataros a todos. ―Mirando a Barnes, sigue hablando―. Se acordaba de ti, ¿sabes? Tu colega, tu compañero, tu Steve. Incluso lloraba y gritaba tu nombre cuando alguien lo follaba.

―Joder ―bufa Tony entre dientes.

―Vas a decírmelo porque valoras tu patética y corta vida más que a nada y si no me dices lo que quiero saber, sabes que morirás aquí y ahora.

―Vale, vale, vale, lo haremos a tu manera, Viuda. ―Rumlow se gira hacia donde Bucky apenas consigue mantener a Steve bajo su agarre y dice: ―Ржавый. Один. Грузовой вагон.

Steve deja de moverse enseguida, su cuerpo entero se afloja y su rostro carece de expresión alguna. Bucky libera su agarre sobre el rubio, pero se arrepiente de inmediato cuando Steve empieza a clavarse las uñas y provocarse cortes con saña. Horrorizado, Bucky se da cuenta de que Steve había sido ordenado matarse a sí mismo.

― _Hail HYDRA_ ―murmura Rumlow, sonriendo mientras sus palabras atraviesan el aire.

Natasha presiona el gatillo de su pistola, matando a Rumlow antes de que pueda darle más órdenes a Steve. Clint, por suerte, saca una flecha similar a los dardos tranquilizadores y se la dispara a Steve. Pasan tres segundos antes de que los movimientos de Steve se ralenticen, dejándolo inconsciente momentos más tarde por el efecto de los tranquilizantes.

―Thor, lleva a Steve de vuelta al jet y haz que Banner lo restrinja por si acaso se despierta en medio del vuelo. ―Después, Natasha se dirige a Tony―. Stark, arranca el jet y prepárate para transportarnos en cuanto lleguemos. Llévate a Barton contigo y haz que Banner le eche un vistazo a su pierna también. El resto tenemos que coger esas cajas y llevárnoslas todas. Buscaré información en los ordenadores y haré que JARVIS se infiltre también. En marcha.

Bucky observa a Thor volar con su amigo inconsciente de vuelta al jet. Se siente terrible por haber tenido que romperle el brazo, pero era la única forma de impedir que los matara. Lo que es peor, Bucky odia que HYDRA lo hayan programado para ello, odia lo que le obligaban a hacer y lo que le hicieron. Odia a HYDRA con cada fibra de su ser. Tan sólo desearía ser el que hubiera apretado el gatillo para acabar con Rumlow en el lugar de Natasha.

Bucky, Natasha y Sam terminan de recabar información de los ordenadores para comenzar a llevar cajas de información y registros al jet. Una vez ahí, Bucky se sienta enseguida junto a la mesa sobre la que se encuentra Steve inconsciente y amarrado. Se culpa a sí mismo por cada mal momento que su amigo ha vivido desde que se fue a la guerra allá en los cuarenta.

Bruce se cierne sobre el cuerpo de Steve, examinándolo en busca de cualquier lesión que necesite atención médica de inmediato. También le inyecta otra dosis de sedantes para mantenerlo a raya hasta que puedan meterlo de nuevo en la habitación de juegos de Hulk.

―Bruce, ¿crees... crees que él... seguirá intentando quitarse la vida cuando despierte? ―Le sudan las palmas de las manos por lo nervioso que está.

―No estoy seguro. Este tipo de alteración mental no está en mi campo de habilidades. Es difícil decir si continuará bajo la influencia de HYDRA o no.

Bucky suspira,frotándose la cara con las manos.

―Solo quiero que esté bien. Se merece estar bien.

―Lo sé. Lo que puedo asegurarte es que posicioné su brazo para que sane correctamente. Con el ritmo al que su cuerpo está yendo, su brazo debería estar del todo bien en un día o dos.

―Eso es un alivio. Tiene el mejor sérum, sana más rápido.

Bucky ignora lo que sea que los demás digan y a Bruce mirando a Clint; lo único que le preocupa es el hombre que tiene delante, tumbado en la cama. El hombre al que falló.

 

 

 

 

El equipo regresa a la torre y a Steve lo llevan directamente a la habitación de Hulk con las muñecas sujetas por unas pesadas esposas hechas para resistir su fuerza. Observan a Steve a través de la televisión de la planta comunitaria; JARVIS reproduce la grabación en directo desde el cuarto de Hulk.

Ven cómo Steve se despierta con lentitud, asimilando lo que lo rodea y el hecho de que se encuentra esposado pese a que su brazo sigue en proceso de curación. Parece estar bien, pero es difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta.

―¿Crees que está limpio?

―No estoy seguro, Bucky. Lo sabremos pronto. ―Sam no tiene muchas esperanzas, pero necesita darle a Bucky algo positivo.

Momentos más tarde, Steve se levanta y camina hacia la pared, observándola como si fuera un enemigo.

―¿Por qué contempla la pared como si estuvieran en una batalla? ―pregunta Thor.

―No lo sé, grandullón.

―¡Oh Dios mío, gaseadlo! ―grita Bucky al ver que Steve empieza a estrellar la cabeza contra la pared, intentado cumplir la orden de suicidio de Rumlow.

―JARVIS, gaséalo.

Observan al súper soldado rubio caer sobre sus rodillas, escudriñando su alrededor en un intento de encontrar la fuente del gas. Ven cómo hace un pobre intento de golpearse la cabeza una última vez antes de que colapse en el suelo, al fin inconsciente.

 

 

[...]

 

 

_Mi cabeza, duele... ¿Por qué me duele? Óxido. Uno. Vagón de carga. Tengo que quitarme la vida._

Steve intenta incorporarse pero es incapaz. Mira hacia abajo y ve está totalmente atado a una mesa en el cuarto de juegos de Hulk.

―¿Qué?

Trata de romper las cintas de metal que lo sujetan, removiéndose todo lo que puede en la mesa, pero no sirve de nada. Sus pensamientos son erráticos y su ritmo cardiaco aumenta dramáticamente a medida que entra en pánico.

_No, no, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando. Necesito completar mi misión. Tengo que autodestruirme._

―¡BUCKY! ―grita, esperando que si suena como si estuviera adolorido, su supuesto amigo venga y lo libere. Tiene que completar su misión. Le duele el brazo, pero no importa. Necesita salir de ahí.

―¡BUCKY, DÉJAME IR! ¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDAME! NECESITO SALIR. ¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR! ¡AYÚDAME, MALDICIÓN! ¡DUELE! ¡AYÚDAME! ¡BUCKY!

Grita durante horas hasta que se queda sin voz y es incapaz de liberar más que un graznido. Steve está exhausto y se grita a sí mismo que duerma a la vez que su mente se enzarza en una guerra con sí misma y su cuerpo por no seguir las órdenes. Su cuerpo entero está adolorido y por una vez, el sueño es bienvenido.

 

 

[...]

 

 

― _Completa tu misión a toda costa._

― _No nos falles._

― _Obedece tus órdenes._

Sus ojos se abren de golpe y enseguida toma nota de las características de la habitación. Nota que continúa atado a la mesa, sólo que esta vez, Bucky está ahí con él. Está sentado en una silla junto a la mesa, durmiendo y en absoluto consciente de que Steve está despierto.

―¿Bucky?

El castaño se despierta sobresaltado al oír su nombre, obviamente no esperando que Steve esté alerta y sea coherente.

―¿Steve? Hey, ¿estás bien?

Le duele la cabeza por la necesidad de completar su misión; tiene que obedecer sus órdenes. Si no lo hace, sus dueños lo castigarán, harán que se arrepienta de desobedecer.

―¿Por qué sigo atado a una mesa?

Bucky hace una mueca por eso, no muy contento por que Steve esté así, peor entiende que es una necesidad.

―¿Te acuerdas de lo que ha pasado?

Steve no responde, tan sólo mira a Bucky con expectación. Tiene que asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

―Fuimos a investigar a una base de HYDRA en las afueras del estado de Nueva York. Rumlow estaba ahí... Dijo algunas cosas... algunos comandos. Te ordenó que nos mataras. Después, heriste a Clint y luchamos. Tuve que romperte el brazo otra vez. Lo siento, Steve. Rumlow pronunció otras palabras y luego tú dejaste de moverte por un segundo antes de intentar clavarte las uñas para hacerte daño. Natasha mató a Rumlow y Clint te disparó con una flecha sedante. Te despertaste e intentaste golpearte la cabeza contra la pared. Te gaseamos para que pararas y después de despertaste otra vez y empezaste a gritar antes de dormirte de nuevo. Y ahora estamos aquí.

Steve puede ver lo incómodo que Bucky está con todo lo que ha descrito. Espera poder manipular al hombre para que lo libere, permitiéndole completar su misión.

―¿Por qué sigo atado a una mesa? ―repite.

De nuevo, Bucky pone una mueca.

―No podemos liberarte hasta que sepamos que la programación ya no te afecta y no intentarás autolesionarte. Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que estás a salvo, Stevie. Necesito asegurarme de que lo estás.

El pánico se asienta en él cuando se da cuenta de que está atrapado y a su merced.

_Es HYDRA. Este es mi castigo. Fracasé. No pude completar mi misión. Necesito salir, irme. Necesito morir._

Steve empieza a removerse en la mesa todo cuanto le es posible al estar atado y le grita a Bucky.

―Esto es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Eres como ellos. ―Escupe las palabras de la boca con veneno―. Quieres torturarme y jugar con mi mente. Asqueroso. Dijiste que eras mi amigo.

Lo último presiona un botón en Bucky, quien en estos momentos está volviéndose loco por el repentino cambio de conducta.

―Steve, ¿qué está pasando? Nada de eso es cierto. Quiero ayudarte. Quiero ayudar a que te mejores, Stevie...

―¡Deja de llamarme así! ―lo interrumpe―. No te mereces llamarme de esa forma. Les has dejado hacerme esto, Buck. No me has protegido. Tú me has hecho esto.

Bucky se siente como si acabaran de arrancarle el corazón del pecho; roto más allá de cualquier comparación. Sabe que debería haber estado ahí para salvar a Steve. Ese pensamiento lo ha estado carcomiendo desde que su amigo cayó desde ese tren.

―Steve, yo...

―Pero ahora puedes ayudarme ―lo corta de nuevo―. Puedes compensármelo dejándome ir. Ahora puedes salvarme liberándome. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer.

Bucky no puede evitar que algunas lágrimas se le escapen de los ojos. Su mejor amigo está sufriendo tanto dolor y él no puede hacer nada excepto sentarse a esperar lo mejor. Tiene que irse. No puede permanecer en esta habitación mucho más y escuchar a Steve puntualizar cada cosa por la que Bucky se siente culpable. Es demasiado. En el fondo, sabe que no es Steve quien habla, pero aún así duele. El Soldado de Invierno sabe cómo leer a la gente y utilizar sus debilidades contra ellos y es más que seguro que la de Bucky es Steve.

Puede escuchar a Steve, no, al Soldado de Invierno gritando su nombre, rogando ser liberado mientras sale corriendo de la sala. Una vez que está a una distancia segura, sus piernas se rinden y estalla en el suelo. Se ha encogido sobre sí mismo, haciéndose tan pequeño como puede y llora por todo lo que su corazón ha sufrido.

 

 

[...]

 

 

A lo largo de las tres próximas semanas, cualquiera que va a visitar a Steve se encuentra con insultos y amenazas. Natasha fue la primera, esperando que una cara familiar fuera a ayudar. Estaba muy equivocada.

― _Стив._

― _Natalia, ayuda. Yo te importo, por favor, ayúdame. No me dejan ir. Necesito escapar, ser libre._

― _Relájate,_ _Стив. No puedo dejarte ir, lo sabes._

― _Van a hacerme daño. Castigarme. Los dos hemos visto de primera mano cómo son son sus castigos. Por favor, no dejes que me hagan daño._

― _Nadie va a hacerte daño._

― _Pensé que me querías. Teníamos algo. Dijiste que podríamos estar juntos. Déjame ir y lo haremos._

_Una sonrisa oscura se extiende por su cara._

― _Oh, Steve. ¿Tratando de usar eso contra mí? Es patético, incluso para ti. Pensé que el fiero Soldado de Invierno podría hacerlo mejor._

― _Que te jodan. Cuando salga, voy a destruirte en cada forma que sé que te asusta. Y después, haré lo mismo con tus pequeños chicos pájaro._

― _Bueno, diviértete con eso. A diferencia de ti, me voy. Disfruta de la mesa._

Tony intentó visitarlo unos días después y terminó emborrachándose esa noche.

― _Maté a tu padre. Conducía con una mujer y le volé los sesos de un tiro. Hice que pareciera un accidente. Te dejé huérfano._

_Tony lo golpea dos veces en la boca, dejándose llevar por la ira._

― _Eso es. Sácalo, Stark. ¡Pégame, vamos!_

_Stark obedeció sin problemas y golpeó al Soldado repetidamente hasta que se le llenó la boca de sangre._

― _Vamos, pequeñín. ¡Golpéame, mátame!_

_Tony detiene su puñetazo a medio camino y mira fijamente al rubio. Ese había sido su juego todo el rato: enfadarlo lo suficiente para hacer que lo matara. En lugar de morir a manos de un policía moriría a manos de Stark*. Se va de inmediato y esa noche se ahoga en una botella de whiskey escocés._

La visita de Clint terminó sin ser nada excepto amenazas de muerte lanzadas en su dirección. No le importó; la gente le ha hecho amenazas similares en el pasado y sigue aquí. Entiende lo que es que te laven el cerebro, que otra persona te controle, lo cual es la razón de que no se tome como algo personal nada de lo que Steve le dice. Además, sabe que cuando Steve esté mejor, el pobre bastardo sentirá una tonelada de culpa por haberle dicho todo eso al equipo, sobre todo, por lo que le dijo a Bucky.

Tras volver de un rápido viaje a Asgard, Thor va a visitar a Steve sólo una semana después de que Clint lo haya hecho.

― _¿Cómo estás, Steven?_

― _Estoy bien, Thor. Me siento mucho mejor._

― _¿Todavía deseas morir?_

― _No. Supongo que la programación dejó de hacerme efecto. Me siento bien. Listo para salir de esta habitación._

― _Steven, tengo más de mil años. Mi hermano es el Dios Embaucador. Sé que estás mintiendo. Me gustaría que fueras honesto._

― _No estoy mintiendo, Thor. Quítame estas esposas y lo probaré._

― _Lo siento, Steven. No puedo hacer eso. Espero que mejores. Los que le hicieron esto a tu mente pagarán. Te doy mi palabra como Hijo de Odín. HYDRA dejará de hacerte daño._

― _Que te jodan, Thor. Intentas ser todo alegría y dices que me protegerás pero ni siquiera pudiste proteger a tu hermano._

_Un fuerte rayo puede escucharse fuera._

― _Suficiente. Me importa tu forma de hablar. No tienes derecho de hablar de Loki de esa forma._

_Thor deja a Steve iracundo y removiéndose en la mesa._

Bruce fue inteligente y evitó visitar a Steve. No quería ser provocado y liberar a Hulk por accidente sobre el pobre chico. Bucky evitó hasta mirar en su dirección. Se sentía roto y expuesto tras su último encuentro.

Sam fue el último en ver a Steve en la habitación.

― _Hey, tío, ¿qué tal?_

_Steve se limita a mirarlo con furia._

― _¿Tan bien te va? Bueno, te ves como la mierda. Te traje el almuerzo si es que comes ese tipo de cosas._

_Steve abre la boca para que Sam le de de comer, esperando que la comida esté envenenada y lo mate._

― _Puedo ver los engranajes girando en tu mente. Odio decepcionarte, pero no hay veneno. No vamos a hacerte daño, hombre._

_Steve le escupe la comida encima._

― _Cuando salga, voy a romper cada hueso de tu cuerpo. Utilizaré tus preciosas alas para abrirte en canal y diseccionarte._

― _Suena a fiesta. Hazme saber cuándo y me aseguraré de comer comida de la buena justo antes._ ― _Con eso, Sam deja a Steve cocinándose a fuego lento en sus propios pensamientos inducidos por HYDRA._

Como unos cuatro días después de que Sam haya visitado a Steve, Tony, como el bello genio que es, descubre cómo deprogramar a Steve. Él y JARVIS registraron cada pedazo de información que se recabó en esa base de HYDRA y han encontrado una pista sobre lo que le hicieron a Steve y el tipo de palabras que utilizaron.

―Lo resolví. Soy un genio y todo el mundo debería arrodillarse ante mí ―anuncia, entrando al piso comunitario.

―¿Resolver qué?

―Oh, ya sabes, algo tan simple como la forma de deprogramar a nuestro súper soldado asesino de cerebro lavado favorito.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Explícate ―pide Bucky, levantándose y poniéndose alerta en un instante, aferrándose al milagro que Tony le estaba ofreciendo.

―JARVIS y yo hemos escaneado toda la información que conseguimos de HYDRA. Destruyeron la mayoría de piezas importantes, pero se dejaron palabras clave e instrucciones que no se aplicaban a nada más. Fue increíblemente aleatorio y las descarté en un principio, pero luego, una de las palabras coincidió con lo que Rumlow le dijo a Steve. Estoy un noventa y cinco por ciento seguro de que tengo el comando listo, por no mencionar su guía de uso.

―Eres un puto genio, Stark. ¿Dice cómo deprogramarlo?

―Ahí es donde se vuelve complicado. Para darle comienzo a la programación, como que se la improntaron.

―¿Improntar? ¿Como a los patitos?

― _Seh..._ Necesitamos encontrar un modo de borrar esa impronta y devolverlo a su configuración base.

―No es un ordenador ―gruñe. Bucky sabe que Tony tiene buenas intenciones, pero a veces desearía que tuviera un mejor filtro.

―Lo sé. Pero es lo que pone. Es como tengo que pensar en ello.

Los hombros de Bucky se relajan y deja colgar su cabeza.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Perdón. Sólo quiero ayudarlo.

―Lo haremos ―le asegura Natasha.

―¡Jesús, joder, Romanoff, haz algo de ruido la próxima vez! Te denunciaré si me das un infarto.

―Como quieras. Tenemos que pensar en un plan, en cómo vamos a utilizar esto para deprogramar a Steve. Cuanto antes mejor. Su mente empeora cuanto más tiempo pase sin poder completar su misión. Explotará pronto si no lo detenemos.

―Pongámonos en marcha, entonces.

 

 

[...]

 

 

Tras tres días de cuidadosa planificación e hipotetizaciones, el equipo tiene un plan para deprogramar a Steve. Los métodos son demasiado _«Naranja Mecánica»_ para el gusto de Bucky en algunas ocasiones, pero son de ayuda. Les lleva tres semanas que la programación esté completamente fuera de la mente de Steve. Natasha incluso prueba cada uno de los comandos de la lista que encontraron y se emociona cuando Steve no responde a ninguno. Por suerte, a este último se le permite dejar la habitación que ha sido considerada su espacio durante el último mes. Aún así, se queda exactamente donde está. No deja el cuarto de juegos de Hulk en tres días. Se limita a estar ahí sentado y a mirar a las paredes, echándole un vistazo a la puerta de vez en cuando, como si contemplara el irse.

En el cuarto día, Steve se arma del valor suficiente para asomar la cabeza fuera de la habitación y rondar los pasillos. Si oye a alguno de los otros acercándose, vuelve corriendo a la habitación para ocultarse. No quiere verlos, está demasiado avergonzado por alguna extraña razón. No entiende por qué se siente así; no los conoce tan bien y no debería sentirse mal por lo que les dijo o hizo. Después de todo, lo mantuvieron técnicamente preso durante un mes.

Cada día, Steve se vuelve más atrevido y con ganas de explorar en su viaje a través de la torre. Mayoritariamente evita a cualquier ser vivo por miedo a ser castigado. Se encuentra explorando un nivel inferior cuando se encuentra con el gimnasio.

_Conozco este lugar. He estado aquí... Dolor. Vergüenza. Actué mal... Bucky._

Los recuerdos de los dos últimos meses vuelven a estrellarse en su conciencia mientras se agarra la cabeza con fuerza y cae sobre sus rodillas.

―Bucky ―susurra.

―¿Steve? ¿Steve, qué pasa?

Alza la mirada para ver a Bucky arrodillándose a su lado con la preocupación grabada en sus rasgos. Steve lo mira aterrorizado antes de salir pitando por donde vino, terminando en su cuarto. Puede escuchar a Bucky llamándolo, pero la cabeza le duele demasiado para preocuparse por el otro hombre.

Esa noche, se encoge en una bola en su cama y llora. No entiende por qué, pero no le importa. Todo lo que sabe es que necesita hacer esto y lo hace.

 

 

[...]

 

 

La primera persona con la que Steve interactúa de verdad, es Thor de entre toda la gente. Steve está rondando por los pasillos, creando un mapa mental y recordando cada detalle en caso de que fuera a convertirse en algo importante. Justo en el momento en el que pasa la esquina, oye la retumbante voz del Dios hablándole.

―Steven, ¿cómo estás?

Steve lo mira fijamente y se posiciona en un estado de relajación forzado. Prefiere parecer relajado que mostrar que está preparado para una batalla si fuera necesario.

Thor se da cuenta. Por supuesto que Thor se da cuenta, es un poderoso guerrero y Dios, ¡por Valhalla!**

―No te procuro ningún daño. Meramente deseo conocer tu estado.

Una minuciosa parte de Steve se relaja. No sabe qué es, pero el Dios rubio le gusta. Sabe que realmente podría hacerle daño si así lo quisiera, pero no lo hace y eso significa algo para Steve.

―Estoy... Yo, yo, no lo sé. ―Su forma de encogerse es totalmente involuntaria, pero no es algo que el Dios pase por alto.

―Está bien. No te haré daño por no saberlo y tampoco no dejaré que nadie te cause ningún daño.

―Lo siento. ―Duele decir cada una de esas palabras, pero en algún lugar muy al fondo de sí, sabe que debe disculparse por lo que dijo.

―No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

―Lo que te dije.

―Todo está olvidado, Steven. Sé que no habrías dicho nada parecido si no hubieras sido programado para reaccionar de cierto modo. No necesitas disculparte conmigo por nada. No te culpo por nada de lo que hayas hecho o dicho desde que fuiste capturado en los cuarenta. No eran tus palabras ni tus acciones, sino las de aquellos que te capturaron.

Steve lo observa con escepticismo, sin creerse del todo que Thor pudiera simplemente perdonarlo como si no hubiera hecho nada.

―Es extraño que aceptes lo que he hecho. He asesinado montones de personas y tú sigues sin pestañear repugnado. ¿Por qué?

―Porque no eras tú, sino HYDRA o la habitación de Rojo los que te tenían. Los culpo a ellos, no a ti. Tu fuiste utilizado como un arma, Steven. No tenías voz ni voto en lo que pasó. Eras un prisionero y eso no debe ser usado contra ti.

―Yo, uh... Gracias. ―Steve no está seguro de como sentirse exactamente, pero esta interacción logra que Thor le guste aún más de lo que lo hacía antes. No sólo eso, también ha empezado a tener una ligera confianza en el rubio.

―De nada, Steven. Si puedo ayudarte de cualquier forma, por favor, házmelo saber. Que tengas un buen día.

Thor deja a Steve ahí, de pie, yéndose a hacer lo que sea que los Dioses del Trueno hacen cuando no están batallando.

_Thor es un aliado. Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, es de confianza._

―Señor, el Sargento Barnes se acerca.

―Gracias, JARVIS.

Steve se apresura a volver a su cuarto antes de que Bucky pueda encontrarlo entreteniéndose por los pasillos. Sigue sin entender del todo por qué se siente avergonzado, pero sabe que ese sentimiento es aún más fuerte con Bucky.

 

 

[...]

 

 

El sonido de su estómago rugiendo es suficiente para sacarlo del sueño ligero en el que estaba. Como todas las mañanas, Steve asoma la cabeza y escanea el pasillo para asegurarse de que la costa está limpia antes de dejar su habitación.

Coge el ascensor hacia la planta comunitaria para ir a la cocina. Al llegar, ve a Clint, Natasha y Sam desayunando a las siete de la mañana.

―Buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes? ―pregunta Sam.

Steve, tal y como hizo con Thor, los observa mientras evalúa su nivel de amenaza en este mismo instante.

―No vamos a hacerte daño, Steve. Sólo estamos desayunando.

―Hay más por ahí si tienes hambre, tío.

Steve mira de Natasha a Clint, observando al rubio ceniza con escrutinio. Lo hirió.

―Yo... ―se calla, sabiendo que es mejor que no diga nada todavía. La comida primero, las disculpas vendrán después.

Se desliza hasta la cocina para encontrar más huevos revueltos y bacon en la sartén. Coge el pan y come directamente de ahí. Nunca le dieron utensilios cuando estaba con HYDRA y ahora no los necesita. Terminándose rápido la comida, deja la sartén en la pila ―ha visto al resto hacer eso después de terminarse la comida― y sale de ahí para unirse a los otros que siguen en la mesa.

―Lo siento.

Natasha es la que más impactada parece de todos. No esperaba que fuera a disculparse, al menos, no hasta que recuperara sus recuerdos.

―Mmhmm... Será mejor que no tengas planes de arrancarme las alas otra vez.

―Tienes métodos sucios para derribar al contrario, pero está bien. He tenido lesiones peores. No es nada. Sólo, por favor, no me golpees de nuevo. Por favor y gracias.

―Vale ―responde. Vuelve su mirada hacia Natasha y nota que está intentando calcular la situación.

―A ti también te pido perdón, Паучок. ―Espera que el mote cariñoso en ruso ayude a aligerar la situación.

―Perdonado ―le dice ella.

Girándose para irse, escucha a Sam llamándolo y haciendo que se detenga. Se da la vuelta y los ve a todos mirándolo, por lo que alza una ceja a modo de pregunta.

―¿Te gusta leer?

Steve tiene que pensarlo durante un momento. No está seguro de si le gusta leer o no. Puede que le gustara en su antigua vida, pero HYDRA y la _Red Room_ nunca le dejaban leer a no ser que fuera algún documento para una misión.

―Estaba pensando que podría enseñarte la biblioteca, ya sabes, si quieres.

Steve asiente y sus labios se mueven ligeramente hacia arriba cuando ve la cara de Sam suavizándose en una sonrisa.

―Genial, vamos.

Sam lo guía a una sala cavernosa, llena de libros sobre libros que están sobre más libros. Los ojos de Steve se vuelven enormes mientras contempla la titánica sala, dando una vuelta completa para verla toda.

―Si te apetece, siéntete libre de venir a leer o a simplemente sentarte a pensar. Es uno de mis cuartos favoritos.

Steve le asiente a Sam con la cabeza mientras camina, escaneando la selección de libros que tiene enfrente. Coge uno de la estantería con cautela y le da la vuelta para leer de qué trata. Es «El marciano», un libro que va sobre un hombre que se queda abandonado en Marte. Vuelve a mirar a Sam y sus ojos se mueven entre él y el libro. Por suerte, Sam pilla su pregunta no formulada.

―Puedes llevártelo si quieres. No tienes porqué leerlo aquí. ―Puede que albergue unos cuantos malos deseos contra Steve, pero Sam sabe que es importante para Bucky, así que está intentando ayudarlo. Pero eso no significa que ya no quiera golpear al chico de vez en cuando. Le rompió las alas; eso no es algo que se perdone con facilidad.

De nuevo, Steve asiente con la cabeza como signo de aceptación y aprieta el libro contra su pecho mientras sigue a Sam fuera de la habitación. Se separan y Steve vuelve a su cuarto ―la sala de juegos de Hulk―, todavía no muy cómodo con dormir en el mismo piso que Bucky. Se pasa dos horas leyendo antes de volver a la biblioteca y coger otro. Así es como Steve termina pasando sus noches.

 

 

[...]

 

 

Las únicas personas a las que Steve sigue queriendo pedir perdón son Tony y Bucky. No siente la necesidad de decirle nada a Bruce teniendo en cuenta que nunca interactuaron tras lo que pasó en la base de HYDRA. Todavía no está listo para enfrentar a Bucky, pero sí que lo está para Tony. El único problema es que tiene que ir a por Tony ya que el genio no deja su laboratorio.

Las puertas se abren y sus oídos enseguida se inundan con música de _ACDC_ a un alto volumen.

_¿Cómo puede hacer anda con todo este ruido?_

Camina hasta quedar detrás del hombre y observa a Tony jugueteando con lo que parecía ser el brazo de Bucky. Permanece ahí durante veinte minutos antes de que el otro hombre se de la vuelta y grite aterrorizado.

―¡CRISTO EN UN PALO DE POLO, ROGERS! ¿QUÉ COJONES HACES AHÍ DE PIE COMO SI FUERAS UN ACOSADOR?

Steve se aleja de Tony por miedo a ser golpeado. No sabía que estaba mal observarlo. Abre la boca para disculparse pero no salen palabras de ella. Está mirando a Tony con miedo, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionará.

―Mierda, no, perdón. No era mi intención gritar. Me asustaste, eso es todo. No te escuché entrar y después me giré y estabas ahí. No debería haber gritado, ¿Steve?

Steve no quiere hacer otra cosa que no sea arrodillarse y recibir un castigo por molestar a Tony, pero sabe que no debería. La programación ha sido eliminada, pero incluso los poderosos Vengadores no pueden quitarle su repetida exposición al abuso y la manipulación.

―Steve, hey, colega, mírame. Necesito que te centres, ¿vale? No te vayas a lo malvado y oscuro. Eso es, céntrate en mí. Estás bien. Estás en mi torre, es 2016, estás a salvo.

Inhalando un profundo respiro, reteniéndolo durante diez segundos y soltándolo después, Steve mira a Tony. El hombre parece estar en pánico, pero se mantiene en calma en el exterior.

―Estoy bien.

―Gracias a Dios. Eso podría haber sido un desastre. Así que, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha traído aquí?

―Mis piernas y el ascensor.

―No puedo decir legítimamente si estás bromeando o no. JARVIS, ¿acaba de bromear? ¿Acabas de bromear?

―No que yo sepa.

―De acuerdo, bien, vale. ¿Necesitas algo?

―Yo, um, quería... disculparme. Por lo que te dije. ―Dios, cada vez que hace esto se siente como un niño al que regañan en el colegio.

―¿Qué me...? Oh. Eso... Sí, bueno, um, sin pena no hay delito. Está superado. Ya me había olvidado de ello.

―Estás mintiendo.

―Sí, pero no me culpes. Soy emocionalmente raquítico según la gente. Escondo mis sentimientos y todo eso.

―Jamás me mientas ―dice Steve con una voz fría y abatida. Girando sobre sus pies, sale con pasos fuertes del laboratorio, dejando a Tony confundido por lo que acaba de pasar.

A Steve le han mentido suficiente en su vida; no necesita que nadie más le mienta. Necesita la verdad y sólo hay unas pocas personas en esta torre en las que confíe para ser honestas con él. Todavía tiene que hablar con una de esas personas.

Decidiendo que hay tenido suficiente interacción humana por hoy, Steve vuelve a su habitación para leer la pila de libros que ha reunido junto a su cama. Puede esperar otro día para hablar con Bucky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Встань [Vstan'] = Levanta  
> Следуй за мной [Sleduy za mnoy]= Sígueme  
> Спутник = Sputnik (Aquí no pongo la pronunciación porque es innecesario -_-)  
> Ржавый. Один. Грузовой вагон. [Rzhavyy. Odin. Gruzovoy vagon]= Óxido. Uno. Vagón de carga.  
> Стив = Steve  
> Паучок [Pauchok] = Arañita
> 
> *«En lugar de morir a manos de un policía moriría a manos de Stark» . Esto hace referencia a la expresión Death/Suicide by cop que da nombre a aquellas situaciones en las que un prisionero con intenciones suicidas incita a alguien con cierta autoridad sobre él a que lo mate.  
> **Aquí, la expresión «¡Por Valhalla!» sería mi traducción de: «for Valhalla's sake» que básicamente es una versión del típico «¡Por Dios!».
> 
>  
> 
> Un capítulo intenso, ¿eh? Bueno, entonces te alegrará saber que lo que viene a continuación es aún más intenso. Pero... en el buen sentido de la palabra, si sabes a lo que me refiero ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Y me callo ya porque no quiero hacer más spoilers u.u  
> Si te ha gustado el capítulo, ya sabes, darle a la estrellita no cuesta nada ;) Y ahora, dime, ¿qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Cómo crees que evolucionará la historia a partir de aquí ahora que (supuestamente) ya no hay palabras gatillo que desencadenen ciertas respuestas en Steve? Sea cual sea tu opinión, será bienvenida en la sección de comentarios ;)  
> F.Freak :) xX


	10. Deprogramación de la Fondue (Parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anteriormente:  
> ―Yo, um, quería... disculparme. Por lo que te dije. ―Dios, cada vez que hace esto se siente como un niño al que regañan en el colegio.  
> ―¿Qué me...? Oh. Eso... Sí, bueno, um, sin pena no hay delito. Está superado. Ya me había olvidado de ello.  
> ―Estás mintiendo.  
> ―Sí, pero no me culpes. Soy emocionalmente raquítico según la gente. Escondo mis sentimientos y todo eso.  
> ―Jamás me mientas ―dice Steve con una voz fría y abatida. Girando sobre sus pies, sale con pasos fuertes del laboratorio, dejando a Tony confundido por lo que acaba de pasar.  
> A Steve le han mentido suficiente en su vida; no necesita que nadie más le mienta. Necesita la verdad y sólo hay unas pocas personas en esta torre en las que confíe para ser honestas con él. Todavía tiene que hablar con una de esas personas.  
> Decidiendo que hay tenido suficiente interacción humana por hoy, Steve vuelve a su habitación para leer la pila de libros que ha reunido junto a su cama. Puede esperar otro día para hablar con Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: sexo homosexual explícito (aunque al haber pasado por mis manos, el smut puede no ser muy bueno :/).

Steve había planeado hablar con Bucky hoy, pero su cerebro tiene otros planes para él. Desde que comenzaron a trabajar en lo de su programación, ha estado recuperando sus recuerdos lentamente. Cada vez que recuerda algo nuevo, se siente como si su cabeza fuera a partirse en dos. Hoy resulta ser el día de la sobredosis de recuerdos para Steve. No ha traspasado los límites de su habitación y no se ha movido de la cama durante horas.

Otro recuerdo llega mientras gruñe adolorido por ello. Los recuerdos de hoy son de sus asesinatos del pasado: todo lo que alguna vez ha hecho por la _Red Room_ e HYDRA. Los recuerdos más antiguos que tiene son de 1960. Tiene de forma intermitente pequeños fotogramas de un pequeño y enfermizo niño rubio con un chico que parece Bucky. Por lo que sabe, ese chiquillo es él en otra vida, antes de HYDRA y antes de la guerra.

Recordar duele así que Steve se pasa toda la semana hecho una bola en su cama, luchando con el dolor mientras recuerda más de sí mismo.

 

 

[...]

 

 

El asalto de recuerdos ha cesado por ahora y Steve aprovecha esta oportunidad para salir de su habitación. No se acuerda de todo, pero sabe que el último recuerdo que tuvo es uno importante. Necesita encontrar a Bucky.

―JARVIS, ¿dónde está Bucky?

―En estos momentos, el Sargento Barnes se encuentra en la planta comunitaria. ¿Quiere que lo avise de que va para allá?

―Uh, sí, claro. Tengo que hablar con él.

―Por supuesto. ―Hay un breve silencio antes de que la IA hable de nuevo―. Ya lo he informado y está esperando su llegada.

―Gracias.

―De nada.

Steve sube en ascensor al piso común. Sabe que sus nervios pueden condicionarlo todo cuando empieza a moverse de un lado a otro del ascensor y a jugar con sus pulgares. En el momento en que las puertas se abren, la única persona que hay en la sala es Bucky. Steve se mueve con cuidado hasta donde él está sentado en el sofá, mirándolo.

Durante unos instantes, se miran sin saber qué decir por miedo a hacerle daño al otro. Finalmente, Steve rompe el silencio.

―Lo siento.

Bucky agita la cabeza confundido, preguntando: ―¿Lo sientes? ¿El qué? Soy el único que debería disculparse aquí.

―Te hice daño. Y lo siento. ―Steve sabe que probablemente debería elaborar su disculpa aún más en base a la ocasión específica en la que le habría hecho daño a Bucky, pero supone que se está disculpando por todo.

―Steve, está bien. Es decir, no está bien, pero te perdono. Lo siento.

―No lo entiendo.

―Steve, siento haberte encerrado ahí abajo. Siento haber dejado que vinieras con nosotras a esa estúpida base de HYDRA. Siento haber dejado que Rumlow se acercara a ti y siento haberte roto el brazo. Siento no haber podido ayudarte.

Bucky no puede evitar que un par de lágrimas caigan de sus ojos mientras le pide perdón a Steve por todo lo que le ha pasado.

―No tienes porqué. Y el haber ido a esa base fue mi elección, no la tuya. No había ni una maldita cosa que pudieras haber hecho para pararme.

Steve no se da cuenta de que le tiemblan las manos hasta que pilla a Bucky dándoles un vistazo. Respirando hondo, consigue controlar de nuevo su respiración.

―Yo soy el que lo siente. Te herí con mis palabras. Sabía qué es lo que más te dolería y me aproveché de ello. Deberías odiarme.

―Oh Stevie, jamás podría odiarte. Y sí, lo que dijiste dolió más que cualquier golpe, pero no eras realmente tú. Estabas asustado, y con razón, además de que continuabas bajo órdenes de suicidio. Sé que tenías que hacer lo que fuera para completar tu misión.

―Vale ―dice al no tener nada mejor que decir.

―Vale ―repite Bucky. Desearía poder hacer sus emociones a un lado como Steve.

―He estado recordando.

―¡Steve, eso es genial! ―exclama con el rostro iluminado.

―Si tú lo dices. ―Steve logra mantener una expresión neutral, no queriendo que Bucky sepa que todo lo que ha recordado hasta ahora consiste en muertes y torturas.

Antes de que Bucky pueda responderle, él pregunta: ―¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?

―Yo, uh, espera, ¿qué?

―Tu brazo. ¿Qué le pasó? No recuerdo que antes hubiera sido metálico...

―Oh. Pasó en un accidente de avión poco después de que tú... De que pensara que te habías ido. Estrellé un avión armado con bombas nucleares que Johann Schmidt planeaba utilizar en Estados Unidos. Al parecer, el accidente me sesgó el brazo, pero las frías aguas del ártico lo congelaron y básicamente impidieron que se infectara. Me desperté setenta años después para encontrarme con que me faltaba un brazo y con un siglo totalmente nuevo. Stark me hizo el brazo metálico. Lo arregla y actualiza siempre que hace falta.

―¿Por qué estrellaste el avión? ―inquiere.

―¿Perdón?

―Tenía que haber otra forma de aterrizar sin estrellarlo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

―Te cuento todo eso y tú te fijas en que estrellé un avión. Vale... Bueno Señor Sabelotodo, no creí tener más opciones. De todas formas, el avión tenía un buen agujero por culpa de ese puto cubo y se iba a estrellar de todas formas. Hice lo que creí que tenía que hacer.

Steve puede ver a través de él.

―Estás mintiendo. Puede que no del todo, pero no estás contándome toda la verdad.

―¡Porque la verdad duele, Steve! Creí que estabas muerto. Pensé que finalmente íbamos a reunirnos y después me levanto en un nuevo siglo, con nueva gente y todo nuevo. Y tú aún seguías muerto. No había funcionado. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír?

―Lo estrellaste a propósito.

―Sí, grandísimo imbécil. No podía vivir sin ti. ― _Y ahora tampoco._

―Me acuerdo...

Este latigazo que tienen por conversación va a ser la muerte de Bucky. Suspirando, pregunta: ―¿Te acuerdas de qué?

―Me enseñaron un periódico. No les creí. Luego, me hicieron escuchar la radio y eso confirmó lo que el periódico decía.

―¿Qué periódico? ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? No te sigo, Steve.

―Tú.

―¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ―Esta conversación se vuelve más y más confusa a medida que avanza.

―Les dije que tú vendrías a por mí y ellos se rieron. Durante días, les dije que vendrías y cada uno de esos días ellos se rieron de mí. Al final, me enseñaron un periódico en el que ponía que el Capitán América había muerto en un accidente de avión. Me dijeron que eras tú. Yo no les creí y me pusieron la radio. Era un eco de lo que ponía en el papel. No ibas a venir y ese fue el día en el que Steve Rogers murió.

Bucky rompió a llorar, sintiendo cómo la culpa por no haber podido salvar a Steve lo golpeaba una vez más. Podría haberlo salvado, podría haberlo buscado y llevarlo de vuelta a casa. Pero no, él creyó que su mejor amigo estaba muerto. Abandonó a Steve con una falsa esperanza y el que le arrebataran eso lo mató. Mató a su mejor amigo.

―Steve... Lo, lo siento tanto... No lo sabía. Juro que pensé que estabas muerto. Debería haberte buscado. Debería haberte salvado. Lo siento mucho. Oh Dios, Stevie. Yo te hice esto. Todo esto es por mi culpa. Yo- yo...

―No era mi intención hacerte llorar. Bucky, perdón. No tendría que haberte dicho eso. Te he hecho daño otra vez. No dejo de hacerte daño.

Steve quería reconfortarlo con lo que dijo. Quería hacerle saber que su Steve tampoco podía vivir sin él, pero Bucky lo malentendió entendió mal y ahora está llorando.

―No, Stevie ―niega entre sollozos―, tú no me has hecho daño. Todo esto es mi culpa. Debí haberte cogido en el tren. Soy yo quien debía haberse caído. Lo siento mucho. No lo merezco, pero por favor, perdóname. Te he echado de menos. ―Mientras hablaba, se dejó caer al suelo, llevándose las rodillas al pecho y envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor, convirtiéndose en una pequeña bola.

Steve no sabe ni recuerda mucho sobre la genuina interacción humana, pero sabe lo suficiente para ponerse en el suelo detrás de Bucky y envolver con sus brazos al otro hombre. Recuerda que esto es reconfortante para la gente.

―Está bien, Bucky. Por favor, no llores. No quise entristecerte. Tú no me hiciste esto. Fue HYDRA. Está bien.

―Oh Dios, Stevie, lo siento tanto. Por- por favor....

―No hiciste nada malo, Buck. Perdón por hacerte pasar por esto.

―No ―niega, dándose la vuelta en los brazos de Steve para enfrentarlo―. Tú no hiciste nada. Nada de esto es tu culpa, Steve.

―Shh. Te sientes mal, y triste. Está bien. Sí que es mi culpa, pero podemos discutir eso más tarde. Vamos a la cama. Eso ayuda, ¿verdad? ¿Dormir?

―Steve ―lloriquea. Bucky lloriquea con intensidad en los brazos de Steve mientras se aferra a él por su vida.

―Voy a cogerte en brazos. Aguanta. ―Steve alza a Bucky en brazos y logra levantarse con gracia pese a llevar a alguien en brazos―. Voy a llevarte a la cama. ―No lo entiende del todo, pero hacer esto ―ayudar a Bucky― es como una segunda naturaleza para él.

Bucky entierra la cara en el hombro de Steve, avergonzado de sí mismo por no ser el fuerte aquí. Debería ser al revés: él debería estar ayudando a Steve en vez de ser ayudado por él. A lo largo de todo el camino a su habitación, llora en su hombro.

Cuando llegan, Steve se sienta en la cama y deposita a Bucky delante de él. No deja de abrazarlo en ningún momento mientras el más pequeño se queda dormido entre lloros y disculpas murmuradas.

 

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Bucky se despierta sintiéndose rodeado por un horno. Tiene el cuerpo caliente, pero es un sentimiento agradable. Se levanta, pero hay algo que de inmediato lo vuelve a tumbar. Desorientado, mira hacia abajo para ver un par de brazos rodeándole la cintura. Sus ojos siguen el rastro de los brazos hasta que se encuentra con Steve observándolo con una mirada indescifrable.

―¿Qué, qué ha pasado?

―Te dormiste.

Bucky se pregunta distraídamente si Steve está siendo obtuso a propósito o si ahora es así de verdad.

―¿Cómo nos metimos en mi...? Oh.

Los recuerdos de anoche vuelven a toda prisa a él. _Steve. Steve me pidió perdón. Pensaba que iría a salvarlo. Me contó cuándo murió..._

―Oh Dios mío, Stevie, lo siento mucho. Yo...

―Para. Vas a alterarte demasiado si sigues así. No tienes razones para sentirlo. No hiciste nada malo. Yo... soy el que lo siente.

―No, no, no, no tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Stevie. Debí haberte buscado, debí haberte rescatado. HYDRA te hizo esto porque yo no estuve ahí.

―Me hicieron esto porque son unos bastardos enfermizos que quieren dominar el mundo y llamarlo paz. Ellos hicieron esto. No tú. Tú no me obligaste a matar a toda esa gente. Tú no me torturaste ni me quitaste todo lo que era para convertirlo en algo malvado y oscuro. Tú no me rompiste. HYDRA sí.

Bucky lo mira fijamente, incapaz de formular una frase o hacer que su lengua se mueva siquiera. Sabe que Steve le está haciendo un resumen y que por ahora, se está saltando todos los detalles, pero todavía duele saber todo lo que le ha pasado. Aun así, no está equivocado; HYDRA se llevó la bondad y la valentía de Steve, retorciéndola para que se adaptara a su propia moral. Eso es algo que nunca les perdonará.

―Lo siento, Steve.

―Deja de disculparte. Se está volviendo molesto y repetitivo.

―Vale. ― _Nunca dejaré de sentirlo, Steve._

El silencio cuelga entre ellos mientras Steve no deja de sostener a Bucky entre sus brazos, con miedo a dejarlo ir.

―Hey, ¿Steve? ―lo llama Bucky, levantando la cabeza para mirar a su amigo a los ojos. La expresión de Steve es neutral, pero hay algo en sus ojos que podría pasar como un pequeño destello de esperanza―. ¿Cuántas, uh, cuántas cosas recuerdas?

Steve lo mira durante un minuto. No quiere contarle del todo lo poco que recuerda. Sabe que Bucky quiere a su viejo amigo de vuelta, pero él ya no es así.

Bucky está a punto de retirar la pregunta y pedir perdón por preguntar, pero Steve decide abrir la boca.

―Recuerdo los asesinatos y torturas. Sé qué es lo que le hice a la gente y lo que HYDRA y la _Red Room_ me hicieron. Recuerdo a Natasha. Era muy pequeña por aquel entonces, sólo era una niña. No recuerdo nada de antes de que HYDRA me capturara.

Bucky no está seguro de lo que decir, así que no dice nada en absoluto.

―Veo pequeños destellos de un pequeño chico rubio, pero nada específico. A veces tú también estás ahí, o al menos, creo que eres tú. Parece serlo. No son recuerdos de verdad, sino más bien fotos. No duran mucho y duele.

Su cabeza se dispara hacia arriba y sus ojos escanean el cuerpo de Steve en busca de cualquier herida.

―¿El qué? Steve, ¿qué es lo que duele?

―Los recuerdos.

Bucky detiene su búsqueda, consciente de que no puede ver las heridas que Steve está describiendo.

―Cada vez que un recuerdo vuelve a mí, duele. Siento como si mi cabeza fuera a partirse en dos. Hay días en los que no quiero recordar.

―Oh, Steve, desearía poder hacer que no doliera. No te mereces esto. Debí haber sido yo. Me capturaron a mí primero antes de que tu estúpido culo viniera a rescatarme. Y después te capturaron a ti. Lo siento mucho.

―Está bien, Bucky. Vi la exposición del Smithsonian, sé que no es tu culpa.

 _Sí que lo es_ , piensa Bucky.

Steve desenvuelve sus brazos del pecho de Bucky, devolviédnolos a su propio regazo y mirándolos. Esta es la parte que quería evitar.

―Bucky, mírame. Ahí está ―dice cuando el castaño le hace caso―. Necesito que sepas que no soy él. Jamás podré ser el Steve Rogers que una vez conociste. Nunca más. He hecho cosas horribles y he matado a tanta gente... No soy la misma persona que recuerdas. Ni siquiera recuerdo a la misma persona que tú. No soy él y nunca lo seré. Necesito que lo sepas.

Los ojos de Bucky se llenan de lágrimas al oír esas palabras dejando la boca de Steve. Reflejan lo que lleva sabiendo todo este tiempo. Bucky sabe que Steve no es la misma persona. Joder, ni siquiera él mismo es la misma persona que fue antes de la guerra. Todo ha cambiado para ellos. Bueno, todo excepto una sola cosa: Bucky Barnes ama a Steve Rogers con todo su corazón y hará lo que sea para protegerlo. Ese un aspecto de la vida de Bucky que nunca cambiará. Está con Steve hasta el final de la línea.

―Lo sé, Steve... Yo, no quiero que tú, ugh... Sé que no eres el mismo, pero es que yo tampoco lo soy. Los dos hemos pasado por tanta mierda a lo largo de nuestras vidas que no sé cómo alguno de nosotros podría volver a ser lo que fue antes de la guerra. No necesito que seas él. Amaba al viejo Steve, pero también a...

Steve observa a Bucky teniendo un conflicto interno consigo mismo.

― _Amo_ al nuevo tú tanto como amé al antiguo, Steve. Sé que jamás podremos retroceder, nunca podremos ser los que fuimos. Pero está bien, porque te quiero y quiero estar _contigo_. No con tu viejo yo o con la versión de ti que HYDRA te obligó a ser, sino con el yo que eres ahora. Estaré contigo de la forma que pueda, Stevie. Eres mi chico y estoy contigo hasta el final de la línea, ¿te acuerdas?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Steve susurra: ―Me acuerdo.

―Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Steve, pase lo que pase. Empezaría una guerra por ti. Te quiero y quiero estar contigo sin importar cómo.

―¿Cómo, cómo solíamos ser? ―pregunta, tropezando con sus palabras.

―¿Qué?

―Has dicho que estarás conmigo sin importar cómo. ¿Cómo éramos?

La realidad de esas palabras caen sobre Bucky. Por supuesto que Steve no lo sabe. El hombre no recuerda nada anterior a HYDRA. _Mierda._

―Oh, um, bueno... ―Dios, qué idiota es―. Yo, um, quiero estar contigo.

―No estás respondiendo mi pregunta. ―Steve se mueve hacia delante, forzando a Bucky a tumbarse en la cama mientras Steve se cierne sobre él. El castaño está atrapado bajo el peso del mismísimo Steve Rogers. No va a irse a ningún lado.

―Steve, ¿qué estás haciendo?

―Responde mi pregunta y no me mientas. Estoy harto de que todo el mundo lo haga. ¿Qué es lo que éramos?

Bucky prácticamente se está retorciendo bajo la mirada de Steve. Supone que es ahora o nunca.

―Estábamos juntos. ―Espera que eso satisfaga la necesidad de saber de Steve.

―¿En qué sentido?

―Dios, Steve, en todos los sentidos. Éramos amigos desde primaria. Cuando fuimos un poco más mayores logré reunir el valor para besarte. Tú me golpeaste en la mandíbula y después me devolviste el beso. Nuestras madres solían decir que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, que el destino tenía algo especial planeado para nosotros.

―¿Entonces teníamos sexo?

―Steve, Jesús. ―Esta no es la conversación que esperaba tener esta mañana. Ni se acerca―. Sí, teníamos sexo.

Steve se inclina hacia delante y besa a Bucky. Los labios del castaño son suaves y cálidos contra los suyos, son tiernos y cariñosos mientras que los de Steve son duros y demandantes.

En el momento en el que su cuerpo conecta con su cerebro, Bucky empuja a Steve para romper el beso.

―Steve, espera ―dice cuando ve que Steve va a por otro beso.

―¿Qué? ¿Lo he hecho mal?

―¿Qué? No, me has besado mal. Ni siquiera sé si hay alguna forma de besar mal. Es sólo que no quiero forzarte a tener algo para lo que no estés listo, eso es todo. No tienes que hacer esto por alguna extraña obligación Si no quieres este tipo de relación, está bien. No me enfadaré. No miento cuando digo que estaré contigo de cualquier manera que tú me permitas. Si quieres que seamos sólo amigos, podemos ser amigos y si quieres, podemos hacer más.

Bucky no sabe qué hizo para merecerse al hombre que está sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

―Quiero... ―Steve se para a pensar en el hecho de que ahora tiene permitido querer algo. HYDRA nunca le dejó querer nada. Lo desnudaban y le insertaban sus propios deseos. Ahora que es libre, puede querer lo que sea de este mundo. Ahora mismo, todo lo que quiere es al hombre que tiene debajo.

―A ti. Te quiero a ti ―dice, puntualizando sus palabras al frotar sus caderas contra las de Bucky.

―Oh Dios, Steve. ―Bucky se excita enseguida, Steve se siente tan bien sobre él. Pero no quiere ir con prisas. No pude. Se quitaría la vida si fastidiara esto con Steve por querer correrse como un maldito adolescente.

―Steve, Stevie, frena. Tenemos que hablar sobre esto. No quiero meternos prisa, ¿vale?

―¿Pero y si yo quiero? ―pregunta, ondulando sus caderas otra vez.

―Oh Steve, se siente tan, tan bien. ―Su cerebro deja de funcionar cuando Steve sigue moviendo las caderas sobre la creciente erección de Bucky―. Espera, espera, Steve. No.

Steve se detiene enseguida y se aleja de Bucky como si se hubiera quemado.

―Lo siento ―dice con pánico en los ojos.

―No, está bien, Steve. No has hecho nada malo. Sólo quiero ir despacio, no quiero que nos apresuremos en hacer nada. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Deberíamos... ―Nunca pensó que tendría que decir esto, pero aquí está―. Deberíamos conocer al otro, a nuestros nuevos yos. Ni siquiera has recuperado la mitad de tus recuerdos todavía.

―Puede que nunca lo haga ―gruñe, molestándose lentamente con que Bucky lo haya mencionado.

Bucky pone una mueca, sabe que esa es una posibilidad real.

―Lo sé. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que deberíamos ir con calma, ¿vale?

―De acuerdo.

―Pero lo que sí podemos hacer es besarnos y tocarnos. Eso está bien ―dice, esperando que Steve lo acepte.

―Bien ―responde, inclinándose y dejando otro beso en los labios de Bucky.

Se quedan así otros dos minutos, besándose con lentitud y reaprendiendo como es estar en la boca del otro.

Sorpresivamente, Steve es el primero en apartarse esta vez.

―Me voy. Ha sido una buena charla. ―Se aparta de Bucky y se levanta de la cama sin romper el contacto visual―. Nos vemos por ahí.

―Uh, vale ―responde penosamente.

Steve lo mira durante un último momento antes de dejar la habitación. Tras eso, Bucky deja salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo hasta ahora. Se queda ahí tumbado, pensando en lo que se ha convertido su vida y esperando que no vaya a arruinar lo que sea que Steve y él sean ahora.

Con un gemido, Bucky se incorpora en la cama y observa su erección a través de sus pantalones.

―Ducha fría será entonces ―se dice a sí mismo mientras va de camino al baño.

 

 

[...]  

 

 

Steve y Bucky se toman su relación con calma. Bucky hace todo lo que puede por ignorar las miradas y bromas de sus compañeros de equipo mientras que nadie se atreve siquiera a molestar a Steve por miedo a perder un brazo. Clint murmuró una broma entre dientes una vez, habiéndose olvidado por completo de que Steve tiene un súper oído, lo que causó que el super soldado rompiera el vaso que tenía en la mano y asesinara con la mirada a un Clint que huía con rapidez. Esa fue la última vez que alguien molestó a Steve con eso.

Bucky no ha hecho nada que no fueran besos y caricias gentiles con Steve a lo largo del último mes. Ahora duermen en la misma planta y a veces incluso en la misma cama. (Mayoritariamente lo hacen cuando alguno de los dos tiene una pesadilla devastadora y necesita ese consuelo físico). La abstinencia lo está matando, pero sabe que está haciendo lo correcto al ir despacio. Tan sólo desearía que su polla también se pusiera al tanto con el programa.

Por otra parte, Steve quiere más pero está haciendo todo lo que puede por respetar los deseos de Bucky. Ya ha tenido más que suficiente de hacer que la gente haga cosas contra su voluntad, puede controlarse hasta que Bucky esté listo. Si por Steve fuera, tendrían sexo. Eso es algo que la _Red Room_ le metió (doble sentido intencionado): cómo ser bueno en el sexo. Solía ser la puta de HYDRA y Bucky lo sabe, la cual es la razón de que Steve piense que es entendible que Bucky quiera ir despacio y no forzarlo a hacer nada.

Steve ha recuperado aproximadamente un setenta y cinco por ciento de sus recuerdos. Los que son anteriores a HYDRA vienen de golpe y desordenados. A veces es un chavalín flacucho y otras es tan corpulento como ahora. Es algo confuso para él, pero tiene a Bucky. Cada vez que recuerda algo, se lo dice a Bucky. Siempre que Steve no lo entiende de algo o no puede recordar todas las partes, Bucky lo ayuda a rellenar los huecos.

Se siente lleno de emoción por que Steve esté recordándose a sí mismo poco a poco y recuperando los rasgos que HYDRA llevó a los recovecos de su consciencia. Bucky nota que Steve sonríe más, aún cuando la mitad del tiempo es una sonrisa forzada. Sabe que lo está intentando y eso es lo importante. Esto no quiere decir que steve no tenga sus días malos o días en los que lo único que quiere es estar solo y sentirse culpable por todo lo que ha hecho. En esos días, BUcky se asegura de acurrucarse con él por la noche, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos hasta que se duermen.

Así mismo, Steve está más cómodo alrededor del equipo. Sigue sin hablar muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hace, vale la pena. El equipo se ha acostumbrado a esto y se ha familiarizado con su lenguaje corporal para juzgar mejor de qué humor está. Bucky y Nat son los mejores en esto, pero sólo por que lo conocen desde hace mucho tiempo.

Steve ha empezado a salir a correr con Bucky y Sam por las mañanas (y a veces por la tarde) aunque Bucky odia correr por diversión. Sal piensa que es hilarante ver correr a un súper soldado cuando no quiere y se asegura de que Steve pueda unirse a las risas (seamos sinceros, Steve no se ríe, pero sí que sonríe de lado de vez en cuando). Sam no tarda en darse cuenta del error que ha cometido al dejar que Steve corra con ellos porque, evidentemente, el súper soldado original puede pasarlos a los dos y todavía tener energía de sobra en el tanque.

Los tres corren por las calles de Nueva York, siempre disfrazados. Cada vez que Bucky dobla a Sam, Steve lo oye decir: «Por la izquierda», así que piensa que es normal decir eso cuando adelantas a alguien. Steve aumenta el ritmo y sobrepasa a Bucky, murmurando: «Por la izquierda». Sam rompe a reír y casi se tropieza consigo mismo en el proceso. Parece que Bucky está entre la risa y el asombro. El pobre Steve no lo entiende, así que continúa corriendo y cada vez que dobla a sus compañeros de equipo, exhala un: «Por la izquierda». Sam no podría estar más agradecido de que por fin haya alguien que pueda adelantar a Bucky y ponerlo en su sitio.

Cuando vuelven a la torre, Steve evalúa el estado en el que los otros dos se encuentran. Tanto Sam como Bucky se encuentran empapados de sudor, más que nada por intentar ir a la par con Steve. Cuando pasa por su lado para coger el ascensor, Steve musita algo sobre que nunca serán capaces de sobrevivir al entrenamiento con tan poco aguante. Bucky y Sam se limitan a observarlo perplejos mientras los roza al pasar.

Steve coge el ascensor hasta el gimnasio, donde se encontrará con Natasha para su sesión de sparring diaria. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que Steve siempre tendrá la necesidad de luchar; la tenía cuando era pequeño y así sigue siendo. Afortunadamente, Natasha siempre está dispuesta a pelear con él para deshacerse de la frustración o incluso para quemar algo de energía extra. Los dos se posicionan en el tatami una vez que ambos están listos.

―Recuerda avisarme si empiezas a sentirte como él de nuevo, ¿entendido?

―Sí.

Este es su acuerdo: si Steve comienza a sentir que el Soldado de Invierno está tomando el control, tiene que decírselo a Natasha de inmediato durante los rounds cortos y paran. Ya ha pasado dos veces y Steve por poco le rompe el cuello a Natasha. Ahí fue cuando decidió crear un plan de seguridad y colocar contingencias para sus sesiones.

Sin aviso previo, Natasha ataca y Steve apenas logra apartarse. Nat continúa rápidamente con una patada al estómago, dejando claro el tono de su sesión. Los dos son luchadores muy hábiles y devuelven los golpes del otro con más ataques. Es más duro para Steve porque tiene que contener la fuerza al no querer causarle daños permanentes o incluso la muerte. Y por supuesto, Natasha sabe esto y lo utiliza en su contra. Tras una hora de intenso sparring, Steve es quien decide parar.

―Nat, para.

Natasha libera el agarre sobre su brazo enseguida.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Tengo que parar. Puedo sentirlo...

―Vale ―dice ella, acercándose para ponerle una mano en la espalda y dibujando pequeños círculos reconfortantes―. ¿Sabes qué lo ha provocado?

―Creo que ha sido el brazo. Por un segundo, mi mente volvió a lo que ellos me hicieron y estaba asustado de que fuera a ser él otra vez.

―Oh, Steve, jamás dejaremos que eso ocurra. Ahora estás a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? ―Ella espera a que asienta antes de volver a hablar―. Creo que Bruce sigue aquí si quieres ir a verlo. Dios sabe que ese hombre siempre está dispuesto a meditar.

―Vale. Gracias, Natasha.

―Siempre, Steve.

Los dos se separan y Steve se dispone a encontrar a Bruce, quien seguramente se encuentra en su laboratorio trabajando en algún proyecto científico que a Steve no le importa realmente. Lo encuentra observando la composición bioquímica de dos individuos peculiares: la suya propia y la de Bucky.

―¿Qué estás mirando? ―pregunta a modo de anunciar su llegada.

El hombre más pequeño pega un salto, girándose para enfrentar a Steve. Es obvio que no esperaba tener a nadie en su laboratorio.

―Um, tan sólo estaba observando las diferencias entre...

―Entre Bucky y yo ―dice, terminando la frase del científico, levantando una ceja perfectamente arqueada. Steve odia que lo examinen de esta forma, le hace sentirse menos humano. Le hace sentirse como cuando estaba con HYDRA.

―No es como tú crees. Sólo estaba viendo cómo el suero te afectó a ti frente a cómo afectó a Bucky. Eso es todo.

―Sueros diferentes, efectos diferentes. ¿Quieres meditar?

―Um, claro. Sólo, déjame guardar esto y apagarlo.

―No. ―Steve está enfadado, lo cual no es una buena combinación cuando Banner está ahí también, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que Steve ha sido provocado hace un rato―. Nada de examinarnos ni experimentar con nosotros. No somos piezas de tu laboratorio con las que jugar.

―De acuerdo ―cede Bruce con un tono de voz calmado y las manos en alto en señal de derrota―. Borraré todo esto, ¿vale? Por favor, tranquilízate. Iremos a meditar, tan sólo dame un segundo para borrar esto. No más.

Bruce se da la vuelta y le aclara a steve que está borrando lo que tiene de él y Bucky. Él sólo quería examinar las diferencias para crear algo que los ayudara a sanar más rápido si alguna vez resultan heridos en combate. Bruce no estuvo ahí durante la recuperación de Bucky tras lo de D.C., pero lo está ahora y quiere ayudar.

―Vale, ya está, no más. ¿Dijiste que querías meditar?

―Sí. Puedo sentirlo. ―Steve está preocupado por regresar a Steve el Soldado de Invierno y lo muestra en su expresión a juzgar por la mirada que Bruce le está dando.

―Muy bien, vamos.

Bruce los dirige a su cuarto de meditación de siempre y los dos se sientan en el suelo. Cuando Steve se siente provocado o tiene una mala pesadilla, suele buscar a Bruce lo antes posible para que lo ayude a aclarar su mente. Si hay alguien que conoce el control, ese definitivamente es Bruce. Van a través de sus ejercicios mentales mientras practican posiciones de yoga. Su meta es relajar el cuerpo, la mente y el alma. Steve puede sentirse más ligero, menos como el Soldado y eso trae una sonrisa a su cara. Desde que lo deprogramaron, Steve se siente victorioso cada vez que se mantiene en control cuando todo lo que su cuerpo y mente quieren es volver a como estaba antes. Está claro que hoy es uno de esos días.

―Gracias, Bruce. Necesitaba esto ―le agradece mientras los dos recogen sus cosas para irse.

―De anda. Incluso cuando yo no esté, puedes venir aquí y hacer esto. JARVIS tiene las instrucciones y puede trabajarlas contigo.

―Gracias.

Bruce le da una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver al laboratorio, prometiéndole no trabajar con su bioquímica otra vez sin su consentimiento.

Steve se queda sin saber a dónde ir desde aquí. Ya ha ido a correr, tuvo su sesión de sparring con Natasha y ha meditado con Bruce. Hay días en los que va al campo de tiro con Clint y los dos suelen meterse en una especie de competición, pero hoy no está aquí y Steve no quiere realmente rodearse de armas, al menos no hoy. (Bueno, el Soldado de Invierno sí que quiere, pero él no). Hay otras veces en las que Steve se queda a rondar el laboratorio de Tony y a escucharlo divagar sobre todo y nada, pero ya ha llenado su cupo de laboratorios por hoy. Thor está fuera, ocupado haciendo lo que sea que un Dios haga cuando no está pasando el rato en la Tierra con meros mortales. Steve ha llegado a apreciar a Thor y su amistad: es el único que puede mantener el ritmo con él en el ring y no tiene que contenerse con Thor. Es liberador cuando tienen sus rounds, Steve puede soltarse de una forma que le es imposible con cualquiera de los otros miembros.

Sabe que siempre puede recurrir a Bucky para hablar o pasar el rato, pero algo le dice que arruinaría el buen humor que Bucky tiene hoy, así que decide ir a la biblioteca. Desde que Sam se la enseñó, la bibilioteca ha sido uno de los escondites favoritos de Steve. Aparte de Sam, nadie va realmente allí y rara vez se encuentran cuando van. La bibiloteca se ha convertido en el cielo sagrado de Steve, en cierto modo. No hablemos ya de que además, hay una ventana con excelentes vistas de la ciudad y con una iluminación increíble que Steve utiliza para dibujar. (Es algo que reserva para los días en los que de verdad se siente como Steve Rogers).

Tony le sugirió en broma que leyera las sagas de «Cincuenta Sombras de Grey» y «Un Tipo Odioso». Sin saber de qué tratan, Steve escoge el primer libro de Cincuenta Sombras y se sienta en una posición cómoda en su sitio preferido. Abre el libro y comienza a leer. Tras los primeros cinco capítulos, sabe qué tipo de libro es, pero es él quien se ríe de Tony porque Steve recuerda que él y Bucky tenían una vida sexual parecida (exceptuando todo el mal rollo del acoso). Recuerda a Bucky sosteniendo sus delgadas muñecas contra el colchón mientras lo preparaba y él rogaba por ser aliviado pero sin tener permitido correrse hasta que Bucky se lo dijera. También recuerda a Bucky siendo delicado con él después de todo, siempre dándole amor y cariño y asegurándose de que Steve estuviera cálido. Le gustaba esa parte, la sensación de sentirse querido y protegido. Pero ahora es diferente. Steve sabe que no puede ser su antiguo yo, no puede ser tan sumiso como antes. Sería demasiado parecido a cuando estuvo con HYDRA y la _Red Room._ Si él y Bucky fueran hacer algo como eso, incluso aunque fuera sexo algo más convencional, Steve cree que debería ser el que estuviera a cargo.

Con un nuevo objetivo en mente, Steve cierra el libro y lo vuelve a colocar donde lo encontró. Necesita hablar con Bucky. Ha pasado suficiente tiempo y Steve lo quiere, quiere hacerle el amor.

―JARVIS, ¿dónde está Bucky?

―El Sargento Barnes está en la cocina de su piso. Está haciendo un sandwich de queso gratinado.

―Gracias.

Steve coge el ascensor hacia su piso compartido y encuentra a Bucky justo donde JARVIS le dijo que estaría.

―Hey, Steve. ¿Quieres uno de queso?

―Claro. ―Steve no ha comido desde el desayuno y sabe que entristece a Bucky cuando se salta una comida, así que un sandwich será.

―¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te fue con Natasha?

―Bien. Después fui a ver a Bruce y luego a la biblioteca.

Bucky se encoge en su mente. Sabe que después de haber estado con Natasha, Steve sólo acude a Bruce si ha sido provocado o se siente mal.

―¿Has leído algo interesante? ―pregunta, evitando a propósito la visita de Steve a Bruce. Sabe que Steve le hablará de ello cuando esté listo.

―Más o menos.

―¿Más o menos? ¿Qué leíste para que fuera más o menos interesante?

―Un libro que Tony me sugirió. Creo que lo dijo en broma. No importa. Quiero hacerte el amor.

Es un milagro que a Bucky no se le caiga la sartén de las manos.

—¿Qué? —pregunta atontado.

—He dicho que quiero hacerte el amor. Tener sexo.

—Oh, bueno, um, eso no me lo esperaba... ¿Hay algo en particular que te haya puesto de humor?

—El libro. Sabes, llevo tiempo queriendo esto, Buck. Quiero hacerlo, ¿quieres tú? No quiero presionarte ni obligarte a ello. —Parece asqueado consigo mismo por la última parte, recordando lo que HYDRA le hizo y lo que él mismo le hizo a Bucky hace unos meses.

—Hey, no, Stee, mírame. Ahí está, colega, está bien. Yo también lo quiero y estoy listo. Sé que hemos estado tomándonoslo con calma, pero Dios, cómo te deseo.

Steve avanza y empuja sus labios contra los de Bucky en un beso duro y apresurado. Como si se acordara de lo que estuvo pensando antes, Steve se separa y mira a Bucky directamente a los ojos.

—Necesitamos hablar antes de hacer esto.

—Va-vale... —Bucky piensa de verdad que un día de estos le va a dar algo por lo rápido que Steve puede cambiar.

—Sabes que yo no soy quien solía ser y tú tampoco.

—¿Sí...?

—No puede ser como antes... No puedo ser de esa forma.

—¿A qué te refieres, Stevie?

Una cálida sensación crece en su interior cada vez que escucha a Bucky llamarlo de ese modo. Le encanta ese apodo y quiere que Bucky lo llame así todos los días.

—No puedo ser sumiso... Simplemente no puedo. Se parece demasiado a lo que ellos me hacían. Si hacemos eso, yo, yo soy soy quien debería estar al mando. Al menos por un tiempo. A lo mejor podemos intercambiarnos más tarde, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora...

Esta vez, es Bucky quien avanza y lanza sus brazos alrededor de Steve en un abrazo rompehuesos.

—Oh, Stevie, está bien. Lo haremos como quieras. Quiero que esto sea bueno para ti y si eso significa que tienes que coger las riendas, que así sea. No me molesta, en absoluto. Ya te lo he dicho, te quiero de cualquier forma. Y me encanta el sexo. No me importa si voy arriba o abajo siempre y cuando esté contigo.

—Habitación. Ahora. —Steve tira de Bucky, llegando con rapidez al cuarto de Bucky. Una vez dentro, Steve lo mira como si quisiera hacer una pregunta aunque no esta seguro de si puede o no—. ¿Puedo... Puedo desvestirte?

Bucky se derrite en una sonrisa cálida y cariñosa, orgulloso de lo lejos que Steve ha llegado.

—Por supuesto que puedes, Steve. —Bucky está tranquilo y relajado cuando Steve camina hasta él, echándole un vistazo a la parte de Bucky que quiere desvestir primero.

Steve se acerca aún más a Bucky y deposita un pequeño y suave beso en sus labios mientras que sus manos se mueven por la cintura de Bucky, justo donde su camiseta termina. Sigue besando a Bucky hasta que la camiseta alcanza su cara y Steve se encarga en poco tiempo de quitársela del todo. Sus manos vagan arriba y abajo por el torso de Bucky, recordando cada línea y cada curva como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo que jamás vaya a necesitar sabe. Todo esto sin dejar de acribillar al otro hombre con pequeños besos llenos de pasión.

Tras un satisfactorio barrido de la zona superior de su cuerpo, las manos de Steve descienden a la cintura de Bucky donde los vaqueros se ajustan a su cuerpo. Separándose del beso, Steve se arrodilla en el suelo frente a él, desabrochando con rapidez los pantalones de Bucky y tirando de ellos hacia abajo hasta que acaban en sus tobillos junto con sus boxers. Bucky entiende lo que le pide y termina de quitarse la ropa, pateándola lo más lejos posible.

Steve se lame los labios al ver la polla endurecida de Bucky, mirando hacia arriba para dedicarle una sonrisa ladina al otro hombre antes de envolver sus labios alrededor de la punta y succionar con gentileza. Al oír al castaño jadear, Steve toma a Bucky por completo en el interior de su boca, moviéndose arriba y abajo mientras gira la lengua alrededor de él.

—Ah, oh Dios, Steve. Voy a correrme como sigas así. Oh Dios, se siente tan bien, Steve.

Siendo tan provocador como es, Steve deja caer a Bucky fuera de su boca y deja un pequeño y suave beso en la punta antes de ponerse en pie y empujarlo a la cama.

—Voy a besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y quiero que tengas las manos sobre mí todo el tiempo. Después voy a prepararte con mi lengua y mis dedos y luego te haré el amor.

—Sí, joder Steve, sí. Lo quiero todo, por favor.

—Bien —dice, inclinándose para besar los labios rojos y afelpados de Bucky.

Steve hace exactamente lo prometido. Empieza con la cara de Bucky, besándole y mordiéndole la mandíbula antes de bajar con un camino de besos por su garganta. Esa es la zona favorita de Steve para dejar chupetones: en el cuello y las clavículas, lugares visibles para cualquiera. Después, se mueve a sus hombros, asegurándose de dejar muchos más besos en las cicatrices de su hombro izquierdo, justo en el lugar en el que el brazo de metal se encuentra con los músculos. Al descender por su torso, Steve se lleva los pezones de Bucky a la boca, succionándolos antes de morderlos y liberarlos.

Y mientras, las manos de Bucky se dedican a viajar por el perfectamente esculpido cuerpo de Steve. Que nada de lo que HYDRA le hizo sea visible es algo que maravilla a Bucky. Todas las cicatrices y las marcas se han ido, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Bucky sabe que no es así, por lo que acaricia con cuidado cada centímetro mientras el rubio besa cada parte de él.

Al alcanzar el punto en el abdomen de Bucky en el que lo disparó hace todos esos meses en el helitransporte, le es imposible no disculparse besando esa zona, sintiéndose culpable por haber disparado a su mejor amigo.

—Hey, no, está bien Steve. No fuiste tú. Fue HYDRA. Está bien —le asegura Bucky al oírlo.

Steve se asegura de presionar besos extra y disculpas murmuradas en cada sitio que sabe que él ha dañado. Y cada una de esas veces, Bucky le hace saber que está bien y que todavía sigue aquí con él, pero Steve siempre se sentirá culpable por haberle hecho daño a la única persona del mundo a la que nunca ha querido que hieran.

Steve se asegura de dejar montones de besos en el pene de Bucky y de lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, oyendo al otro hombre jadear y gemir.

—Mmm, me encantan tus ruiditos. Un día de estos voy a follarte tan duro que gritarás hasta que te quedes sin voz.

—Oh Dios, Stevie. Por favor, te necesito. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

—Shhh, no será hoy. Esta noche se trata de ir despacio y hacer el amor. Iremos con calma, ¿vale?

—Vale, lo que tú digas, Stevie. —Bucky está sudoroso y no deja de jadear, y Steve ni siquiera ha hecho nada además de besarlo.

Sonríe cuando Bucky gime en protesta porque se haya movido de la cama para coger el lubricante de su mesilla.

—Está bien, estoy aquí, Bucky. Estoy justo aquí —dice al mismo tiempo que vuelve a subirse a la cama, posicionando a Bucky justo como quiere tenerlo—. Avísame si es demasiado o necesitas que vaya más despacio, ¿vale?

—Sí —asiente con la voz temblorosa y débil por el preámbulo de este momento. Ya está hecho un medio desastre y Steve ni siquiera ha llegado a lo bueno.

—Vale —dice, presionando un último beso contra los labios de Bucky antes de deslizarse hacia abajo con la cara entre las piernas del otro hombre.

Tal y como prometió, Steve lo prepara con la lengua, deslizándola en su interior lentamente, lamiéndolo todo para dilatarlo. Cada vez que Bucky gime, Steve le da un pequeño mordisco a su entrada antes de succionar ese mismo punto, volviéndolo sensible y necesitado. Pasan diez minutos antes de que Steve añada el primer dedo, empujando con sin prisa y con facilidad. Bucky, desesperado, le mete prisa, tratando de mover las caderas contra su mano.

Steve permite todo el movimiento pero va a su ritmo, añadiendo un segundo y tercer dedo para dilatarlo aún más. Para cuando ha terminado, Bucky está rogando porque entre de una vez, rogando poder sentirlo en su interior. Steve obedece como un buen chico. Se aliena y presiona hacia dentro con cuidado, deleitándose con cada jadeo y cada gemido que escapa de la boca de Bucky.

La habitación está en un silencio que su fuerte respiración y sus gemidos y jadeos suaves rompen. Ambos están centrados en el otro al cien por cien y no hay nada más que les importe en ese momento. Es la primera vez que pueden estar con el otro, sostenerlo y expresar su amor desde los cuarenta. Está más que claro que este momento llega con más de setenta años de retraso.

Comparten te quieros a medida que Steve lleva a Bucky al clímax antes de que él se corra en su interior. Sus fuertes jadeos son lo único que se oye mientras se recuperan.

—Eso ha sido perfecto, Stevie.

— _Tú_ eres perfecto, Bucky. Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Podemos repetirlo cuando sea.

—Lo que dije iba en serio. Te quiero. Sé que no soy el mismo y puede que nunca vaya a serlo del todo, pero sé que te quiero y que confío en ti. Tú siempre serás mi hogar. —Bucky no se da cuenta de que está llorando hasta que Steve lo envuelve en un abrazo—. Está bien, Bucky. Estoy aquí. Te tengo. Te quiero.

—Yo también... te quiero... Stevie —responde entre sollozos. Bucky lleva sin llorar de esta forma desde que Steve volvió de esa base de HYDRA a las afueras del estado de Nueva York. Se siente como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima y Bucky al fin puede decir cómo se siente Steve al saber que sus sentimientos son mutuos.

—Creo que empecé a quererte en el momento en que golpeaste en la cara a Patrick O'Donnell en el patio del colegio porque él se estaba metiendo conmigo.

—Oh Dios, me acuerdo de eso. Eras tan pequeño y estabas lleno de rabia por tu necesidad de justicia. Él sólo se estaba metiendo contigo porque saltaste a defender a otro pobre chico al que también estaba pegando. Creo que te quise a partir de ese instante, en cuanto vi a esa cosita debilucha enfrentándose al niño más grande de toda la clase. Eras un mamón entonces y sigues siendo un mamón ahora.

—Idiota.

—Steve, ¿me harías un favor?

—Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

—¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo esta noche?

—Por supuesto, Bucky. Lo que sea, pero déjame limpiarte primero. —Steve va rápidamente al baño a por un trapo caliente y vuelve en unos segundos para limpiar a Bucky. Una vez que están lo suficientemente limpios, Steve se deshace del trapo y vuelve a meterse bajo las sábanas con Bucky.

Bucky se acurruca con él, poniendo la cabeza justo encima de su corazón y dejando que el sonido de sus latidos sean su nana para dormir. Steve envuelve los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bucky y entrelaza las piernas con las suyas, sujetándolo cerca como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca y se duerme con el sonido de los ronquidos suaves de Bucky.

 

 

 

 

Bucky se despierta sintiéndose tan caliente como el infierno. _Joder, ¿por qué estoy ardiendo?_ Al sentir un par de fuertes brazos envueltos a su alrededor, Bucky recuerda que Steve se quedó con él anoche. Hicieron el amor y Steve se quedó con él. Dándose la vuelta, se encuentra con Steve totalmente despierto y observándolo.

—Buenos días —murmura.

—Buenos días, Buck. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mmmm, calentito y cómodo. No quiero moverme, Stevie —lloriquea y para darle énfasis, Bucky abraza a Steve con fuerza, no queriendo que ninguno se mueva.

Steve permite los arrumacos durante otros treinta minutos antes de oír a las tripas de Bucky rugiéndoles.

—Vamos, Buck. Hay que meter comida en ese cuerpo. No quiero que te dé algo en el gimnasio.

—Aw, vamos, Stevie, ¿no puedo saltarme el entrenamiento y quedarme aquí contigo? Por favor —pide, haciendo pucheros y pestañeándole a Steve, esperando poder encantar al hombre para quedarse.

—Por muy agradable que eso sería, tienes entrenamiento de equipo. Ya sabes, ese equipo al que perteneces. Tienes que estar ahí. Si te hace sentir mejor, iré contigo y después podemos volver y quedarnos aquí el resto del día. ¿Vale?

—Ugghhh, vale. La comida primero, me estoy muriendo de hambre. —Bucky estira los brazos para que Steve tire de él y lo saque de la cama.

Teniendo en cuenta que Steve sigue sintiéndose inseguro con la comida la mayoría del tiempo y que sólo come si Bucky lo ha preparado o él ha estado presente en el proceso, Bucky es quien se encarga de hacer el desayuno. De hecho, Steve raramente come comida para llevar porque le preocupa que haya sido envenenada.

Bucky camina hasta la mesa en la que Steve está sentado y sirve sus platos con bacon, huevos y tostadas. Comen en un silencio cómodo durante el que, a veces, Bucky entrelaza sus pies con los de Steve bajo la mesa. No puede recordar la última vez que se sintió tan feliz. Bucky cree que pudo haber sido la noche antes de partir con el ejército. Pasó toda la noche con Steve: lo llevó a la gran convención de ciencia y se pasó el resto de la noche en casa, haciéndole el amor a Steve hasta que el más pequeño no pudo más. Ahora tiene a Steve de vuelta y la cálida sensación de saber que el amor de tu vida ha vuelto a estar junto a ti. Bucky no podría ser más feliz, tiene a Steve y eso es todo lo que necesita.

Observa a Steve recoger la mesa y por voluntad propia, Bucky va con él cuando Steve lo lleva a su habitación para que se vista para ir al gimnasio. _Ugh, entrenamiento grupal._ Bucy preferiría quedarse en la cama con Steve todo el día, pero al capullo testarudo le gusta la rutina y lo obliga a ir. También se da cuenta de que este es un gran paso para Steve: nunca ha estado en el gimnasio con todos los demás ahí, tan sólo con una o dos personas a la vez.

A regañadientes, Bucky sigue a Steve hasta el ascensor para ir al temido gimnasio donde va a tener que esforzarse de verdad durante el entrenamiento de hoy. Preferiría mucho más esforzarse al máximo con Steve en su cama.

Cuando llegan, ve que todo el equipo está ahí esperándolo a él, Bruce incluido, quien nunca pone un pie en el gimnasio a no ser que sea para este tipo de entrenamientos. Aprieta la mano de Steve cuando este le dice que va a sentarse a un lado y mirar. Bucky sabe que esto, estar alrededor de todo el equipo con un sinnúmero de rápidos movimientos teniendo lugar es difícil para Steve.

Bucky camina hacia la zona de las mancuernas mientras Natasha tiene a Tony entrenando su técnica cuerpo a cuerpo en el ring. En serio, menuda pelea más injusta, pero si hay alguien que puede enseñar a Tony a pelear, es Natasha. Bucky apenas usa su brazo derecho cuando está con las mancuernas; sabe lo fuerte que es el brazo y quiere fortalecer su brazo derecho todo lo posible.

Cuando Nat y Tony terminan, este último termina totalmente vencido así que se une a Steve en la banda mientras Bucky y Clint se mueven al ring para comenzar su turno de sparring. En cada entrenamiento grupal, tratan de cambiar las parejas para que todos estén al límite y aprendan de los diferentes estilos que cada miembro pone sobre la mesa. El único que no participa en los rounds cortos es Bruce por razones obvias. Bucky también es la única persona con la que Steve se niega a luchar; le ha dicho que no quiere volver a herirlo, sin importar si es o no dentro de las sesiones de sparring.

Bucky y Clint son geniales con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y se encuentran igualados en cuanto a nivel de habilidades. En definitiva, Bucky es más fuerte con el suero y su brazo de metal, pero Clint hace un excelente trabajo manteniendo el ritmo e igualando a Bucky con sus golpes y su rapidez. Bucky comete el error de mirar a Steve, quien está súper concentrado en su pelea y se distrae el tiempo suficiente para que Clint le propine un golpe especialmente fuerte en el estómago, sacándole el aire del cuerpo.

Antes de que nadie pueda reaccionar, Steve ya está ahí, envolviendo su mano alrededor del cuello de Clint y levantándolo del suelo. Su rostro es frío y está lleno de rabia, algo similar a su reacción al ataque de los monstruos del pantano. Ahora mismo, Steve es una terrorífica mezcla de sí mismo y el Soldado de Invierno, lo cual no es bueno para Clint.

Recuperándose con rapidez tras el golpe, Bucky se pone en pie, intentando hacer que Steve deje ir a Clint.

―Steve, colega, hey, mírame. Steve, estoy bien. Ha sido mi culpa, me distraje. Steve, suelta a Clint, por favor, Steve. Él no ha hecho nada malo, ¿vale? Ha sido todo mi culpa. Estoy bien, mira. Dame tu mano para que puedas sentir que estoy vivo y bien. ―Le coge la mano libre a Steve y la mueve por su abdomen, donde Clint lo ha golpeado. ―¿Ves? Estoy bien, Stevie. Vuelve, por favor.

Sacudiendo la cabeja para deshacerse del Soldado de Invierno, Steve suelta a Clint. Bucky odia que Steve es'te tan herido e inseguro de sí mismo. Sabe que Steve va a castigarse por esto. Lo ha estado haciendo tan bien con su recuperación y se odiará a sí mismo por regresar a esa mentalidad.

―Lo siento ―susurra Steve antes de salir corriendo del gimnasio.

 

 

 

 

Bucky enseguida encuentra a Steve en su habitación tras preguntarle a JARVIS a dónde había huido el súper soldado. Casi desea no haber encontrado a Steve cuando lo hace; Steve está arrodillado en el centro de la habitación, exactamente lo que HYDRA lo obligaba a hacer a modo de diferentes formas de castigo. Bucky puede ver que el otro hombre se ha todo lo pequeño que puede en apariencia (lo cual es bastante teniendo en cuenta lo grande que es) y todo su cuerpo tiembla con miedo mientras ruega por perdón. Bucky sabe que la programación ya no está en la cabeza de Steve, pero también sabe lo fácil que puede ser para Steve volver a ser el Soldado de Invierno y que esos recuerdos tomen el control.

―Hey, Stevie, mírame. No estás en problemas. No voy a hacerte daño, ¿vale? No hay nada por lo que tengas que pedir perdón, ¿de acuerdo? Clint no está enfadado, el equipo no está enfadado y yo tampoco. Nadie está enfadado contigo y no estás en problemas ―le dice, acercándose a él y arrodillándose para enfrentarlo.

―Lo siento... Por favor, no me hagas daño... Por favor...

Bucky no sabe que hacer a medida que ve a Steve cada vez más frustrado consigo mismo y sin dejar de rogar. HYDRA le enseñó a no rogar por perdón o por clemencia así como a no pedir nada. A medida que comienza a alterarse todavía más, Steve se tira del pelo mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza y su mente trabaja para luchar contra el otro hombre que hay en su cabeza.

―Stevie, por favor, mírame. No ha sido tu culpa. Nadie va a castigarte. No somos HYDRA. Tu nombre es Steven Grant Rogers, estás en la Torre de los Vengadores y es el año 2016. Estás bien, Stevie. Nadie va a hacerte daño. Te quiero y necesito que vuelvas, por favor ―le pide. Bucky no tiene ni idea de lo que hacer para ayudar a Steve. Las lágrimas se le caen de los ojos mientras lucha por mantenerlas a raya pero es una batalla perdida.

La columna de Steve se endereza en un instante y se queda en completo silencio mientras observa a Bucky llorar delante de él. Sus dueños nunca lloraron ni hicieron ninguna muestra de simpatía hacia él. Era un arma y se lo trataba como tal. Pero Bucky está llorando y diciendo que lo siente. Es desconcertante y él continúa totalmente quieto con la mirada fija en el castaño.

―Steve, cariño, no voy a castigarte. Te quiero y nunca volveré a hacerte daño. Nadie de aquí lo hará. Te quiero, Stevie ―dice con las lágrimas bajando por su cara.

Bucky coge su móvil y le envía un mensaje a Natasha para que venga a su planta, necesita su ayuda. Todavía le está murmurando pequeñas frases alentadoras cuando Natasha llega un minuto más tarde. Escucha cuando Natasha se arrodilla frente a Steve y lo llama en ruso. No sabe lo que está diciendo pero en ese momento no le importa porque parece estar teniendo un efecto en Steve: el rubio está normalizando su respiración y ya no parece tanto que está a punto de ser castigado. Le preguntará a Natasha lo que ha dicho más tarde, pero por ahora está contento de ver a Steve relajándose poco a poco.

Natasha le murmura una última cosa a la vez que acuna con gentileza su mejilla antes de levantarse e irse sin más palabras. Se va tan rápido como vino.

Bucky sigue estando a la misma altura que Steve y envuelve los brazos a su alrededor, pidiéndole que se meta en la cama con él. No le importa que sólo sean las once de la mañana, planea quedarse en la cama con Steve el resto del día, abrazando y empapando a Steve con amor y palabras bonitas.

 

 

 

 

―Mmmmph ―gruñe, descontento con el hecho de estar despierto pero queriendo saber a dónde va Steve cuando siente movimiento en la cama―. Steve, ¿a dónde vas? ―pregunta con los ojos todavía cerrados. Cuando no oye ninguna respuesta, abre los ojos para ver a Steve poniéndose una camiseta y abriendo la puerta de su habitación―. ¿Steve?

―Tengo que hablar con Natasha. Volveré.

Y se va como si nada, dejando a Bucky sólo en su cama, preguntándose por qué Steve no puede hablar de esto con él.

 

 

 

 

Steve llega a la planta de Natasha, necesitando hablar con ella sobre lo que pasó en el gimnasio y lo que ella le dijo en el dormitorio de Bucky. La escucha llamándolo desde otra habitación, diciéndole que vaya ahí. Él sigue la voz, sintiéndose sorprendido y conmovido cuando ve lo que tiene delante: Natasha ha puesto sábanas y almohadas por el suelo, con queso, galletitas saladas y vino también.

―Esto no es lo que tenía en mente, pero me vale ―dice, sentándose a su lado en el suelo. Coge una almohada y la abraza contra su pecho como medio de comfort y protección. Después, coge unos pocos dados de queso y galletitas que ella ha puesto en una bandeja frente a ellos, masticándolos mientras ella habla.

―Cuéntame que pasó ―insiste, sabiendo que el subio le contará todo lo que pasó por su mente en el gimnasio y en la habitación de Bucky.

―Estaba bien cuando llegamos ahí. Estaba un poco al borde por estar con todos vosotros a la vez en ese entorno, pero seguía estando bien. Puede que fuera demasiado pronto tras lo que pasó ayer, no lo sé. Empeoró cuando Bucky entró al tatami con Clint. Sabía que Bucky realmente podía protegerse a sí mismo, pero cuando se distrajo por mí, por _mí_ , Natasha, salté en cuanto vi a Clint atacar. Ni siquiera era yo cuando el golpe llegó; él ya estaba en la superficie, tomando el control.

―Lo estás haciendo bien, Steve. ¿Cómo se sintió?

Gracias a Dios que Steve ya no siente la necesidad de vomitar o arrodillarse con la palabra «bien» o «bueno».

―Raro, como cuando esos monstruos del pantano atacaron. Fue como si él y yo nos coordináramos con el mismo objetivo: proteger a Bucky. Él se asomó por la violencia y yo estaba preocupado por Bucky, fue como si trabajáramos en tándem. Todo lo que quería era proteger a Bucky y lo que él quería era hacerle daño a alguien. Supongo que los dos tuvimos lo que quisimos...

Es extraño para Steve hablar del Soldado de invierno como si fuera una persona real en su cabeza, pero es así como lo siente. Steve siempre puede sentirlo esperando en la parte de atrás de su mente a que llegue su momento para golpear y tomar el control durante un rato.

―¿Y cómo recuperaste el control de tu mente?

―Bucky. ―Acaba de soltar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo―. Lo hizo todo Bucky. Lo oí y él sonaba asustado y preocupado. No parecía estar herido, pero sí sonaba como si me necesitara a mí y no al Sujeto. Su trabajo había terminado y yo pude volver a tomar el control. Yo sólo quería protegerlo. No era mi intención hacerle daño a Clint... ―Está abrazando a la almohada con más fuerza, con miedo de que si la deja ir, se hará pedazos.

―¿Es por eso que pensaste que necesitabas un castigo? ―hipotetiza ella.

Steve asiente con la cabeza en reconocimiento.

―Herí a Clint y asusté a Bucky... No quería hacer ninguna de esas dos. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie ―admite. Steve ha pasado suficiente tiempo en su vida hiriendo a otras personas, todo lo que quiere ahora es vivir una vida todo lo normal posible junto a Bucky.

―¿Por qué te arrodillas te en la habitación de Bucky para que te castigaran?

―Porque... Fui condicionado repetidamente a hacerlo. Sé que estaba equivocado, pero los recuerdos de lo que HYDRA me hacía tomaron el control y es la única forma que conozco de ser castigado. Estuve fuera de lugar y necesitaba un castigo...

―Nadie aquí va a castigarte, Steve. No somos HYDRA ni la _Red Room_. No vamos a hacerte daño. Tienes permitido cometer errores y tener malos días. Te has librado de su cautividad y tortura. Créeme, Bucky daría su vida antes de permitir que nadie te pusiera la mano encima y también lo haríamos el resto. Estoy segura de que Thor dejaría que el poder de los nueve reinos recayera sobre cualquiera que te hiciera daño; te tiene muy en estima.

Eso hace que Steve sonría. Le gusta Thor; el hombre siempre está vibrante y lleno de vida aunque conoce también el lado oscuro de la misma. El Dios ha presenciado horrores y ha pasado por demasiadas guerras y momentos traumáticos, pero sigue viviendo y hace de todo para ser el mejor hombre que puede. Le da esperanza a Steve.

―Lo sé. A mí también me gusta Thor. Sé que no sois HYDRA, pero a veces retrocedo o mi condicionamiento aparece como una segunda naturaleza. Voy a tener días malos y no siempre voy a ser capaz de volver por mí mismo a la realidad.

―Y para eso estamos. Todos nosotros te ayudaremos cuando lo necesites, sobre todo Bucky. Parece ser el único realmente capaz de atravesar al Soldado y llegar a ti. Te quiere y siempre estará ahí para ti, Steve.

―Yo también lo quiero ―confiesa.

Él y Natasha terminan de comer y beber antes de que se vaya para volver con Bucky.

Steve encuentra a Bucky hecho una bola en la cama, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y la nariz moqueando. Ha estado llorando. Steve se mete en la cama con él, envolviéndolo en la seguridad de sus brazos.

―Shhh, estoy aquí, Bucky. Estoy aquí. Estoy bien ―susurra con suavidad, tranquilizándolo y dejando pequeños besos en su nuca.

―Lo siento, Steve. ―Se da la vuelta para poder estar cara a cara con Steve y seguir entre sus brazos.

Este último besa sus labios, asegurándole que todo está bien.

―No tienes nada que sentir, Bucky. No has hecho nada malo. Perdón por haberme ido sin hablar contigo. Necesitaba hablar con Natasha primero. Ella entiende lo que es y necesitaba eso. No quiero cargarte con mi mierda. No deberías tener que oírlo.

―Pero quiero oírlo, Stevie. Te quiero y quiero estar ahí para ti. Siempre puedes hablarme de lo que sea. Nunca voy a dejarte.

―Yo tampoco. Te quiero, Buck.

―Yo también te quiero, Stevie.

Permanecen ahí tumbados, acurrucados entre los brazos del otro durante el resto del día, sin preocuparse por nadie ni nada que no sea sentirse a salvo y queridos junto al otro.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Tú también crees que Bucky llora y se disculpa mucho en este capítulo, verdad?  
> Antes de nada, quiero pedir perdón por lo mala que haya podido resultar mi traducción del smut :/  
> Cambiando de tema, no me puedo creer que sólo queden dos capítulos. Además, lo más probable es que suba los dos el viernes 16 porque los veinte días que le siguen serán frenéticos para mí y ni siquiera tendré acceso a una conexión decente para poder actualizar, así que lo más seguro es que esos días vaya a estar inactiva en las redes.   
> Y bueno, ya sabes, tu opinión, o lo que sea que tengas que decir, será bienvenido en la sección de comentarios ;)  
> F.Freak :) xX


	11. Esto No Tiene Porqué Terminar En Una Pelea (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mundo descubre que Steve Rogers era el Soldado de Invierno. 
> 
> O también: capítulo en el que el equipo deja ver lo increíble que es y el General Ross puede chuparla. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: sexo homosexual explícito del tipo Dominate/Sumiso (aunque no es algo muy extremo). Si eres del tipo de personas que no disfrutan mucho de leer escenas como esa, no te preocupes, voy a dejar claro cuando esa escena empieza y acaba, separándola del resto del texto aunque no tanto como con los cambios de una escena a otra.

************El otoño siempre ha sido una de las épocas preferidas de Bucky. Para él, significaba un cambio de hojas y una nueva apariencia para el mundo que lo rodeaba. Desafortunadamente, antes de la guerra también significaba que Steve era más propenso a contraer algún tipo de virus u otra enfermedad. Nunca salía mucho durante el otoño antes de la guerra por el simple hecho de que estaba ocupado cuidando de Steve. Desde que se despertó en el siglo veintiuno, Bucky se ha asegurado de salir y explorar el mundo a su alrededor, observar a las hojas cambiando y admirar la belleza que lo rodea. Se ha convertido en una de sus tradiciones favoritas y quiere compartirla con Steve, razón por la que planea llevar a su mejor amigo al MET (Museo Metropolitano de Arte).

Bucky sabe que Steve ha estado encerrado en la torre desde que se deshicieron de la programación de HYDRA. El rubio no quería salir hasta que se sintiera lo suficientemente seguro como para no tener un lapsus y herir a nadie. Han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde el incidente con Clint, pero Bucky cree que Steve está listo para salir y ver el mundo, ¿y qué mejor sitio para un amante del arte que un museo dedicado a ello? Pone su pequeño plan en marcha al repartir besos por el cuello y pecho de Steve mientras lo despierta de una noche libre de pesadillas. Después, el castaño le prepara a su chico un desayuno abundante lleno de huevos, salchichas, bacon y tostadas. Cuando terminan de comer, le dice a Steve que se vista con la ropa que le ha dejado en la cama y que se ponga presentable. También insiste en que se encuentren en el salón en cuanto termine.

Steve entra al salón quince minutos más tarde y el cerebro de Bucky sufre un cortocircuito al ver a Steve en pantalones de vestir y una camisa, viéndose como un verdadero regalo de Dios. Se queda ahí de pie, mirándolo con la boca abierta como si quisiera decir algo pero su función motora no estuviera sincronizada todavía con su cerebro.

―Um, ¿me veo bien?

―Sí, Stevie. Estás perfecto. ―Todavía lo está mirando cuando ve una pizca de rojo teñir las mejillas de Steve. Si esa no es una de las cosas más bonitas que ha visto, entonces no sabe lo que es.

―¿Por qué has hecho que me vista de esta manera?

Bucky camina hasta él, entrelazando sus manos con las de Steve y mirando directamente a esos maravillosos ojos azules mientras habla: ―Steven Grant Rogers, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

Ahora es el turno de Steve de mirarlo asombrado, sin poder creérselo. Nunca antes le habían pedido tener una verdadera cita. Sí, antes de la guerra Bucky le hacía pegarse a él en sus citas o encontraba a una chica para que fuera con Steve, pero nunca le habían preguntado de manera formal. Y aquí está Bucky, mirándolo con tanto amor y sinceridad que hace que su corazón quiera explotar de felicidad. Sabe que no se merece a Bucky ni ninguna otra forma de amor, pero por una vez va a ser egoísta y a aceptar este regalo de amor que Bucky le está confiando.

―Sí ―es todo lo que puede decir en ese momento.

Bucky sonríe ampliamente como respuesta y atrapa a Steve en un fuerte abrazo.

―Me alegra tanto que hayas dicho que sí. Ya he planeado la cita. ¿Quieres saber a dónde vamos?

―Dime. ―Siendo tan obvio como es, Steve sigue prefiriendo saber a dónde va y mantenerse en el cuadro mental correcto así como poder planear puntos de ventaja y salidas antes de ir. Llámalo paranoico, pero esa forma de pensar lo ha mantenido con vida durante los últimos setenta años.

―Voy a llevarte al MET. Sé que antes te encantaba el arte y te he visto dibujando de vez en cuando, así que supuse que un museo de arte estaría bien. ―No sabe por qué, pero de repente se siente inseguro de sí mismo. ¿Y si se ha equivocado al asumir que Steve seguiría interesado en el arte cuando podría no querer tener nada que ver con esa antigua parte de su vida?

―Por supuesto que está bien, Buck. Creo que es perfecto. Y como nunca antes he ido, puedo verlo por primera vez contigo. ―Steve se inclina y presiona con suavidad un beso contra los labios de Bucky―. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

―En unos cinco minutos. Sólo tengo que lavarme los dientes y ponerme los zapatos.

―Suena bien.

―¿Y viste la exposición de Corte y Cosmos? ¿Y la de Pérgamo? Ha sido absolutamente fantástico. Y no creo que nadie nos haya reconocido.

Steve sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras Bucky lo escucha hablar sin parar sobre todas las partes del museo que le han gustado y porqué. Bucky no recuerda que haya dicho tantas palabras o frases durante su estancia en la torre como las que dice en el camino de vuelta.

―Buck, de verdad, gracias por lo de hoy. Ha sido mi primera vez en un museo desde lo de D.C...

Ha oído algo sobre la pequeña aventura de Steve por la exposición del Capitán América de entonces, pero no había pensado en ello hasta ahora. Piensa sobre lo lejos que Steve ha llegado desde entonces y en todo el progreso que ha habido a lo largo del año. Y ahora, ha pasado ya un año desde lo de los helitransportes, SHIELD siendo HYDRA y Steve volviendo de entre los muertos. Menuda follada de mente sobre la que pensar. Incluso tras toda la mierda por la que han pasado desde entonces, Bucky no cambiaría nada. Tiene a Steve y eso es todo lo que siempre ha querido.

―No hay de qué, Stevie. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti y de lo lejos que has llegado desde entonces. Y te quiero.

―Yo también te quiero, Buck.

Steve se mantiene en silencio durante un momento antes de volver a la conversación de antes mientras suben en ascensor hasta la zona común de la torre. Cuando las puertas se abren, el resto del equipo está casualmente ―no tanto― sentado y relajándose, preparado para oír cómo les fue en su cita. Todo el mundo sabe que esto, el ir a la gran ciudad sin ser provocado ni volver a ser el Soldado de Invierno, es un enorme paso para Steve.

―Huh, Stevie, mira esto. Convenientemente, todos se han reunido en la planta comunitaria, vagueando sobre si hacer esto o aquello ―dice lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oiga todo el equipo.

Steve bufa y mira a Clint y Natasha que están en el sofá: ―Me esperaba mejores dotes teatrales de vosotros dos ―y luego vuelve a mirar con indiferencia al resto.

―Hey, grandullón, ¿cómo ha ido la cita? ¿Nuestro Capi aquí ha intentado meterte mano, enrollarse contigo o-

―Tony... ―Bruce niega con la cabeza hacia Tony y les da a los dos soldados una sonrisa tímida―. Espero que os hayáis divertido.

―Sí, nos hemos divertido. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Stark, no, no intentamos enrollarnos o «meternos mano». A diferencia de ti, podemos ser adultos.

Tony se lleva la mano al pecho como si hubiera sido herido y dice: ―Me hieres, Capi.

―Ya, ya ―murmura, adentrándose en la sala y sentándose junto a Sam, quien se gira para hablar con Steve.

―Entonces, ¿cómo ha sido salir por primera vez como una persona sin el cerebro lavado?

―Ha estado bien. Nunca estuve ahí, así que ha estado bien verlo.

―Bueno, enhorabuena por lo de hoy, colega. Estamos orgullosos de ti.

Bucky mira a Steve y automáticamente sabe que está molesto.

―No necesito felicitaciones. No soy un niño que necesita que lo adulen por actuar como un humano.

―Whoa, tranquilo, amigo. No quise decir nada de eso.

―¿Es por eso que estáis aquí? ―pregunta Bucky. El simplemente había pensado que querían molestarlo un poco por su cita y ver cómo había ido, pero está empezando a ver que estaban preocupados de que a Steve no le fuera bien en el exterior.

―Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que todo ha ido bien, eso es todo. ―Natasha debería saber mejor que nadie que no hay que mimar a la gente de esa forma, sobre todo si se trata de gente como Steve, quien odia que le tengan lástima, que se preocupen por él o que duden de él.

―Está bien, Natalia. No he matado a nadie, mi mente no se ha revertido ni he tenido ningún lapsus. Me alegra saber que todos teníais tanta confianza en mí ―responde, escupiendo sus últimas palabras. Vuelve apresurado al ascensor con Bucky, quien se da la vuelta con rapidez para ir a su habitación, dejando a todos los demás atrás, mirándose los unos a los otros y sabiendo que la han fastidiado.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran, Bucky coge la mano de Steve y la aprieta entre las suyas, diciéndole que está bien y que esa no era su intención. Sabe que Steve está molesto y Bucky no quiere que su día se arruine porque sus estúpidos compañeros de equipo no saben ocuparse de sus asuntos.

Bucky tira de Steve al interior de su propio piso en cuanto las puertas se abren y lo empuja con suavidad contra la pared para besarlo. Una vez que el rubio recibe un beso concienzudo, Bucky se aleja, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Steve con la esperanza de levantarle el ánimo.

―Vamos ―dice mientras tira de él hacia el dormitorio. Bucky cierra la puerta y le quita tanto la camisa como la camiseta interior y le desabrocha los pantalones.

―Túmbate boca abajo en la cama, por favor. ―Bucky hace todo lo malditamente posible para que nada suene como una orden, sobre todo en este momento en el que Steve continúa molesto. Por suerte, Steve obedece y él coge la botella de aceite para masajes de la mesilla de noche y se mueve hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre Steve. Acto seguido, vierte algo de aceite en sus manos y comienza a masajearle la espalda a Steve, trabajando los músculos tensos y los nudos que se han formado.

Estas últimas semanas, Bucky ha estado pensando en su relación y su intención era abordar el tema si la cita iba bien, y así ha sido. Ambos recuerdan qué tipo de relación tuvieron antes de la guerra y no han hecho nada parecido desde entonces. Es consciente de que Steve dijo que si volvían a empezar una relación de ese tipo, sería él quien tuviera que estar al mando y Bucky está bien con eso. Steve ha estado dándole indirectas sobre representar escenas del tipo Dominante/Sumiso durante la última semana y media y él cree que los dos están listos para ello ―razón por la que quiere discutir esto con Steve y ver si están en la misma página.

―Steve, cariño, quería hablar de algo contigo. ―Espera a oír un sonido afirmativo antes de seguir hablando―. He estado pensando en esto por un tiempo y creo que lo has estado dejando caer toda la semana. Si en algún momento ves que me estoy equivocando y que malinterpreté las señales, dímelo, no me enfadaré, lo prometo.

Los músculos relajados de Steve comienzan a tensarse al notar la ansiedad en la voz de Bucky, por lo que termina dándose la vuelta e incorporándose para enfrentarlo.

―¿Qué pasa, Bucky?

―Yo, uh, quería hablar sobre, um, la posibilidad de representar una escena. ―Puede ver la confusión en la cara de Steve antes de que se cuenta de a qué se refiere―. Sí, ese tipo de escena. Sé que dijiste que querías estar al mando y eso está bien para mí.

―¿Quieres que te domine?

―Um, sí, pero sólo si tu quieres ―se apresura a decir, no queriendo hacer que Steve se sienta como si tuviera que hacerlo por alguna especie de obligación errónea.

―Sí. Quiero hacerlo.

Steve lo está mirando con algo que sólo puede ser descrito como amor y fascinación. El corazón de Bucky se derrite en el sitio a la vez que se inclina para besar a su mejor amigo.

―Me alegra tanto que tú también quieras esto ―le dice entre besos. Cuando las manos de Steve se cuelan bajo su camiseta, vagando con libertad por su torso, a Bucky se le escapa un pequeño jadeo―. Mhmm, Steve, espera. ―Se separa del beso y lo sostiene a un brazo de distancia―. Necesitamos hablarlo antes de saltar a ello y hacerlo. Tenemos que hablar sobre límites, palabras de seguridad y lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer.

Steve hace un puchero durante un instante, pero al final asiente estando de acuerdo.

―Vale, dime lo que te gusta y lo que no ―ordena, metiéndose en el papel.

Bucky siente a su polla saltar con excitación por la imponente voz de Steve. Lleva sin escucharla desde sus días en los Comandos Aulladores y Dios, cómo la ha echado de menos.

―Vale, supongo que iré primero con lo que me gusta. Um, quiero que me sujetes de manera que no pueda moverme, o que me ates. Supongo que me gusta ser retenido. ―Esto es difícil para él incluso cuando ha estado pensando en sus límites y fetiches a lo largo de la última semana―. Los azotes están bien, pero nada de golpes o puñetazos, ni nada por el estilo.

―No, nunca ―le asegura con tanta veneración. No quiere herir a Bucky nunca y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para asegurarse de que su mejor amigo no sufre ningún daño.

―Lo sé, cariño. Vale, entonces, um, que me llames cosas como zorra o puta también está bien. Sabes que me encanta que me hables sucio, así que está bien. Uh, los juguetes están bien siempre y cuando lo discutamos antes de usarlo. Es decir, varas y cosas de esas no, pero vibradores, dildos, flagelos y cosas como esa están bien. Podemos hablar más tarde sobre otras cosas que no se me vayan ocurriendo. Nada de cagar o mear encima del otro, definitivamente no haré eso.

―Oh, Dios, no, yo tampoco. ―Steve descubrió demasiados límites cuando estuvo con HYDRA y la _Red Room_ y desafortunadamente, estuvo con alguien a quien le gustaba hacer eso. Le resultaba desagradable, pero el Sujeto supo aguantarlo como un campeón. Nunca más volverá a hacer eso.

―Bien. Vale, nada de fuego o armas como pistolas o cuchillos. Acepto jugar con la temperatura y la cera está bien, pero nada que pueda herir seriamente a cualquiera de los dos.

―Estoy de acuerdo, nada de armas. No quiero volver a herirte.

―Lo sé, Steve. Y yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño. ―Bucky sabe que ya le han hecho suficiente daño al otro y no quieren volver a hacerlo―. No se me ocurre nada más. ¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Cuáles son tus límites?

Steve está agradecido de que Bucky haya preguntado, porque recuerda que hay gente que no le pregunta al Dominante cuáles son sus límites, lo cual es ridículo. Se trata de colaborar y los límites y opiniones de ambas partes son importantes.

―Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora. ¿Qué opinas sobre vendas u otras cosas que pueden bloquear temporalmente uno de tus sentidos, o sobre jugar con tus miedos? ―Steve sabe que en las escenas hay mucho más que dolor y placer, también hay confianza y miedo involucrados y él no se toma sus responsabilidades a la ligera.

―Yo, uh, ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Digo que sí a las vendas y a tener algo que bloquee temporalmente mis sentidos, pero sólo uno a la vez. No creo que pueda soportar no poder ver _y_ oír, ya sabes. Así que, un sentido a la vez, supongo. No quiero jugar con mis miedos. Mi único miedo es perderte o ver que te hacen daño. No creo que pueda aguantar eso de nuevo.

Steve envuelve a Bucky en un fuerte abrazo, murmurando que todo va a estar bien y que nunca volverá a perderlo, que no se va a ir a ningún lado.

―Shh, estoy aquí, amor. No me voy a ningún lado. Jamás te dejaría. Eres mío y te amo.

―Yo también te amo, Steve.

Todavía está sosteniendo a Bucky, frotándole la espalda de arriba a abajo con la mano mientras habla: ―Como dije, estoy bien con todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora. Si algo de lo que hacemos me provoca, me detendré de inmediato y te lo diré para que podamos hablarlo. Y lo mismo para ti. Quiero que me lo cuentes si algo de lo que hago no se siente bien o te provoca de cualquier forma. Lo que nos lleva al tema de las palabras de seguridad. ¿Has oído hablar sobre utilizar los colores del semáforo?

Bucky asiente contra su cuello, todavía agarrándose a Steve en busca de confort. Lo perdió una vez, dos si contamos su huída tras lo de D.C.; volver a perderlo no entra en sus planes.

―Creo que deberíamos usarlos. Verde significa «sigue» y «bien»; amarillo, «ve más despacio»; y rojo, «para». Si cualquiera dice rojo, entonces nos detendremos y discutiremos la escena. Si los dos nos sentimos con ganas de continuar, lo haremos. Quiero que tengamos una palabra de seguridad que lo pare todo. Pase lo que pase, si alguno la dice, pararemos la escena de inmediato, hablaremos sobre ello y pasaremos directamente a cuidar del otro. ¿Suena bien?

―Sí, suena bien. Me gusta la idea de los colores del semáforo. Es fácil de recordar. ¿Cuál quieres que sea la palabra de seguridad?

―Creo que cada uno debería tener la suya, algo que no se utilice en una conversación normal y que sea fácil de recordar. La mía es HYDRA.

―Y la mía SHIELD. Ninguna de esas debería ser mencionada en nuestra habitación a no ser que sea para parar la escena.

―Y por último, pero no menos importante: los cuidados de después. Voy a querer estar lo más cerca posible de ti cuando terminemos para asegurarme de verdad de que estás bien. Querré besarte por todas partes y sostenerte cerca. Te daré de comer y me aseguraré de que estés hidratado. Te daré cualquier cosa que necesites.

―Todo eso suena perfecto. Lo quiero todo. Estaré bien siempre y cuando te tenga cerca de mí. ¿Podemos ducharnos juntos, o bañarnos, también?

―Claro que sí, cariño. Lo que sea. Te lavaré y me aseguraré de que estés a gusto. Te quiero tanto, Bucky.

―Te quiero, Stevie.

 

El rubio coloca su dedo índice bajo la barbilla de su sumiso, guiando los labios de Bucky para que se encontraran con los suyos y lo empuja con delicadeza para que se tumbe sobre la cama, sin romper el beso en ningún momento. Antes de quitarle la camiseta a Bucky, se quita la suya, para que ambas camisetas acaben tiradas en el suelo. Steve vuelve a besar a Bucky mientras sus manos le recorren el pecho de arriba a abajo, reconociendo todos y cada uno de los puntos del cuerpo de su pareja.

Dibuja un camino de besos descendente a lo largo de toda la mandíbula de Bucky antes de pasar a mordisquear y succionar su maravillosamente expuesto cuello. Le chasquea la lengua a Bucky cuando este comienza a mover las caderas, buscando con desesperación algún tipo de alivio.

―Uh uh, no te muevas, Buck. Quédate quieto y recibirás una recompensa.

El castaño cesa todo movimiento que estuviera realizando y Steve vuelve a donde estaba. Yendo desde su cuello hasta el hombro, Steve besa suavemente las cicatrices del hombro de Bucky, tal y como había hecho ya otras veces. Sabe que a veces Bucky tiende a sentirse inseguro por el brazo y Steve quiere mostrarle que ama cada parte de él, pase lo que pase.

―Eres tan precioso ―murmura lo suficientemente alto como para que Bucky lo oiga.

―Steve ―lloriquea. Quiere que el rubio haga algo más que darle besos.

―Sé paciente. Tendrás lo que quieres pronto... Hey, Buck, ¿qué te parece que te deje marcas? ―Olvidó preguntarlo antes, mientras negociaban y discutían lo que querían.

―Sí, Dios, sí, Stevie. Por favor.

Steve sonríe antes de morder el espacio entre su cuello y el metal de su brazo con la fuerza suficiente para dejar huella.

―Oh, Dios, Steve. Sí, por favor, más. Necesito más.

―Necesitas lo que yo decida darte ―dice con tono dominante―. Mírate, siendo ya una puta por más, ¿huh? ―Bucky le dijo que le gusta que le hable sucio.

―Dame lo que sea, Steve, por favor. Quiero lo que tú quieras darme.

―Me encanta cuando suplicas ―afirma mientras desciende por el pecho del castaño y se lleva uno de sus pezones a la boca para succionarlo, moviendo la lengua alrededor y mordiéndolo ligeramente.

Bucky arquea la espalda, incapaz de quedarse quieto mientras dice: ―Eso se siente tan bien, no pares, Steve, por favor. No pares.

Steve aparta la boca de su pecho, incorporándose y mirándolo mientras le recrimina que no le haya hecho caso.

―Lo siento, Steve, es sólo que se siente tan bien...

Antes de que Bucky sepa qué está pasando, Steve le da la vuelta para que esté boca abajo, dejando su espalda expuesta. Steve le quita los pantalones y la ropa interior, quitándose la suya también antes de volver a la cama. Sus manos viajan al culo de Bucky, masajeándolo y apretándolo.

―Te has portado mal, cariño. Te dije que no te movieras y lo hiciste. Creo que eso se merece unos azotes, ¿qué piensas? ―Sonríe al escuchar a Bucky gemir debajo de él―. Voy a darte cinco azotes y queiro que los cuentes en alto, ¿vale, cariño? ―Lo cierto es que no han discutido los castigos y Steve quiere asegurarse antes de hacer nada para ver si está bien.

―Verde, muy verde.

Steve se inclina hacia abajo y le besa el hombro antes de retroceder y propinarle el primer azote al mullido trasero del castaño.

―Uno ―logra decir Bucky entre gemidos.

La mano de Steve cae sobre su otra mejilla, haciéndole sonreír maravillado cuando Bucky cuenta y se empuja contra él buscando más. Luego se asegura de que las tres últimos azotes incrementen la fuerza de forma gradual, logrando que Bucky suelte el último número en un gemido estrangulado.

―Lo has hecho tan bien, cariño ―alaba, masaejeando las zonas doloridas del trasero de su pareja―. Quiero que seas tan ruidoso como quieras en la siguiente parte.

Steve aparta sus manos a pesar del gemido de protesta que suelta Bucky y aparta sus mejillas, sacando la lengua para lamer alrededor de su precioso agujero.

―¡Joder, Steve! Oh jodido Dios, por favor.

Steve no deja de provocar su agujero mientras Bucky ruega por más. Lentamente, él empuja con su lengua, penetrándolo a la vez que Bucky se frota contra su cara. Todavía sigue provocando al castaño hasta que sus súplicas se desvanecen en una letanía constante de gemidos y lloriqueos. Steve se aparta y coge el lubricante del interior de su mesilla de noche, lo extiende por dos de sus dedos y los introduce en el agujero de Bucky, sintiendo cómo este les da la bienvenida.

―¡Joder! ―grita, sin poder no hacerlo―. Steve, por favor. Te necesito. Te necesito dentro, ahora.

―Un dedo más, amor. Quiero estar seguro de que estás bien dilatado.

Bucky jadea al sentir un tercer dedo uniéndose a los otros dos y la forma en la que Steve empieza a empujarlos dentro y fuera. Sólo cuando Bucky está a punto de llorar desesperado, Steve retira sus dedos y lubrica su propio pene. Ninguno puede contraer enfermedades, así que optaron por no usar condones.

Steve le da la vuelta para que esté tumbado de espalda, acercando las piernas de Bucky a sus caderas y colocándolas para que quede con las rodillas flexionadas y los pies sobre la cama. Después se agacha y besa a Bucky mientras se introduce en él con lentitud, capturando cada gemido con su boca.

A Bucky se le ponen los ojos en blanco por el placer de tener al fin a Steve en su interior. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que sus manos sujetan a Steve por las caderas hasta que el rubio le agarra las muñecas con una mano y se las sujeta por encima de la cabeza, apoyándolas en la cama.

―No te muevas ―es todo lo que el rubio dice a medida que comienza a moverse con mayor rapidez dentro del soldado que tiene debajo. Se ríe débilmente cuando Bucky intenta mover los brazos aun cuando le resulta imposible por el fuerte agarre que Steve está ejerciendo sobre sus muñecas.

―¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que te sujete para que no puedas moverte cuando te follo? Joder, te sientes tan bien, cariño. Jodidamente bien. Y te ves realmente bonito también.

Bucky mueve sus caderas en sincronía con las embestidas de Steve y de verdad que lloriquea cuando Steve aprieta el agarre que tiene sobre sus muñecas a medida que incrementa la velocidad de sus embestidas. Coloca su otra mano con suavidad alrededor del cuello de Bucky, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortarle la respiración, sino como un aviso silencioso para que deje de mover las caderas.

No le toma mucho tiempo a Steve encontrar la próstata de Bucky y alinearse con ella para golpearla con cada acometida.

―¡Joder, Steve! Ahí, justo ahí.

Steve sabe que Bucky se está acercando cuando empieza a mascullar sus palabras. Lleva siendo su señal desde que eran adolescentes, cuando Steve lo escuchaba a través de las paredes.

―No te correrás hasta que yo te lo diga.

―¿Qué? ¿Me estás jodiendo?

Steve ralentiza el ritmo y mira a Bucky para calibrar su reacción.

―¿Color?

Bucky bufa y responde: ―Verde.

Una sonrisa ladina se le dibuja a Steve en la cara antes de que acelere de nuevo. Retira la mano del cuello de Bucky para agarrar su polla goteante y masturbarlo mientras sus caderas no dejan de arremeter contra él.

―Joder, estoy muy cerca, Bucky. Te sientes jodidamente bien, cariño. Me encanta tenerte debajo, dejándome follarte.

―Steve, por favor, necesito correrme ―lloriquea cuando el ritmo de Steve se vuelve constante.

―No hasta que yo lo diga. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

Bucky se encuentra más allá de las palabras ahora mismo y sólo puede asentir con la cabeza para decir que sí.

Steve lo embiste aún más fuerte mientras da lentas caricias a la polla de Bucky. Sabe que la diferencia de velocidades está volviendo a Bucky loco, pero también sabe que este va a ser uno de los mejores orgasmos que jamás haya tenido.

Con unas embestidas más, Steve se corre en el interior de Bucky, gritando su nombre mientras lo hace. Cuando recupera la respiración, le echa un vistazo a Bucky quien parece estar a punto de explotar en cualquier segundo.

―Córrete para mí, Buck ―jadea, todavía acariciando el pene de Bucky.

Bucky arquea la espalda y mancha todo su abdomen al correrse, gritando de placer el nombre de Steve. Le lleva unos minutos recuperarse, pero cuando lo hace, ve a Steve mirándolo con fascinación.

 

―Eres tan precioso, Buck ―dice antes de besarlo―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Mmmm, bien.

―Has estado genial, Buck, lo has hecho tan bien por mí. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Bucky se siente jactancioso por el cumplido, feliz de haber enorgullecido a Steve.

―Amo hacerte feliz, Stevie.

―Realmente me haces feliz. Me haces muy feliz. Has estado aquí conmigo a cada paso del camino. Te quiero, mucho, Bucky. ―Steve envuelve a Bucky en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo cerca y acurrucándose en él. Le llena la cara de besos suaves, queriendo estar lo más cerca posible a él.

―Yo también te quiero, Steve. Te quiero mucho. Me haces feliz y eres todo lo que quiero en esta vida. Te prometo que nunca dejaré que nadie más te vuelva a hacer daño. Eres mío y nunca voy a dejarte ir. ―Bucky se acurruca aún más en Steve, enterrando la cara en el pecho del rubio.

―Oh, cariño, no vas a perderme, jamás. Empezaría una guerra antes de dejar que nadie nos separe. Te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti. Eres lo único en este mundo importante para mí.

Se quedan tumbados por lo que parecen horas, besándose con gentileza y abrazando al otro. Steve podría quedarse así por horas, pero está empezando a sentir el semen en sus abdómenes secándose y volviéndose incómodo.

―Mm, deberíamos ducharnos. Vamos, cariño.

Bucky le permite a Steve que lo lleve hasta su baño compartido y lo pose en el suelo de la ducha con delicadeza una vez que el agua está caliente (aunque no es como si eso tardara mucho en la Torre de los Vengadores). Steve se toma su tiempo en limpiar cada recoveco del cuerpo de Bucky, masajeando sus músculos y besándole en los labios. También le recuerda lo bueno que ha sido y cuánto lo quiere.

Bucky se encuentra totalmente dócil con Steve, dejando que el rubio haga lo que quiera. Se mueve cuando la mano de Steve desciende con el trapo para limpiar su agujero. Sigue sensible en esa zona por lo de antes y hace todo lo que puede por mantenerse quieto para Steve, sabiendo que el otro hombre lo está cuidando.

―Te amo tanto ―susurra a la vez que limpia el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando está satisfecho con la limpieza de Bucky, se limpia y aclara a sí mismo rápidamente, no queriendo romper el contacto con Bucky durante ningún periodo de tiempo. Steve termina y apaga el grifo, enrollando una gran toalla esponjosa alrededor de Bucky para secarlo. Después se seca a sí mismo y lo guía de vuelta a su habitación para dormir.

―Gracias, Bucky, por todo. La cita me ha encantado y me honra que me hayas dejado tenerte. ―Se tumba en la cama junto a Bucky y utiliza las sábanas para cubrirlos a los dos hasta la barbilla, asegurándose a sí mismos en la tranquilidad de su cama.

―No tienes que darme las gracias, Stevie. Te daría el mundo si me lo pidieras. Te mereces todo lo bueno de la vida. A mí también me ha encantado nuestra cita. La próxima vez, tú escoges a dónde iremos.

Steve está sin palabras: Bucky quiere que haya otra cita. De verdad que no sabe qué ha hecho para merecerse a Bucky, pero le agradece a sus estrellas de la suerte por tenerlo. Le debe la vida a Bucky, y planea pasar el resto de esta probando lo mucho que lo quiere.

―De acuerdo. Lo haré. Que duermas bien.

Se quedan dormidos en los brazos del otro.

 

 

 

 

―Perdonen la interrupción ―anuncia JARVIS a los dos soldados que se encuentran durmiendo, a sabiendas de que su voz los despertará.

Steve de inmediato salta de la cama, colocándose en una posición defensiva y preparado para enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza. Bucky, por otra parte, se frota los ojos y pregunta qué es lo que está pasando.

―El señor Stark me ha informado de que piensa que lo mejor es que permanezcan en su habitación hasta nuevo aviso. ―La IA suena pesarosa pero seria.

―JARVIS, ¿por qué no quiere que salgamos de la habitación? ―Bucky está repentinamente al borde. No le gusta a dónde está yendo esto.

―Tiene que ver conmigo, ¿verdad? ―pregunta Steve, derrotado y aún así, listo para proteger a Bucky con su vida.

―Me temo que está en lo correcto, Steve. El General Ross está en la planta comunitaria, hablando con los otros Vengadores.

―JARVIS, muéstranos el vídeo y audio, por favor.

―Por supuesto, señor.

Los dos súper soldados enseguida pueden ver al equipo (menos a Thor) hablando con el General Ross, quien se encuentra acompañado por una plétora de soldados armados. Escuchan y observan a medida que la conversación se desarrolla.

―Sabemos que está aquí. Tenemos pruebas que muestran que sigue vivo y debe responder por sus crímenes.

―¿Cómo sabe siquiera que es él? Es como una foto granulosa de un tío cualquiera. ―Tony está tratando de sembrar la duda en la mente del General, pero ambos saben que eso no funcionará.

―Tenemos órdenes de arresto del Presidente para entregarlo y hacerle pagar por sus crímenes. Puede que haya sido un héroe nacional, pero ahora no es más que un Nazi traidor.

Un estallido de truenos y rayos aparecen en el exterior. Thor no está a la vista, pero la amenaza sigue ahí.

―Yo que usted, tendría cuidado, General. Puede que Thor no esté ahora mismo, pero sabe lo que está diciendo y no creo que aprecie su tono de voz. ―Déjale a Sam el trabajo de señalar que el Dios no está feliz para intentar relajar un poco las cosas.

―Me importa una mierda lo que él piense. Vamos a llevarnos al Soldado de Invierno y no tenéis autoridad suficiente para detenernos. Dispersaos y encontradlo. ―Los soldados de Ross se esparcen como murciélagos recién salidos del infierno en busca de Steve.

―Asumámoslo, no quiere llevarlo a juicio, sino experimentar con él y utilizarlo para su beneficio. No finja ser mejor que HYDRA, General.

Steve se está poniendo en marcha para la lucha. Nadie va a separarlo de Bucky. Se ha enfrentado a más soldados en otras ocasiones y peores condiciones. Ahora al menos tiene aliados, y hasta posibles amigos entre esta gente y espera que le cubran la espalda en la pelea.

―Steve, esto no tiene porqué terminar en una pelea ―dice Bucky, intentando hacer todo lo posible para que Steve se mantenga en calma y poder impedir que salga herido.

―Siempre termina en una pelea.

Dios, Steve suena tan increíblemente cansado; cansado de pelear y cansado de huir. Ha estado luchando durante toda su vida, incluso cuando era pequeño. Todo lo que quiere hacer es vivir una vida normal con Bucky y ser feliz. Pero al parecer, el destino tiene otras ideas.

―Señores, están justo aquí fuera ―les informa la IA.

Steve empuja a Bucky a un lado, no quiere que las balas estén cerca de él si en algún momento abren fuego. Su rostro está limpio de cualquier expresión y se parece al Soldado de Invierno más de lo que lo hizo desde el incidente con Rumlow.

Los soldados aparecen por la puerta y apuntan sus armas hacia Steve, ladrando órdenes para que se entregue.

Bucky se mueve despacio desde donde está con las manos en alto, tratando de no parecer ninguna amenaza y poniéndose delante de Steve, mirándolo directamente.

―Steve, cariño, por favor, no te enfrentes a ellos. Escúchame, esto no tiene porqué terminar en una pelea. Ya no eres él. No tienes que volver a pelear. Tony ya está contratando a los mejores abogados del mundo. Se asegurará de que salgas de esta. No hay manera de que un jurado pueda creer jamás que hiciste esas cosas en tus cabales. Te prometo que estarás bien. Por favor, no te resistas.

Bucky sabe que esto es un intento desesperado de intentar calmar a su amigo, pero se inclina y besa a Steve como si no hubiera un mañana. Afortunadamente, el otro hombre se relaja en el beso y responde a sus súplicas.

―Vale ―susurra―. No me opondré. Me iré con ellos y responderé por mis crímenes. Por favor, no olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón, James Buchanan Barnes.

Steve lo besa una última vez antes de posicionarse delante de Bucky y entregarse a los soldados. Los mismos soldados que se encuentran totalmente aliviados de no tener que pelear contra el famoso Soldado de Invierno y el Capitán América.

Bucky los sigue, quiere estar con Steve a cada paso del camino. Cuando llegan a la planta común, el equipo está ahí esperándolos, listos para seguirlos a las fauces de la muerte.

―Nosotros nos encargamos desde aquí ―afirma Ross, mirando a Steve con una hambre asquerosa en los ojos.

―De hecho, General, nosotros vamos con usted. Y créame, no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenernos. Creo que el bueno del Capitán debería ir con Steve para estar seguros de que nada de dudosa credibilidad o moralidad pase de camino a las instalaciones. El resto le seguiremos y nos quedaremos en el recinto con Steve hasta que esto se haya resuelto.

Nunca dejéis que nadie diga que Tony no da la cara por sus amigos, porque está haciendo todo lo malditamente posible para apoyar a Steve.

Parece de verdad que Ross está a punto de darle un puñetazo a Stark, pero se lo piensa mejor. Aprieta los dientes y acepta que Bucky vaya con ellos.

A lo largo de todo esto, Steve se queda en silencio. Observa la escena desarrollarse ante él, evaluando todos y cada uno de los ángulos para liberarse y huir. También analiza los distintos escenarios de cómo esto puede resultar en los siguientes días. El único resultado que quiere es el de estar con Bucky, pero es lo suficientemente listo como para pensar en que merece un final como ese y sería ingenuo de su parte pensar que eso podría pasar.

De forma voluntaria, Steve se mete con Ross y sus soldados en su coche, el cual lo transportará a donde sea que vayan a llevarlo; probablemente se trate de algún lugar remoto y lejos de los ojos curiosos. Bucky está justo a su lado a cada paso que da y no podría estar más agradecido por ello.

Se sienta en silencio durante la totalidad del trayecto de tres horas a una base militar que supuestamente tiene una celda dedicada a retener a Steve o a cualquier otra persona mejorada. Bucky ha estado abrazándolo durante todo el viaje, murmurando promesas de una vida mejor para ellos. A Steve le encantaría creer todo lo que Bucky le dijo, pero es demasiado listo como para esperar la felicidad. Jamás hubo un final feliz entre sus cartas.

Ross intenta lanzar a Steve al interior de la celda, literalmente, pero su fuerza no se compara a la de Steve y el rubio ni se inmuta con sus empujones. Si fuera posible, al General le saldría humo por las orejas, la nariz y la boca mientras ve a Steve entrando con gracia en la celda y poniéndose a su altura con una mirada burlona.

La puerta de la celda se cierra y Steve se queda totalmente sola en el interior de esta. Siendo realistas, sabe que Bucky y los otros están justamente al otro lado del cristal, observándolo, pero no tiene permitido hablar con ellos hasta que haya algún abogado, cosa que lo irrita como no puedes ni imaginar.

El súper soldado se sienta en la cama ―si es que es así como quieren llamarlo, porque es más bien medio colchón― y mira sin expresión alguna a la reforzada pared transparente. Actúa como una ventada para los que miren desde el exterior, pero su lado está tintado.

Las horas pasan y Steve no se mueve ni un centímetro. En algún punto, un guardia le ofreció un vaso de agua, pero él lo declinó. Fue más listo y demasiado paranoico como para beber o comer nada de lo que los hombres de Ross le den.

Tras cuatro horas, se pone en pie y camina por la celda para estirar las piernas y permitir un correcto riego sanguíneo en sus extremidades. Cuando estaba con HYDRA y la _Red Room,_ lo obligaban a permanecer en una misma posición durante horas, pero ahora no tiene porqué hacer eso. Sabe que puede moverse cuando quiera y que no será castigado por ello. Además, les da a Bucky y al equipo algo a lo que mirar además de a él sentado como una estatua.

Ya bien entrada la noche, Steve mantiene su rutina de sentarse y pasear durante todo el día. Rechaza toda comida ofrecida, sabiendo que puede sobrevivir sin comida durante más de una semana antes de que sus niveles caigan por debajo de lo óptimo. Espera que Bucky y los otros estén dormidos, pero no descarta que alguno de ellos siga despierto para vigilarlo. Sabe que Natasha lo está. Jura que esa mujer no duerme en realidad y que tan sólo descansa muy de vez en cuando.

Es una larga noche para pasar sentándose y moviéndose, pensando sobre qué le va a pasar a Bucky. Steve no está preocupado por sí mismo, no lo ha estado desde que lo deprogramaron. Todas sus preocupaciones tienen que ver con Bucky: ¿Seguirá adelante cuando él se haya ido? ¿Lo visitará en esta celda de contención una vez que se convierta en un convicto? ¿Intentarán hacerle daño a Bucky o lo dejarán tranquilo? Todos esos pensamientos y muchos más corren por la cabeza de Steve.

La noche se vuelve el día y Steve permanece sentado cuando la puerta de su celda se abre, revelando a un equipo profesional de hombres y mujeres. Son cuatro en total, cada uno con un maletín y el dinero reflejado en sus ojos. _Abogados_ , supone.

―Hola, Capitán Rogers, mi nombre es Allen Copefield. Yo seré su representante legal. Ya he informado al General y a sus comandantes de que el juez le permite abandonar esta asquerosa celda y volver a la torre bajo la vigilancia de los Vengadores. No dejará la torre por ninguna razón hasta el juicio. Habrá un juicio impartido por los líderes mundiales dentro de cuatro días, en Nueva York, para decidir qué países, si es que va a haber alguno, presentarán cargos contra usted. ¿Le parece todo esto justo por ahora?

―Sí. ―Steve quiere que esta conversación termine lo antes posible para que pueda irse y estar con Bucky en la comodidad de su propia habitación.

―Bien. Me reuniré con usted mañana en la Torre de los Vengadores para discutir los detalles del caso. Discúlpeme por no hacerlo aquí, pero no confío en el General Ross ni en ninguno de sus hombres y preferiría tener privacidad para nuestra privilegiada conversación.

―Gracias. ―Steve agradece que este hombre entienda su afán por no querer estar en esta celda más de lo necesario y el hecho de que Ross no es fiar.

―Como ya he dicho, usted ha de dirigirse directamente a la Torre de los Vengadores y no abandonarla hasta el juicio. Capitán Rogers, es usted oficialmente libre de irse. Le veo mañana.

Steve apenas le da un apretón de manos antes de salir de esa celda dejada de la mano de dios y dirigirse a los brazos abiertos de Bucky. Sólo ha pasado un día, pero se siente como toda una vida para los dos.

El resto del equipo lo felicitan por su libertad y le informan de que Thor debería estar de vuelta en la torre ya sea esta noche o mañana por la mañana. En cualquier caso, Steve está feliz de poder estar con Bucky y tener gente a su alrededor que se preocupa por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo decir que se me había pasado por completo que en este capítulo había una escena de sexo como esa... Es decir, cuando leí esta historia, creo que me la salté o la leí muy por encima e hice lo mismo con esa parte súper azucarada y melosa que hay después.  Así que... Bueno, puede decirse que me resultó un poco incómodo traducir eso :/ Es decir, sin contar las traducciones, en estos últimos días escribí smut por primera vez en años. Lo intenté una vez hace mucho tiempo y terminé un tanto traumatizada(¿?) y cogiéndole miedo a escribir ese tipo de escenas. Así que ahora me toca trabajar en ello y solucionarlo...   
> Cambiando de tema, síp, esta es la versión de Civil War de la historia. Supongo que en unas horas subiré la continuación del capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado (aunque probablemente el smut haya quedado peor que el del capítulo anterior) y si no, me gustaría saber en qué crees que he fallado o que debería mejorar, ya sea en cuanto a mi forma de traducir o cualquier otra cosa. Sea lo que sea que tengas que decir, no dudes en comentarlo ;)  
> F.Freak :) xX


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anteriormente:   
> ―Como ya he dicho, usted ha de dirigirse directamente a la Torre de los Vengadores y no abandonarla hasta el juicio. Capitán Rogers, es usted oficialmente libre de irse. Le veo mañana.  
> Steve apenas le da un apretón de manos antes de salir de esa celda dejada de la mano de dios y dirigirse a los brazos abiertos de Bucky. Sólo ha pasado un día, pero se siente como toda una vida para los dos.  
> El resto del equipo lo felicitan por su libertad y le informan de que Thor debería estar de vuelta en la torre ya sea esta noche o mañana por la mañana. En cualquier caso, Steve está feliz de poder estar con Bucky y tener gente a su alrededor que se preocupa por él.

********Bucky enseguida lleva a Steve de la mano hasta su piso tan pronto como regresan a la torre. No lo ha soltado desde que lo liberaron más pronto esta mañana. Una vez que se encuentran dentro de la seguridad y comodidad de su casa, Bucky acorrala a Steve contra la cama, besándolo con más pasión que nunca, o al menos, eso cree.

Por primera vez desde que está en este nuevo mundo con Bucky, a Steve no le importa que Bucky tome un poco el control y sea el que haga todo el trabajo. Se tumba y deja que Bucky haga lo que sea que quiera.

Bucky se asegura de besar cada centímetro de Steve. Sabe que el juicio podría no ir bien para Steve, razón por la que esta noche quiere hacer que Steve se sienta todo lo querido posible. Se toma su tiempo y tienen el sexo más apasionado y lleno de emociones de toda su vida. Es delicado y gentil, adorando a Steve de la forma que siempre ha querido.

Tras terminar de hacer el amor, Bucky lo tiene acurrucado a su lado, negándose a dejarlo ir. Había planeado esperar para contárselo al rubio, pero cree que puede no tener ninguna otra oportunidad si el juicio no favorece a Steve.

―Hey, cariño, mírame. Ahí estás, Stevie. Te amo, muchísimo. Pase lo que pase en el juicio, estaré a tu lado a cada paso que des. Hasta el final de la línea, ¿vale? Y quiero hablarte de algo.

Espera a la vez que Steve se acurruca aún más cerca de él, teniendo la cabeza sobre el pecho de Bucky y dándole toda su atención.

―Llevo trabajando en esto como un mes, más o menos y creo que es el mejor momento para decírtelo. Nos he comprado una casa.

Bucky observa cómo la expresión de Steve cambia de contenta a vacía para terminar siendo una expresión feliz y confusa a la vez.

―¿Nos has comprado una casa? ¿Por qué? ―Steve no entiende por qué Bucky ha comprado una casa cuando vive en la Torre, pero sólo de pensar que lo ha hecho por ellos le pone una sonrisa en la cara.

―Porque quiero que vivamos juntos, lejos de todo. Los dos hemos hecho viajes de ida y vuelta a l invierno y creo que es hora de que nos tomemos un descanso. Nos merecemos uno. Si... No, borra eso; cuando ganes el juicio, quiero irme contigo y no tener que preocuparme de nada más. Puedo seguir siendo parte de los Vengadores e ir a ayudar cuando me necesiten, pero quiero pasar todo mi tiempo contigo. Eres lo único que realmente me importa.

Steve se alza para atrapar los labios de Bucky en un beso, sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos para que el otro hombre no tenga oportunidad de escapar, aunque no es como si fuera a hacerlo, de todos modos.

―Sí. Sí a todo. Te amo, James Buchanan Barnes y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Te amo jodidamente tanto, Bucky. he esperado toda mi vida para estar contigo y nadie va a quitarme, quitarnos, eso . Por supuesto que viviré contigo.

No hay nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer más feliz a Bucky que saber que Steve lo ama y quiere estar con él durante el resto de su vida. Envuelve a Steve entre sus brazos y sujeta cerca mientras le habla sobre la casa que ha comprado para ellos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tanto Steve como Bucky tienen esperanza.

 

 

[...]

 

 

El abogado y un grupo de licenciados en derecho se presentan a la mañana siguiente, tal y como prometieron, para estudiar el caso y el juicio inminente con Steve. Normalmente no estaría permitido que hubiera más gente en la sala mientras hablan, pero Steve dejó al equipo quedarse ahí. Para ser honestos, lo ayudan a calmarse y a sentirse querido y apoyado. Thor también está ahí, lo cual trae cierta felicidad al corazón de Steve. Se hicieron amigos hace meses y consideran al otro como un hermano. Es reconfortante para Steve saber que todo el mundo aquí le cubre las espaldas.

El abogado le informa de cómo se desarrollará de manera exacta el juicio entre los líderes mundiales. No están seguros de qué otros países, además de los Estados Unidos, planean presentar cargos y llevar a cabo juicios por su cuenta.

El día está lleno de montones de documentos y preparaciones de lo que Steve dirá durante el juicio. La parte más difícil de todo esto es convencer a Steve de su inocencia. Desde que lo deprogramaron, Steve ha mantenido la culpa de sus actos enterrada en su corazón y se culpa a sí mismo una por cada acción y cada muerte que ha causado siendo el Soldado de Invierno. Bucky le dice una y otra vez que no fue él, sino HYDRA. El abogado, en cambio, le dijo que era bueno que se sintiera culpable, los países tal vez serán más blandos con él si muestra emociones.

Para el final del día, tienen la táctica planeada. Ahora tan sólo tienen que jugar a esperar hasta el juicio.

 

 

[...]

 

 

_«El Capitán Rogers debería hacerse responsable por todas las vidas que se llevó estando con HYDRA. Debería ser despojado de sus honores y encerrado en prisión o castigado con la pena de muerte»._

_«Al Capitán Rogers no sólo le lavaron el cerebro, sino que lo mantuvieron prisionero de guerra durante más de setenta años. Deberían otorgársele todas las comodidades y derechos que nosotros poseemos. Ya ha sufrido suficiente y espero que los líderes de todo el mundo vean eso»._

Los medios se han vuelto locos desde que se descubrió la existencia de Steve Rogers como el Soldado de Invierno. Siendo sinceros, cosas aún más descabelladas han pasado, como que alienígenas del espacio exterior trataran de destruirlos, pero a la gente le gusta hacer un escándalo sobre cada pequeña cosa que pasa en el mundo.

Los Vengadores han viajado con Steve a la sede principal de las Naciones Unidas, donde el juicio tendrá lugar. Bucky no le ha soltado la mano desde que se fueron de la torre esta mañana. Están de pie, justo en el exterior de la sala, esperando a su turno para entrar. El grupo de soldados de Ross que está esperando con ellos les da al fin la señal para entrar.

La enorme sala está llena de líderes mundiales de todas partes del mundo a excepción de Rusia: se decidió que no sería invitada debido a su involucración con la _Red Room_ y el Soldado de Invierno. Estados Unidos estaba de acuerdo con dejar a Rusia fuera; esto les da más oportunidades de condenar a Steve en su propio territorio.

Los Vengadores se negaron a sentarse en cualquier lugar que no fuera junto a Steve, sobre todo Bucky, así que están todos sentados al frente de la habitación, esperando a que el destino de Steve sea decidido.

Steve está nervioso ―no hay _si_ s, _y_ s o _pero_ s al respecto. Por fin tiene a Bucky de vuelta y estos líderes podrían arrancarlo de su lado para que no lo vuelva a ver jamás. Siendo realistas, Steve sabe que Tony tiene a los mejores abogados que el dinero puede comprar, pero también se alegra de que Natasha obligara a Tony a contratar a dos neoyorquinos de la zona para que trabajara con el resto. Sabe perfectamente quien es uno de ellos, pues es capaz de ver a través de su disfraz de abogado ciego y común. Le da tranquilidad al rubio saber que hay otro superhéroe cuidando de él.

El primer país en hablar es, por supuesto, Estados Unidos. El Presidente se dirige a la totalidad de la sala, haciendo un recuento de todos los actos atroces que Steve ha llevado a cabo durante su tiempo como el Soldado de Invierno. No se dijo ni una sola palabra sobre Steve o su servicio al país durante la guerra. Después de decir todo eso, el Presidente termina su mordaz discurso sobre cómo Steve es el diablo y debería echar raíces para el resto de su vida en una prisión de máxima seguridad del gobierno.

La habitación se mantiene en silencio durante un momento antes de que el abogado ciego, Matt Murdock, se ponga en pie para hablar.

―Damas y caballeros, acaban de escuchar a un hombre pronunciar meras mentiras a medias y calumnias. El Presidente acaba de describir a un monstruo incontrolable, a una máquina de matar que obedecerá las órdenes de cualquiera ―o al menos, cualquiera que sepa las palabras clave que se utilizaban con el Soldado de Invierno.

Matt se enfrenta a toda la sala con un porte intimidante, sobre todo al Presidente antes de continuar hablando.

―Lo que el Presidente olvidó mencionar, es cómo el Capitán Rogers se convirtió en el Soldado de Invierno y la forma en que jamás tuvo control alguno sobre sus acciones. Retrocediendo hasta 1944, el Capitán Rogers junto con los Comandos Aulladores acudió a una misión para capturar al Doctor Zola, de HYDRA. Estoy seguro de que todos ustedes conocen la historia del Capitán Rogers cayendo del tren tras el disparo de una arma de HYDRA. Lo que no saben, es qué pasó después.

»El Capitán Rogers cayó al pie de las montañas, sufriendo graves pérdidas de sangre y roturas de casi todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Horas más tarde, fue capturado por HYDRA, incapaz de hacerles frente por la sangre que había perdido. Se lo llevaron a las instalaciones de HYDRA, donde lo torturaron física, emocional y psicológicamente. Además, experimentaron con él mientras permanecía despierto y alerta en cada sesión. Desde ahí, utilizaron de forma constante electroshocks con el cerebro del Capitán, haciéndole olvidar quién era y retorciendo su mente para su propio beneficio. HYDRA y la _Red Room_ condicionaron al Capitán Rogers para transformarlo en el Soldado de Invierno.

»Sí, el Soldado de Invierno ha cometido actos inhumanos a lo largo de las décadas. Steve Rogers, no. El hombre que hoy tienen sentado ante ustedes ―señala a Steve― no es el Soldado de Invierno. Este hombre es Steven Grant Rogers y nos gustaría probar eso ante todos ustedes.

Matt espera a que Natasha se acerque a él con el libro secreto de la _Red Room_ en sus manos.

―Tenemos aquí el libro que la _Red Room_ utilizaba para manipular y lavarle el cerebro al Capitán Rogers. En su interior se encuentran las palabras que se utilizaban para accionar al Soldado de Invierno. Y digo accionar porque cada vez que el Capitán Rogers era sacado de la criostasis, era en parte él mismo. Su mente luchaba constantemente para ser liberada. Por desgracia, HYDRA y la _Red Room_ lo condicionaron, a través de la tortura y el lavado de cerebro, para que se viera provocado por ciertas palabras, dichas en cierto tono. Yo no hablo ruso, pero con nosotros se encuentra Natasha Romanoff. Ella tiene una gran fluidez con el ruso y fue una de las personas que ayudó a deprogramar y romper el condicionamiento bajo el que el Capitán Rogers se encontraba. Señorita.

―Gracias, Señor Murdock. A mi equipo y a mí nos llevó más de un mes deshacer el condicionamiento con el que HYDRA y la _Red Room_ habían sometido al Capitán Rogers. Tal y como el Señor Murdock ha señalado, tengo fluidez con el ruso y soy capaz de pronunciar estas palabras gatillo con la entonación correcta. Veamos si el monstruo que el Presidente estaba describiendo existe todavía.

Natasha dice cada palabra de la forma que el libro detalla mientras Steve se limita a permanecer sentado durante todo el tiempo con una expresión neutral. Por una parte, está feliz por que estas palabras ya no le afecten pero por otra, sigue odiando escucharlas.

―Sujeto, mata al hombre que está sentado junto a ti.

Steve se encoge de hombros y sin moverse de su sitio, mirando a la multitud.

―Sujeto, quítate la vida.

Steve sigue sin hacer nada.

―Sujeto, informe de misión, 1991.

Se queda en silencio. Sabe que Natasha ha utilizado ese informe de misión en concreto porque Tony planea hablar hoy sobre el asesinato de sus padres.

―Como pueden ver, el Capitán Rogers ya no se ve afectado por estas palabras y se encuentra libre del condicionamiento y el lavado de cerebro que HYDRA y la _Red Room_ mantenían sobre él. Por fin se ha liberado de setenta años como prisionero de guerra. No se merece ser encerrado en prisión. Merece vivir.

Natasha vuelve a su asiento a la vez que Matt intercambia puestos con ella para dirigirse al público.

―Gracias, Señorita Romanoff. Como mi colega ha demostrado, el Capitán Rogers ya no se encuentra bajo la influencia de HYDRA o la _Red Room._ Él entiende por completo y sabe lo que el Soldado de Invierno ha hecho a lo largo de los años, y siente toda la culpa que ustedes esperan que sienta. Incluso cuando su mente no se encontraba presente en esos actos, el Capitán Rogers todavía se siente culpable y responsable por ello. Ninguna máquina de matar o monstruo se sentiría mal jamás por las acciones cometidas, pero Steve Rogers, sí. Esto se debe a que es un buen hombre que ha sufrido cosas horribles e innombrables, y aún así, ha sobrevivido. Ha sobrevivido a lo que ninguno de nosotros podría aguantar. El Capitán Rogers recuerda cada muerte que el Soldado de Invierno llevó a cabo y una de ellas afecta directamente a alguien que se encuentra en esta misma sala. Señor Stark.

Tony se levanta de su sitio, tomando el lugar de Matt para dar su testimonio.

―La verdad sobre la muerte de mis padres es algo que desconocí durante mucho tiempo. Sí, especulaba sobre cómo podría haber algo sucio de por medio, pero nunca estuve seguro de ello. Un día, el Sargento Barnes me preguntó si podría utilizar mi avión para ir a rescatar al amigo que perdió tanto tiempo. Yo, siendo el hombre generoso que soy, le dije que sí. El Sargento Barnes trajo de vuelta a un hombre que no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que pasaba ni sabía quién era. Estaba roto y perdido. Por aquel entonces no sabía que el Soldado de Invierno era el responsable de la muerte de mis padres. Lo descubrí a través de los archivos que se publicaron tras el incidente de D.C.

»El Capitán Rogers estuvo viviendo con nosotros durante más de un mes antes de que recibiéramos información sobre una base de HYDRA localizada a las afueras de Nueva York. Y fuimos con él. Cuando estábamos en su interior, nos encontramos con Brock Rumlow: un agente de HYDRA que fingió ser de SHIELD durante años. Provocó a Steve utilizando las palabras que la Señorita Romanoff pronunció hace unos momentos. Lo hizo para que Steve nos atacara y luego intentara quitarse la vida. Ni falta que hace decir que no fue algo bonito. Afortunadamente, fuimos capaces de sedar al Capitán Rogers y traerlo de vuelta a la Torre de los Vengadores. Desde ahí, pudimos descubrir cómo deprogramar las palabras gatillo y ayudar al Capitán Rogers a liberarse al fin de su condicionamiento.

»Cuando regresó al principio, seguía provocado de forma que todavía intentaba acabar con su propia vida. Tuvimos que retenerlo por seguridad y para que no pudiera hacerlo. En un último esfuerzo para morir, el Soldado de Invierno me informó de que fue el responsable de la muerte de mis padres. Estuve a punto de matarlo en ese mismo momento. Pero luego, él me rogó por que le diera muerte y ahí me di cuenta. No fue el Capitán Rogers quien mató a mis padres, sino HYDRA. HYDRA apuntó con su arma y asesinó a las personas que más me importaban. El Soldado de Invierno era su arma. El Capitán Rogers no es un monstruo. He pasado bastante tiempo con él a lo largo del último año y he llegado a conocerlos a él y al Soldado de Invierno personalmente. Conozco exactamente quién es el hombre juzgado que tienen enfrente y esa es la razón por la que he decidido no presentar ningún cargo contra él por la muerte de mis padres.

Las expresiones de sorpresa y los murmullos de entre el público por poco irritan a Tony. ¿De verdad pensaron que Tony no tenía corazón y no sería capaz de ver que no fue Steve, sino HYDRA, quien mató a sus padres? A diferencia de lo que la gente cree, Tony tiene corazón y es capaz de ver al verdadero villano de la situación.

Una vez más, Matt Murdock se pone en pie para dirigirse a los miembros que han empezado a bajar la voz.

―Como han podido escuchar, Tony Stark, un hombre que, aun sabiéndolo, ha estado dando cobijo al hombre que mató a sus padres y es capaz de hacer a un lado sus sentimientos iniciales y enfrentar la situación con claridad. Él puede ver que el Soldado de Invierno era un arma y no el verdadero problema. El verdadero villano aquí es HYDRA. El Capitán Rogers no tuvo ninguna elección más que la de seguir sus órdenes. Como el Señor Stark ha mencionado, la programación y el lavado de cerebro estaban tan integradas que el Capitán Rogers intentó de manera activa quitarse la vida por órdenes de un agente de HYDRA. Gracias a Dios que el Capitán Rogers ya no se encuentra bajo su hechizo y es capaz de pensar y sentir por su cuenta. Steve Rogers es un superviviente y no se merece ser perseguido por las acciones de HYDRA.

Matt camina lentamente a la mesa en la que los Vengadores están para tomar asiento. Gran parte de la sala está en silencio mientras cada líder piensa en lo que ha escuchado hoy. La mayoría de ellos vinieron hoy para presentar cargos y observar a Steve siendo ahorcado por sus crímenes, pero parece ser que podrían estar reconsiderándolo. Pasan cinco minutos antes de que un hombre manifieste su decisión.

―Está claro que el hombre que hoy tengo frente a mí es una víctima y no se merece ser castigado. Mi padre, el Rey T’Chaka, fue víctima de un ataque de HYDRA. Estoy harto de dejar que la venganza me consuma. Ninguno pudo hacer nada por evitar su destino y si puedo ayudar a alguno de ellos a encontrar la paz, entonces es lo que haré. El país de Wakanda se niega a presentar cargos contra el Capitán Rogers.

T’Challa ya ha tenido encuentros previos con los Vengadores a través de misiones y eventos oficiales, pero anteriormente, jamás había dado ninguna inclinación a si ellos le gustaban o de si se pondría siquiera de su lado. Es un líder excelente y un guerrero, probando su sentido de la diplomacia y la gracia hoy.

Después de que T’Challa anunciara su decisión, país tras país hicieron lo propio, eligiendo no presentar cargos contra Steve. Ningún país, a excepción de los Estados Unidos, va a perseguir a Steve por sus acciones como el Soldado de Invierno.

Todos los ojos están en el Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Los líderes y los Vengadores lo están mirando fijamente, avergonzados y con expectación. El Presidente suspira y anuncia su decisión.

―Tras una repetida consideración, los Estados Unidos de América no van a presentar cargos contra el Capitán Rogers por sus acciones como el Soldado de Invierno. Como presidente, le concedo al Capitán Rogers la eximición total de cualquier crimen percibido y probado que haya cometido en los últimos setenta y cinco años. Es usted un hombre libre, Capitán Rogers.

Bucky celebra las noticias tirando de Steve en un abrazo y besándolo en frente de todo el mundo. Ya no le importa; no se llevarán al hombre que ama frente a él.

Los Vengadores felicitan a Steve por su recientemente adquirida libertad.

Steve se excusa a sí mismo y camina con cautela hasta T’Challa. Sabe que el Rey es Black Panther. También sabe que si se presentara la situación, T’Challa sería un oponente digno y tendría de hecho buenas oportunidades de vencer a Steve. Pero por ahora, Steve sólo quiere expresar su gratitud.

―Alteza.

―Capitán Rogers. Felicidades por ser un hombre libre.

―Quería darle las gracias. Si no hubiera sido por que usted habló y ha tenido la decisión que ha tenido, lo más probable es que ahora mismo estuviera siendo dirigido a alguna instalación subterránea para no volver a ver la luz del día nunca más. Su decisión ha contribuido en devolverme mi vida, por lo que le estoy agradecido.

―No tiene porqué darme las gracias, Capitán Rogers. Sé que usted no es responsable de la muerte de mi padre, ni realmente responsable de la muerte de ninguna de las personas a las que el Soldado de Invierno ha matado. Usted y mi padre fueron víctimas de HYDRA. No fue capaz de ayudar a mi padre, pero sí a usted. Espero que encuentre la paz en esta vida. Buena suerte, Capitán Rogers. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver algún día.

―Gracias, T’Challa.

Steve observa a T’Challa pasar a Bucky en su camino hacia la salida, notando la forma en que los dos asintieron en señal de respeto al otro. Steve está feliz de ser al fin libre. Es consciente de que lo de hoy no habría podido pasar sin Bucky y los Vengadores.

―Hey, ¿qué es lo que tenía que decirte T’Challa?

―Me dijo que esperaba que yo encontrara la paz en esta vida. Creo que lo he hecho y la estoy mirando en este mismo momento.

Bucky se encontraba anonadado por las palabras de Steve. Ama a este hombre más que a nada en el mundo y habría luchado hasta morir para protegerlo.

―Oh, Steve, te quiero tanto. Tú también eres mi paz, mamón. No necesito nada más en la vida excepto a ti. ¿Listo para salir de aquí?

―Sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De acuerdo, esto ha resultado ser más corto de lo que me esperaba T.T lo siento. Lo cierto es que todavía quedan otras tres mil palabras más o menos, pero es que en una hora me tengo que ir para coger mi avión y no tengo tiempo para seguir traduciendo. Digamos que esas palabras restantes serán como un epílogo que subiré cuando vuelva de USA.   
> Cambiando de tema, HOLY SHIT, I'M GOING TO THE FUCKING STATES!!! Sigo sin creérmelo y eso que ha pasado más de medio año desde que me dijeron que no solo había sido aceptada, sino que además había quedado la 5ta de entre más de cien personas de tres cursos diferentes *-*   
> De nuevo, siento tener que dejaros así, como lectora que soy también, sé lo mucho que fastidia que pasen un tiempo sin actualizar, pero bueno, ya expliqué más o menos cuál será mi situación en los siguientes veinte días.   
> Espero que os haya gustado (sí, hoy hablo en plural) y recordad, no cuesta nada dar una opinión a través de los comentarios ;)  
> F.Freak


	13. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anteriormente:   
> Steve observa a T'Challa pasar a Bucky en su camino hacia la salida, notando la forma en que los dos asintieron en señal de respeto al otro. Steve está feliz de ser al fin libre. Es consciente de que lo de hoy no habría podido pasar sin Bucky y los Vengadores.  
> ―Hey, ¿qué es lo que tenía que decirte T'Challa?  
> ―Me dijo que esperaba que yo encontrara la paz en esta vida. Creo que lo he hecho y la estoy mirando en este mismo momento.  
> Bucky se encontraba anonadado por las palabras de Steve. Ama a este hombre más que a nada en el mundo y habría luchado hasta morir para protegerlo.  
> ―Oh, Steve, te quiero tanto. Tú también eres mi paz, mamón. No necesito nada más en la vida excepto a ti. ¿Listo para salir de aquí?  
> ―Listo. 

********El equipo está de vuelta en la torre, celebrando la reafirmada libertad de Steve.

―Steve-o, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que eres un hombre libre? ¿Correr en pelotas por Central Park? ¿Escalar la montaña más alta? ¿Unirte a los Vengadores?

―Nada de correr desnudo para mí, gracias. No sé del todo lo que haré, pero sea lo que sea, lo haré con Bucky.

Tanto él como Bucky ponen los ojos en blanco al oír el _«_ _Aww_ _»_ colectivo.

―De hecho, Steve y yo tenemos algo que contaros. ―Le echa un vistazo a Steve, apretándole la mano en busca de apoyo, para luego volver a mirar a sus amigos―. Steve y yo hemos estado pensando en nuestro futuro y en lo que queremos para nuestra vida. Después de todo lo que él y yo hemos pasado, como que queremos tomarnos un descanso.

La habitación se queda en silencio cuando sus amigos los miran impresionados. Natasha es la primera en hablar.

―¿Vas a dejar de ser un Vengador?

―No. Os quiero a todos vosotros y nunca os dejaría o abandonará. Stevie y yo queremos desconectar por un tiempo. Vivir la vida sin tener los ojos ajenos puestos sobre nosotros o sentirnos como si fuéramos constantemente observado. Nos he comprado una casa en Oregón. Está en medio del bosque y no hay nadie en kilómetros a la redonda. Además, está justo al lado de un lago precioso. Es perfecto para nosotros.

―¿Y si te necesitamos?

―Vendré. No estoy abandonando nada. Si se necesita a los Vengadores, entonces vendré.

―Lo mismo digo. Si se requiere la ayuda de los Vengadores, Bucky y yo vendremos.

Las noticias no sorprenden al equipo tanto como había esperado. Por una parte, ellos entenderían que no quisiera volver a luchar contra un ser vivo nunca más. Pero por otro lado, él es Steve Rogers, un chaval de Brooklyn demasiado cabezota para evitar una pelea.

―Os visitaremos. Y vosotros podéis visitarnos también. La casa es lo suficientemente grande para todos, hasta para Thor.

―Me alegro por vosotros, chicos. Los dos os merecéis algo de paz y tranquilidad.

―Voto por que juguemos al paintball o a atrapa la bandera. Si hay bosque alrededor, será increíble. También podría llevar a Lucky.

―Por supuesto. Lucky nos encanta.

―Espera. ¿Quién demonios es Lucky? ―Tony está tan confundido...

―Mi perro.

―¿Qué perro? ¿Cuándo ha habido un perro? ¿Dónde está ese supuesto perro? ¿Está en la torre?

―Tony, ¿en serio que no has notado a mi perro correteando por ahí?

―Ha estado en tu laboratorio, Stark.

―¡¿QUÉ?!

―¿Cómo puedes pasar por alto a un perro en tu torre?

―No lo sé. Estos súper espías de aquí lo han mantenido oculto. Más le vale no mear y cagar aquí dentro.

―Lo sacamos a pasear. ―De verdad que Clint no puede creerse que Tony no haya visto a Lucky por ahí.

―Ha dormido en mi cama algunas noches. Lucky es bueno leyendo las emociones. Como si fuera un perro de asistencia ―dice Steve.

―¿Qué está pasando en mi propia torre? ¿JARVIS? ¿Es esto cierto? ¿Hay un perro aquí?

―Sí, Señor. En estos momentos, el perro se encuentra en la planta del Señor Barton, durmiendo en el sofá.

―Incluso yo he conocido a Lucky, y paso en el laboratorio tanto tiempo como tú. ―Bruce piensa que fue bueno que le contaran que hay un perro en la torre. De esa forma, no se asustará si algún día escucha ladridos de la nada.

―Todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo. Me gustan los perros. ¿Por qué nadie me lo ha dicho?

―Todos asumimos que lo sabías.

―Pues no es así ―bufa Tony, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo pucheros como si fuera un niño pequeño.

―Pásate a conocerlo esta noche. Lucky es genial. ―Sinceramente, Clint pensó que Stark sabía de la existencia de Lucky. Bueno, al menos ahora sí que lo sabe.

―Lo haré. Más le vale no mear dentro. No quiero que este sitio huela a animales.

Natasha centra su mirada en los dos súper soldados, quienes se han mantenido bastante callados durante todo esto.

―Volviendo al tema principal, ¿cuándo pensáis mudaros, par de tórtolos?

―En dos semanas. Dejaremos parte de nuestras cosas aquí para cuando vengamos de visita, así que el empaquetar tampoco será algo tan tedioso para ninguno de nosotros.

―Os ayudaremos con la mudanza.

―¿Quieres decir que vendréis con nosotros pero que todo lo que queréis hacer en realidad es echarle un vistazo al sitio? ―Steve conoce a Natasha.

― _¡_ _Duh_ _!_ Es obvio.

―¡Será divertido! Podemos prender una fogata y hacer s'mores.

―¿Qué opinas, Stevie? ¿Deberíamos dejar que nuestra alegre banda de inadaptados sociales nos ayude?

―No sé, Buck... Supongo que pueden venir. ―Steve está feliz de que su grupo de amigos apoye su decisión y la de Bucky.

―Hecho. J, apúntalo en el calendario. Más os vale que no sea una cabaña maltrecha en medio del bosque en la que estéis planeando asesinarnos. ―Tony está secretamente emocionado por ir. Se alegra por esos dos idiotas.

―Podríamos volverlo un juego real de _Clue_. Ya sabes, ¿quién mató a quién?

―Nada de matar a nadie en la casa durante al menos un año, Stevie. Eso va también para el resto de vosotros. Lo único que os permito matar en nuestra casa es a los bichos.

―Por supuesto, Buck. ―Steve se acerca lo suficiente como para que sus labios rocen la oreja de Bucky, susurrando: ―Aunque mataré a ese culo que tienes en la cama. Te follaré tan fuerte después de que todos se vayan. ―Después, Steve se aleja de él para volver a la conversación.

Bucky, en cambio, se sonroja de la cabeza a los pies de sólo pensar en Steve follándolo.

―Compraremos las provisiones aquí y nos las llevaremos cuando nos vayamos. El supermercado más cercano está en la ciudad vecina, a más de treinta kilómetros de nuestra casa.

Se alegra de que sea Steve quien está hablando porque él está teniendo una conversación mental muy seria con su pene, diciéndole que se tranquilice de una puta vez. _Maldita sea,_ _Steve_ _._

―Y Thor, no te preocupes por el césped si vienes desde Asgard.

―A la orden. Visitaré a mis hermanos de SHIELD. Cuando esté en Asgard, Heimdall podrá veros y decirme si estáis en vuestra nueva casa o aquí, en la torre.

―Chicos, seréis bienvenidos en cualquier momento. Tan sólo, avisadnos si vais a venir; no queréis pillarnos teniendo sexo ni nada. ―Bucky por fin ha conseguido calmar a su _amigo_ hasta más tarde.

―Eww, repugnante. No, gracias. Tengo muchos intereses, pero el porno geriátrico no es uno de ellos. Necesito borrar esa imagen de mi mente. Robots, llaves inglesas, experimentos, el laboratorio, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, el traje, conferencias de prensa...

―Stark, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―lo interrumpen.

―Purificar mi mente en alto.

―Para. Es raro. ―Lo cierto es que Natasha quiere a Tony, pero jamás dejará escapar una oportunidad para meterse con él.

―Tan sólo quiero daros las gracias, a todos. Si no fuera por vosotros, seguiría siendo la marioneta de HYDRA. Gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. No me merezco nada de ello, pero gracias.

―Hey ―Bucky coge las manos de Steve entre las suyas―, tú te mereces eso y más. Has llegado tan lejos, Stevie. Sí, vale, te hemos guiado y ayudado un poco, pero tú has hecho todo el trabajo duro. Eres tan fuerte, y valiente, y precioso. Te quiero mucho, Stevie. Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

―Yo también te quiero, Buck. Me trajiste de vuelta y no te fuiste aun cuando intenté alejarte. Eres mi todo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo también.

―¡Conseguíos una habitación! No permitimos las cursiladas. Guardad esa mierda para cuando nosotros no estemos.

―Madura de una vez, Stark. Podéis ser todo lo cursis que queráis.

Sam es tan buen amigo. Bucky le da las gracias a sus estrellas de la suerte por haber conocido a Sam aquel día en D.C.

―Gracias a todos. De verdad.

―De nada Steve. Nos alegramos por ti.

Steve y Bucky celebran con el equipo durante otras cuantas horas más y al final del día, Bucky está acurrucado contra Steve en su cama, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y dibujando patrones con los dedos en el abdomen de Steve. Está pensando en la locura de año que han tenido los dos. Sabe que no puede cambiar nada de lo que le ha pasado a Steve, ni llevarse toda la culpa que el otro hombre siente, pero pasará cada día probándole a Steve que vale la pena ser amado.

Steve lo acerca a sí mismo todavía más y luego le besa la frente mientras frota pequeños círculos en su espalda. Al fin y al cabo, tiene lo único que ha querido en su vida.

―Hey, ¿Buck?

―¿Sí, Stevie?

―Te quiero.

―Yo también te quiero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es el epílogo, sí, pero eso no significa que haya terminado. No sé si lo habré dicho ya, pero la autora escribió una serie de extras —17 en total— y lo más probable es que traduzca, si no todos, la mayoría. Tan sólo me queda hablar con ella para decírselo, aunque estoy casi segura de que me dirá que sí u.u  
> Así que ya sabes, EITN seguirá actualizándose (aunque puede que con menos frecuencia que antes bc clases -_-).  
> Espero que te hayan gustado tanto el capítulo como la historia en sí, pues, quieras o no, está técnicamente terminada. Si tienes algo que decir, no dudes hacerlo en los comentarios ;)  
> F.Freak :) xX


	14. Extras

¡Hey! Solo quería decir que ya he comenzado a publicar los extras y que puedes encotrarlos o bien en mi perfil, o bien entrando en la segunda parte de la serie de EITN. De nuevo, gracias por leer y espero poder verte en los extras ;)

F.Freak :) xX


End file.
